A Journey For Love
by pokemonfan1992
Summary: Ash Ketchum straight off the back of his win in the Kalos league is summoned back to Kanto by his mum. An old friend is ill and only Ash and a group of friends can save her. Ash realises that this isn't just a journey to save a friend, but a journey to save the one he loves unconditionally. Will Ash find the one thing that can save her or will he have to lose her and be alone again
1. Victory And Confusion

Ash Ketchum looked across the battlefield at his opponent a strange trainer named Alec who claims to have the ability to see the future. Ash moved his gaze from Alec to the board showing the battle teams, both Ash and Alec only have one pokemon left each, but Ash isn't worried. His last pokemon is trusty best friend and partner since the start of his journey back in Pallet town, Pikachu while Alec has a powerful Alakazam.

Ash could feel his heartbeat increasing and his palms starting to sweat. After six regions and so many journeys and battles Ash has finally reached the finals of the pokemon league. The journey through Kalos has been eventful, but he managed to gain all eight badges to reach the league. Many skilled trainers stood between him and the finals, bur he beat them all some with skill and some with lucky attacks, but never the less he's here and he's not going to fall at the last hurdle he is going to win this battle and the whole competition.

"Come on Pikachu, it down to you, I know you can do it", Ash shouted to his pokemon. Pikachu turned round giving Ash a quick nod before turning back to his opponent. "Pikachu thunderbolt." Ash watched as huge steams of electric flowed out of Pikachu aiming towards Alakazam.

"Alakazam dodge it", Alec shouted and Alakazam obeyed jumping out the way at the last second. "Alakazam use Psybeam" Alakazam shot his attack off and Pikachu flew back as it connected rolling back, but gaining control ending up on his feet again.

"Okay bud that didn't go so well, but let's try again, Pikachu get close to him and then use iron tail", Pikachu nodded at Ash moving closer swinging his tail.

"Now Alakazam stop it with Psychic and then chuck it up in the air and hit it with focus blast" Alec moved his gaze to Ash as his pokemon stopped Pikachu chucking him into the air, "Sorry mate, you put up a good fight, but i've seen how this ends and i'm sorry to have to break it to you, but i'm victorious."

"This battle isn't over, you think you've seen the future, but let me tell you the future isn't set and i'm going to change it so I win. Pikachu spin and then use volt tackle", Ash shouted changing his focus from Alec to Pikachu who is twirling round above the battlefield trying to gain control of his fall. Ash looked at Alakazam starting to gather power for his focus blast. It's now or never if that attack does hit, Alec is right the battle probably is over. Ash watched as Pikachu gained control and was shrouded in a huge amount of electricity diving down towards Alakazam. Ash could see that Alec was confused he obviously hadn't seen this in his apparent vision.

Alakazam released his focus blast and it flew into Pikachu a huge explosion blocking the area surrounding from everyone including Alec and Ash. The smoke started to clear and Ash could see Pikachu figure pushing himself up off the floor staggering to stay up. He's only running on his last reserves if that attack didn't work, then Ash and Pikachu might be in trouble. The smoke continued to clear until finally Ash, Alec and the crowd spotted Alakazam passed out in front of Pikachu unable to battle anymore.

Ash watched in shock as the referee raised his flag and was still in shock as his victory was announced to the spectators and those watching on TV around the region. Ash only snapped out of his shock as Pikachu jumped into his arms shouting excitedly, Ash wrapped his arms round Pikachu as he started to jump up and down cheering with the crowd. Ash had finally done as he planned he won the pokemon league, Ash searched the crowd till he spotted his friends Clemont, Bonnie and Serena jumping and cheering the loudest out of anyone.

Alec moved across the battlefield stopping in front of Ash, "Well I didn't expect that, but congratulations on the victory you deserved it."

"Thanks you put up a great fight; I really thought I was going to lose there at one point. That was the hardest fight I think i've ever thought in my life." Ash replied extending his hand out to Alec. Alec took Ash's hand shaking it; Ash noticed Alec's eyes glaze over for a moment before they returned to normal again.

"Ash this fight might have been hard, but you're going to face harder challenges in the next few weeks i've seen it, but know this that the cure you seek lies in the miracles island range."

"What cure do I seek?" Ask asked confused.

"In time you shall know Ash, i'm sorry I can't tell you anymore, from now on only you can decide your destiny and the destiny of your friends. Ash good luck" Alec replied moving off leaving Ash stood alone on the battlefield thoughts swirling round his head.

The next few hours passed in a blur to Ash, he was given his trophy at his winner ceremony and all of the friends Ash made over his journey congratulated him on his victory before heading off back to their hometowns to focus on their next step of their journeys, but during all this all Ash could think of was what is his next step now. Does he go on another new journey or does he need to take some time to catch up with his mum and all of his old friends from the rest of his journeys or at least one special red headed gym leader. Alec's comment about the cure has also been swirling round Ash's head, who needs and the cure and why?

Ash had received a video call from Misty a few days into the pokemon league asking if Ash was coming back to Kanto after the tournament and if so, could he please stop by the gym sometime because there was something that she needed to discuss with him. Ash had noticed that all during the conversation that Misty had seemed a bit off compared to when he usually speaks to her, but he had decided not to mention as he didn't want to upset her. He was worried and he knew that before anything else he did need to go see her and make sure that everything is alright with her. Could she be the one who needs the cure, is that what was wrong with her during the phone call?

Ash was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Serena join him out on the balcony of the room that Ash and his friends have been sharing all through the tournament. "It's beautiful isn't it Ash", Serena commented motioning to view of the sun setting.

"Yeah it isn't it." Ash replied giving Serena a small smile.

"You seemed deep in thought when I came out, anything I can help with?" Serena asked placing her hand on Ash's arm.

"No not really, I was just thinking that now the league is over, I need to decide what my next move is. I'm thinking of going back to Kanto for a bit, catch up with my mum, and see my pokemon that I left at Professor Oak's lab and catch up with some old friends."

"Oh right cool, i've really enjoyed our journey you know that."

"Me to Serena, travelling with you, Clemont and Bonnie has been amazing, i'm going to miss you all."

"Same Ash,", Serena replied, Ash watched as Serena turned away slightly before turning back to look at Ash, he could see she was thinking about something, "Ash since you're going back home soon, do you think maybe me and you could go out together sometime, you know somewhere nice just the two of us."

"What like a date?" Ash asked slightly surprised he knew that Serena had feelings for him, but he didn't realise the full extent of them. Ash never really thought of him and Serena being together in that sort of way before.

"Um yeah, if you want it to be a date."

Ash opened his mouth to answer as Clemont ran out onto the balcony; Ash could see Clemont was anxious about something. "Ash you need to go downstairs, me and Bonnie were just getting something to eat when nurse Joy ran up to us, there's a video call for you and it sounds like it's important."

"Oh thanks Clemont I better go see what it's about then", Ash replied running back into the room and through the door leaving Clemont and Bonnie still there. Ash took the stairs two by two until he finally reached the bottom floor. He dodged other trainers as he moved towards where Nurse Joy is standing. "Nurse Joy I was told there was video call for me."

"Ah yes over here Ash", Nurse Joy replied pointing him towards a screen in the corner of the room. Ash sat down at the screen looking at his mum sat at their house.

"Mum what's up?" Ash asked slightly worried.

"Ash i'm sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this and that I have to tell you this way, but you need to come back to Kanto as soon as possible."

"Why mum?"

"It's Misty."

"Mum what's up with Misty I spoke to her a few days ago, she seemed off, is this something to do with that?"

"Probably not, Ash Misty's in hospital and she's in bad shape, we don't know if she's going to pull through." Delia replied and Ash felt a huge weight crash down on him and he couldn't help, but start to feel the urge to cry. Misty is the strongest girl he knows, she never let anything get the best of her. If she's in hospital then it's got too bad.

"Mum i'm on my way; i'll be there as soon as possible. Mum if you get the chance tell her i'm going to be there as soon as I can."

"Will do Ash" Delia replied as Ash pushed himself up running away from the screen and back towards his room.


	2. Ash Learns The Truth

The journey back to Kanto felt like an age to Ash, but finally only one day after getting the video call from his mum, he arrived back in Kanto. He hadn't really had time to explain to Clemont, Bonnie and Serena why he had to go, he just said something really important needed his attention back in Kanto and that he would call them soon to explain more. Ash had put a call into Professor Oak asking him to send over Charizard so he could use him to fly him back to the city and get on a plane to Kanto. Professor Oak had obliged, but sent a small gift to help as well, Charizard's mega stone. Ash couldn't believe it as he watched his pokemon mega evolve in front of his eyes. He made it to city and boarded the plan the next morning landing later that afternoon. Ash hadn't even had time to stop at his house in Pallet Town, he set straight of to the hospital in Cerulean City.

Ash rushed through the crowds trying hard not to bump into anyone, the hospital came into view and he picked up the pace rushing through the doors and skidding to a stop at the receptionist desk. "Hi could you tell me what room Misty Waterflower is in please?"

"Of course, are you a friend?"

"Yeah we went travelling together a while back." Ash replied and the receptionist nodded while typing away on her computer.

"Okay here she is, floor three room twelve." the receptionist replied "Thanks", Ash replied before rushing off towards the staircase taking them in three till he reached the third floor. He scanned the room numbers as he moved down the corridor till he reached room twelve. He extended his hand to the door handle pulling it down and pushing the door open looking into the room.

Everyone turned to look at him, "Ash you're here thank god, come on in" Brock said from a seat beside the bed,

Ash took in the rest of the occupants in the room, there was Ash's mum on the opposite side to the bed to Brock, while on Brock's side was Tracy. Ash moved to stand behind Brock looking down at Misty lying in the bed, she looks so pale, and her usually glowing complexion has dulled. Ash glanced at the machines beeping all round the room and wires and pipes connected to her as well, she looks so small in that bed.

"I got here as soon as I could, what's wrong with Misty?" Ash asked looking round at each person for an answer.

"Ash take a seat", Brock said getting up from his chair so Ash could sit down. Ash did as he was asked taking a seat, "Ash I don't really know how to explain it, because we don't really know very much about the illness, neither does the doctors. They're doing all they can to keep her comfortable until they learn more, but this illness is taking it's toll on Misty and she's having a nap to regain some of her energy."

"What do you mean the doctors don't know much about the illness, isn't it their jobs to know what a patient is suffering from." Ash replied slightly annoyed with the doctors, his friend is lying in a bed right now and their saying they don't know what is really wrong with her.

"Well yes, but it's not as simple as that, Ash misty's got a rare disease called tactu mortem that hasn't been seen in this region or any other region for over 100 years. We have enough information on the stages of the illness and what the signs are for the illness to know what the illness is."

"What are the signs and symptoms?"

"The first stage which is what Misty is in involves a rash over most of the body, weird abnormalities in the blood tests and a few other small things including really bad bouts of sickness and headaches. As the stages progress the symptoms get worse and in the final stage the patient can fall into a coma and a short time after the body starts to shut down and the patient passes on."

"But they can cure it before it gets that far, Misty doesn't have to die, they can give her the cure and everything will be fine." Ash replied starting to get worked up, the thought of losing Misty is too much to handle.

"They don't know how to fight it because they just don't have enough data on how to treat it. The cure was lost years ago, there's a chance that they can find it; Professor Oak has heard rumours of a physician who can cure any ailment. He and the doctors are trying to find out where he lives and if he can help Misty." Tracey replied and Ash looked away from Tracey and back towards Misty lying in the bed.

"If he can't then what do we do then? We can't lose Misty she's our friend." Ash replied not looking away from Misty. Ash moved his hand to Misty's bed taking her hand in his. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder landing on Misty's bed looking between his trainer and Misty. Pikachu knows his trainer well enough to see that he's holding up worse than he's letting on, seeing Misty like this is destroying Ash.

Pikachu stood up placing his hand on top of Ash's and Ash turned looking at his partner, "Pika Pika." Pikachu whispered a tear escaping his eye splashing down onto the bed.

"You're right we won't give up without a fight, if the roles were reversed Misty would do whatever it takes to make sure I pull through this and i'm going to do the same." Ash replied moving one of his hands from Misty's stroking Pikachu's head. Pikachu started to purr softly and Ash gave a small smile turning his gaze back to Misty. "Mist if you can hear me, I just want you to know that i'm here and i'm not going to anywhere until you wake up. I'm scared, but that must be nothing compared to the way you're probably feeling at the moment." Ash whispered tears starting to slide down his face, he didn't care that everyone else could see him crying, right now just feels like he needs to cry his heart is aching.

"Ash…" A feminine voice whispered and Ash wiped the tears from his eyes looking at Misty as her eyes opened and looked into his. "You're here."

"Course, I came as fast as I could. You're one of my best friends and there isn't anything more important to me than my friends."

"Oh Ash you haven't changed one bit have you." Misty replied smiling at Ash. Pikachu jumped up onto Misty's belly looking into Misty's eyes. "Hello Pikachu it's good to see you too, you're looking as handsome as ever." Pikachu let out a small chuckle rubbing his face up against Misty's before jumping onto the other side of the bed to Ash where Misty started to stroke him behind the ears making a small purr come out like had earlier when Ash was stroking him.

"Why change perfection Mist" Ash replied letting out a small laugh. "So how are you feeling Misty?"

"You know tired and ill just as you would expect. Has anyone been in while i've been asleep to say anything more?"

"No sorry Misty we don't know anything more, but i'm sure it won't be much longer", Brock replied. Misty nodded like it was okay and she knew Brock was right, but Ash could see that in all honesty she was putting a mask for everyone else's benefit.

"Misty..." Ash started as the door to Misty's room opened and Professor Oak stepped in closing the door behind him.

"Ah Ash you've arrived, now that we're all here i've got some news."

"Have you found the physician you heard about?" Misty asked pushing herself up into an upright position in the bed focusing on Oak. Ash noticed how much it seemed to have taken out of her just to push herself up, she's ill and she needs to get a cure as soon as possible it's not in her nature to sit still or lie around for an extended time period she wants to be able to move around, run the gym and battle everyday to her heart's content.

"Yes we've found him and he has agreed to make a cure for you, but there are a few small hitches. He's really old so he can't come over to Kanto with the cure. He also doesn't have all the ingredients he needs either."

"Is he going to get someone to get the ingredients and bring it over then?"

"Um no unfortunately he lives alone and he doesn't have anyone to get him the ingredients or bring it over." Oak replied.

"So he useless then really, he can make the cure, but he needs someone to do everything else. "Ash replied an edge to his voice.

"Ash calm down", Delia asked and Ash sighed nodding at his mum.

"Ash the hospital is working on getting a team together to go and get the cure, but it's going to take some time. The doctor's here aren't adventurers they're medical professionals, they're searching for a team that will understand what they need and be able to travel quickly across all the islands they need to visit to get the ingredients."

"So how long is it going to take to form this team?" Ash, Brock and Tracy asked at the same time.

"Well anything between a few days to probably just over a week depending on how hard it is to fill all the positions on the team, i'm helping to fill the positions as well, I know a few people who might fill the quota."

"What the hell, a week that's to long to wait, Misty could get worse by then and who knows how long it'll take to get the cure and then get back to here." Ash tone changing and his voice getting close to a shout.

"Ash I understand that it means it's going to take a bit longer to get the cure, but we do get a cure."

"Do we have time to wait though? It could be to late Misty could of already..." Ash stopped unable to say the last bit of the sentence.

"Ash we have no other option, no one else can get the cure."

"Where is the cure found?" Brock asked.

"On an island range south of the Hoenn, it's conveniently called considering what the cure is the..."

"Miracle Islands range ", Ash said finishing Oak sentence Alec's words coming back to him.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Something someone told me while I was in Kalos."

"Well okay now you all know where the cure is, but that doesn't change the fact we have to wait."

"I'll go." Ash replied quickly without thinking about it, but as soon as the words came out he knew it was the only way forward.

"What?" Oak and Delia said in unison.

"I'll go and get the cure, i'll be quicker. I can leave tonight or tomorrow at the latest."

"Ash you don't know won't the ingredients are or what they look like only a medical person would."

"But maybe I will I am a pokemon doctor, i'll go with Ash", Brock replied and Ash smiled thanking him silently. Brock is always there when he needs him.

"I guess that could work i'll explain to you what you need Brock before you leave, but you'll need more people Ash, you and Brock can't go alone." Oak replied.

"And they won't, i'll go as well" Tracey replied and Ash and Brock both shot him a quick thank you.

"Okay that's three, but I recommend at least another three people at least." Oak replied.

Ash went to open his mouth to reply he would find them, but Misty spoke first, "Stop all of you stop alright, Ash I know you're trying to help, but you're not going alright." Misty replied shaking off Ash's hand from hers. Ash had been so engrossed in the conversation he hadn't realised he had still be holding her hand.

"Misty I have to." Ash replied.

"I said no." Misty shot back

"Misty stop being stubborn i'm doing this to help you, I thought you would be happy."

Misty looked around the room at the other occupants who were watching her and Ash's back and forth argument. She needed to talk to Ash alone without an audience." Guys could you give me and Ash a minute alone please?"

"Course why don't we all go to the cafe for something to eat and maybe Ash can come and get us when you've finished your little chat. Pikachu you want to come to, give Ash and Misty some alone time." Brock suggested. Pikachu nodded jumping over the bed and onto the floor next to Brock.

"Yeah sounds good, we shouldn't be to long", Misty replied and everyone nodded moving to the door stepping leaving Ash and Misty alone.

"Misty why are you so against me going?" Ash asked.

"Ash you've only just got back from Kalos I don't want to say goodbye so soon again, I want to spend sometime catching up is that so wrong?"

"No course not Misty, but I promise we can hang out for as long as you want after I come back with the cure. Misty i've got no idea what my next step is, so i've decided to stick around Kanto for a bit, you know catch up with Mum and of course you and Brock and well spend sometime with my pokemon at Oak's lab."

"I like that plan, Ash you've not mentioned how the league went since you've been here, so how did it go?"

"I won it Mist." Ash replied giving her a smile which Misty quickly returned.

"I knew you would, Ash i'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, let's not lose track of the original conversation, Misty I want us to spend time somewhere nice and beautiful and well fun, not a hospital where I have to watch you get worse and worse as the days go on. Misty I care to much for you to watch you get worse."

"Ash I want that to, but..." Misty stopped and Ash could see she was looking for the right way to put her next sentence, "Ash I want us to have time together, Ash if these are to be my final days I want you there with me holding my hand and telling me everything's going to be alright, not off on an adventure. Ash I know you're doing it for me, but really I just want you here with me," Misty finished with true emotion in her and Ash nodded close to agreeing that he wouldn't go, "Ash I need to tell you something, something I should of told you ages ago I was just to scared, maybe this will finally convince you to stay."

"Does this have anything to do with the video call? You said you need to speak to me about something."

"Yes it does, Ash i've always felt strong feelings towards you, when we first met when we were ten and you stole my bike which then Pikachu fried I might remind you, back then you really annoyed me. I thought you were just another annoying boy who was going to ruin everything, but as I got to know you I realised you were an annoying boy, but yet you were also sweet, kind and the best friend everyone could hope for. I enjoyed our travels together and they rank as some of the best moments of my life. When it came to leaving and taking control of the gym I left with a heavy heart and so many unspoken words. As time passed on I realised that there was one feeling I felt towards you that I had never expected when we first met and wasn't ready for. Ash Ketchum I fell in love with you and I still love you to this day. I don't think i'll ever stop loving you."

"You love me?" Ash whispered shocked by Misty's revelation, but he also felt a strange warmth moving through his body, it felt nice for the first time since before the video call from his mum he feels calm.

"Yes Ash I love you, I understand you don't feel the same, I just felt you deserved to know."

"Mist..." Ash whispered.

"Ash don't worry it doesn't matter. I understand you don't feel the same way" Misty repeated before Ash could get a word in edge ways.

"Mist will you please let me speak, Misty to be truthful i've never really thought about you and me in that way before, but that doesn't mean that I don't love you back. Misty you're the most amazing girl i've ever met, you never give up and you never let me get away with anything. You're not afraid of putting me straight about anything. Misty going back to the part about us parting ways, I felt the same way. There isn't a day I don't think about you and wonder what if you hadn't needed to go back to the gym would we still be travelling together, me, you and Brock the ultimate team." Misty smiled and Ash returned it. "Misty ever since my mum told me you were in hospital i've had this horrible feeling crushing me and I couldn't understand what is was to start of with, but now it's gone and I know why." Ash continued a sense of clarity filling his body and mind for the first time in a long time.

"Why has it gone?" Misty asked.

"Misty I had that feeling because even though I didn't know it you've been more than just a friend to me for quite a while really and it's taken your revelation to make me see. I think our relationship changed when I came back to Kanto for the Battle Frontier and you were waiting for me at my house. Seeing you then I started to feel a new feeling unlike anything I felt before other than towards my mum. My heart's been breaking since that call because i'm afraid of losing you forever, because I love you too Misty. I guess I shouldn't be surprised by these new feelings because no matter how many people I travel with, you're always on mind and none of them are as important to me as you are."

"Ash do you mean that?" Misty asked a small tear escaping her left eye.

"With all my heart Misty", Ash replied moving his hand to Misty's sliding his fingers in between hers. "Misty I love you and it's because I love you I have to go on this journey even though I would love to stay with you and hold your hand all day. I want us to have to the rest of our lives together, a few weeks isn't enough for me Misty. There's so much we can do together in this beautiful world we live in."

"I guess, Ash if I let you go you have to promise me something."

"Of course Misty, anything you want."

"Ash promise you'll come back in time, I don't want to die, having not seen you again."

"You won't Mist I promise, i'll be there and back in no time at all, nothing will stop me from getting back to you." Misty nodded smiling.

"Ash you know this is so like us."

"What is?" Ash asked confused.

"It takes a terrible illness for us finally to be able to admit to each other how we feel, we never used to be able to tell each other anything unless something really bad happened while we were travelling together did we. I've always been guarded and well men just don't like to express their feelings very much, too mushy for your liking isn't it Ash?"

"Pretty much Misty, but you know I always thought we used to tell each other the important things in the end. The stuff left unsaid was just silly things that didn't matter."

"Ash Ketchum you're wise beyond your years you know that, you're not the same dorky kid you were when we first met anymore are you?"

"No guess not."

"Ash I know I told Brock we go get him when we were finished, but do you think we could delay it a bit, I just want to lie here, just me and you for a bit. We don't have to talk; just having you here is enough for me." Misty asked and Ash nodded.

"Sounds good to me Mist" Ash replied smiling.

"Ash could you come a little closer that's something I need to tell you", Ash nodded moving the chair closer to the bed. "Bring your face closer I need to whisper it just encase anyone listening", Misty continued and Ash nodded moving his face closer to Misty's. Misty closer the gap between them lightly kissing Ash on the lips before lying back down in the bed. "Ah that's better i've dreamed of doing that forever." Ash smiled standing up slightly before closing the gap again kissing her again moving his free hand onto the side of her face. Ash broke the kiss, but left his hand there lightly stroking her face enjoying the contact.

"Misty Waterflower you're so beautiful you know that."

"Even though I look like death."

"You still look beautiful in my opinion."

Misty smiled moving her free hand to Ash's face stroking it like he was doing to her, "Ash Ketchum I love you, I guess I better get used to calling you my boyfriend."

"Misty Waterflower I love you too and yes you will and you're my amazing gym leader girlfriend." Ash replied looking down at the girl he now can call his girlfriend.


	3. A New Team Of Old Friends

Ash lifted his head away from Misty's and off the pillow they were sharing looking towards the clock that was hanging up in Misty's room. "Oh bloody hell Misty time's flown, it's been nearly an hour and a half since we sent the others away, I really should go and get them."

"Yeah I guess, Ash it's been nice laying here, just me and you in the room."

"It has hasn't it; we'll have to do more of this after you get out of the hospital."

"Yeah I like the sound of that, Ash since we've agreed that you're going I just need to ask who else you are going to ask to join you, Brock and Tracey on your journey for the cure."

"Well I thought I see if May and Max are free and maybe Dawn. If I can't get them I might ask Gary, Cilan or Iris."

"What about your friends from Kalos."

"Maybe depends on how quickly they can make to Kanto or Hoenn." Ash replied to Misty, to be honest he isn't really sure asking Clemont, Bonnie or Serena is a good idea. Serena was asking Ash out before his mum called, it is really fair to ask her to join him on an adventure to save another girl and it would be weird to ask Clemont and Bonnie while not asking Serena as well.

"Yeah I guess you want to get going ASAP don't you?"

"Yeah I like to, the quicker I leave, the more chance I have to being back sooner and the quicker you can get out of the hospital and we can have some real fun together. Right I better go get them, but Misty I am going to have a quick chat with Brock and Tracey about who they think we should ask as well, so it might take us a bit longer to get here than my mum and Professor Oak."

"Okay Ash, see you in while. Oh Ash don't tell Brock and Tracey about is yet, I want to tell everyone together"

"Okay Mist I won't, see you in a bit ", Ash replied getting up off his chair moving towards the door, as he opened it he turned back looking at Misty shooting her one of his cheeky grins before blowing a kiss closing the door behind him again, moving towards the staircase.

Ash's friends and mum looked up at him as he waked into the cafe, Pikachu jumped off the table into his arms before running up taking his usual spot on his shoulder. "Ash there you are, we were wondering what you and Misty was talking about, it's been ages since we left." Delia said getting up from the table.

"Yeah sorry guys we lost track of time, but we did get somewhere I promise, Misty has agreed to let me go to get the cure for her."

"Well that's good then, shall we go back up then", Delia replied and Ash nodded.

"I just need to have a quick word with Brock and Tracey before we come up as well."

"Ok Ash we'll go keep Misty company while you three talk", Professor Oak replied getting up from the table joining Delia stood in front of Ash.

"Thanks Professor." Ash replied and Oak nodded smiling before moving off with Delia out of the cafe.

"So Ash what did you want to talk to us about?" Brock asked.

Ash moved to the table taking a seat across from Brock and Tracey, Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder curling up on the seat next to Ash closing his eyes, Ash moved his hand to Pikachu's head scratching him behind his ears, Pikachu let out a soft sound confirming he liked Ash scratching him there. "Well I just thought we should decide on who else we can ask to join us on our journey to get the cure for Misty. I want it to be a joint decision and I rather have it decided before we go up so I can tell Misty that the team's ready to go." Ash replied.

Good idea, so has anyone got any ideas for anyone they think we could or should ask to join us?" Tracey replied and Ash nodded moving his hand away from Pikachu who seems to have drifted off into a light sleep, Ash snuck a quick look smiling, his partner looks so peaceful and cute right now.

"I thought May, Max and Dawn would finish the group quite nicely, and what do you think?"

"I think they would make great additions to our teams." Brock replied.

"I've not met Dawn, but i've heard great things from both of you, I really liked Max and May when I met them, so I agree those three are the right selection. Ash you call them and see if they can help, if they can we go from there. If not we look elsewhere." Tracey replied.

"I'm sure they'll say yes, but if they don't we've still got a few others to choose from, there's Gary, my friends from Unova." Ash replied and Brock and Tracey nodded.

"Ash what about your new friends from Kalos." Brock replied and Ash sighed silently, he been hoping he got away with not mentioning them; he gave a lot of other candidates for the team.

"Um I don't think that's a good idea really Brock", Ash replied

"Why not Ash, you're mum told me that you really enjoyed your travels in Kalos with them, she said they're lovely people." Brock replied a look of confusion on his face.

"They are that's not the reason I said no, I just think it'll be problematic." Ash replied.

"In what way Ash?" Tracey asked.

"Well while I was in Kalos I met up with a gym leader and his little sister, they were called Clemont and Bonnie, but we were also joined by a girl I met a few years back at Professor's Oak summer camp."

"Okay with you so far Ash" Brock and Tracey replied together.

"Well this girl sort of has romantic feelings for me."

"And I take it you don't feel the same way?" Brock asked.

"No not really, but it's more than that, it would be awkward…" Ash replied stopping before taking a deep breath deciding he's going to have to tell them him and Misty are going out now, even though he and Misty had agreed to tell everyone together. "It is awkward because I and Misty are sort of together now and I can't ask another girl who likes me to help me get a cure for the person I actually love." Ash added his voice getting quieter and quieter as he said each word till he was close to a whisper by the end.

"Wow finally, I did ever wonder when you two were going to get your acts together, it's so obvious that you two have feelings for each other, you've had them for ages." Brock replied a huge smile covering his face.

"Yet you never said anything to me, why?" Ash asked surprised that Brock could see it even when he couldn't until today.

"I didn't want to rush you or embarrass you, I knew you would get there in the end," Brock replied his smile not wavering. "Ash has anyone told you that you're growing up to be a fine young man; you're definitely not the boy who walked into my gym all that time ago. It takes a mature man to understand that asking Serena to help you cure Misty is not a good idea, a child wouldn't think twice about it and wonder later why the girl isn't speaking to them anymore." Brock stated clearly impressed by Ash right now.

"Misty has mentioned how much i've changed, but it means a lot coming from you Brock i'll admit, you're like the big brother I never had. Okay so we've counted out my friends from the Kalos region, but we've still got a few others to choose from if our first choices don't work out."

"Okay so we're sorted then, shall we get back to Misty then?" Brock asked and Ash and Tracy nodded at him.

"I want to talk to her a bit more before I need to head back to Pallet town to call our friends and choose the pokemon I want to take with me."

"Course, lets go", Tracey replied getting up from the table quickly followed by Brock, Ash scooped up Pikachu from the chair next to him trying not to wake him following his friends out of the cafe.

Ash spent another hour and a half at the hospital with Misty before deciding he needed to drag himself away and start to call his friends to see if they can help. Everyone else had left the hospital nearly an hour before after Misty and Ash had told them they were together, everyone agreed that they should give Misty and Ash some alone time together.

Oak had offered to drive Ash's mum and Tracey back to Pallet and they had accepted. Brock went on his own heading back to Pewter City with the promise he call Ash later to get an update on how things were going and when they were going to leave. Ash once again rode Charizard to cut the journey time down, in less than 15 minutes he landed in front of his house.

Ash pushed open the door to the house he shares with his mum stepping into the living room, his mum looked up from the sofa smiling, "Ash you're home, Professor Oak said you can go see your pokemon whenever you're ready. Are you going to start calling your friends now?" Ash nodded moving over to the video caller slumping down in the seat in front of it, thinking who to call first. Well considering calling May and Max's house might actually kill two birds with one stone Ash typed in the number waiting for the call to be answered at the other side. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and Ash turned watching as he moved over to the sofa joining Delia. Delia stroked his head and he let out a small purr before lying down next to her.

Ash turned round just as the screen lit up and Ash looked at the young blued haired boy smiling at him, "Hi Max, how you doing?"

"Good Ash, you?" Max replied.

"Not bad thanks Max, Max is your sister around?"

"Yeah she's outside, did you want to talk to her?"

"Yes please, I sort of need to speak to both of you, I need a favour." Ash replied and Max nodded.

"I'll just go get her and then you can ask us at the same time."

"Thanks Max", Ash replied watching as Max rushed away from the screen, leaving Ash looking at the inside of the house. Ash looked behind him at his mum folding up a set of clothes on the sofa next to where Pikachu seems to have fallen asleep to.

"Mum what you doing?"

"Just getting some clothes ready for your journey honey."

"Thanks Mum you're the best", Delia smiled looking back at the clothes again. Ash turned back to look at the screen just as May and Max arrived back.

"Hi Ash, Max said you needed to ask us something. What's up?" May asked smiling.

"Well i'm heading off on another adventure, but I need help and I was wondering if you wanted to come as well. We need as much help as we can."

"Where are you going?"

"The island range of Miracles."

"That's quite far south of the Hoenn region right", Max asked and Ash nodded. "Why are you going there?" Max added.

"Misty's ill and we need a cure, that's the only place it can be found, there's a physician there that can make the cure, we've just got to get the ingredients first for him." Ash answered filling them in on some of the journey's details.

"Misty's ill, what's wrong with her?" May asked clearly worried.

"An illness called tactu mortem, it's not been seen in close to 100 years. The journey isn't going to be easy, but I would be grateful if you two could come with me, Brock and Tracey." Ash replied.

"Brock and Tracey are coming are going as well." Max asked and Ash nodded.

"Yes they volunteered as soon as I said I was going, they're great friends. Brock should recognise most of the ingredients we need and Tracey has worked with Oak so he'll be a great help to Brock i'm sure. So can I count on your help?"

"I think I speak for both me and Max of course you can Ash, do you want us to come and meet you in Kanto or stay in Hoenn and you'll meet us here." May replied and Ash couldn't help, but smile that's two more members of the team just one more.

"Um not sure right now May, start to get ready for the journey and i'll call back later with an answer, I would say probably stay in Hoenn and we'll met you there."

"Okay Ash speak to you soon", May replied and Ash ended the call getting up off the chair.

"So you've got two more members, just more to go, who you going to try next?" Delia asked walking up behind Ash.

"Um Dawn I think, but i'm going to get a drink first, i'm parched." Ash replied and Delia nodded following Ash into the kitchen.

"Ash I always worry about you, you know that, but I think i'm going to worry about you the most this time. Ash I understand you need to get this cure for Misty because you love her and she loves you back, but promise me you won't put yourself in danger to get it."

"I won't mum, I promise" Ash replied before opening the fridge pulling out a bottle of juice and moving round to the cupboards grabbing a glass pouring the juice.

"Thank you Ash. I think you and Misty look cute together, you two were always heading down this road I think, and there was always something there between the two of you."

"Yeah I guess", Ash replied getting embarrassed his mum wants to talk about him and Misty. Ash move back to the fridge putting the juice away again to hide the fact he gone red through embarrassment.

"Ash you better get back to calling your friends to find the last member."

"Okay mum, I know I don't tell you this enough, but I love you and everything you do for me mum." Ash replied closing the fridge door again now he had returned to his normal shade.

"I'm just being a mum honey, it's a parent's responsibility to look after their children no matter how old they get." Delia answered before moving over to Ash giving him a small hug, "But thank you for telling me you love me. Right back to that video caller Ash, Misty needs you to find that last member." Ash nodded rushing off with his glass back to the video caller typing in Dawn's home number as he took a drink from his glass.

Ash placed the glass down watching as the call was answered at Dawn's end, but instead of seeing Dawn he saw her mum Johanna, "Hi Johanna, is Dawn home at the moment?"

"No sorry Ash she's off training in the Hoenn region at the moment."

"Oh" Ash replied slightly upset that Dawn was around.

"Did you need to talk to her?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah sort of, I need her help with something really important."

"Well how about if I see if I can reach her, the last time I heard from her she was heading to Dewford City. I'll see if I can get hold of her and get her to call you herself shall I?"

"Yes please, thanks Johanna."

"No worries Ash speak to you again soon", Johanna replied before ending the call.

Ash pushed himself off the chair moving over to the sofa sitting next to Pikachu. Pikachu opened his eyes looking at his trainer. "Pika Pika".

"No not yet", Ash replied understanding that Pikachu had asked if he got all six members for the team. "I'm waiting for Dawn to call back, if not I think i'll ask Gary. Professor Oak said he's back in Kanto helping him for a bit, i'm sure he'll help if needs be."

"Pika Pika" Pikachu replied jumping onto Ash's lap.

"Yeah we will, I just wish Dawn would call you know, so I can go ask Gary if she can't and i'm bored sitting round here." Ash answered.

"Pi, Pika, Pika" Pikachu replied and Ash smiled grabbing Pikachu round the waist lifting him to his shoulder before pushing himself off the sofa.

"Mom where are you?"

"Upstairs honey in your bedroom, what's up?" Delia answered. Ash rushed up the stairs Pikachu holding on tight to Ash's shirt so not to get thrown off. Ash kept up the pace jumping into his bedroom noticing his mum making up his bed for him.

"I'm going to go to Professor's Oak lab to see my pokemon; Dawn's going to call probably, if she does could you give her Oak's number and ask her to call me there. I'm bored here waiting and I sort of want to see my pokemon." Ash said and Delia nodded.

"Okay will do, Ash i'll have something ready to eat for when you get back shall I?" Delia asked and Ash nodded smiling moving back out the bedroom heading down the stairs.

"Thanks mum, won't be long", Ash called back to her as he jumped down the last few steps running to the door ripping it open before legging it out and down the garden path.

Ash kept up a high pace as he ran from the house to the lab, arriving in only a few minutes. Ash knocked on the door taking in a deep breath to regain some oxygen tapping his foot on the floor waiting for the door to open. Ash watched as the door opened and Tracey looked out, "Ash we thought it might be you, come to see your pokemon."

"Yes please Tracey, Dawn might call later as I couldn't get hold of her when I tried a while ago, if she does could you come find me?" Ash asked and Tracey nodded letting Ash step into the lab, Ash heard the door close behind him.

"Course I can Ash, when you've seen your pokemon me and Professor Oak would like to like to talk to you about the trip to the Miracle islands. Ash how many people have we got so far?" Tracey asked walking past Ash.

Ash walked beside Tracey answering his question, "Okay Tracey sounds good. Well with me, you and Brock, plus May and Max five and if Dawn agrees the whole team." Tracey nodded as they reached the door to the area where all the pokemon live.

"I'll leave you to hang with your pokemon along for a while, when you come in meet us upstairs would you?" Ash nodded and Tracey moved of leaving him alone. Ash opened the door stepping out looking around for any signs of his pokemon. He couldn't see any of them yet, but they're probably near by. Pikachu jumped off Ash shoulder landing on the floor before releasing a massive thunderbolt from his body into the sky. Ash smiled thinking that the thunderbolt should get their attention. He grabbed his pokeballs off his belt and chucked them into the air and his other pokemon he had on him joined Pikachu in front of him. Ash looked to the distance watching as a dust cloud formed and as it got closer Ash saw the forms of his pokemon.

All of his pokemon stopped in front of him cheering, Ash couldn't help, but smile at all of his pokemon together in one place. Bulbasuar and Bayleef stepped forward both using vine whip to each take hold of one of Ash's arm. "Hi guys, you two are looking as strong as ever."

"Bay, bulba", both pokemon replied at the same time while letting go of Ash's arms. Ash sat down on the floor and hi new and old pokemon merged together moving to stand around him in a circle. Ash admired his pokemon looking at them one by one thinking about whether to take them with him. He needs a new team of old friends. Ash stayed looking at his pokemon for a good thirty minutes before getting up and moving past them looking towards the lab before turning back to face them again. Ash hadn't said a word to them all during those thirty minutes, but could see that his pokemon didn't mind, as they just enjoyed spending time with him.

"So guys I need some of you to come help me on a new journey to a new set of islands we've never been to before, Misty's ill and we need to get a cure", he looked around at the pokemon who he travelled with while with Misty and they all looked upset by the news Misty was ill. "So who's up for a new journey?"

Charizard roared and Ash smiled, he already planned on taking Charizard, but he was glad to see how much Charizard was up for it. Sceptile moved forwards placing his hand on Ash's arm and Ash nodded smiling. With Pikachu and Charizard that makes three, now just three to go. Greninja moved to Ash's side and Ash nodded at his pokemon before looking back at the rest of them. "Infernape you up for an adventure" Ash asked looking at the fire ape; Infernape nodded jumping over the heads of a few pokemon before standing next to Ash.

Ash looked round at his pokemon unsure of whom else to take, he needs someone strong, someone quick, someone who can be useful, and he needs a bird type pokemon. He started by looking at Noctowl shaking his head, strong, but not just right for this journey. Ash's eyes fell on Swellow and he knew he found his last member for his team. "Swellow how about it, will you be the last member of my team?"

Ash watched Swellow nod flapping his wings gliding over to Ash landing on his shoulder softly nipping at Ash. Ash moved his hand to Swellow stroking his flying type pokemon. "Okay well we better go get your pokeballs then" Ash said looking at the three new pokemon he was adding to his team. Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder watching as he recalled Charizard and Greninja to their pokeballs.

"Everyone else I want you to behave for Oak and i'll be back again soon to see you. I promise i'll stay longer next time and we can have some fun. I've got so much I need to do before I leave for this journey and so little time." Ash watched his pokemon nod each one coming up to Ash one by one giving Ash a hug of sorts before moving off back towards the area they were before Ash called them.

The last pokemon gave Ash his hug and only Sceptile, Swellow and Infernape were left, "Come on lets go get your balls" Ash repeated again to his pokemon. Ash let Pikachu jump back onto his shoulder moving off with Infernape and Sceptile either side of him and Swellow flying slightly above his head.

Ash reached the door and went to grab the handle just as it was opened from the other side, he fell forward right into Tracey's arms, "Oh sorry Ash didn't realise you were trying to open it as well, I just came to say Dawn's on the phone." Tracey said apologizing as Ash lifted himself out of Tracey's arms and into a standing position.

"Don't worry Tracey, no harm done. While i'm talking to Dawn could you swap these three balls for the ones belonging to Sceptile, Swellow and Infernape? I've decided to leave Talonflame, Goomy and Hawlucha here." Ash said handing Tracey the three pokeballs.

"Course no worries, i'll bring the balls up to the lab and you can put them back in the balls yourself." Ash nodded moving past Tracey with his three pokemon following him. Ash jumped up the stairs till he reached the top, Oak was sat at video caller talking to Dawn, but turned as he heard Ash and his pokemon arrive.

"Ah here Ash Dawn I let him explain why he called", Oak said getting up from the chair letting Ash take his place. Ash gave Dawn a small smile and Dawn returned it.

"Hi Dawn."

"Hi Ash, my mum said you wanted to speak to me about something."

"Yeah I need your help with something, Misty is ill and she needs a cure. Me, Brock, Tracey, May and Max are going to get it from this guy in the Miracle islands range and we need one more member for our team and I was hoping it could be you." Ash replied trying to put as much of the important pieces of information in to a few sentences.

"Misty's ill and you need my help to get a cure" Dawn repeated the two most important parts of what Ash said and Ash nodded. "Well count me in Ash, you're my friend and I would do anything to help and it'll be nice to see Brock and May again and finally meet Max and Tracey in person. Where should I meet you?" Dawn added.

"Slateport City Dawn" Tracey said from behind Ash. Ash hadn't heard him come up, Tracey placed the three balls Ash had requested beside Ash and Ash quickly called his three pokemon into them before placing them on his belt turning back to Dawn. "Me, Ash and Brock are boarding a boat tomorrow that will arrive at Slateport the morning after at 10am. If you get to Slateport for then and we can all join together, look out for May and Max as well." Tracey continued and Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Will do Tracey, okay well i'll see you then, Ash you can fill me in on the whole story when we meet up."

"Will do Dawn, i'm going to tell May and Max at the same time so we all know what's going on." Ash replied.

"Cool well I bet you've got a lot to do before tomorrow's boat so i'll let you get back to it, see you soon", Ash nodded and Dawn ended the call.

Ash turned back to look at Oak and Tracey, "So we're leaving tomorrow."

"Yes the boat leaves at 11am and it gets in at Hoenn 10am the next day. I've called Brock and he's going to meet us in Vermillion City. Professor Oak has offered to give us both a lift there."

"Professor thanks for the offer, but I want to go see Misty first, so i'll meet you guys there if that's okay, visiting hours are 9am onwards so i'll stop off for a while and then get to Vermillion in time to get on the boat."

"Yeah that's fine, i've given Tracey a couple of maps of the islands and a book on the ingredients you'll need and a first aid kit among a few other things, but I want to give you this Ash" Professor Oak replied taking a box off the table moving towards Ash opening it. Ash looked at the watch inside. "Take it Ash" Ash lifted the watch out the box placing it on his wrist. "It's a communication watch, i've saved three numbers to it, the lab, and your house and of course Misty's room phone. It doesn't have video capabilities i'm afraid so we won't be able to see you or you see us."

"Professor thank you, i'm sure it'll come in most useful on our trip and I like the idea that I can check on Misty to see how she's getting on."

"That's what I thought Ash."

"Thank you again Professor, right I better get home, mom's cooking me something to eat and i'm starving. I also need to call back May with the new information about our arrival in Hoenn." Ash answered getting up from the chair moving over to them both.

"Of course Ash, well we'll see you tomorrow." Tracey replied and Ash nodded moving past them down the stairs into the lower levels of the lab moving towards the front door.

Ash couldn't help, but smile as he opened the door stepping out into the fresh air of Pallet town. He's got his six members for his team made up of old friends and it only took less than a day to organise. Tomorrow the journey begins to get the cure for Misty and Ash is going to succeed because once Misty is well, Ash wants them to spend as much time together having fun and discovering their relationship together.


	4. The Quest Explained

Ash looked down at the sleeping form of Misty smiling moving his hand to her head sliding his fingers through her hair. When Ash had turned up to see Misty, the nurses had told Ash Misty had not had a good night's sleep, She had been tossing and turning all night and Misty had only sunk in a long sleep two hours ago. Ash hadn't got the heart to wake her as she seemed peaceful so we've spent the time just sat next to the bed watching her sleep while thinking a few things over concerning the trip to the Islands of Miracles.

Misty groaned before opening her eyes looking at Ash, "Ash you're here, what time's it?"

"A little before ten."

"Ash you should of woke me, you need to leave soon", Misty replied, Ash had called her last night to check up on her and to fill her in about what was happening today.

"I know that you had a troubled night, so I thought I let you wake up in your own time." Ash replied stroking Misty's cheek with one of his fingers.

"I could have missed you all together."

"No you wouldn't of, Misty I had always planned to wake you up before I left to have a quick chat and say goodbye. Like I said last night i'm going to call you twice a day while i'm away to see how you are, even though i'm not here in person we'll still talk."

"Oh okay, Ash promise me you'll look after yourself, don't do anything stupid just so you can get the cure for me." Misty pleaded taking Ash's hand in hers.

"I won't Misty I promise; my mom asked me the same thing yesterday."

"Well we worry about you Ash, you have an ability to throw yourself into trouble without thinking and it's only by pure luck that you don't end up getting seriously hurt." Misty replied and Ash nodded. He knows what she means, in Kalos alone he jumped off a building to save Pikachu with no idea of how he wasn't going to go splat on the floor. If it hadn't been for mega Blaziken he would of probably gone splat.

"Misty i'm sure Brock and Tracey will keep me out of trouble, but I promise i'll think about things before I do anything." Ash said intending to keep the promise he just gave Misty.

"Thank you Ash that's all I ask, there's no point getting the cure if you're not here to spend time with me afterwards."

"No suppose not Mist, Misty i've been thinking that as soon as you're well enough again maybe we could go out on a date. Maybe a picnic or something, just me and you." Ash replied and Misty smiled.

"I like that idea Ash."

"Good, glad to hear it", Ash replied looking away from Misty towards the clock checking the time.

Misty must have understood because she let out a sigh before speaking, "Ash it's nearly time for you to go isn't it?"

"Yeah sorry Mist, Brock and Tracey will be waiting for me. Misty i'll call you tonight though; we can chat for as long as you want, about whatever you want." Ash replied and Misty nodded giving Ash a large smile.

"I'm going to miss you Ash."

"I'm going to miss you to Mist, but i'll be back in no time." Misty nodded and Ash stood up leaning over, Misty closed the gap her hands moving to Ash's face holding their embrace in place, it felt amazing and Ash didn't want it to end ever.

A full minute passed before Misty moved her hands back and Ash pulled away, "Misty look after yourself until I get back won't you?" Misty nodded and Ash shot her one of his smiles before grabbing his bag off the floor swinging it over his shoulder leaning back over giving Misty a quick kiss moving over to the door stepping out closing the door behind him.

Ash rushed through the crowds looking round for any sign of Brock or Tracey. The boat's due to leave in 20 minutes so they really should get on before it's too late. "Pikachu shout if you see them" Ash said to his partner while looking around himself.

"Pika Pika" Pikachu replied assuring his trainer he would keep a look out for their companions.

Ash kept moving through the crowds for another few minutes before he felt a hand grab on to his shoulder and he turned to find out who it belonged to. He looked at Brock and Brock smiled, "Ash we were starting to worry, cutting it close aren't we?"

"Yeah sorry, it took longer to get here than I thought it would, but i'm here so no harm done. Shall we get on board?"

"Yeah lets, Professor Oak said he wished he could of stayed to see us off, but something at the lab needed his immediate attention, but last night he explained every thing he thinks we'll need to know for the journey." Tracey replied from beside Brock.

"No worries lets get on the boat and we can start to talk about what Oak told you, if we all have all the information the journey should go smoothly." Ash replied and Tracey nodded moving off, Ash followed him and Brock brought up the rear.

Tracey flashed their tickets to the ticket master and he let them though on to the dock joining the other passengers moving up the stairs into the boat. Ash noticed that the people in front of them seemed to be separating into four lines and he Tracey stepped into the third one behind an elderly woman. There was a hostess with a clipboard in front of every line talking to the passengers at the front of each line.

It only took a few minutes until they reached the front of the line and the hostess smiled at Ash, Brock and Tracey, "Name please?"

"The rooms under the name Ketchum", Tracey replied and the hostess nodded looking down her clipboard before turning to the next page nodding.

"Yeah found you, your room is on the third floor deck, room 314. We hope you enjoy your journey."

"I'm sure we will", Brock replied giving the hostess a large smile, Ash sighed same old Brock flirting with every girl he meets. Ash moved off towards the staircase and Tracey followed dragging Brock with him. Brock stopped struggling and started too walked behind Tracey normally. Ash dodged another passenger as he reached the staircase before moving down them.

Ash reached the third floor looking across the corridor at the room number reading it out loud, "322", Ash looked left at the next door seeing the number 324, "Right must be this way" Ash said moving down the right side corridor counting off the numbers till he reached their room pushing the door open stepping in looking around the whole room. Ash moved over to the bed on the far side of the room sitting down and taking off his backpack placing it on the floor by his feet. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder sitting down next to Ash and Ash hand moved to Pikachu stroking his head.

"How was Misty this morning Ash?" Brock asked from his bed across the room.

"Okay, she had a rough night, but she seemed fine when she woke up. I told her I would call her tonight to see how she is then."

"Do want us to go out later so you can talk to her alone? Boyfriend to girlfriend "Tracey asked.

"Um no don't worry, i'm sure she would like to hear from you both too. If I feel I want to speak to her alone, i'll just go out onto the deck to end the call if you don't mind."

"No don't worry Ash we understand. Shall we go up onto deck to watch us leave the city?" Tracey replied.

"Yeah why not", Ash and Brock replied together. Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder and he pushed himself up off the bed following Brock and Tracey out the room. Ash locked the door before pulling the key out following Tracey and Brock back down the corridor to the staircase they came down from.

The trio stepped onto the top deck joining the other passengers looking over the railing towards Vermillion City. Ash managed to slide to the front looking down as the dock workers started to pull away all the stairs away from the boat. Ash turned looking back at Tracey and Brock, "We should be getting going soon." Both of his companions nodded at him moving to stand either side of him now there was space due to people moving away. "Guys i've just thought of something I didn't ask yesterday because my mind was on other things such as getting over the fact Misty was ill and that we had feelings for each other, but how come Misty came to have this illness?, where did she catch it from?"

"Ah yes we thought you might ask that, we were surprised it hadn't come up yesterday, but as you say you had other things on your mind. Ash how about when we get back to the room we can talk about." Tracey replied.

"Okay sounds good, we've not got anything else to do really until we reach Hoenn, we can discuss that and you can tell me and Brock what Professor Oak told you." Ash answered and Tracey nodded in agreement. Ash turned back to looking at Vermillion City his thoughts solely on a special red head.

The boat started to slowly move 20 minutes later and Ash snapped out of his thought watching as the dock started to get further and further away second by second. Within ten minutes the boat was at full speed and Vermillion City was a speck in the distance.

Ash turned moving back towards the staircase and without a word Brock and Tracey followed as through the boat till they reached their room again, Ash slipped the key into the lock unlocking it stepping in. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder running across the room jumping onto Ash's bed lying down on Ash's pillows.

"Ash you help Brock carry the table from the corner into the middle of the room and i'll get all the stuff the professor gave to me from my bag." Tracey said moving over to his bed unzipping his backpack.

Ash followed Brock into the corner, Brock grabbed one side of the table and Ash took the other helping Brock move it into the centre of the room. Ash moved back to the corner carrying a chair in each hand placing them around the table. Brock placed the third chair in between the two, Ash had placed sitting down on it. Ash took the one to his left and Tracey took the right one spreading maps, pages of information and pictures across the table before looking at Ash. "Okay lets talk about what you ask us earlier and then we'll get down to business, you're not going to focus on anything I say now while you're still wondering about how Misty came to catch her illness."

"No I won't, so how did Misty come to catch her illness?" Ash replied.

"I'll start from the beginning; on one of Misty's days off a couple of weeks ago Misty decided to go to the beach for a bit of relaxation and peace. She said it was one of the best days she's had in ages, well since the days of travelling with you. So she was swimming with her pokemon in the sea when she came across this small beautiful rainbow coloured shell. She really liked it so decided to bring it back with her to the gym."

"Okay with you so far Tracey, I take it the shell is important." Ash replied and Tracey nodded.

"I guess her catching the illness is sort of my fault, the next day I was in Cerulean City doing an errand for the professor and I decided to quickly visit Misty to see how she was. She showed me the shell and I commented on how beautiful it was and that it would probably make a nice necklace if she put it on a chain or some string. Misty agreed and after I left decided to do just that, she made a little hole in the shell to put the string in and a strange liquid trickled out onto Misty's hand. She had a little cut on her hand that she hadn't been aware of and the liquid entered her blood stream. The liquid had a few cells of the bacteria and it multiplied until the symptoms started to appear a few days ago. The body isn't used to fighting that type of bacteria so there was nothing it could do to stop the illness taking hold of the body. Ash i'm sorry if I never suggested the idea of making it a necklace she might have never became ill."

"Tracey it's not your fault, it's no one's fault, it's just an unfortunate situation. Misty is a fighter and she will hold it at bay until we get back I know she will, I believe in her." Ash replied looking as his friend, he doesn't blame Tracey, he doesn't blame anyone because no one could of seen this situation arising.

"Thank you Ash, shall we talk about what Oak told me now or is there anything else you would like to know Ash?"

"No there's nothing else I can think of right now, lets move onto the stuff you've placed on the table" Ash answered and Tracey nodded picking up a map from in front of him placing it in the middle so all three of them could see it.

"This is a map of the Miracles Island range, there are six islands and we need to visit all six of them on our journey. The first five each hold one of the ingredients we'll need for the cure, while the last one is where the physician lives."

"What are the islands called?" Brock asked looking towards Tracey.

"Well the first one is called Heala Island and on that island our objective is to find the Roborante leaves, they have amazing healing properties."

"I won't remember Roborante leaves it's to difficult, so i'm going to call them healing leaves instead because that's what they are in reality really." Ash replied and Tracey and Brock smiled letting out a small laugh each.

"Sure Ash, here's a picture of them look at it closely and notice it's unusual characteristics, it's shape, it's colouring and the strange pattern that seems to be on it." Tracey replied handing Brock and Ash each a picture of the leaves. Ash looked at it looking for the things Tracey said, the shape does seem quite strange a sort of star shape, most leaves are green, yellow and other normal colours this one is silver. Ash spotted the pattern turning the page to try and figure out what it was meant to be.

"What is the pattern supposed to be?"

"Professor Oak seems to think it's an ancient healing sigil that's been long forgotten. Okay on to the next island. The second island is called Aura Island and the objective is to find an Aura seed. I take it you both know what Aura is." Tracey replied and Ash smiled.

"Know what it is Tracey, I can do one better", Ash closed his eyes focusing on his power, unbeknownst to anyone including Pikachu Ash had been trying to unlock some of his Aura. Recently he made a break through and could summon a small ball of Aura in his hand if he really tried. It took a lot out of him, but it was cool. Ash could feel the power coming and he opened his eyes just as the ball of Aura formed in his hand. "That's Aura." Ash let it go as soon as they both Brock and Tracey had seen it so not to exhaust himself.

"Wow Ash that's amazing, I didn't know you had Aura yourself. Did you Brock?" Tracey replied and Ash smiled.

"I did know, but I didn't know Ash had been practicing using it."

"I've only been practicing a few weeks when I have some free time, but maybe it's going to come in handy on this trip if we're going to an island called Aura Island." Ash answered.

"Yeah maybe, unfortunately Oak couldn't find a picture of that he just described it instead, it's about the size of apple and it's blue just like your Aura Ash. Okay onto the third island, it's called Fomenta island and the ingredient we're looking for there is the Fomenta flower, here's a picture" Tracey replied handing Ash and Brock a picture flower this time. "As you can see it has red and black petals as well as a red stalk."

"It's actually a quite beautiful flower isn't it?" Brock stated and Ash nodded at him as did Tracey.

"Okay so what are the next ingredient we need then Tracey?" Ash enquired.

The fourth ingredient is found on Fructus island and it's called the Panacea fruit", Tracey handed Ash and Brock another picture before continuing, "As you can see it's a sort of pear shape, but with a blue and red colouring."

"Okay got it, four down and one to go, so what is it Tracey?" Ash said eager to find out what the last ingredient is for Misty's cure.

"The last ingredient is found on the island of Life and what we need is water from the lake of life."

"The lake of life, is that even a real thing?" Ash asked confused.

"Well when I asked that same question Ash, the professor said it's probably a lake with large healing abilities and that's how it's got it's name, it can almost cure any affliction no matter how bad and it's almost like giving life. Each of the ingredients have healing abilities, but added together they create a powerful cure that no illness can stand up to if administered before the person is to far gone."

"Misty won't be to far gone when we get back, we'll give her the cure and she'll get better. Then me and her can start to hang out with each other outside of a hospital."

"Yeah of course we're going to get back in time, but there's something i've yet to tell you. Although the physician called all the islands to say we be coming to collect the ingredients, there are some people who don't like outsiders and won't trust us." Tracey replied and Ash frowned not liking the sound of that last bit.

"Okay, so what does that mean for us?" Ash asked.

"Ash we're going to be tested on most of the islands to see if we're worthy to have the ingredients for the cure, if we fail we won't get them if we pass we do. The test could be anything; the physician doesn't know either so we'll have to be ready for anything."

"Well i'm ready for anything they throw at us, nothing will stop me form completing this quest and getting back to Kanto to cure Misty. I love her and I won't lose her not for anything, the people on those islands better be ready because Ash Ketchum is coming to ace all their tests like nothing they've ever seen before." Ash answered jumping up from his chair looking down at Brock and Tracey still sat in their seats.

"And both of us, as well as May, Dawn and Max will be there with you every step of the way. You're not alone and you'll never be alone again", Brock replied smiling at Ash. Ash returned the smile sitting back down in his chair.

"Well that's all I can tell you guys, anything else we need to know we're going to have to learn on the islands as we go." Tracey said pulling all the pieces of papers on the table towards him folding them up into a pile. Ash slid over the pictures Tracey had handed him during his explanation and Tracey took them as well as the ones Brock had handed him placing them on the pile in front of him. Tracey pushed his chair back standing up lifting the pile of paper off the table moving over to his bed placing them back in his backpack before turning back to Ash and Brock. "So what do you guys want to do now? Go get something to eat i'm quite hungry."

"I'm quite hungry to Tracey, so i'm up for getting a bite, Ash what about you?"

"Um I think I might stay in the room if you two don't mind, i'm actually quite tired. I've not slept very much the last two days you know with everything going on. Last night all I could think about was this quest and if I had done everything I needed to do or was there something I would regret later on in our journey and the night before I was on the plane and I couldn't sleep as I was worried about Misty."

"Understandable Ash, we'll leave you here alone and why don't you see if you can lay your head down for a bit and get some sleep. We'll try and be as long as we can and if we do get back before you wake we'll be quiet as we enter don't you worry." Brock replied and Ash nodded smiling.

"Thanks guys, if I do wake up before you get back i'll come find you."

"Okay Ash sounds good" Tracey replied moving towards the door, Brock pushed his chair back getting up moving over to the door stepping out after Tracey.

The door closed and Ash let out a huge yawn he been holding in, Ash stood up moving over to his bed, Pikachu opened his eyes looking up at Ash, "Pikachu can I join you?" Pikachu nodded jumping off the pillows moving to the bottom of the bed. Ash stripped down to his boxers leaving his clothes in a pile beside his bed slipping under the covers, Pikachu ran the bed to Ash and Ash lifted the cover letting Pikachu slide in next to him. Ash wrapped his arms round his partner and Pikachu snuggled into Ash chest falling back to sleep in his trainers embrace. Ash felt his eyes grow heavy and he closed them letting the sleep he been battling for days take him.


	5. Wish Upon A Star

Ash heard the door creak from across the room and he rolled over in the bed looking towards it. Ash spotted Brock coming through the door trying to be as quiet as he can; it seems he's trying to keep his promise if Ash was still asleep he would be quiet coming in.

Ash suddenly realised his arms were empty as was the rest of the bed, where is Pikachu Ash wondered to himself. Ash shot up in his bed and Brock turned to look at him, "Ash are you alright?"

"Pikachu, where's Pikachu? He was here with me when I went to sleep." Ash stammered, a thousand different scenarios flying through his mind, most of them bad ones such as he has been kidnapped while Ash was sleeping.

"Ash calm down he's with Tracey. Ash it's been close to seven hours since we left you after our talk, we've been back a few times since then to see if you were awake, but you weren't. The last time we came back though Pikachu was and we decided to take him with us."

"Oh okay as long as he's okay." Ash replied starting to calm down.

"He is Ash don't worry, the reason I actually came back was to see if you were awake and if you were did you want to come and join us for something to eat up on the top deck, it's a beautiful evening and it's actually not that cold."

"Yeah okay sounds good, just give me a second to get dressed and i'll be right with you." Ash replied and Brock nodded smiling moving over to the door to wait for Ash.

Ash quickly chucked his clothes back on moving over to the door following Brock out of it.

Ash spotted Tracey across the deck and Tracey met his eyes smiling while rising from his chair. Ash moved across the deck in between tables till he reached Tracey's table. Pikachu jumped off his chair into Ash's arms. Ash gave his partner a hug, happy to have him back. In those few moments earlier he thought had lost Pikachu, his world had shattered.

Ash let Pikachu jump back down to his chair and Ash sat in the chair next to him, Brock took the remaining seat at the table. Tracey handed Ash a menu and he took it opening it placing it in between him and Pikachu so they could both see it. Pikachu stood up on his chair looking at the menu. "Pikachu what would you like?" Ash asked watching his pokemon scanning the pokemon section of the menu. He stopped moving his hand to the third option and Ash nodded moving the menu closer to him so he could choose his food.

"Are you all ready to order?" A waiter asked stopping in front of the table.

"Yeah I am, how about you two?" Ash replied looking at his two friends. The both nodded and Ash gave his order first, "Can I have option three from the pokemon menu and the fourth one in the normal menu." The waiter nodded starting to scribble down the order.

"I'll have option four as well please." Brock added and the waiter nodded scribbling down the order.

"And i'll have option two please" Tracey finished.

"Would you like any drinks?"

"Um yes i'll just have a fruit juice please" Ash answered and the waiter wrote it on his notepad.

"Same for me" Brock and Tracey said at the same time. The waiter nodded moving off still adding the last parts to the order.

Ash turned looking round the deck at all the other people, most of them are elderly couples enjoying a little time together. Ash couldn't help, but start to think about whether if he and Misty last will they will be like these couples, going on cruises together sitting on the top deck looking at the night sky together.

Ash turned his attention back to the table looking between Brock and Tracey, "Guys do we have ideas on what we're going to do once we get to Hoenn? Do we have a way to get to the islands?"

"Um not at this moment no, we're hoping that we can find someone who owns a boat and is willing to help us out. Maybe we could ask Mr Briney if he could help us." Brock replied.

"Um maybe, but it is a big favour to ask him, a trip to Dewford Town is one thing, but asking him to take us out of the region and to a set of islands is another thing. He's not exactly young and his boat isn't really built for that sort of journey either." Ash replied and Brock nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right, right that idea is a no go then, well any other ideas?" Brock replied to Ash's statement.

"No not really, I think we're going to have to look for someone with a boat like you said, it just can't be Mr Briney. We're landing in Slateport City there must be someone there that can help us, if not the next place to look would be Lilycove City. It's a large journey on foot, but maybe there's a boat running from Slateport to Lilycove." Ash replied and both Brock and Tracey nodded in agreement.

"Maybe Max May or Dawn will have an idea on how we're going to get to the islands." Tracey suggested.

"Yeah maybe, we can't do anything till we arrive so let's just leave it for now." Ash said and both of his friends nodded in agreement. "I hope the food hurries up, i'm starving" Ash added his stomach rumbling out afterwards to add to his point.

Brock and Tracey laughed and Ash smiled slightly embarrassed his rumbling belly had been so loud. Ash turned looking across the deck spotting the waiter who had taken their order moving towards them with a plate in each hand. Ash couldn't help, but smile eager to tuck into his chosen meal.

The waiter reached the table moving round to Pikachu placing his food in front of him before moving round the table to Tracey placing the second plate in front of him turning his attention between Brock and Ash as he spoke, "The other two will be a few minutes more, but i'll bring them over as soon as I can" Ash and Brock nodded at the waiter and he moved off.

"Do you want us to wait for yours to arrive before we start?" Tracey asked looking at Ash, but putting the question to Brock as well.

"No tuck in, ours won't be too much longer" Ash replied and Brock nodded in agreement to Ash's answer. Tracey picked up his cutlery starting to cut up his meal. Ash moved his gaze to Pikachu and couldn't help, but let out a small laugh at what he saw. Pikachu seems to have decided the best way to eat his food is to devour it like he's not seen food before and won't ever see it again. In less than a minute he's managed to clear a little over a third of his meal.

The waiter returned as he said he would a few minutes later placing the last two meals on the table moving off again coming back with their drinks before leaving them alone. Ash licked his lips at the amazing smells coming off his plate. Ash grabbed his cutlery and took a leaf out Pikachu's book getting to work on devouring his meal as quick as could not caring if he looked like a pig or was making a mess he was starving.

There was complete silence at the table as all four occupants cleared their plates and emptied their glasses. "Guys I think i'm going to head back to the room, I really want to phone Misty and check that's she's alright and that nothing bad has happened today since I left this morning. You two can stay here and enjoy yourselves if you want."

"Ash i'll think i'll come back to i'm shattered and I could do with lying down for a bit to let that meal settle" Tracey replied and Ash nodded.

"I'm quite tired as well so it seems we're all heading back to the room" Brock added and Ash nodded at Brock as well.

Ash pushed back his chair getting up out of it sliding it back under the table. Ash turned to face Pikachu catching his pokemon as he jumped into his arms before moving up Ash's arm taking his place on Ash's shoulder ready to head back to the room. Tracey and Brock followed Ash's lead getting up from the table and following Ash as he moved across the deck towards the staircase.

Ash unlocked the room door moving across the room sitting down on his bed watching as Brock and Tracey kicked off their shoes lying down on their beds. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder moving to Ash's pillow making himself comfortable.

Ash moved his hand to the watch Professor Oak had given him pressing the button for Misty's room. The watch started to lightly hum until Misty's voice came out of it, "Hello."

"Hi Misty." Ash replied happy to hear her voice.

"Ash it's you, I did wonder if it was you. How are you?" Misty replied sounding as happy to hear Ash's voice as he was to hear hers.

"Not bad Misty, how about you?"

"Not bad Ash, I feel slightly tired, but that's to be expected I am ill." Misty replied.

"Has the doctor been to see you recently?"

"Yes he said my condition hasn't changed since yesterday, but he'll come back again later and check on me. Are Tracey and Brock with you right now?"

"Yes we are", Tracey and Brock shouted from across the room.

"I just want to ask you both to promise you'll look out for Ash, don't let him do anything stupid while you're on this journey. Ash's acts before he thinks sometimes and I just don't want him to get hurt." Misty said and Ash looked at both Brock and Tracey.

"Misty of course we'll look out for him; we won't let him do anything stupid. I promise he'll make it back to you in one piece." Brock replied.

"Thank you guys, so how is the journey going so far?"

"Not bad really, the boat's nice and our rooms quite good as well, but the best bit has to be the food. This is the easy part of the quest, the hardest part of the quest starts tomorrow."

"Have you figured out how you're getting from Hoenn to the islands?"

"Um no, but we're working on a few ideas and we're hoping one works so you don't worry." Ash replied trying not to worry Misty.

"Ash I know you'll find a way. I believe in you to complete this quest and get me that cure."

"Thanks Misty" Ash replied smiling.

"Brock, Tracey I hope you don't mind, but is it okay if I just speak to Ash alone for a bit."

"No worries Misty, Ash already said that he wanted to speak to you alone, we told him we didn't mind one bit." Brock replied.

"Oh okay"

"Just give me a minute Misty, i'm going to go stand outside the room so we can talk privately." Ash said pushing himself off the bed. Pikachu jumped off Ash's pillow jumping onto Ash's shoulder getting comfortable as Ash moved towards the door.

"Okay tell me when you're ready to talk again."

"Will do", Ash answered opening the door stepping out into the corridor. Ash moved down the corridor till he reached the end stepping out onto the deck moving over to the railing looking down at the ocean, "Misty i'm alone now, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to be able to talk alone without anyone hearing. Your mum visited me earlier; we had a nice long chat about you."

"Any embarrassing stories I should know about?" Ash asked slightly worried what his mum might have told Misty.

"No nothing like that, we just both said how proud we are of you and what a lovely young man you've become." Misty replied and Ash couldn't help, but smile that so many people seem to think he has become a fine young gentleman.

"It's because of you, my mum and all our friends that I am the man I am today. You've all taught me so much while i've been travelling all the different regions." Ash replied.

"Ash we've helped, but it is you who has molded yourself into the person you are today. You've learnt from all your battles and adventures and have used this to make yourself a better battler and a better person overall."

"I guess, Misty I wish you could be here with me right now. I miss you."

"Ash I wish I could be there too, because I miss you as well. It's only been a few hours, but it feels like so much longer. When I imagined telling you that I loved you and you telling me you felt the same way, I dreamed that we would have time to enjoy being together straight away. You would whisk me off on a romantic date and I would sit with your arms around me enjoying some time together, not you going off on adventure to save me just so that we can actually have some time together."

"I know, but we can still do all that when I get back I promise. A lovely picnic somewhere quiet just me and you"

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said from Ash shoulder and Ash couldn't help, but laugh. He could hear Misty laughing on her end as well.

"And it seems Pikachu will be coming as well Misty." Ash added shaking his head at his partner.

"Of course, we couldn't leave Pikachu out." Misty replied between laughs "Pikachu was always my favourite of all your pokemon." Misty added after she had stopped laughing.

"Pika Pika" Pikachu replied.

"Pikachu said you are his favourite of all my companions."

"Why thank you Pikachu, Ash i'm getting quite tired, I don't really want to, but I can't keep my eyes open so can we end this call soon."

"Of course Misty, you get some sleep and i'll call you again in the morning to see how you're night was."

"Okay Ash sounds good, I love you Ash Ketchum." Misty said before releasing a huge yawn the sound coming through the watch.

"Love you too Misty, sweet dreams." Ash replied ending the call.

"Pika Pika, Pikachu." Pikachu said pointing towards the door that leads back to the corridor.

"No not yet buddy, I think we'll stay out here for a little bit. It's a beautiful night and maybe so ideas about tomorrow will come to me" Ash replied to his partner and Pikachu nodded sliding off Ash's shoulder sitting down on the rail next to Ash's arms looking down at the sea as well. "Pikachu do you think maybe we're not organised enough? We don't know what we're going to do once we reach Hoenn; we have no way to get to the islands."

"Pika Pika" Pikachu replied trying to reassure his trainer that he was doing everything right and that they would find a way to reach the islands.

"I hope so buddy." Ash replied stroking his partner on the head, moving his gaze from the sea up into the night sky looking at the stars twinkling brightly above him.

Ash noticed some movement in the corner of his eye and he spun towards it noticing the thing that had caught his eye, a shooting star. Ash remembered a story his mum had told him as a kid, a shooting star is a good omen and anyone who sees one gets one wish. Whatever they want will come true.

"Pikachu look a shooting star, what should I wish for?"

Pikachu looked at his trainer and Ash could see his pokemon was thinking, Pikachu smiled before replying, "Pika, Pika." Ash understood his partner had told him to wish for what his heart wanted most.

Ash thought about what he wanted, of course he wanted Misty well again, but that's not something you can wish for on a shooting star. What Ash need is help, help to get to the islands. That's just a small thing; the world must grant his wish. "I wish for a way to get from Hoenn to the Miracle islands." The shooting star flashed before disappearing from Ash's view. "Well I guess we'll see if my wish came true soon Pikachu." Ash said looking at his partner, Pikachu looked at Ash nodding before turning back to look at the sea.

Ash wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had made a wish on the shooting star, but he heard the door open behind him and he turned watching Brock and Tracey step out onto the deck with him. "Hi guys, what's up?" Ash asked as Brock and Tracey moved to the rail on either side of him and Pikachu.

"Nothing we just wanted to check you were okay, you've been gone for over an hour mate." Brock replied.

"Oh really sorry, I was just out here enjoying the view and time must of flown by without me realising."

"No worries Ash, seen anything good?"

"A shooting star." Ash replied.

"Cool, did you make a wish Ash?" Tracey asked and Ash nodded at him, "What did you wish for?" Tracey added.

"Some help on our journey. I wished for a way to get the islands."

"Really I thought you would have asked for Misty to be cured, and then we wouldn't need to get to the islands at all." Tracey replied.

"I did think about wishing for that, but I decided it was too big a wish. I wanted a wish that could actually come true and a way to the islands didn't seem that big really."

"No guess not, only time will tell if your wish will come true Ash." Tracey replied wrapping his arms round himself rubbing his arms, the action hadn't gone unnoticed by Ash.

"Um I think we should get back to the room, it's getting pretty chilly isn't it?" Brock and Tracey nodded in agreement. "Well let's go back, I think I might actually retire for the night, I want to be refreshed for tomorrow."

"Yeah sounds good" Brock replied turning to face the door, Tracey did the same and Ash let Pikachu jump onto his shoulder moving off after his two friends.

Ash grabbed the last of his belongings from his bed packing them carefully into his backpack zipping it back up sliding his arms into it. Ash moved across the room to Brock and Tracey who were waiting for him. "Are we all ready to leave the ship?" Ash asked his two friends. The boat had docked in Hoenn a little under a hour ago and a voice had announced across the sound system a few minutes ago that everyone how wanted to stay in Hoenn can now depart.

"Yeah lets go, i'm sure the others are waiting for us" Brock replied to Ash's question opening the door moving out. Tracey followed him and Ash brought up the rear looking back at the room one last time to check that they hadn't left anything. Ash closed the door moving off down the corridor after Brock and Tracey.

It only took a few minutes before Ash, Brock and Tracey found themselves in the middle of Slateport City in front of the Pokemon center. "So where are we meeting the others Ash?" Brock asked.

"Um I sort of didn't tell them a specific place, I just told them to look out for us." Ash replied.

"Okay well lets go inside the centre and see if anyone seen them shall we?" Tracey suggested. Ash went first moving through the doors looking around at all the trainers sat around the centre.

"Ash, Brock Tracey over here?" a female voice shouted to Ash's left, Ash turned searching for the owner of the voice spotting her straight away stood up by a table across the room. Ash spotted two other trainers with her, a light blue haired young boy and a dark haired girl sat at the table with their back to Ash, they both turned smiling at Ash, Brock and Tracey.

Ash moved over to them smiling, "Hi guys it's so good to see you all again."

"Same", May replied smiling moving over to Ash opening her arms; Ash stepped into them giving her a hug. Ash stepped back moving to Dawn giving her a hug as well before moving over to Max shaking his hand before giving him a small hug.

"Guys i'm really grateful that you three were able to come on this journey with me, Brock and Tracey." Ash said taking a seat at the table; his five friends took seats around the table as well.

"No worries Ash, you're our friend and so is Misty we'll do anything we can to help you both no matter how big or small. So what's our next move?" Max replied smiling.

"Well we need to find a way to get from here to the Miracle islands, you three got any ideas?" Brock replied looking at the three new companions.

"Well on our way here with Mr Briney he said he wished he could have helped, but he's too old for that sort of journey."

"Oh yeah we thought of him, but we agreed that would probably be his answer, so any other ideas?" Ash replied.

"Well on our journey from Dewford Town where he picked me up from, he did give us a name for someone he thinks might be able to help an old friend of his. A guy called Captain Roscoe, Mr Briney said he lives in a house on the west side of the city."

"Cool shall we go now then?"

"Maybe in a minute, you need to tell us three" May motioned to herself, Max and Dawn, "The whole story about Misty and this journey to the islands." May replied looking between Ash, Brock and Tracey.

"You're right, it's quite a long explanation though to get comfortable", Ash said and all three of new companions nodded at him. Ash started to explain everything starting with Misty's illness and its stages, before moving on to the islands repeating everything that Tracey and Professor Oak had told him. Brock and Tracey added small bits that Ash had forgotten, but mostly they left Ash to tell their friends all the important parts. Ash finished by admitting to his friends why this journey was so important to him, that it was a journey to save the girl he loves.

"Ash this is so romantic, a journey for love. I always thought you and Misty were supposed to be together; you two just seemed to fit together so perfectly. Even after she left to run the gym you never forgot her. When she turned up in Hoenn while we were travelling together your face lit up when you saw her and you were the happiest I had ever seen you on that journey even though it was just a short amount of time. Also when we were back in Kanto and she was visiting Pallet Town you were smiling like crazy." May said and Ash smiled remembering those occasions May had mentioned.

"I guess, well now that you all know everything shall we get down to business and go see this friend of Mr Briney's?" All five of Ash's friends nodded getting up from the table one by one until only Ash was left sitting at the table on his own.

Ash got up from the table following his companions across the pokemon center till they reached the door stepping out into Slateport City. May took the lead moving off towards the west side of the city. Ash looked around at all the building they passed thinking about the last time he had been to Slateport City, not much has changed since then. Some of the building have been modernised, but mostly it's just the same city as last time. May turned a corner and everyone followed her trusting that she knows where she's going. Ash noticed that they seemed to be leaving the business part of the city and now seem to be heading into the suburbs. "Mr Briney said that his friend's house should be easy to spot as its red with a huge anchor painted on it and a flag pole in the garden, guys keep an eye out, would you?" May asked still moving looking round herself.

Everyone did as May asked, but it was Max who finally spotted it first, "May over there"; Max said pointing to a house a few rows back on their right. Ash and the others turned to look at where Max was pointing smiling as they all saw it. Ash took the lead this time moving through the gaps between the buildings till they reached the house. Ash moved down the path reaching the door lightly knocking on the door.

It only took a few seconds before the door opened and a middle aged lady looked out at them, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Hi my name's Ash, i'm looking for a captain Roscoe, does he by any chance live here?" Ash asked trying to be as polite as possible, it's probably strange to open your door and find a set of six kids stood there looking at you.

"Well hello Ash my name's Anne. Is my husband supposed be expecting you?" Anne replied.

"No he's not expecting us, but a friend of his Mr Briney said that maybe he could help us, we need a ship to get to the Miracle islands range, we need to get there so we can get a cure for my girlfriend she's very ill." Ash replied as politely as he could.

"I'm sure he be happy to help you especially as Mr Briney suggested him, but unfortunately he isn't here at the moment and i'm afraid to say he won't be back for another three days. He's on a job already taking a group of people to the Sinoh region."

"Oh okay, well thank you anyway, maybe if we're still looking for a way to get there we'll come back again in a three days when he's back."

"Okay well maybe i'll see you then, I hope you find someone who can help you, love is very important and I hope you don't have to lose it." Anne replied smiling, Ash returned the smile turning around moving back down the path as Anne closed the door.

"Well he's a no go either, shall we move back to the main part of the city and start asking around to see if anyone else can help us." Max suggested and everyone nodded letting Max take the lead following him back the way they had come.

Ash noticed that there seemed to be a large amount of people rushing past him and his group heading towards the beach. He spotted a young girl running towards them and he shouted to her moving into her path, "Hi sorry to stop you, but do you know what's got everyone so excited down at the beach?"

The girl stopped smiling, "Yes I do, there's two pokemon down there and they seem to be waiting for something or someone. I heard that they're really beautiful and rare so i'm going to go have a look, you should all come as well."

Ash looked at his friends who shrugged before nodding, "Why not, we can get back to looking for some help in a bit, lets go see what these two pokemon are." Tracey suggested and everyone nodded following the girl across the city and onto the beach.

Ash slid between a group of people following the girl towards the front of the crowd, Ash looked back to make sure his friends were still with him. They were so he continued on till he reached the front of the crowd looking at the two pokemon smiling. One of the pokemon turned looking at Ash and their eyes met before it gave a happy cry. Ash smiled not believing that it could actually be here, the one pokemon Ash used to have that could actually help turns up right when he needs him.

"Ash is that who I think it is?" Tracey asked looking at the pokemon.

"Yes it is who you think it is, it's the same Lapras that we used to travel with in the Orange Islands." Ash replied moving towards Lapras, Lapras dipped his head and Ash rubbed it smiling. "Hello buddy have you come to help me and the other get to the Miracle islands?"

"Lapras", Lapras replied nodding his head. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder landing on Lapras head smiling down at his old friend.

Ash looked at the second Lapras noticing for the first time it was female, could this be Lapras's mate. If both of them are going to help, they can all travel to the islands quite easily. "Is this you mate buddy?" Ash asked his Lapras and it nodded moving its head to hers. Pikachu slid onto the female Lapras's head, but she didn't seem to mind she let him stay there even after Ash's Lapras pulled away. Ash opened his arms and Pikachu jumped into them moving back to Ash's shoulder again.

Ash turned to look at all of his friends smiling, "Guys looks like my wish came true." Ash said aiming it towards Brock and Tracey a huge smile on his face.

"What wish?" Max asked slightly confused.

"Well I saw a shooting star last night and I wished for a way to get to the islands and it seems Lapras heard my wish and has come to help us."

"Shall we get going then?" Dawn asked and Ash nodded moving over to his Lapras pulling himself up onto his shell, Brock and Tracey joined him and he looked across to the other Lapras watching Max, May and Dawn getting comfortable on her.

"Alright mate lets go", Ash said patting Lapras on the side lightly. Both Lapras turned away from the beach moving out into the sea setting course for the Miracles islands range.


	6. Battles & Gifts

Ash was sure they must be close to leaving what he would call the Hoenn region and were now entering the sea between the regions. In the five hours that have passed since they had left Slateport City Ash has caught up with all the latest going on with his friends that joined them in the Hoenn region. May and Dawn had both just finished competing in their respective Grand Festivals, both of them had reached the final, but had fallen at the last hurdle.

Max had gone on a little journey himself catching a few pokemon of his own and reuniting with a pokemon he had met while journeying with Ash all those years before. Ash, Brock and Tracey had filled their friends in on their recent events. Everyone had been really proud when Ash had told them he had won the Kalos league less than a week before.

"So what's the plan, where are we stopping for the night?" May asked from the female Lapras.

"Um I don't know, Tracey you've got a map, see if there's anywhere we can stop for the night. Both Lapras must be tired by now they've been carrying us for like five hours and they had to get to the Hoenn region before that." Ash replied looking at Tracey sat beside him on Ash's old Lapras.

"Sure, Ash hold my bag while I look for the map", Tracey replied carefully slipping the bag off his shoulder passing it to Ash. Ash held it tightly while Tracey unzipped the bag rooting around in it till he found the map pulling it out. Tracey passed it to Brock as he zipped the bag up taking the bag from Ash slipping it back onto his shoulders.

Brock passed the map back to Tracey and Tracey opened it his eyes searching the area that they were currently in. "Well as far as I can tell we're around here" Tracey said pointing the area out to Ash and Brock who could see the map. "I think the best thing to do would to be to head for that little island there called Crescent islands and rest for the night. We can then set off again, it's my estimate that we won't reach Heala Island until the day after tomorrow. The Lapras's can only go so fast with us on them and we don't want to injure them just to make time do we?" Tracey added waiting for everyone to shake their heads at his last question.

"So we'll have to stop again tomorrow night?" Max shouted from the second Lapras.

"Yes and I think our best bet is another small island between Crescent island and Heala Island called Sol island. From there it should only take half a day to reach Heala Island, we can then start looking for the first ingredient of Misty's cure."

"Okay sounds good; Lapras set a course for Crescent islands." Ash said lightly stroking Lapras's side.

"Lapras, Lapras", Lapras said looking toward his mate, she nodded and they both changed their direction slightly and Ash hoped that it was towards Crescent Island.

"Everyone keep an eye out for the island" Ash asked looking at all his friends watching them all nod at him. Ash pushed himself up into a standing position fighting to keep his balance carefully moving across the small part of the shell to Lapras's neck leaning against it looking towards their path.

Ash spotted the islands an hour later and both Lapras's must of too, as they increased their speed reaching the island in only eight more minutes. Everyone jumped off both Lapras's stretching their legs trying to lose any of the weariness they had gained from sitting still for the last six hours.

Ash looked away from the Lapras's and towards the forest in front of them, "Right before it starts to get dark we need to find some shelter and some wood so we can make a fire." Ash said towards the forest stepping past the first few trees. He could hear that the others were following him without even having to look back; the cracking off twigs under their feet was enough evidence.

Ash continued to move through the forest for another few minutes until he came across a small cave that seemed perfect for them to sleep in, it would protect them from any weather conditions. "Guys how about this cave?"

"Yeah looks good, now we just need to find some wood for a fire, oh and of course we need some food. So how about Max, May and Ash, you look for some wood and me, Tracey and Dawn will look for some food." Brock answered.

"Okay, meet back here in a little while." Ash said moving off with Max and May. Ash reached down picking up branches from the forest floor making a pile in his arms, he could see Max and May were doing the same, but he soon realised that even with three of them they would never be able to carry enough wood to last the whole night. Ash moved his to his belt pressing a pokeball watching as Charizard appeared in front of him, "Charizard I need you to help carry some firewood."

"Char, Charizard", Charizard replied holding his arms out for Ash to put fire food in, Ash placed all the firewood he picked up so far into Charizard's arms moving off to pick up some more.

"Blazi, Blaziken" Ash turned spotting May and Max placing their firewood into Blaziken's arms.

May noticed Ash looking at them and she smiled, "Well I thought your idea of using a pokemon to help was such a good idea that I would do it to, at least this way we'll have loads of wood."

"Yeah we will, let's grab as much as we can and get back to the cave, the others will probably be back soon as well", Ash replied and May and Max nodded moving off to get some more firewood.

After about five more minutes Ash heard May move up beside him and he turned smiling, May quickly returned the smile before opening her mouth, "Ash I was wondering do you want to battle after we've eaten, I like to show you how much better i've become and I like to see the great trainer you've become as well."

"Sure sounds good, i'm always up for a battle."

"Cool, you may have won the Kalos league, but i'm telling you that you won't beat me."

"Oh you think, well i'm sure we'll see later" Ash replied and May laughed moving off again grabbing some wood placing it in her pokemon's arms.

Ash looked at both piles of wood in both pokemon's arms and nodded to himself that they had enough wood now, "May, Max I think we've got enough now let's get back to the cave."

"Yeah good idea Ash", May replied moving with Max over to Ash, Blaziken moved to stand next to Charizard and they followed their trainer back through the trees to the cave.

Brock, Tracey and Dawn were waiting for them at the cave then they got back to find a pile of fruit and Brock hovering over six medium sized fish it seems they've caught. Brock looked up spotting them moving towards him and the others, "Ah here you guys are, let's get a fire going and we can cook these lovely fish Dawn managed to catch for us."

"Sure, Charizard and Blaziken drop the wood over there", Ash said pointing to a spot just inside the cave, and both pokemon followed his command dropping it where he asked. May called back her pokemon, but Ash kept Charizard out thinking Charizard could help him with something else before being called back to his pokeball.

Between Ash and Brock they managed to get the fire ready to be lit, Ash turned to Charizard and without Ash even having to say anything Charizard understood opening his jaws slightly sending a thin concentrated stream of fire out of them lighting the fire. "Thanks buddy, return" Ash said taking Charizard's ball from his waist holding it up calling back his pokemon. Ash watched Brock root around in his bag pulling out some cooking utensils including some skewers Ash can only guess he's going to use to cook the fish. Brock moved back to the fire picking up one fish at a time placing them on skewers, before placing them spaced out around the fire.

"While they cook, let's get to work on this fruit, we'll save some, so we can have it in the morning before we go. It's going to be a long day travelling tomorrow and we might not get a chance to eat again till we reach Sol Island." Brock said moving over to the pile of fruit checking each piece of fruit before placing them in two piles either side of him. Once he had finished he turned to May and Max, "Place this pile of fruit inside the cave, we don't want any pokemon to come and steal it later." Both of them nodded grabbing the fruit between them disappearing into the cave.

Ash let his backpack slide off his shoulders placing it by the opening off the cave moving over to the fire where his remaining friends were stood, "I'm just going to go check on the Lapras's, I think i'll give Misty a quick call as well, see how she is." Ash informed his friends still stood outside the cave with him. All three of them nodded and he smiled looking towards Pikachu sat on his shoulder, "You coming with me or do you want to stay here with the others and help them prepare the food?" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and he nodded understanding moving off alone heading back to where they docked on the islands. Ash heard the Lapras's before he saw them and by the tone of the cry he knew that something was wrong. He picked up the pace jumping through the tree line landing on the beach looking out to see at the two Lapras's battling a very strong Mantine about 100 metres out to sea.

The Mantine jumped up into the air dodging both of the Lapras's attacks before firing off it's own a powerful bullet seed. The seeds hit both pokemon and Ash could see they were both hurt, that can't have been the first hit they've endured. "Lapras", Ash shouted as loud as he could, his old Lapras turned to look at him, "Leave it to me, both of you get out of the way", Ash continued grabbing a pokeball from his belt chucking it up into the air.

Charizard appeared in front of Ash, "Charizard we need to help them." Charizard nodded letting Ash climb on his back before jumping into the air zooming towards the Mantine. "Charizard flamethrower", Ash cried and Charizard obey blasting out a huge stream of fire, Mantine dived under the water to dodge it, but that is what Ash had been hoping for. It gave the Lapras's enough time to escape. The Mantine flew out of the water to Charizard's left and Ash's pokemon only just managed to dodge it at the last second by rolling in midair.

Mantine jumped up in the air again, but this time Charizard was ready he swung round his tail connecting with Mantine sending him flying into the air. "Charizard flamethrower again" Ash shouted and Charizard obeyed sending another huge stream of fire at Mantine.

Mantine flipped in the air releasing a quick hydro pump, the attacks met in midair and it seemed like it was a stalemate for about 10 seconds as both attacks made no headway, but slowly Ash could see Mantine's attack was weakening and then it gave way completely. Charizard's flamethrower attack hit Mantine head on and it crashed into the sea floating back to the top unconscious. Ash grabbed a pokeball chucking it towards the beaten pokemon, in that short battle Ash had seen a lot of potential in Mantine and he isn't one to chuck away a good pokemon no matter what's going on.

Ash heard the watch on his arm buzz as Charizard made his way back to the beach and he pressed the accept button and Oak's voice came out of it, "Ash I take it that this Mantine that's just appeared in the lab is yours."

"Yeah Professor it is, could you look after him for me, he's a powerful pokemon and i'm sure he'll help me a lot some day soon."

"Sure thing Ash, how's everything going?" Oak asked as Charizard reached the beach again. Ash slid off his pokemon recalling him as he continued the conversation.

"Not bad, we're on route to the islands. At the moment we're on Crescent Island, we're going to spend the night and then start again tomorrow; we should reach the first island in the Miracles Island's range the day after tomorrow." Ash replied, he hadn't called Oak since they had left Kanto, but he had been planning on doing that later or even in the morning.

"So you found transport than."

"Yeah my old Lapras and its mate turned up at Slateport earlier, they're carrying us all there. That Mantine I sent you was actually attacking them both, it managed to injure both of them without even getting hit once I think. It's fast and strong a perfect combination I would say."

"Indeed Ash, well I guess i'll talk to you again soon, without Tracey here there are a lot of issues that require my attention",

"Yeah speak to you again soon Professor." Ash replied ending the call.

Ash turned noticing for the first time everyone bar Brock was stood facing him a look of concern on their faces, "Ash what happened?, we heard Charizard battling." May asked as Pikachu ran to his trainer jumping up into his arms a look of worry covering his face.

"Oh, nothing really, a wild Mantine was attacking the Lapras's, but me and Charizard sorted it." Ash replied waving one his hands like it was nothing, before tickling Pikachu under the chin.

"You scared it away, I take" Tracey replied.

"No I caught it, it's super strong. It's at the lab right now with Professor Oak." Ash said informing his friends of his new capture, Pikachu climbed onto his trainer's shoulder looking at all their friends.

"Cool, do you think maybe if we find somewhere you can swap pokemon you'll ask Oak to send it to you, I would love to see it." Max asked clearly eager to meet Mantine. Ash couldn't help, but smile same old Max. A lover of pokemon who wants to see as many pokemon as he can and learn about them.

"Maybe depends how things go, if I feel I need something new i'll call for it and you can meet it then Max."

"Cool, where are the Lapras's anyway?"

"Oh somewhere around the island, they'll be back by tomorrow don't worry. They just wanted to escape the Mantine and i'm sure they want some time alone, love is a beautiful thing." Ash replied a huge smile on his face, his thoughts turning to Misty.

"Talking of love, have you called Misty yet?" Tracey asked clearing reading Ash's mind.

"No didn't get the chance before Mantine attacked, I think i'll do it now."

"Sure, come on guys let leave Ash alone for a bit, i'm sure he doesn't need us eavesdropping on them", Tracey said motioning for Max, May and Dawn to head back to Brock before moving off himself towards the cave.

Ash watched his friends his friends move back through the trees out of view; Ash waited another minute to make sure he was alone before he pressed his watch calling Misty. "Hi baby."

"Ash it's so good to hear your voice, I really miss you."

"I miss you too baby, anything new I should know?"

"No not really, my condition is same as when you last saw me in person. I don't feel any worse than when I was admitted, but I know it can't last forever."

"No it can't, but I will be back before it get's serious I promise Misty."

"I know you will Ash. Let's not dwell on negative thoughts, what's new with you?"

"Well I caught a new pokemon earlier?" Ash replied saying the first thing that came to his head.

"Anyone good?" Misty asked.

"Mantine."

"A water type my favourite type of pokemon, I bet its strong blasting out powerful water type attacks." Misty replied a true joy in her voice; Ash has always loved her love for water type pokemon. She's got that special tone reserved for when she talks about them, she could talk for hours and Ash would happily listen as it means spending more time with Misty.

"It is, but it was no match for my Charizard, knocked it out with a flamethrower."

"No many pokemon are Ash, you've raised that pokemon from a Charmander and you've done a fine job, it's a powerhouse even with a type disadvantage. I guess it takes after you, you're a fighter always coming out of any situation even when you're at a disadvantage, and it's one of the many things I love about you."

Ash smiled overjoyed to hear those three words in one sentence, "There's so many things I love about you too, you know when I get back i'm going to tell you every single one."

"Sounds like a great idea," Misty replied. Ash went to answer, but stopped as he started to hear twigs breaking behind him, he turned watching as Max came into view smiling; Max stopped at the edge of the trees a few metres away from Ash.

"Sorry to interrupt Ash, Brock told me to come and tell you the food's ready."

"Oh okay Max, i'll be there in a moment, i'll just finish my chat with Misty and i'll be back."

"No worries Ash." Max replied turning to head back.

"Max wait, come closer to the watch a minute", Misty shouted from her end, Max turned back moving over to Ash.

"Hi Misty what's up?" Max asked looking slightly surprised he had been summoned back.

"Nothing much just wanted to say thank you for helping Ash and to see how you were. How's your training coming along?"

"Not bad my pokemon are looking stronger each day, i'm hoping maybe if we've got time Ash could do a bit of training with me sometime."

"Cause I can buddy, i'll whip your sister later in a battle and then maybe tomorrow night me and you can do some training. I would love to see your pokemon." Ash replied smiling at his younger travelling companion.

"Me to Max, maybe when i'm better me and you could have a battle Max" Misty said through the watch.

"I would like that Misty, i'll leave you two to finish your conversation, but hopefully i'll see you soon Misty." Max said taking a step back from Ash.

"Yeah let's hope so Max, look after yourself Max."

"You to Misty", Max replied moving away leaving Ash alone again.

"Ash you better get back to the others, you don't want to miss out on the food." Misty said and even though she couldn't see him he nodded.

"No I don't, I am quite hungry actually." Ash replied laughing.

"Same old Ash, speak to you again later baby, love you Ash."

"Love you to Misty, bye", Ash ended the call moving back to the tree line moving through it till he reached the camp again.

"Ah Ash you're food over there", Brock said pointing to a plate of food resting on a rock a few metres to his left. Ash moved over to it picking it moving back to his friends taking a seat in between Brock and Max tucking into the delicious meal Brock had prepared for them.

Ash washed the last of the grime from the plates handing them to May who wiped them with a cloth passing them to Brock who placed them carefully back into his bag. "Well that's the dishes done, what should we do now?" Brock asked looking at the other five members of the team.

"Well me and Ash are going to have a battle in a minute; I want to show him how strong i've become." May replied.

"That's sounds fun, Brock how about me and you have a battle as well." Dawn answered and Brock nodded smiling.

"Okay then, there's a little clearing over there, we noticed it when we were collecting the food we'll battle there." Brock replied pointing to his left and everyone nodded.

"Me and Tracey will be referees", Max added and everyone nodded.

"I'll just leave Sudowoodo here to keep an eye on our stuff and food, so no sneaky pokemon steal it", Brock replied chucking a pokeball into the air and his pokemon appeared, "Sudowoodo i'm trusting you to look after our stuff." Brock's pokemon nodded at him moving to stand in the cave mouth.

"Right let's go", Ash said moving off towards the area Brock had pointed to. Ash reached it first, but the others weren't far behind. "This will be a great spot for a battle, right let's go." Ash said grabbing one of his pokeballs chucking it up into the air, "Sceptile I choose you." Ash powerhouse of a grass type appeared into front of him.

"Looking strong Ash, but not as strong as my Blaziken", May said releasing her Blaziken taking her place across from Ash. Ash watched as Brock and Dawn took up their places as well, Brock called out his Marshtomp and Dawn called upon her Mamoswine.

"Okay both battles may begin", Max and Tracey shouted from the gap between the two battle fields.

Ash smiled before shouting his first attack, "Sceptile bullet seed." Sceptile obeyed spitting out seeds at high pace towards Blaziken.

"Ash so predictable, Blaziken jump into the air and use flamethrower" May replied and her pokemon obeyed jumping into the air before releasing a stream of fire, Ash could see it was strong, but no where near his Charizard's flamethrower strength.

"Sceptile dodged it then jump into the air as well and hit it with leaf blade." Ash ordered and Sceptile obeyed dodging it with ease before jumping into the air hitting Blaziken with a strong leaf blade, Blaziken fell to the floor, but quickly got up still raring to go.

"Impressive Ash, but now i'll show something new me and Blaziken can do", May's hand moved to her wrist and for the first time Ash noticed she had a bracelet on that seems to be glowing, a mega bracelet. Ash knew what was coming before it happened. May placed her hand on the bracelet and Blaziken was enveloped in a bright light and when it died down, mega Blaziken stood in his place.

"Nice one May, but it won't change anything, i'll still beat you." Ash replied still brimming with confidence, it's not the first mega pokemon he's faced and it probably won't be the last, he will beat it though. "Sceptile I know you can still win, hit it with bullet seed again" Ash said and Sceptile nodded spitting out a barrage of seeds at Blaziken.

"Blaziken dodge them and get closer to Sceptile" Blaziken obeyed May's order dodging the seeds before running towards Sceptile.

"Sceptile solar beam", Ash shouted and Sceptile a beam of solar energy forming in his mouth.

"Blaziken faster, get right in front of Sceptile and hit it with blaze kick." May shouted and Blaziken rushed forward jumping across the gap between it and Sceptile swinging its leg round aiming for Sceptile.

Ash looked between Sceptile and Blaziken and things were going in slow motion, Sceptile's attack grew bigger and bigger, but Blaziken was getting closer and closer, it was going to be close between which attack was going to hit first. Sceptile released its solar beam just as Blaziken kick connected, both attacks connected head on and both pokemon flew back. Ash focused on Sceptile watching as his pokemon slid across the ground stopping in front of him. Ash looked away from Sceptile looking towards Blaziken laying up against a tree trunk not moving unsure what had happened after the solar beam had hit. Ash focus shot back to his pokemon watching as it pushed itself up staggering around for a bit, before steadying itself letting out a battle cry.

"And the winner is Ash and Sceptile." Max shouted.

"What happened to Blaziken?"

"Sceptile's solar beam hit head on and Blaziken hit the tree full pelt knocking it out, it was a good battle and I think you were a worthy winner. Once we get back to the camp there's a gift I want to give you. Let's just watch the end of Brock and Dawn's battle" May replied recalling Blaziken to his pokeball. Ash recalled Sceptile moving with May over to stand with Max and Tracey watching their two other friends battle.

"Mamoswine ice shard", Dawn ordered her pokemon.

"Marshtomp, Protect and then follow it up with a water gun", Brock said clearly not worried about how the battle is going. Marshtomp followed his trainer's orders' protecting from the attack before firing off a water gun at Mamoswine. The water gun hit, but it didn't seem to faze Mamoswine that much even though it should have been super effective.

"Mamoswine take down." Mamoswine crashed into Marshtomp sending it flying across the floor; it slammed its arm into the ground stopping itself before pushing itself up into a standing position. Ash noticed a flicker of light appearing round Marshtomp feet before it totally enveloped him and he was lost from view. Ash watched as its shape changed and smiled finally Marshtomp is going to reach its final stage. The light faded and Swampert stepped forward releasing a battle cry.

"Wicked, let's show them your new power shall we, Swampert attack", Brock ordered and Swampert nodded opening his mouth a huge steam of water flowing out crashing into Mamoswine sending it skidding along the floor stopping in front Dawn unconscious. Ash knew Swampert had just used a new move Hydro Pump.

"The winners of this battle are Brock and his Swampert", Tracey announced as him and the others moved over to Brock and Dawn.

"Dawn that was a great battle, before Marshtomp evolved I was worried that maybe I didn't have the power to win. On another day the result could have been a lot different, let's get back to the cave and i'll heal all our pokemon up to full health. Ash i'll give Charizard something if you want as well he must be tired as well from all he's done today." Brock said moving to stand next to Dawn as she recalled Mamoswine to its ball.

"Um yeah thanks Brock let's get back to the cave." Ash replied and Brock nodded moving off back towards the cave followed by the others with Ash at the back of the line.

Sudowoodo rushed forward to Brock as they reached the cave jumping up and down excitedly, "Thanks buddy, return", Brock said calling back Sudowoodo moving over to the fire sitting down watching the flames.

"Ash go sit next to Brock and i'll just go get that gift I said I had for you, Brock i've got one for you as well, give me one second."

"Sounds exciting, what is it?" Brock asked as Ash sat down next to him as May moved over to her bag rooting around in it.

"You'll just have to wait and see". May replied as Max, Tracey and Dawn joined Ash and Brock round the fire.

Ash watched May continue to root round in her bag until she pulled out two boxes joining him and the others round the fire. May handed Brock one of the box's before leaning over handing Ash the second. "Open them, I found these while travelling back to Petalberg City a few weeks ago and when you asked me and Max to come with you guys, I decided that they might be useful to you both." May said smiling.

Ash opened the box looking down at the little green stone with a mega stone sign on it lying inside, Ash moved his gaze to Brock's box looking at the blue stone inside of his. Now all three of their Hoenn starters can mega evolve that extra power will come in helpful in the coming days Ash thought to himself. "May thank you, i'm sure Brock will agree these will come in very helpful during this journey."

"Indeed, May thank you. Now for my promise call out your pokemon and i'll heal them." Brock replied and everyone nodded calling out their injured pokemon letting Brock heal them before calling them back to their pokeballs again.

They stayed sat round the fire together chatting for over two hours before Max yawned and that one yawn started a chain reaction. May yawned next, followed by Dawn, then Brock, then Ash and finally Tracey. Soon they were all yawning their heads finding themselves suddenly fatigued. "I think that all these yawns mean that it's time to turn in for the night come on everyone let's go to bed." Brock said fighting a yawn.

Ash watched everyone else nod and get up moving with Brock towards the cave. Ash pushed himself up bringing up the rear stepping into the cave moving past his friends to his sleeping bag kicking off his shoes slipping inside with Pikachu in his arms. Ash closed his eyes and he was out like a light his dreams all about him and Misty going on a perfect date together.


	7. A Test Of Trust

Ash didn't know how to feel as he stepped onto the beach of Heala Island, part of him was happy to finally be here after the two and a half days travelling from the Hoenn region, but the other part of him was nervous that it's finally getting real. He has to find all the ingredients and it sounds like he's going to be tested and these tests have more riding on them than anything else has had in Ash's life. If he fails Misty won't get the cure and she'll die, he can't lose her not now that they've only just got together. He will succeed and he will get to see that beautiful smile of Misty's again and again for years to come.

"Where do we start looking for the leaves then?" May asked looking between Ash, Brock and Tracey.

"No idea, but there's a little town over there in the distance, lets go see if they can help?" Brock replied pointing to a cluster of buildings in the distance.

"I think that's our best bet, Lapras stick close to the beach we don't know how long we'll be" Ash replied tapping his old Lapras on the side, Lapras nodded and him and his mate swum slightly away from the beach, but staying so they could see when Ash and the others returned. "Alright let's go and find these leaves." Ash added moving off in the lead setting course for the town.

Ash stepped into the town looking around for the best place to find help noticing a pokemon center to his left. "Guys let's try the pokemon center i'm sure they'll be able to help." Ash stated to his friends as he moved down the road stopping in front of the pokemon center.

"Yeah maybe they've got some leaves we can borrow, they are a healing facility, it would stand to reason that they should have something to heal the pokemon and anyone that comes into the pokemon center injured." Dawn replied and everyone nodded moving with Ash through the doors into the pokemon center. Ash looked around expecting to find a few trainers inside, but there wasn't anyone. The only people who seemed to be inside was a nurse Joy and an elderly lady she seems to be talking to.

They turned noticing Ash and his friends for the first time and they smiled moving towards them, "Hi are you tourist by any chance? I don't think i've ever seen you guys before."

"Yeah we're travelling round the Miracle Islands range. Hi i'm Ash, this is Brock, Tracey, Max, Dawn and finally May", Ash replied pointing to each of his friends one by one.

"How nice to meet you all my name's Anne, we don't really get many tourists here. How can we help you today?" Anne the elderly lady asked.

"Hi we're hoping that you can help us find something that we've been sent to look for on this island." Ash replied returning the smile that both ladies were giving him.

"I'm sure we can be of some assistance, what are you guys looking for?" Joy asked smiling.

"Roborante Leaves." Tracey replied.

"May I ask why you need these leaves? They are very rare and hard to come by." Nurse Joy replied.

"My girlfriend is very ill and they only way to save her is to make a cure using five ingredients and one of them is the Roborante leaves. Do you know where we can find some?"

"Oh no that's terrible, what's the illness called?" Nurse Joy replied.

"It's a really old disease called tactu mortem." Ash replied.

"I've never heard of it, have you granny?" Joy replied turning to look at the Anne.

"Yes I have, but I never thought I hear of a case of it. It's not been seen for over 100 years, it's a nasty disease that's for sure. I believe that only the strongest and most potent of leaves will suffice for this cure and the only place you're going to find them is up on Terra estate. There's a wealthy man who lives up there that grows them, they can cure any illness."

"Great where is this Terra estate?"

"Far side of the island, i've got a map here that I can use to show you the way, take a seat at the table", The Anne said pointing to the table moving off into the back of the centre. Ash and the others took a seat at the table along with Nurse Joy. Anne came back sitting down at the table as well spreading the map across the table, "I'm guessing you arrived on the beach side of the island and walked here." Anne said pointing to the beach they had docked at.

"Yeah we did", Ash replied.

"Okay so you want to walk all the way through the town the opposite way and then you'll reach a river that you'll have to cross. From the river you'll have to walk through a small forest until you reach a mountain, there's a path so it's quite easy to climb, climb to the top and you'll find a bridge that connects the main part of the island to the Terra estate." Anne said pointing out each step on their journey on the map. Ash looked at the part of the map with Terra estate slightly surprised by the size of it, it's massive and it belongs just to one man.

"Okay that sounds quite easy, but why can't we just surf round to there and come on land there and climb the path." Ash started pointing to a river that seemed to flow from the sea on the other side of the island inland to the mountain path and further inland going under what seems to be the bridge they will have to cross on top of the mountain path and right into the middle of the island, "Taking that path would save us like half the time."

"It's a no go, that's not a straight river, it's a set of waterfalls and there's no way to get up them, the only way up is the path I explained to you, but there is a problem." Anne said.

"Oh okay, what's the problem?"

"The problem is even if you make the journey i'm not sure if it will help. The owner of the Terra estate is very private and doesn't like guests or anyone disturbing him."

"Oh so he might not even want to see us anyway, we could travel there and not get the leaves anyway. What happened to make him like that?" Ash replied.

"He wasn't always like this he really wasn't. He was a lovely man who went out of his way to help anyone in need. He used to host amazing parties and invite the whole island to them, he never had a bad word to say about anyone and no one had a bad word to say about him how things have changed. Me, Tom and his wife used to be good friends, but she passed away in an accident four years ago and since then he's kept himself to himself and won't help anyone who comes to him. He used to supply this center with all the Roborante leaves we needed as a favour to me, but now we don't even get a single one from him and he won't even speak to me. We can't help pokemon if we haven't the right ingredients and so we don't get many trainers in here anymore, they'll travel to one of the other islands to heal their pokemon instead." Anne explained clearly still upset about losing both of her friends.

"Maybe we could try and change his mind, we'll go up there and get the leaves we need for my girlfriend and see if we can convince him to send you some as well. We can get this center back to the way it should be bursting with trainers laughing and joking with each other." Ash suggested and both Joy and Anne gave Ash massive smiles.

"If you could do that Ash we would be eternally grateful, if I could just ask you to do something else for me? Would you tell Tom that if he ever wanted someone to talk to I be more than happy to visit" Anne replied and Ash nodded to say he be happy to pass on her message.

"Well I guess the sooner we going, the sooner we get back with the leaves we both need. Guys you ready" Ash replied before turning to face his friends.

"Yeah let's go" Brock replied moving towards the doors. The other followed and Ash brought up the rear waving to Anne and Joy as he left.

It took them an hour and a half from the center, but finally they reached the bridge they would have to use to cross the gap between them and the estate, "Well that doesn't look amazing safe" Brock said from beside Ash.

Ash had to agree just from looking at it you can see it's worn and there are even small pieces of the wood missing, the ropes holding the bridge together don't look in a much better state. "We'll we have to cross, so how about I cross first to see if it'll hold." Ash replied and everyone nodded in agreement. Ash put his first foot on the bridge and he felt the wood crack underneath him, but he didn't let it put him off, he kept an image of Misty at the front of his mind and he slowly crossed the bridge one step at a time. The wood creaked and cracked under him, but it held all the way until finally he stepped off the bridge reaching the other side. "Alright who's next, take it slow and everything will be fine." Ash shouted across to his friends.

Max stepped up to the bridge next taking hold of the rope to steady himself as he took his first step onto the bridge, Ash heard him creak slightly, but not as bad as it had when he was on it. Max is smaller Ash thought to himself as he watched his youngest companion move slowly towards him. Max staggered about a third of the way through and Ash watched as one of the boards by Max's foot cracked completely falling away from the bridge and down into the water below. Ash heard May scream from her side, but Max didn't falter he lifted his foot out of the gap onto the next board and continued on till he reached Ash letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"You alright Max", Ash asked concerned about what the board falling away might of done to Max's confidence.

"Yeah i'm fine Ash, the board falling did give me a bit of a fright, but i'm fine." Ash nodded smiling glad his friend was alright.

The rest of the group slowly moved across the bridge joining Ash and Max on the other side. Brock was the last one to cross and his crossing was the worst of them all, four boards fell away on his crossing. "Right let's go and get these leaves, I don't think we'll cross that bridge on the way back, i'll get Charizard to carry us across, I think I should of done that the first time." Ash said and his friends nodded in agreement to both parts.

Ash took the lead again moving into the gardens of the Terra estate, Ash couldn't help, but admire all the lovely plants and flowers that seemed to be growing all over the garden, they're all very beautiful. "They're beautiful aren't they?" A voice said from Ash's left, he turned spotting that it was the elderly gentleman tending to the flowers who had spoken to him.

"Yeah they are, you must be very proud." Ash replied trying to be as polite as he could, if this man is who he think he is, then getting on his good side is a start.

"I am young man; can I ask why you are trespassing on my property?" Tom the elderly man replied.

"Hello my name's Ash Ketchum and me and my friends have come here to ask for your help." Ash replied stepping forward towards Tom.

"My help."

"Yes your help."

"I can guess what you want young man and the answer is no. Loads of people have come to my estate expecting me just to help them, but no why should I? What has anyone ever done for me? Will you help me in return?" Tom replied getting up moving off towards the door to his house.

"If I can i'll try, what is it that you need?" Ash replied rushing after Tom with his friends behind him.

"Nothing you can help with, she's gone and there's no bringing her back." Tom replied moving his hand to the door handle.

"You're talking about your wife aren't you?"

"What do you know about my wife?" Tom replied swinging round to face them again, his voice and body language slightly aggressive.

"Not very much, just that there was an accident and she died."

"An accident that could have been avoided if those men had never turned up. It was a day like any other; me and my wife Tina were tending to the garden and enjoying the lovely weather when these ten men stormed into the estate demanding that I handed over all the Roborante leaves to them. When I refused they turned nasty and set their attention on my wife, they grabbed her and a few of them started to leave with her still in their grasp. The other informed me that unless I handed over the leaves I would never see her again. I called out one of my Dragonite and ordered it to go and get my wife back while I dealt with the rest of the men. I sent out my Breloom to get rid of the other men and that's when the accident happened. I heard my wife scream so I barged past the other men and ran out of the estate." Tom stopped and Ash could see it was still hard for him to talk about.

"Tom you don't have to continue." Ash whispered unsure if he really wanted Tom to continue either.

"I do, you need to understand why I can't help. So I got to the bridge which you guys probably crossed and found my wife hanging from it clinging on for dear life as the men just stood there and looked at her. It seemed they had pushed her on to it, she had fallen over and the boards cracked underneath her and fell away. She grabbed the bridge at the last second, but she was losing her grip. Dragonite was busy battling the men's pokemon and I didn't have any other pokemon on me, so I moved to the bridge trying to reach her without falling through myself. I nearly reached her, but I was to slow. I watched as her strength gave way and she fell out of sight. I found her body washed up later, she was nearly unrecognisable. I will never forgive those men and I will never ever help anyone again, I lost my wife because of one groups greed for my leaves. I made myself a promise no one will ever get their hands on my leaves so you might as well go. I don't care why you need them; just get out of my estate now." Tom added turning back to the door stepping into the house.

"Tom i'm sorry, do you know who these men were?" Ash asked as Tom went to close the door on them.

"Yeah team rocket." Tom replied.

"Team rocket, I should have known. Tom not everyone is like those crooks, in this world there are good and bad people. Tom i'm begging you please just listen to me for one more minute and if you still won't help then okay we'll leave."

"Ash, but what about Misty? We need those leaves." May said clearly worried Ash was willing to leave without the leaves.

"May I know we do, but if Tom won't help I don't think we can save her. Tom I come her today not just on my own behalf, but on behalf of a beautiful, smart, funny and caring girl named Misty Waterflower. Misty is my girlfriend and I love her more than words can ever say and I think you know what I mean don't you." Tom gave a quick nod before stepping back out of the house again, "Misty means the world to me, we've only being going out a few days, but i've known her for years. We meet up at the start of my first ever journey in Kanto and ever since we've been friends, but for a while i've felt something more for her, but never really understood it. I do now and I don't want to have to lose her already. There are so many things I want us to do together, Tom please help me, she's ill and there's only one way to save her and those leaves are part of it."

"What illness does your girlfriend have?"

"An illness called tactu mortem. We need those leaves for the cure or else she'll die and I can't lose her."

"Ash i've heard of that illness and you're not wrong it is horrible. Ash if I am to agree to help you, I need to know I can trust you and that you're not just telling me this story to win me over, I want to test you is that acceptable?" Tom replied.

"Whatever the test is, i'll do it no matter what I promise." Ash quickly replied not even thinking about thinking about it, just happy to hear there was a chance, Ash had hoped there was still enough of the man Anne used to know left in Tom, the man who wants to help anyone in need, the fact Ash was doing this for love might of swayed him as well Ash thought to himself.

"Misty really does mean the world to you; I know how that feels I really do Ash, that's what I had with my wife. Whatever you don't ever let anyone take Misty from you." Tom replied.

"I won't." Ash replied and Tom nodded.

"Ash this is about trust and I think the best way to see if I can trust you is to see how much you and your friends trust each other. If you pass this test i'll give you the leaves you need for the cure."

"I would trust any of my friends here with my life, we've travelled together, we've fought together, we've saved each other more times than I can count and whatever you ask us to do I know we will succeed."

"Well i'm glad to hear it and i'll soon see if what you say is true. You and a friend of my choice will face this test while the rest of your friends will stay with me, well lets see who should I choose?" Tom said looking at each one of Ash's friends one by one till he stopped on Max, "This young man will do I think. Yep definitely Ash it will be you and this young man."

"Sure, me and you will pass this test won't we Max?" Ash stated and Max nodded at him smiling.

"Okay well everyone follow me, Ash please hand over you pokeballs to your friends plus that Pikachu on your shoulder. The only help you will get is from Max." Ash nodded taking the pokeballs from his belt handing them over to Brock as he followed Tom round the house towards the back garden. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder walking beside him instead now.

They reached the back garden and Ash realised what the test would involve as he looked at the large hedges in front of him covering half of the back garden. "The kids used to play in this when I held the parties, quite a few got lost and the parents had to go and help them get out again. The hedges have grown a bit taller since then, but your friend will be able to see the whole maze when he's standing over on that hill. He'll guide you through the maze from this side to the other side where me and your other friends will be waiting for you "Tom informed Ash and others as they came to a stop pointing to a hill to the right of the maze where Max will need to stand to guide Ash through the maze.

"Sounds fair." Ash said smiling at Tom.

"Oh yeah couple more things I forget to mention you will be blindfolded, I want to see the true trust you have in Max, he will be your eyes as well. There is also a time limit of ten minutes and inside the maze there will be four of my pokemon who will add to the obstacles you must overcome, get to close to them and they will attack, sound acceptable?"

"Yeah bring it on."

"Good, i'll just go get something to blindfold you with and two stop watches so me and Max can use to keep track of the time." Tom informed Ash.

Ash nodded and Tom moved off to grab the items, "Max do whatever you need to do to get me to the end as quick as possible, even if I have to get hit by the pokemon we need those leaves."

"Ash are you sure?"

"With all my heart, all that matter is getting those leaves for Misty."

"Okay will do Ash", Max replied as Tom moved back out the house and over to them again, he handed a stop watch to Max. Ash turned letting Tom blindfold him and lead him to the start of the maze.

"Ash wait here till Max shouts his first instructions, once you enter the maze the timer will start, good luck." Tom said and Ash nodded to confirm he understood. Ash heard his friends move off leaving him alone.

A few minutes later he heard Max's shouting at him form the hill, "Ash move forward and don't stop till I say", Ash nodded even though he knew Max wouldn't be able to see it. Ash moved forward with his arms outstretched to keep balanced. "Ash turn left now and keep going forward till I say stop", Ash obeyed turning left into the next part of the maze moving forward, "Ash stop and duck there's a pokemon in front of you", Ash did as he was told ducking and he heard something whiz past above his head. "Ash quickly get up and run forward three steps and then turn right." Ash pushed himself up into a standing position running forward three steps before turning right moving forward still. "Nice one Ash you're doing really great so far, keep going and turn left when I say so." Max shouted from the hill. Not being able to see what's going on is harder than Ash thought it was going to be, but he trusts Max to keep him going the right way.

"Max how long left?"

"Eight minutes Ash, don't worry we're doing fine", Max replied, "Ash now turn left and then right", Ash did as he was told turning left followed by a right. "Ash lie flat and crawl forward till I tell you to get up." Ash jumped to the floor crawling forward unsure about what was happening in front of him. It felt like a minute, but he wasn't sure before Max spoke again, "Ash alright get up and run as fast as you can forward", Ash pushed himself up running forward trying his hardest not to trip, "Alright left", Ash obeyed turning left keeping up the pace.

"Max how close are we to the end?"

"We're half way and we've still got six and half minutes don't worry we're making good time, Ash alright this is where things start to get more interesting i'll be giving you instructions quite quickly now, "Ash turn left and keep moving", Ash did as he was told, "Now right, then a quick left", Ash followed Max's instructions, "Ash keep moving forward and turn right..." Max stopped for a second before Ash heard him again, "Now", Ash did as he was told turning right. "Ash on our left in a minute in quick succession is two turn offs where there are two pokemon ready to attack, you're going to need to be quick."

"Okay will do" Ash shouted back picking up the pace, Ash heard the first attack hit the hedge a second after he passed it and then the other attack do the same as well a few seconds later as Ash went past. Ash let out a sigh of relief that he managed to get past both without getting hit.

"Max what next?" Ash shouted,

"Ash in about ten steps you need to turn right and then walk slowly till I say turn left alright?"

"Yeah alright Max", Ash shouted following Max's instructions turning right after he walked ten steps and then slowing down taking small steps so not to miss the turning Max wanted him to take.

"Ash now." Max shouted and Ash turned left into the next part of the maze.

Max continued to issues out order to Ash for the next couple of minutes and Ash obeyed them without question putting all his trust in Max and his directions.

"Ash we're nearly there, a few more turns and then it's just one straight path to the end, we've got three minutes left, we're going to do this with time to spare." Max shouted and Ash smiled happy to be nearly finished. "Alright Ash left, then walk a few steps forward and turn right when I say so" Max added and Ash followed his instructions, "Now Ash right and then two steps forward and take a left and then just run forward full pelt to the end i'll meet you there." Ash did as he was told turning right then walking forward turning left before running forward full pelt. "Ash duck", Max shouted clearly surprised at whatever seems to be happening in front of Ash.

Ash obeyed getting as close to the ground as he could. "Ash get up and run forward and then roll when I say, there's a Beartic in front of you, and it came out of nowhere." Ash did as Max said running forward. "Now roll through its legs and run to the end, Brock is waiting to stop you don't worry." Ash rolled and he felt Beatic's fur with his left hand as he rolled through it's legs, Ash pushed himself running forward right into the waiting arms of Brock.

"Ash well done", Brock said as he let go of Ash. Ash moved his hands to the blindfold pulling it off looking at all the happy faces of his friends.

"Well there we go Ash, you and Max did as you said you would, you've completed my test. I have great pleasure in saying that i'll give you the leaves you need for the cure for Misty, lets go and meet up with Max shall we?" Ash nodded smiling taking his pokeballs back from Brock slipping them back onto his belt. Pikachu jumped up into Ash's arms and he gave him a hug before letting him take his place on his shoulder again following Tom and his friends round the edge of the maze.


	8. Help!

Ash looked at the food in front of him on the table smiling, while Tom had been picking the leaves for them, Ash remembered the promise he had made Anne and Joy so he asked Tom if he be able to do him one more favour and send some leaves down to the pokemon center. At first he was unsure, but as soon as May mentioned Anne and her involvement in the request Tom's answer changed and he was more than welling to help Anne and to thank them for passing on her message and reminding him he's not alone, he insisted that they all stay and have supper with him.

They didn't want to be rude so they accepted his invite, Ash and his friends had agreed that as soon as they finished eating they had to get going, they wanted to make it back to the town before it got dark. They stay at the pokemon center and then get going to the next island in the morning. It was still such a lovely warm day they decided to have the food out in the front garden where could admire Tom's lovely garden.

"Guys i'm just going to quickly nip outside the estate and give Misty a call, but i'll be back in a moment, why don't you guys start." Ash said looking at all his friends and Tom.

"Okay Ash, don't be long" Dawn replied for everyone. Ash nodded smiling turning his gaze to Pikachu who was sat with all the other pokemon he brought with him, along with all his friends pokemon as well. Ash turned moving down the path stepping outside the estate pressing the button on his watch for Misty's hospital room.

It took a few seconds, but she answered, "Hi Ash."

"Hi Misty, I just thought I should call you and tell you i've got the first ingredient for your cure, it's resting safely in Tracey's backpack ready to be used." Ash replied eager to share the goods news with her.

"Really, Ash that's amazing. "Misty replied sounding extremely happy.

"It wasn't easy, but me and Max managed to pass the test we were set." Ash answered smiling thinking back to the test and how well they worked together.

"What did you have to do?" Misty asked.

"Max had to guide me through a maze, I was blindfolded and I had to put all my trust in Max. Tom the guy who set the test wanted to see how much we trusted each other and see if he to could trust us or were we just the same as all the other people he met since his wife had died. He lost his wife because of team rocket and he doesn't trust anyone."

"Sounds interesting, if he doesn't trust anyone how did you get him to help you?"

"I appealed to his better nature and I told him about you and how special you are to me and how there was so much I wanted us to do together and how I couldn't lose you. He knows what it means to lose the most important person to you and he agreed to help us because I think he didn't want me to have to go through the same thing as he did."

"Ash the most important person in the world too you is me? What about your mum?" Misty whispered clearly surprised by the revelation.

"Misty of course my mum is important to me, but I love you Misty and I know my mum would agree that you should be the most important thing to me in the world now that we're together." Ash replied.

"Oh Ash that's so sweet, you know each day you surprise me more and more. Ash I love you so much and I hope that soon I can show you how much I love you when you get back to Kanto and I can get out of this horrible place."

"Soon babe I promise, so how's your day been?"

"Not bad Ash, your mom and professor Oak popped in just after you called this morning and then this afternoon my sisters popped in."

"Cool, anything interesting I should know about mentioned?"

"No not really, my sisters spent the whole time talking about the shopping trip they had been a few days ago. When I asked them who was watching the gym when they were shopping, you know what they had the cheek to say?" Misty replied.

"No please do tell, i'm sure it's quite an answer."

"They said that my illness had got the best of them and they just didn't have the motivation to battle anymore, they just couldn't concentrate and the battles were just to easy for the challengers and they just felt it be best to close the gym till I feel better and return to the gym and give everyone the battle they deserve."

"And i'm sure you gave them a few choice words am I right."

"Yeah I did, I told them that they better reopen the gym and battle like their lives depends on it because if the gym is a shambles when I get better, the last thing they will remember is me beating them senseless."

"Wow Misty how charming, but I take it did the job."

"Yeah Daisy's reopening it tomorrow morning and each day they're going to take it in turns to battle anyone that comes to the gym."

"Well that's good, they won't be in your league, but at least there will be a small challenge for the trainers."

"Yeah, I don't want the gym reputation to fall just because i'm in here. I did ask this morning if I could you know be treated at the gym so I could still run the gym, but I was told there was no way that was ever go to happen, I had to stay in my bed and just like it."

"Misty I could of told you that there was no way that was going to happen and i'm not a doctor."

"It was worth a try, i'm just so bored lying in this bed."

"I know it's not really you, but it's for the best. How are you feeling?" Ash asked hoping not to hear anything bad.

"Same as when you asked me this morning, I know you're only being a caring boyfriend, but could you stop asking that every call, it makes me sad having to talk about me being ill."

"Sorry Misty."

"No it's fine, we both know i'm ill and i'm going to go down hill. But if no one asks how I am feeling other than the doctor I don't have to keep thinking about the coming days and what's going to happen."

"I guess so..."

"Treecko come back", Ash turned looking for the source of the voice watching as a young Treecko ran out of the estate quickly followed by Max. The Treecko kept going and before Ash could even move to stop it, it had stepped onto the bridge still going. Max continued to give chase moving onto the bridge rushing after it. "Treecko stop."

"Max be careful." Ash shouted at his friend and he saw Max nod at him. Ash watched the Treecko stop dead in the centre of the bridge watching Max move towards it.

"Ash what's going on?" Misty asked clearly worried that she had heard Ash shouting.

"It seems something's spooked Max's Treecko and now its run onto the bridge that connect the main island to the estate we're at and Max has gone after it to get it. The only problem is the bridge is slightly dangerous, the boards are breaking and falling away." Ash replied watching Max reach his Treecko, Max said a few words to it before recalling it to it's ball turning back round starting to move back towards Ash.

"Is Max okay to be on it?" Misty asked.

"If he's careful he should be, he's light there shouldn't be a..." Ash heard the boards crack and he didn't even have chance to shout as they gave way beneath Max and he started to fall. Ash watched as at the last second Max grabbed onto bridge with one hand. Ash watched as Max tried to grab the bridge with his other hand, but couldn't get a good grip. Ash could see Max wouldn't be able to hold on for very long with just one hand, he needed Ash's help.

"Shit Misty i'll have to call you back, Max is in trouble" Ash cursed not waiting for Misty's answer before ending the call rushing onto the bridge heading towards Max. Ash could feel and hear the boards cracking underneath him, but he didn't care he needed to get to Max. Ash watched as Max released the bridge, he jumped forward closing the rest of the space between landing on his belly grabbing hold of Max's wrist with both hands. "Max don't worry i'll pull you up." Ash said looking at his friend hanging from the bridge with only Ash keeping him from falling.

"Ash thank you, I really thought I was done for then."

"No worries Max, now come on let's get you up", Ash replied trying to pull Max up, but it was no use he couldn't pull him up. "Max swing your hand up and i'll try and grab it, I should be able to pull you up then." Ash added and Max nodded swinging his hand up towards Ash. Ash took one of his hands from Max's wrist making a grab for Max's hand, but missed it completely nearly losing his grip on Max's wrist. Ash quickly returned his other hand to Max's wrist again looking down at his friend hanging below him.

"Ash i'm sorry."

"No worries Max i'll try and pull you up again like this", Ash replied and Max nodded. Ash tried to get up to give himself some more power, but the boards cracked underneath him as he got into a kneeling position.

"Ash don't move, I can see the boards cracking, if you move we'll both fall." Max shouted and Ash nodded.

"Max i'm going to have to call for the others, Charizard can fly under you and catch you."

"Okay, be quick I don't think we'll last much longer, your grip is slipping." Max replied and Ash nodded, he to could see and feel his grip slipping on Max's wrist as his arms screamed in pain. Ash thinks he's got quite strong, but holding all of Max's weight is really pushing him to his limits.

"Help, Brock, May, Dawn, Tracey we need your help, Charizard I need you." Ash shouted looking back towards the estate. Ash wasn't sure if they heard him so he increased the volume shouting the same thing again and again till his throat hurt and he couldn't shout anymore…

"Ash I don't think they can hear" Max whispered and Ash nodded in agreement. "Ash we don't both have to fall..."

"Max no", Ash interrupted knowing where Max was going, "Max I couldn't live with myself if you died because of me and I don't think I could ever face your sister knowing that I lived and you died." Ash added tears starting to leak out of his eyes.

"Ash, Misty needs you, who needs me?" Max replied tears starting to flow out his eyes as well.

"I need you Max, you're my friend and I need you hang on just a little bit longer." Ash replied and Max nodded. Ash turned back looking towards the estate putting all his being into one last shout, "Help! Somebody help us! Charizard I need you."

"Ash travelling with you has been amazing and I wouldn't change a thing.", Ash turned back to look at Max, "Ash, you and Misty are lucky to have each other look after her Ash won't you, cause if you don't i'll come back and haunt you."

"Max please don't say that, you're not going anywhere." Ash replied as a huge crack echoed from the boards underneath him.

"Sorry, Ash let go of me the boards are about to give. I want you to live on and make the most of your life", Ash shook his head the tears starting to increase in size and volume as he started to realise that Max was right.

"Max I'm sorry." Ash whispered not wanting to admit his defeat any louder.

"Ash its okay, I know you did everything you could to save me, don't blame yourself it's no one's fault. It's just my time to pass on, Ash tell the others i'm sorry..."

"Max…" Ash interrupted, but his voice failed him after the first word.

"Ash please let me finish, tell May I love her and that I will always look over her, the same for you Ash. I'm not leaving you, if you ever need me just call my name and i'll help if can. The dead never really go, we're always around you."

"Max i'm so sorry, I wish I was the one falling instead of you." Ash replied.

"Ash goodbye" Max said as Ash's hands slipped until Ash only had the ends of Max's fingers in his hands. Ash shouted his voice coming out close to a roar, "Help Charizard I need you".

Ash heard a roar coming from the estate and he knew Charizard had finally heard his call, but he knew it was too late. The last of Max's fingers slipped out of his grip and Max began to fall away from the bridge and away from him.


	9. Saving Max

Ash turned away from the bridge looking towards Terra estate watching as Charizard flew out of it quickly followed by Ash's friends and all their pokemon. An idea came to Ash and he smiled, there's still a chance he can save Max he just as to act fast.

"Charizard, Swellow I need your help", Ash shouted as he pushed himself up running as fast he could towards the end of the bridge not caring as parts of the bridge started to give way under him. He reached the end of the bridge running up to Charizard who had landed jumping onto his back. "Come on guys we have to find him."

"Ash what's going on?" Brock asked stopping in front of Charizard looking confused.

"Max fell from the bridge, but i'm going to save him don't worry wait inside", Ash replied looking towards May to make sure she understands he's not giving up on Max. "Charizard, Swellow let's go", Ash added patting Charizard lightly. Charizard jumped off the ground quickly followed by Swellow flying to the bridge before gliding down towards the river below.

Ash looked around hoping to spot Max on one of the river banks, but he couldn't, "Max can you hear me", Ash shouted looking all around him. "Swellow head further down the river and see if you can spot Max." Ash added and Swellow nodded soaring off down the river. Ash scanned both sides of the river as they moved down it. Each metre they traversed Ash started to worry more and more that he wouldn't find Max, what would he say to May when he got back?, how do you tell someone they're brother is missing presumed dead.

"Swell, Swellow", Ash looked up spotting Swellow racing towards them.

"Swellow have you found him?" Ash asked his pokemon as he reached the, Swellow didn't answer he just turned flying back the way he had come, but Ash understood. "Charizard follow Swellow." Charizard nodded at Ash soaring full speed after Swellow.

The first of the waterfalls came into view just as Ash caught a glimpse of Max floating in the river. Ash wasn't sure if was just unconscious or if it was much worse, but he needs to find out and the only way to do that is to get Max out of the water before he falls over the waterfall. Ash recalled his Swellow focusing on the task ahead.

"Charizard get as close as you can, I need to pull Max out the water", Charizard obeyed Ash getting closer to the surface of the river. Ash reached down trying to grab hold of some part of Max, but every time he tried Max would get swept out of his reach by the river. Ash looked up from Max towards the waterfall checking out how close they were to it. Ash was running out of time he needed to try something different to get Max out of the water.

"Charizard do you trust me?" Ash asked his pokemon and Charizard roared in reply which Ash took as a yes, "Alright i'm going to slide into the river as well, I want you to fly up the river a bit and i'll push Max up so you can grab him once we reach you. Then you need to pull us both up and just land over on one of the riverbanks and we'll go from there." Charizard roared again and Ash took a deep breath letting go of Charizard entering the river.

Ash grabbed hold of Max's shirt, but Ash could soon start to feel the river trying to pull Max out of his grip, Ash tightened his grip and he noticed they were getting close to Charizard. As soon as they got close Ash pushed Max slightly out of the water and he felt Charizard take hold of Max' body. Ash took hold of Max's legs hanging on tightly ready for Charizard to pull them up.

"Charizard pull us up", Ash shouted and Charizard must of heard because the rest of Max slid out of the river and Ash's body started to leave it as well. Ash felt Charizard jolt and he battled to keep his grip on Max, Ash looked up at Charizard and realised that he's to tired to be able to pull them both up at the same time. After flying down full speed from the estate to find Max and then trying to glide in place while waiting for Max and Ash to reach him. Add in having to battle the current of the river while trying to pull them up so they don't get any closer to the waterfall Charizard's has used most of his strength and energy. "Charizard can you pull us up?"

Charizard let out a roar and Ash watched as he battled to pull them up, they rose another five metres until all of Ash was out of the water as well and both Max and Ash were hanging over the river. Ash could see Charizard was tiring and unless he does something soon, all three of them would fall into the river. Ash knew there was only one thing to do, but it was dangerous. "Charizard i'm going to let go, get Max to the river bank and then come find me." Ash didn't wait for an answer he just let go of Max's legs closing his eyes waiting for the impact of hitting the river, but it didn't come.

Ash felt a set of arms around him and he opened his eyes looking into the face of a Lucario. He felt them land on one of the riverbanks, but they didn't stop. The Lucario turned around and jumped again landing on the opposite riverbank. "Lucario good work."

Ash turned looking at a boy a few years older than stood in front of him, Ash watched as the Lucario moved over to stand next to the boy.

"Thank you for saving me, my name's Ash Ketchum."

"No worries bud, i'm Davis. Truth be told it was all my Lucario's doing, one minute we were training next thing I know he's bolted. I chased after him and watched as he jumped grabbing hold of you as you fell."

"Really, well thank you Lucario" Ash replied moving towards the Lucario taking hold of its paws shaking them. Ash noticed that a strange blue light was coming off Lucario that was making him start to shine and he looked down at his own body noticing that he too was starting to shine as well. The light started to expand and he watched as Davis stepped back a look of confusion and slight fear in his eyes. The light continued to expand until it formed a dome around Ash and Lucario.

Ash watched as Davis tried to step through the dome, but he couldn't. As watched Davis started to pound on the dome while his mouth moved. Ash understood he must be shouting, but Ash couldn't hear what he was saying as he realised the sound isn't travelling through the dome.

"Ash", Ash turned looking at the Lucario, "Ash can you hear me", the Lucario asked.

"Yes I can hear you. Who are you" Ash replied stepped back slightly while still holding onto the Lucario's paws. He knew that the voice talking to him wasn't Davis's Lucario, it sounded familiar.

"Good we've not got that much time this takes a lot of energy to project my thoughts into this Lucario. Ash I know you must be confused, but hopefully this will clear things up. Ash the last time we saw each other was at the Tree of Beginning, you helped me save the tree and the world."

"Lucario, how are you? I thought you gave your life to save the tree?" Ash replied surprised to be talking to the same Lucario he had helped save the tree of beginning while travelling through the Kanto region challenging the battle frontier.

"I did Ash, but death isn't the end for pokemon or humans, we live on in the world keep it going and look over those still living. Ash i've done so much since we last saw each other, I found Aaron and we've travelled the world together. It was because of that travelling I found out what i'm about to tell you, Ash the world is in danger and it's worse than anything it's faced in the last two thousand years. Ash your girlfriend's illness is just the start; things from the past are reappearing." Lucario replied and Ash nodded not 100% sure what he's talking about, but he knows it's not good.

"Lucario what's coming?"

"Ash I can't be 100% sure, but a force unlike anything you've ever seen is going to appear and unless it's stopped the world will never be the same again. Aaron sees ruins upon ruins covering the world."

"Lucario all that sounds bad, but I need to finish what i'm doing here first, Misty needs that cure I can't lose her she's my world you must understand." Ash replied slightly frightened by what Lucario is talking about. Ash has faced many difficult situations while on his journey's and some of them have pushed him to his limits, even left him with scars both mental and psychical. If this is going to be worse than anything he's face before it's going to push Ash past his limits and this time it might just be one step to far for Ash to come back from.

"Ash I know and that's another reason i'm here to help you. Ash i've seen what you're going to face in the next few days and i'm here to give you some advice. Davis will help you more than once in the coming days so trust him. He'll help you get the next ingredient for Misty; the temple he calls home is where you'll find the aura seed. Ash you'll also need my help so me and Aaron have agreed it's time for me to be reborn, Ash let go of one of Lucario's paws and hold out your hand for me." Ash did as Lucario asked letting of the left paw holding out his hand. Lucario moved his free paw up and Ash watched as a stream of light shot out of it landing on Ash's hand. Ash felt something start to form in his hand, but couldn't see what it was because of the light.

The light stopped coming out of Lucario's paw and Ash could finally see what was lying in the palm of his hand. It look like a normal pebble Ash could easily find on any beach around the world, the only thing that made it unusual was the fact that is was perfectly clear, Ash could see right through it. "Lucario what is this?"

"It's called a soul stone, they're very rare and it takes a lot of energy to make one, Aaron has given most of his life force to make it. They are used to carry the soul of a person or pokemon, right now because it's empty it's clear, but once this conversation ends i'm going to transfer my soul into it and it'll turn the exact same shade of blue my body used to be." Lucario explained.

"Okay, but what am I supposed to do with it?"

"Ash once you get back to the center send one of your pokemon back to the lab as you'll need a space in your team. Tomorrow once you get to the temple you'll need to find the egg room, once you get there hold the stone in your hand and walk around it. Once you get near the right egg, both the stone and egg will shine slightly place the stone against it and i'll do the rest."

"Okay Lucario will do, see you tomorrow." Ash replied and he watched as the dome shrunk smaller and smaller until it burst. Ash let go of Lucario's other paw, looking down at the stone in its hand watching it change colour. Ash slipped it into his pocket and realised for the first time that Charizard was behind him. Ash turned looking at Max was lying by Charizard's feet, Ash could see it wasn't good and that he needed to get Max to the pokemon center for treatment.

"What the hell?" Davis shouted and Ash turned to look at him "That was aura wasn't it? That was the strongest display of aura i've ever seen, even stronger than the masters at my temple. You made that dome, well at least helped so you must have aura like I do."

"Long story, let's just say an old friend of mine needed to talk to me and he used your Lucario to send the message." Ash answered kneeling down next to Max. Ash placed his hand to Max's neck finding a slight pulse letting out a small sigh of relief, at least he's still alive, but he is banged up and in a bad way.

"An old friend, they can use aura as well. Who is it?" Davis inquired clearly shaken by what he just witnessed.

"I met a Lucario while travelling through the Kanto region a few years ago; he was partnered with an aura guardian called Aaron over a thousand years ago. They saved the world Lucario was placed inside Aaron's sceptre for safety. I released the Lucario and together we had to save the world from the same crisis he and Aaron had to save the world from. He gave up his life to save me and i've never ever forgotten that sacrifice."

"And he spoke to you, how?"

Normally Ash would love to answer his questions, but Max needs help and wasting time talking could be the difference between him recovering and him not recovering. Max needs to go to pokemon center to get treatment, but Ash needs to get back to his friends and tell them he's found Max. May deserves to know that Ash as found Max, she'll want to be there when he wakes up. "Davis it's a long story and my friend Max doesn't have that time. Davis I need your help with something, well two things."

"Ash if I can help I will, what's up?" Davis replied still clearly shocked by what he just seen happen in front of him, but also still intrigued to know more about what had happened.

"In your temple do you happen to have something called an Aura seed?" Ash asked wanting to make sure what Lucario said was true. If that bit was then so was the rest of the stuff Lucario mentioned including the stone that is now sat in Ash's pocket.

"Yeah we do, but no one's supposed to know about them other than the aura guardians, they're our greatest secret because of the power they hold. How do you know about them?" Davis replied clearly surprised Ash knew about the seeds.

"I need one for my girlfriend's cure, she's really ill. A physician who's going to make the cure told me about it and then the friend who spoke to me through your Lucario told me again. Davis I need you to help get me into the temple so I can get one of those seeds."

"Um well you do have aura so I could get the master to meet you at least, getting one of those seeds I don't know about that, they're usually only given to those who have complete their training and have had the title aura guardian bestowed upon them."

"Um well that's a start I suppose i'll just have to find a way to convince these masters of your to give me a seed. Davis I need you to help get my friend Max to the pokemon center in the town, i'll meet you there as soon as I can. I've got friends at Terra estate waiting for me and I need to tell them i've found Max. His older sister is one of my friends waiting at the estate; she'll want to know i've found him and that he's okay." Ash replied checking Max's pulse again it hadn't changed it was still weak.

"Of course Ash, i'll make sure he gets to the center as fast as I can. If he wakes up before you get there is there anything you want me to tell him?" Davis replied and Ash could see he had pushed all his questions to one side about what had happened between Ash and his Lucario, he understood how important it was to get Max to the pokemon center.

"Tell him i'm sorry and we'll be there as soon as we can." Ash replied and Davis nodded.

"Davis to say thank you for helping I promise once I know Max is okay i'll answer any questions you have about what just happened between me and your Lucario." Ash added knowing that he's asking a lot of a person he's only just met and whose pokemon actually saved Ash.

"Will do Ash, right we better both get going, I do have a lot of questions so your deal sounds good", Davis answered and Ash nodded at him moving towards Charizard climbing onto it's back. Ash watched Davis recall his Lucario and send out a Salamence lifting Max onto its back before jumping onto its back as well. Davis said a few words to Salamence and then they were off rising into the sky and away from Ash. Charizard rose into the air setting course for Terra estate.

As soon as they landed Ash jumped off recalling Charizard deciding he need a rest, he'll talk to Brock to see if he's got anything to give to Charizard. Ash rushed up the path to the door banging lightly on it a few times, a few seconds later Brock opened the door letting him in, "Ash you're back, everyone's in the living room. Did you find him?"

"Yes I did, he's unconscious and in a bad way so we need to move fast." Ash quickly answered.

"Where is he?" Brock asked as Ash rushed into the living room. All of Ash's friends and his and Max's pokemon looked at him as he rushed in.

"Guys we need to get going, i've found Max and he's on the way to the pokemon centre in town. He's in a bad way, but he should be alright once Anne and Joy help him." Ash said and everyone except Tom jumped up out of their seats.

"Ash what happened? One minute he was with us and then next we hear he's fallen and you have to find him." May asked.

"I'll explain I promise May, but i'll do it on the way to the center we need to get there as soon as possible, it'll be best if we're there when he wakes up." Ash replied recalling his pokemon to their pokeballs as he spoke. Pikachu jumped up Ash up onto Ash's arm moving up to his usual spot.

"Ash if Max is in a bad way, Joy and Anne are going to need some Roborante leaves, I'll just go pick some for you. I'll be two seconds." Tom said getting up from the chair.

"Thank you Tom", Ash shouted as Tom walked out. "Brock do you have anything you can give Charizard he's exhausted from saving Max."

"Yeah I do, let me just get it from my bag. Ash call him out for me would you please", Brock replied and Ash nodded pressing Charizard's ball. Charizard appeared, but slumped to the floor exhausted. Brock rushed to his side feeding him some sort of medicine that Ash had never seen before. "Ash put him back in his ball, he needs time to recover now, and I wouldn't use him for the next day if I was you."

"Okay thanks Brock, how are we going to get over the bridge now then? Charizard was meant to fly us over." Ash asked looking at his friends for an answer.

"I think that's where Max comes in handy or one of his pokemon at least, Kirlia we need your help", May replied and Max's Kirlia walked over to May. Max had gone back and captured the Ralts he had met while travelling with Ash and it had evolved not long afterwards. "Kirlia can teleport two of us over the bridge at a time, it'll only take three journeys.

"What do we do with Max's pokemon though? We can't recall them to their balls as Max has them." Dawn asked from beside May.

"Um well they'll just have to walk next to us, or fly in Taillow's sake" Ash replied looking at Max's Taillow who was perched on the top of one of the seats a few feet from him. "I can carry Spheal when Kirlia teleports me and May you can carry Electrike when you teleport. As soon as we can, we'll get Max to recall them." Ash added and everyone nodded as Tom returned carrying another set of leaves in a box handing them to Ash.

"There's quite a few in there, tell Anne and Joy that's to get them by till I can send a larger batch of them down in the next week." Tom said and Ash nodded at him moving over to his bag slipping the box inside before swinging the bag onto his shoulders ready to go.

"Tom thanks for everything." Ash replied giving Tom a large smile.

"No worries Ash it's been nice meeting you."

"Come on guys let's get going", all of Ash friends nodded following him out of the room.

May, Electrike and Dawn were the first to be teleported over the bridge by Kirla, then Brock and Tracey and finally, Ash, Pikachu and Spheal were teleported across the bridge as well. Kirlia looked exhausted after teleporting three times in quick succession so without even saying a word Brock picked it and started to feed it some pokemon food to give it some energy. Ash kept hold of Spheal as he started to speed walk down the mountain path so they would reach the center as fast as they could.

"So Ash now that we're on our way, what actually happened with Max?" May asked from beside Ash.

Ash went to open his mouth when his watch started to beep from his wrist, he pressed the accept button and Misty's voice came out of it, "Ash did you save him?"

"Yes and no. I'm actually in the middle of explaining it to the others so stay on the line and you'll hear it as well." Ash answered actually quite happy Misty had called when she did, now he only needs to explain it once.

"Okay Ash will do", Misty replied.

Ash told the story as detailed as he could not leaving out a single detail so his friends, but mostly so that May knew he had done everything he could to save Max on the bridge. When it got to the part about Ash jumping into the river Misty gave him hell and went on a rant that lasted a couple of minutes and only ended when Ash proposed that him and Misty talked about this when they were alone.

Ash wasn't sure if he should tell his friends about his conversation with Lucario as he didn't want to worry Misty anymore than he already had and wasn't really sure how he would explain it. He still wasn't sure if he should take that conversation as the truth. Ash decided to tell a slightly altered story giving all the important points except the part about the soul stone in his pocket. Ash told it in a way that made out Davis was the source of his information, now he just has to hope Davis doesn't mention anything about Ash's conversation with Lucario before tomorrow. Ash's friends were all happy to hear that Ash had not only found out where to find the aura seed, but also found a way into the temple. Ash spotted the lights of the town coming into view and Ash told Misty he needed to end the call, but promised he would call Misty when they learnt anymore and she said she would be waiting for the call.

As soon as they reached the town May ran off towards the pokemon center as fast as she could. Ash and the others rushed after her arriving a few seconds after her. "Ah you're here; your brother is awake and stable. We gave him some medicine I had left over and it seems to have done the job as far as I can tell. I think that all Max really needs is a good night's sleep and some time to heal and he'll be back to normal. Ash you can be very proud of yourself, your quick thinking saved him" Joy said as they rushed through the doors of the center.

"Thank god, can we see him?" May asked and Joy nodded leading them into the treatment room, Max was sat up in his bed wearing a pair of pyjamas with Pikachu's on them talking to Davis and Anne. They must have taken his clothes off to dry them and put the pyjamas on to try and warm him up. May rushed to Max's bedside chucking her arms around her little brother.

"Nurse Joy, i've got some Roborante leaves in my bag that Tom gave me, he said you should use a few of them in a mixture for Max. There's quite a few in there, Tom said he'll send a bigger batch down in the next week." Ash said unzipping his bag pulling out the box.

"Ash thank you for convincing him to help us again, I better get to work, i'll just make something to give to Max with these then." Joy replied taking the box from Ash moving off through a door on the side of the room out of view. Anne and Davis moved away from the bed as well moving into the same room Joy had entered leaving Ash and the others to speak to Max on their own. Max recalled his pokemon before turning to face Ash.

"Ash, Davis told me that I have you to thank for still being alive." Max said smiling at Ash.

"No worry Max, there was no way I was going to lose you. How you feeling?" Ash asked returning Max's smile.

"Sore, but that's to be expected after what happened." Max answered and Ash decided he needed to say what he's been thinking about since he pulled Max out of the river.

"Max if you don't want to continue on the journey you don't have too, Lapras can take you and May back to Hoenn. I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already have, so if you want to go home I won't mind." Ash replied.

"Ash i'm not going back to Hoenn till we've finished this quest, I promised that I would help get all the ingredients we need for Misty's cure and I meant it. I know you're only trying to look out for me Ash, but I wouldn't feel right going home now, not when there's still so much more we need to do." Max replied and Ash nodded happy that Max was staying, he needed to give Max the choice and he's made it.

"That's okay Max, I won't mention it again", Ash replied watching as nurse Joy walked back into the room carrying a cup of liquid moving over to Max.

"Drink this it'll make you feel better I promise", Joy said handing the cup to Max, Max looked at it making a funny face, Ash couldn't blame him it looked nasty and the smell coming off it isn't much better. Max took a deep breath before downing the whole cup in one quick gulp.

"Ah that tastes nasty, what was it?" Max asked handing the cup back to Nurse Joy.

"A mixture of Roborante leaves and a few other ingredients, it might taste nasty, but believe me in by the morning you'll be up and about like today never happened I promise you that Max." Joy replied and Max nodded.

"What happens next, are you keeping Max in for the night?" May asked looking towards Joy.

"I like to just to be safe, but don't worry there's room for all of you to stay as well, Davis and my gran are getting the rooms ready for you right now. Ash, Davis said you and him have some sort of agreement about going to Aura islands together so he's staying here as well."

"We do have an agreement, thanks for everything Joy." Ash replied and Joy nodded giving him a smile.

"Just doing my job Ash and after all you've done for us I think we owed you anyway. I'll come and tell you when your rooms are ready. Oh and Max your clothes should be dry soon." Joy replied and both Ash and Max nodded at her.

Ash watched Joy leave before turning to face his friends again, "Oh i've got to go call Misty and tell her that Max is okay, she was really worried about you Max."

"Well tell her i'm alright and by tomorrow i'll be fighting fit, so there's no need to worry about me anymore, she should focus on looking after herself instead." Max replied and Ash nodded.

"Will do, see you in a minute guys" Ash said moving out the room pressing the button for Misty's room.


	10. Lucario Returns

They arrived on Aura Island docking inside a town that was situated on the edge of the island, the journey from Heala Island had taken just over two hours and Davis had spent most of the time just chatting away endlessly to anyone who would listen. Ash heard a few things that Davis said, but he spent most of his time thinking about the aura seed he's supposed to be getting today and his conversation with Lucario the day before. As Lucario had asked him do, Ash chose his Swellow as the pokemon he would send back to Oak's lab. Oak hadn't asked any questions when Ash didn't ask for a different pokemon he just sent an empty pokeball across to Ash.

Ash let Davis take the lead moving through the streets. Ash looked around as they walked through the town admiring all the different type of shops each one specialising in a different type of pokemon or area of expertise. Ash really wanted to visit all of them and he could see that all his friends were all in the same boat as him. Ash made a note to himself that before they leave the island he's going to visit at least a few of them and buy something. "The temples just up there", Davis said pointing past the edge of the town at a huge hill. "From the top of that hill you can see the whole town; it helps us keep an eye on anything or anyone that might require our attention." Davis added and Ash nodded.

"Cool, well lets get up there then", Ash replied and Davis nodded smiling moving to the edge of town. Davis led them to a path that would lead them right up to the front of the temple. The path was pretty steep, but no harder than the one they had to climb the day before to get to Terra estate.

As soon as Ash got to the top of the hill he stopped looking at the building in front of him. It doesn't look like anything like what he would call a temple; it looks more like a grand castle. "This is the temple, it's beautiful it's nothing like I was expecting", Dawn marvelled as she moved to stand next to Ash.

"Indeed it is, I take it you were expecting something more dated and temple looking. The temples used to look like that, but a while ago it was decided they needed to be modernised and look a bit more presentable. Shall we go in then?" Davis asked and they all nodded moving towards the door where two men are stationed.

"Ah Davis you've come back, who are you companions? You know we can't let anyone in unless they're expected by the masters." The man on the left stated stepping in front of the door barring entry while moving his gaze from Davis to Ash and his friends.

"Zack it just so happens they're here to meet the masters." Davis answered.

"The master aren't expecting them", the second man commented and Ash started to get annoyed just let us in would you.

"No they're not", Davis agreed, "But I think they'll want to meet Ash, once they see the strength of his aura." Davis continued clearly annoyed that they were not being allowed to enter.

"Um i'll have to just check they're free before I can let them in", the second man replied and Davis nodded.

"Well off you go then Cody", Davis suggested and Cody nodded stepping through the door of the temple. "He shouldn't be long Ash, sorry about all this procedure" Davis apologized tapping his foot against the floor as they waited for Cody to come back.

"So Davis how did your training go on Heala Island?" Zack asked obviously trying to defuse the tension that was hanging in the air.

"Not bad thanks Zack; I achieved what I set out to do and a lot more on top." Davis replied,

"Anything interesting happen here while I was gone?" Davis asked his earlier annoyance disappearing.

"No not really, we've got a few new recruits and Troy has got a step closer to completing his training, they've set the date for his final test. It's in 7 days time, he's left to do some training like you did, you looking forward to taking your final test in two days?" Zack answered sneaking a look at the door to see if Cody had come back yet.

"Wouldn't you be, if I pass it i'll be named a true aura guardian and i'll get all the perks that come with it." Davis replied an obvious excitement in his tone.

"Yeah I guess, but then you'll leave here and start to travel the world like the others. Davis I know we've not always seen eye to eye, but I am going to miss you", Zack confessed and Ash could see that Davis was slightly surprised by the fact Zack's going to miss him.

Davis went to open his mouth to answer, but the door opened and Cody stepped back out glaring at him, "The masters are busy right now, but they've asked can you please take them to the Master Amos's office Davis they'll be there in about five minutes." Cody hissed clearly not happy with the master's decision.

"Thank you for the message Cody, I will be sure to pass on my praise about how well you passed on the message" Davis replied and Ash could see that just annoyed Cody even more. "Come on guys let's head inside, you're going to love it." Davis assured them moving past Cody and Zack.

Ash followed Davis leaving Cody seething outside. "The temple is made up of three floors; the top floor is the classrooms. The second floor is accommodation for the students and the ground floor is the master's offices and everything else including the food hall, the egg room and the common room where we can relax and socialise with the other students. The battlefield which we used for the final test is situated at the back of the temple." Davis explained to Ash and his friends as they moved into the entrance hall. Ash piped up at the sound of the egg room, that's where Lucario told him to take the stone to.

"Davis could you show us the egg room, I would love to see it." Ash asked and Davis nodded.

"It's on the way to the master's office anyway; you can have a look once we reach it." Davis replied and Ash nodded smiling.

"Thank you Davis, what's this about a final test that Zack mentioned?" Ash asked Davis as he took in every part of the temple they passed.

"Ah yes the final test. Well the final test is in two parts, the first part involves showing the master your control of aura. The second part involves a battle six on six against one of the masters, if you pass both parts then you are named an aura guardian and your true work begins. You head off to a region around the world and you work to help the people in it, keeping the world safe from any threats that appear." Davis explained.

"Sounds hard, but you're nearly at the end of your training", Ash stated and Davis nodded.

"Yeah I take my test in two days and if I pass then i'll become a fully fledged aura guardian, cool isn't it", Davis chuckled turning to Ash smiling.

"Yes it is, do you have anywhere you like to be sent once you've passed the test?" Ash replied.

"Well I wouldn't mind going back to Sinnoh, my parents still live there so it would be nice to visit them in Veilstone City while i'm travelling the region helping people." Davis admitted and Ash nodded, it must be hard being away from you family for so long. Ash misses his mum like crazy when he's travelling and he really enjoy going back to Pallet town even if it's only for a few days before he goes travelling again. "Ah here's the egg room" Davis said motioning for Ash to step inside. Ash stepped inside looking around the room at all the eggs.

Ash slid his hand into his pocket taking hold of the soul stone pulling it out; Ash let the stone rest in the palm of his hand moving slowly around the room looking for any sign that it had started to shine. Ash got most of the way round the room before the stone started to shine, Ash noticed an egg shining just in front of him, Ash moved to stand in front of it blocking it from anyone else's view. Ash placed the stone it against the egg like Lucario said to, his hand was hiding the stone from anyone else's view. Ash felt the stone slide inside the egg and he pulled his hand away taking a step back at the same time unsure about what's about to happen and if it's safe to stand near the egg.

Ash continued to step back until he was back near the door standing with Davis and his friends. Ash watched as the egg that the stone had entered started to shine even brighter than before rising off the shelf gliding over to him, Ash extended his hands out and it landed in them, Ash tightened his grip so not to drop it.

"Ash well that's new, i've never seen anything like that before. I guess that egg really wants you to take it." Davis gasped clearly unsure of what had just happened.

"So I can keep it then?" Ash asked sure that he needed to keep the egg.

"Yeah for now, we'll have to report what just happened to the masters and see what they say. Lets go wait for them in master Amos's office." Davis answered and Ash nodded following Davis out of the egg room.

Ash watched as Max moved to walk next to him, "Ash do you know why the egg glided over to you?" Max asked clearly believing that Ash was keeping something from them. He was right Ash thought to himself, but right now he's not really sure how to explain what just happened with the egg.

"No idea Max," Ash lied, "I guess it's just going to be one of things we'll never know the answer to" Ash added noticing that Davis had stopped in front of them.

"Here's the office, let's go take a seat and wait shall we?" Davis suggested and Ash nodded following Davis into the office. Ash looked around the first part of the office which housed the table and chair that the master must use when working. From the table he can look out the window and see the sea, it must be soothing. Ash moved his gaze to the second part of the room at the two sofas and two armchairs placed together, Ash walked over to one of the sofa's taking the seat in the middle stroking the shell of the egg. Max and Brock slid down on either side of Ash. May, Dawn and Tracey sat on the other sofa leaving Davis to take one of the armchairs.

"So what are these masters like?" Ash asked hoping to get as much information on them before they turn up.

"Well they're quite strict and like students to stick to the rules, but they are also quite nice and approachable at the same time. They like to make you feel welcome and let you know that if you ever need anything their door is always open for you to come and talk to them."

"Okay so how do you think we should go about trying to convince them to not only let me keep this egg, but to also give me an aura seed for my girlfriends cure." Ash inquired.

"Um let me do the talking to start of with and we'll go from there I guess. Ash i'm sorry to hear about your girlfriend I really am, but I don't know if there's anyway you can actually get an aura seed." Davis answered. Ash had told Davis all about the quest and Misty's illness last night after he called Misty, Davis assured Ash that he try and do everything he could to try and help them get the seed. Ash isn't going to give up, one way or another he is going to leave this temple with that seed.

The door to the office opened again and five people walked in, three men and two women, they smiled at Ash and his friends before moving over to them. Davis got up from his armchair motioning for one of the masters to take it and Ash, Brock and Max followed suit moving to stand behind the other sofa watching as the five masters sat down. "Guys I like you to meet the five Masters of this temple, this is Master Alexis, Master Arya, Master Amos, Master Atticus and Master Axel" Davis said motioning to each Master as he said their name.

"Davis it's good to see you back in one piece, Cody told us that you've brought someone who you think we should meet." Master Alexis said smiling.

"Master Alexis, Cody was right I would like you to meet Ash", Davis replied pointing to Ash and Ash gave a small smile. "I witnessed a powerful display of aura yesterday from Ash; he managed to form a perfect dome around himself and my Lucario." All of Ash's friends looked at him confused, he still yet to tell them about Lucario or the dome.

"I'll explain later", Ash mouthed to them and they nodded turning back to face the Masters.

"Is this true?" Master Arya asked.

"It is Master Arya", Ash replied not sure if he should mention the fact that Lucario helped him.

"Was yesterday the first time you've used aura?" Master Alexis asked.

"No Master Alexis, i've used it a few other times over the last few years." Ash replied.

"Making a dome of aura is no easy task, it takes years of training to reach that level and I find it very hard to believe that one so young and without any sort of training could pull it off..."

"Master Amos I saw it with my own eyes, there was a dome of aura around him." Davis interrupted and Ash could see the Master's weren't happy by it.

"Davis I thought you would know better than to interrupt me, let's say he did make the dome which is unlikely, another problem I have is that Ash seems to be holding one of the eggs from the egg room. He's has not been accepted into the temple yet, so he has no right to have it."

"Master that was something else I needed to talk to you about, while I was showing Ash and his friends the egg room one of the eggs glided off the shelf over to Ash." Davis replied.

"It glided over to him?" Master Atticus repeated and both Ash and Davis nodded at him.

"Yeah Ash was standing by me and then the egg started to shine rising off the shelf right into Ash's hands. It must be a sign Master; the egg must want to be with Ash." Davis answered.

"Um well, I guess if you can show us a display of aura you can keep the egg. You'll be classed as guardian in training." Master Amos replied and Ash nodded. He doesn't want to become an aura guardian well not right now, but if he gets to keep the egg he'll do it.

Ash started to turn towards Max to hand him the egg to free up his hands and be able to summon a ball of aura like he did back on the ship less than a week before and pass the master's test. Before he could the egg started to lightly shake in his hands. Ash spotted the first crack appearing and he stepped away from the sofa as the crack got bigger and bigger.

"It's hatching", Ash informed everyone as more cracks appeared across the egg and aura started to flow out of it. Ash watched the Masters jump up out of their chairs clearly noticing the large amount of aura spilling out of the egg and forming round Ash's feet…

"What are you doing to that egg Ash?" Master Amos asked clearly worried.

"Nothing I promise", Ash replied stepping further away from his friends till he had space all around him. The aura continued to flow out of the egg faster and faster until like the day before Ash was enclosed in a dome, but unlike yesterday when he raced off without his partner this time he had Pikachu for company.

"Pika, Pika" Pikachu asked jumping off Ash's shoulder landing on the ground looking up at his trainer. Ash understood that Pikachu had just asked what's about to happen.

"Not a clue buddy, I guess we're about to find out." Ash replied looking from his partner to the egg.

"Ash I thought we should chat alone quickly" Lucario's voice boomed inside Ash's head as the egg cracked completely and a Riolu appeared in front of him, "Hello Ash, take hold of my paws please", Lucario's voice asked inside of Ash's head and he nodded kneeling down taking hold of Riolu's paws. As soon as Ash took hold of Riolu's paws, Riolu started to glow and Ash realised he was evolving.

The glowing stopped and Ash found himself looking at a Lucario, ""Thank you Ash, I needed your help to regain my original form."

"Lucario is that really you? I saw you die how can you be back?" Ash asked sneaking a look through the dome and saw that all his friends were watching him with confused expressions on their faces banging on the dome trying to get through.

Pikachu looked up at him like he gone crazy. "Pika Pikachu", Ash didn't reply, but he noticed that Pikachu's demeanour had changed as soon as he had finished asking his question, he understood Lucario must have just said something to Pikachu in his head privately to explain everything to Pikachu.

"Ash I understand you must be confused, but i'll explain. Ash like I said yesterday death isn't end for pokemon or humans, my life force just became part of the world. The world needs to use the life force of those who have passed on to create new life; I allowed my life force to be used to create the egg I just hatched from. The only problem is that though my body would be brought back exactly like it used to be before I died, my memories would be lost and the information I learnt since my death at the Tree of Beginning would never be known. I needed to come back completely, so Aaron used most of his life force to create the soul stone that would host my soul. This way when the egg hatched I would have the memories of my first life and what I leant after my death, all I needed was your help to evolve and here I am exactly the same as when I died."

"Why didn't Aaron come back as well? The world's going to need him if what you're saying is true." Ash asked.

"Wouldn't work he be reborn as a baby and then it would take at least 15 years before he would be ready to help and I worry that the world doesn't even have one year before the threat I mentioned shows itself. Ash only one of me and Aaron could come back as the other one had to give their life force to make the soul stone so that the memories of what we saw could be returned to their body. Both me and Aaron agreed that I was the best choice because as long as I joined up with you there's still a chance for the world, you can become my partner like he was in the past. "Lucario answered.

"Lucario I don't know if I can be your partner like Aaron was, I don't know if i'm strong enough." Ash admitted not caring that he probably sounded weak to Lucario, but Lucario just shook his head slightly giving Ash a warm smile.

"Ash you are strong enough, I saw that much at the tree, but i've caught glimpses of you while I was travelling and I have no doubt that you're strong enough to help me now more than ever. Ash believe in yourself because I believe in you as do your friends, there's no way they would follow you on this journey else." Lucario stated and Ash looked at him then his friends knowing deep down in his heart what Lucario is saying is true.

"Lucario I know deep down you're right, but if i'm to help you I need to know more about what's coming." Ash replied focusing back on Lucario.

"Ash it's a long story and right now we don't have the time, but I promise we'll talk about it more later just me and you. We need to get that aura seed and that means we need to convince the Masters to help. Ash before I end this dome I need to give you a gift it's from Aaron, he said you're going to need it if we're to face the threats that are coming." Lucario replied and Ash nodded.

Ash felt a tingle go up his arms and the feeling spread across Ash's body till his whole body was tingling. Ash felt a sharp pain rip through his head and he wanted to place his head in his hands, but Lucario's paws wouldn't let go of his hands. "Lucario it hurts", Ash screamed the pain making him feel like his head was about to explode.

"Ash I know, but it'll pass in a few seconds hold on", Lucario answered and Ash clenched his teeth together to fight back the scream he wanted to release. As Lucario had told him the pain passed and Ash's head felt like normal again.

"Lucario what did you just give me? I don't feel any different." Ash asked letting go of Lucario's paws.

"Ash I don't know, Aaron just said it would help you and that I must give it to you. Ash i'm sure we'll find out the answer to your question very soon, that gift used the last of Aaron's life force. Ash he's gone and this time it's for good, once I die again i'll be on my own." Lucario replied and Ash could sense that Lucario was struggling to accept that Aaron was gone; Ash needs to let Lucario know he isn't alone, he'll always have Ash.

"Lucario part of Aaron will always live on in both of us. Lucario while you're with me you're not alone. I'm your friend as are Max, May, Pikachu and Brock and I know once Tracey, Misty and everyone else meets you you'll have loads more friends." Ash answered wrapping his arm round Lucario giving him a hug, Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder joining the hug as well and Lucario smiled at both of them as Ash released him from the hug.

"Thank you Ash, you're right i'm not alone and Aaron is still with us. Ash you remind me of Aaron so much, I know that if we work together we can face whatever is coming." Lucario replied and Ash nodded quite proud to be compared to someone as amazing as Aaron.

The dome of aura around them disappeared and Ash had a string of questions fired at him in quick succession, "What was that? Did you do that? What were you and Lucario talking about? Why does there always seem to be a dome involved with you?"

"Guys give me a second would you? I need a bit of time to gather my thoughts, it's strange having a second voice inside your head for an extended time" Ash replied and they all nodded at him probably not sure what he's going on about, but happy to wait a few seconds till he's ready.

"Brock, May, Max do you remember the Lucario we met while travelling through the Kanto region together." Ash asked looking at his Kanto battle frontier companions one by one.

"The one who helped you save the Tree of Beginnings." Max answered and Ash nodded.

"Well he spoke to me yesterday through Davis's Lucario telling me that he found Aaron and that they've been travelling the world together and that they've seen signs that Misty's illness is just the start, worse is coming in the future. I didn't want to worry Misty with what Lucario told me so I didn't mention anything yesterday. I was also slightly sceptical that it was really Lucario speaking to me, so I waited to see if he would show up here like he said he would and well he did. I would like you to re-meet Lucario", Ash replied pointing towards Lucario walking beside him.

"This is the same Lucario from the tree", Max gasped clearly unsure whether Ash was being serious.

"Yep this is Lucario and he's been reborn to help with our journey for Misty's cure and the events that are to come in the future." Ash answered stopping to see if anyone had any questions, but no one said anything so he continued. "Guys I know you're probably more confused than when I started talking, but join the club. Lucario has promised that he'll answer my questions later and once he does i'll answer yours." Ash continued and his friends nodded.

"Ash you're right I am more confused than ever, but I know that if you say you'll answer our questions you will, so i'll wait as long as it takes buddy", Brock replied and Ash smiled giving him a small nod.

"Ash step away from that Lucario, as we said before you've not earned the right to have it yet, show us your control of aura." Master Amos asked and Ash sighed taking a step away from Lucario.

"Alright i'll show you my aura, give me two seconds just to focus", Ash replied opening his hand ready to create a ball of like he did on the ship a few days ago, but without Ash even really having to think about it a ball of aura larger than he had ever summoned appeared in his hand, it kept getting bigger and bigger until it was the size of Ash's head and Ash didn't even feel slightly fatigued. Ash looked at Lucario and the both understood how Ash had just managed to summon that ball without feeling at all fatigued, part of Aaron's gift was all his aura.

"That was one of the strongest displays of aura i've ever seen and it's without any training, Ash I want to try something..." Master Atticus replied quickly fired a ball of aura at Ash, Ash didn't have time to think of a way to protect himself he just lifted his hand up hoping for something to happened. He watched as a shield of aura appeared in front of him protecting the whole of his body, the ball hit his shield and disappeared. "Interesting, fellow masters care to help me", they nodded at Amos and they fired off balls of aura at Ash as well. Ash wasn't sure if his shield was going to hold as the five balls hit the shield, but just like the last time the balls just hit the shield and disappeared the shield showing no sign of damage.

"I think I speak for all my fellow masters, Ash your aura is stronger than anything we've ever seen before, maybe even stronger than any of us and I have no regrets in naming you a trainee aura guardian, that Lucario is now officially your partner." Master Axel informed Ash as he and his fellow masters lowered their hands.

Ash smiled moving to stand next to Lucario again before speaking, "Thank you, but I didn't come here to enrol in the temple, and I came here to ask a favour. Masters, I need an aura seed so I can save my girlfriend."

"So you and your friends are the ones that the physician told us were coming to get a seed, Ash as I told him only those who are worthy may receive a seed. Ash do you believe you're worthy?" Master Arya answered.

"Yes, but i'm guessing you're unsure, so you want to test me?" Ash replied knowing the answer before Master Arya answered.

"Yes we want to test you, but Ash it's not just one test. If you are to get the seed then you must pass three tests like you would usually have to during your training to become an aura guardian, but in a shorter time frame. A test of knowledge, a test of aura and a test of strength."

"Okay if I pass these tests do I get named a fully fledged aura guardian? Haven't I shown you the extent of my aura, do I really need to show you again?" Ash asked and the master's looked at each other exchanging a few words.

"Ash if you can show us that you and your Lucario can work together perfectly then maybe we'll think about naming you an aura guardian does that seem fair?" Master Amos replied and Ash nodded, "As for the test of aura I guess you're right, you've shown us the extent of your aura, so congratulations Ash one test down. You can take the test of knowledge later, but the test of strength can't be taken until next week."

"Why?" Ash demanded.

"Because all five masters have battles this week with trainees who want to take the final test and become fully fledged aura guardians, it wouldn't be fair on them for one of them to have to postpone their battle because one of us has to battle you instead. Whichever one of us battles you won't be able to battle again for a few days while their pokemon rest." Master Amos answered.

Ash could understand where the Masters were coming from, it would be unfair to ask anyone to have to wait to battle after all the work they've done to get to the point where they can battle the masters and maybe become a fully fledged aura guardian. Ash needs that seed, but he won't force anyone to give up their chance to complete their training.

"What if one of the trainees said they were willing to let Ash battle in their place and they take the test next week instead", Davis asked looking towards the Masters.

"Well I guess if someone was willing to give up their place then there's no reason why Ash can't battle a master for the chance to get an aura seed today, Davis are you…" Master Axel replied.

"Davis I can't ask you to postpone your test after all the work you've done. Davis you've helped me enough already, you got Max back to the pokemon center yesterday, you got me inside the temple to see the masters, I can't ask anymore of you." Ash interrupted.

"Ash you're right you can't ask me to postpone my battle, but I can offer to. Ash your need is greater than mine, I can wait another week to take the test, but your girlfriend can't wait a week for you to take yours. Ash take my place and get that seed for Misty, Ash an aura guardian must always put the needs of others above their own." Davis answered.

"Davis thank you, I know you're going to be an amazing aura guardian once you pass your test next week. So let's get these tests started, who will I be facing once I complete the test of knowledge?" Ash replied smiling at Davis before turning to face the Masters.

"Ash you'll be facing me", Master Atticus replied.

"Oh that's not good news for you Ash", Davis admitted and Ash looked at him for an explanation, "Ash, Master Atticus hasn't lost a battle in the last six months and he's faced some really strong trainers."

"Well that run ends today Davis, i'm unbeaten for close to that as well. I've just won the Kalos pokemon league where I faced some pretty strong trainers, Misty needs that seed for her cure and nothing or no one's going to stand in my way." Ash declared.

"Big words Ash, I guess we'll see if you can live up to them later won't we, well that's if you pass the first test." Master Atticus replied.

"Oh I will don't you worry about that, you use this time to get your pokemon ready because they're going to need to be at their best if they're to beat me and my pokemon", Ash replied and Master Atticus nodded clearly impressed by Ash's confidence.

"Ash follow me please and i'll take you to the exam hall so you can take the test of knowledge, my fellow Master will take your friends up to the battle arena to wait for you to complete the test." Master Alexis said moving towards the door motioning for Ash to follow. Ash looked at his friends one by one watching as they all gave him reassuring smiles. Ash lifted Pikachu off his shoulder placing him down on the sofa.

"Pikachu wait with the others, i'll meet you at the arena buddy." Ash told his partner and Pikachu nodded.

"Pika, Pika" Pikachu replied and Ash smiled knowing his partner had just wished him luck.

"Ash i'll be waiting for you at the battle area, good luck", Lucario's told Ash inside his head, Ash nodded at Lucario before turning to follow Master Alexis out of the room.


	11. To Battle A Master

_**I **__**have decided to make two new moves for Lucario which focus on the power of aura. The first is aura arrows, he fires a large ball of aura into the air and then it explodes raining down arrows of aura upon his opponents, the second is aura blast, **__**and it's**__** pretty much just a **__**super powered**__** aura sphere. **_

Ash looked across the battlefield at Master Atticus watching him pull a pokeball from his belt chucking it into the air; Absol appeared on the battlefield letting out a battle cry. Ash moved his hand along his belt thinking about who would be a good choice stopping on the second to last pokeball pulling it off chucking the ball into the air watching as his Infernape appeared in front of him.

Ash had passed the test of knowledge with flying colours he didn't get a single question wrong and that sort of surprised him as much as Master Alexis who marked the test. Ash was bricking it when he sat down at the desk and Master Alexis placed the test in front of him. She had explained on the way to the exam room that the questions would focus on the past history of aura guardians, Ash didn't know anything about the past of aura guardians, but as soon as the read the first questions the answers just flooded into his brain and to start of with he was slightly confused till he realised that there was more to Aaron's gift than he first realised, Aaron had given him over a thousand years worth of information as well as his aura. Once Master Alexis confirmed he had passed the test of knowledge with flying colours, she led Ash out to the battlefield to take the third and final test. Ash friends, Davis and three of the Masters were sat in the stand to the side of the battlefield. Alexis took the position of referee and Ash joined Pikachu and Lucario on his side of the battlefield.

"Lucario, Aaron's gift was more than aura it was memories, I have his memories in my head, and they come to me when I need them." Ash whispered so only Lucario and Pikachu could hear.

"That's brilliant, we're going to need those I think once this quest is over and the threat that's coming appears." Lucario replied and Ash nodded.

"Ash good luck", Master Atticus shouted from his side of the field.

"You to Master Atticus, I warn you this won't be like any battle you've ever had before", Ash shouted back and he saw Master Atticus smile before giving a small nod.

"Okay so this battle is 6 on 6 and only Ash the challenger may recall his pokemon. Good luck to both of you, let the battle begin." Master Alexis stated from the middle of the field and both Ash and Atticus nodded to confirm they understood.

"Absol double team" Atticus ordered and Ash watched as Absol obeyed and more copies of Absol appeared on the battlefield. "Now use quick attack."

"Infernape dig now", Ash shouted and Infernape obeyed diving through the battlefield escaping the many copies of Absol who were using quick attack. "Infernape come up in the middle of them and spin while using flamethrower." Ash added and Infernape obeyed flying out of the ground spinning releasing a flamethrower, it flew through the illusions of Absol till it hit the real one sending it skidding across the field.

"Absol get up and then use night slash", Master Atticus commanded and Ash watched as Absol pushed itself back up, moving towards his Infernape readying it's attack.

Ash waited till it was a few feet away before ordering his Infernape's next move, "Infernape dodge it and then hit it with mach punch", Infernape jumped into the air dodging the attack at the last second before landing back on the floor to Absol's left smashing it's fist into Absol's side. Absol slid across the floor coming to a stop a few feet from Atticus jumping back up, but Ash could see it was seriously hurt, another attack from Infernape and it should be out for the count. "Infernape flamethrower now" Ash roared and Infernape released a flamethrower, it hit Absol before Atticus could tell it to dodge, the flamethrower enveloped Absol and once it finished Absol collapsed to the floor out cold.

"Absol is unable to battle" Master Alexis shouted as Master Atticus recalled it sending out his second pokemon Barbaracle. Ash knew he was at a disadvantage by continuing to use Infernape, but there's still a chance he can beat it. Infernape's strong and it wouldn't be the first time he's beat a pokemon while at a type disadvantage.

"Infernape let's go. Flamethrower again", Ash ordered and Infernape nodded firing off another flamethrower.

"Barbaracle protect", Atticus said calmly and his pokemon obeyed, the flamethrower hit the shield, but didn't do any damage. "Now razor shell Barbaracle" Atticus added and Ash watched Atticus's pokemon run towards Infernape.

"Infernape dig", Ash countered and Infernape dove under the ground just before Barbaracle would have reached him. Infernape flew out of the ground by Barbaracle's feet sending it flying into the air, it rose a few metres before crashing down onto the battlefield. Ash watched as Barbaracle pushed itself up from the floor letting out a battle cry.

"Razor shell again", Atticus ordered and Ash repeated the same move as before getting his Infernape to dive under the ground, before coming up again by Barbaracle's feet sending it into the air. "Razor shell again", Atticus ordered as his pokemon rose to its feet again. Ash looked at him confused, it hadn't worked the first two times so why keep doing it, Infernape's just going to dig and hit it from below again.

"Infernape dig again", Ash ordered content to just keep letting his pokemon dig and then hit his opponent from below.

"Barbaracle earthquake", Atticus ordered and Ash realised his mistake to late, he had walked right into Atticus's trap. Ash watched as the floor cracked and Infernape flew out, the attack is super effective already, but add to the fact he was underground it's probably finished Infernape off.

"Infernape get up", Ash said calling out to his pokemon, and Infernape pushed himself up staggering around unsteady for a few steps before regaining control letting out a weak battle cry.

"Barbaracle razor shell again", Atticus cried and Barbaracle ran forwards towards the injured Infernape.

"Infernape mach punch", Ash called and his pokemon obeyed, the two attacks met and Ash could see they were well matched, neither attacks were gaining any headway, until Ash noticed Infernape slipping as his legs gave way under him,. Infernape's attack hit Barbaracle on the way down and it slid back a few steps as Infernape crashed to the floor out cold.

"Infernape is unable to battle", Master Alexis announced. That mach punch had used the last of his energy and strength Ash realised as he recalled Infernape. Ash looked down at Pikachu and without having to ask anything his partner nodded at him jumping onto the field.

"Ash really, i've just shown you that my pokemon can use earthquake and you send out Pikachu. You really are a glutton for punishment." Master Atticus shouted and Ash smiled before letting out a small laugh.

"So what, your pokemon is still weak to electric moves, Pikachu thunderbolt", Ash replied and Pikachu obeyed firing off a full power thunderbolt at Barbaracle.

"Protect", Atticus ordered and once again like with the flamethrower the attack did nothing to the shield. "Earthquake, take Pikachu out." Atticus added and Ash smiled he been waiting for Atticus to order just that, if he can get Pikachu to jump and then use thunderbolt he'll avoid the attack and then hit the wide open Barbaracle with his attack.

"Pikachu jump into the air and then use thunderbolt again", Ash ordered and Pikachu nodded at him. The floor started to crack round Pikachu's feet as Pikachu jumped into the air releasing the thunderbolt. It hit head on and Ash smiled as he watched his opponent's pokemon crumple to the floor out cold as Pikachu landed unharmed on the battlefield again.

"Barbaracle is unable to battle", Master Alexis called and Ash smiled he's in the lead again. Mater Atticus recalled his Barbaracle sending out his next pokemon Flygon.

"Flygon sandstorm" Master Atticus ordered and his pokemon obeyed. The sandstorm hit Pikachu and he slid back across the field battling to get back onto his feet. Pikachu rolled in midair landing on his feet sliding back.

"Pikachu quick attack followed by iron tail", Ash shouted and he watched as Pikachu rushed through the sandstorm jumping into the air slamming an iron tail down on Flygon and the sandstorm disappeared. Pikachu's attack didn't do much damage and Ash realised that there was no way he could beat the Flygon with Pikachu when its strongest attack won't do any damage to it. "Pikachu come back, i'll need you later again", Ash said and Pikachu nodded running back to his Ash, watching as he sent out Sceptile instead.

Ash looked down at his wrist towards the mega bracelet wondering whether mega evolving now would be a good idea, he's never battled with either of Charizard or Sceptile in their mega form, but which one would be the better of the two to try today. Ash decided he would leave it for now and see how the battle goes, a mega pokemon used at the right time could be the difference between winning and losing.

"Sceptile let's go, leaf blade", Ash shouted and Sceptile obeyed, he was like a blur and he wasn't surprised when Sceptile jumped up behind Flygon and hit the leaf blade before Atticus could shout for Flygon to dodge and landed back on the ground again.

"Flygon flamethrower", Atticus ordered and Flygon turned to face Sceptile releasing his flamethrower.

"Sceptile dodge it", Ash ordered and Sceptile jumped into the air over Flygon and landed back in front of Ash. "Sceptile leaf storm", Ash ordered and his pokemon released the attack, Ash watched it hit head on and Flygon slammed to the floor before pushing itself up jumping back into the air hurt, but still able to continue.

"Flygon dragon pulse" Atticus commanded.

"Sceptile leaf blade", Ash countered and Sceptile jumped into the air just as Flygon released the attack, it flew towards Sceptile and Sceptile swung his leaf blade just at the last second the attacks collided causing a explosion, Flygon flew back a bit in the air and Sceptile landed back on the battlefield sliding back a weird glow coming from his arms. Sceptile let out a battle cry running forward jumping up into the air bringing both arms down onto Flygon making it crash right into the battlefield out cold.

"Flygon is unable to battle", Master Alexis shouted and Master Atticus recalled his pokemon.

"Impressive Ash, it seems your Sceptile has just learnt dual chop, the dragon pulse must have unlocked it somehow. "Master Atticus shouted from his side of the field and Ash smiled as he understood what had just happened. Sceptile knows a new move and it was powerful. "Okay here goes Volcarona; lets show them your power quiver dance." Volcarona danced a round a bit before returning to normal, "Now flamethrower", and the flamethrower flew out at high speed towards Sceptile.

"Dodge it", Ash cried and Sceptile jumped to, but not quickly enough the attack hit the bottom half of Sceptile's body and Ash heard his pokemon cry out in pain. Sceptile landed back onto the floor crumpling down resting on his knees his hands on the floor. "Sceptile can you continue?" Ash asked and his pokemon nodded pushing itself back up letting out a battle cry. "Sceptile dual chop", Ash ordered and Sceptile jumped up smashing his arms into Volcarona before jumping back onto the battlefield in front of Ash.

"Volcarona hurricane" Atticus ordered and his pokemon released it, Sceptile got dragged into it sending him flying into the air. Ash could see his pokemon was trying to do something to escape it, but he was trapped.

"Sceptile leaf storm now", Ash cried and Sceptile did as he asked releasing a leaf storm, the leaves started to swirl round the hurricane flying out and Ash ducked as some flew towards him, Ash could see Atticus had ducked as well, but Volcarona was so lucky he been hit by a few and was now getting back up off the floor. The hurricane ended and Sceptile crashed to the floor, Ash watched his pokemon try to push itself up, but it couldn't it just crashed back to the floor out cold.

"Sceptile is unable to battle." Master Alexis shouted and Ash frowned recalling his Sceptile.

Ash looked at Pikachu, then Lucario wondering who to send out next to battle Volcarona. The answer came to him and he smiled pulling a ball from his belt chucking it into the air.

"Greninja out you come buddy." Ash said as his Greninja appeared in front of him. "Greninja double team then water pulse", Ash added and his pokemon did as he asked. Ash looked at the many copies of his Greninja watching as they all released water pulses, Ash could see Volcarona was trying to search out the real one.

"Volcarona bug buzz, try and take them all out" Atticus ordered and Volcarona started to fire off bug buzz at all the copies, there was nearly half left when the water pulse hit and Volcarona flew back onto the ground.

Ash knew he needed to end this before Volcarona could get up, "Greninja double team again and then aerial ace." Ash quickly ordered and his pokemon nodded, Ash watched more copies appeared on the field and then they all flew towards Volcarona hitting it. All the copies disappeared and Greninja jumped back over to Ash's side of the field. Ash looked across the field at the Volcarona as it noticed it was out cold.

"Volcarona is unable to battle", Master Alexis shouted, Ash smiled now it's his four pokemon against Atticus two. He's got the upper hand at the moment, but he isn't' going to get over confident, Atticus is unbeaten for six months and that doesn't happen unless you're a great trainer, his last two pokemon are probably really strong.

"Okay out you come Tropius", Master Atticus said chucking a pokeball into the air, and Tropius appeared in front of him.

"Return Greninja", Ash said recalling his pokemon, Greninja isn't the right pokemon to face Tropius, Ash has a better pokemon in mind. "Charizard it's your turn" Ash added calling out his Charizard, Ash pressed his mega bracelet and Charizard mega evolved.

"Ah so your Charizard is able to mega evolve, interesting. I'll still beat it though, alright Tropius razor leaf."

"Charizard flamethrower", Ash cried and his Charizard blasted out a flamethrower, in its mega form the attack is outrageous Ash thought to himself as the flamethrower blasted through the attack and hit Tropius. Ash watched as Tropius crashed to the ground, it took a few seconds of struggling, but it finally managed to get back up again.

"Your Charizard really is very strong Ash, all your pokemon so far have been very strong you should be proud. Tropius let's try an outrage, show them your true power", Atticus acknowledged before ordering his pokemon to attack.

"Charizard full power flamethrower, knock Tropius out" Ash cried and Charizard blasted out a flamethrower stronger than Ash had ever seen before, it hit Tropius just as he released his attack and the battle to see who would win started, continuing on until Tropius attack gave way and the flamethrower hit. Ash could hear the Tropius crying in the flames and as soon as the flamethrower ended it collapsed to the floor unable to battle.

"Tropius is unable to battle", Master Alexis shouted and Ash could sense a hint of surprise in her voice at how many of Atticus's pokemon she's had to announce unable to battle compared to Ash's two.

"Ash this is where the real battle begins and I warn you my last pokemon is my strongest one and has managed to wipe a whole team out on his own before. Lucario come to the battlefield", Master Atticus told Ash calling his Lucario to the field. As soon Lucario landed on the field Ash saw Atticus touch his upper arm and Ash saw a flash and Lucario mega evolved. Atticus must have some sort of mega item on his upper arm. "Lucario thunder punch" Atticus called and Lucario obeyed using rushing forward jumping up into the air readying a thunder punch.

"Charizard dodge it and then use flamethrower", Charizard dodged the attack and Lucario flew past landing back on the battlefield. Charizard opened his mouth releasing the flamethrower towards where Lucario had landed, but he wasn't there anymore, he managed to get under Charizard without Ash or Charizard noticing,

"Lucario stone edge", Atticus cried and Lucario released the attack, it hit Charizard head on and Ash watched his pokemon crash to the floor clearly injured. Charizard pushed himself up jumping back into the air. "Lucario again", Atticus cried, but this time Ash was ready.

"Dodge it then use dragon tail", Ash cried and Charizard dodged it swinging its tail right into Lucario, Lucario slid back across the field, but he didn't seem that hurt. "Charizard flamethrower." Ash ordered.

"Lucario you know what to do" Atticus replied and Ash watched that just as Charizard released the flamethrower Lucario jumped into the air till he was above Charizard. Charizard redirected his attack upwards, but in the few seconds it took for him to do this Lucario was diving down towards him a fully powered thunder punch ready to hit. Lucario dived through the flamethrower like it was nothing crashing into Charizard. Charizard smashed into the battlefield out cold and Ash watched as landed back on the battlefield slightly injured, going through the flamethrower must have done more damage than it seemed Ash thought to himself as he recalled Charizard.

"Charizard is unable to battle", Master Alexis shouted.

"Pikachu your turn" Ash said looking down at his partner who nodded jumping onto the battlefield, this battle going to be similar to his battle against Korrina and her Mega Lucario. "Pikachu lets start of with a thunderbolt" Ash ordered and Pikachu nodded releasing a thunderbolt that shot towards Lucario.

"Lucario dodge it, then use stone edge" Master Atticus ordered and Lucario nodded dodging Pikachu's attack, before releasing his own. It hit Pikachu head on and Pikachu slid across the field rolling landing on his feet again.

"Pikachu quick attack and then iron tail" Ash ordered and Pikachu ran across the battlefield jumping up into the air just before he reached Lucario.

"Use bone rush Lucario to block the attack" Lucario jumped up to meet Pikachu using bone rush to stop Pikachu's iron tail. Lucario pushed Pikachu higher into the air before landing back on the floor. "Lucario bone rush again" Atticus cried and Lucario ran forward towards the falling Pikachu.

"Pikachu use your electro iron tail combo", Ash shouted and Pikachu did as he asked summoning a electro ball before using iron tail as well. Pikachu attack hit Lucario's bone rush and they exploded on impact sending both pokemon flying back towards their trainers. Lucario flipped landing back on his feet before kneeling down fatigued. Pikachu rolled and rolled coming to a stop in front of Ash, Ash watched his pokemon push himself up into a standing position again staggering around letting out a small cry before collapsing to the floor again. Ash rushed forward picking up his partner cradling him in his arms as he walked back to his battle box.

"Pikachu is unable to battle", Master Alexis shouted and Ash frowned as Pikachu came round giving him a weak smile.

"You did great buddy no worries, okay who should I use next?" Ash whispered to Pikachu placing him down on the floor by his feet.

"Ash let me finish this battle, the other Lucario is exhausted I can finish this easily." Lucario said inside of Ash's head.

"Are you sure, you're okay to battle, you've just come back." Ash replied turning to face Lucario. Lucario nodded and Ash frowned, "Lucario i'll use Greninja first, but if he doesn't win then it's up to you that okay", Lucario gave Ash a small nod. "Okay Greninja you're up" Ash shouted sending out his Greninja to battle again. "Greninja lets end this, double team then water pulse" Ash shouted watching as Greninja repeated the move he used against Volcarona.

"Lucario sense out the real Greninja then use thunder punch, followed by a drain punch", Master Atticus ordered and Ash watched as Lucario looked at all the copies for a few seconds before rushing forward smashing his fist into one of the copies, the rest disappeared and the real Greninja slid back across the field, he didn't get a chance to get up as Lucario appeared above him smashing his fist in Greninja again. Ash watched as all the earlier fatigue disappeared from Lucario and he jumped back to Atticus like he only just started battling. Ash looked at Greninja growling as he realised it was out cold.

"Greninja is unable to battle", Master Alexis called and Ash recalled his Greninja confused at what just happened. He's gone from having four pokemon to his own to now only having one just like Atticus. That Lucario just took out four pokemon and now is back to full strength again. If Ash is going to win this, Lucario going to have to use some very strong moves.

"Lucario go", Ash said and Lucario smiled jumping onto the battlefield letting out a loud battle cry.

"Ash it comes down to Lucario verse Lucario , Ash you've put up a good fight, but it seems you won't be getting that aura seed you need for your girlfriends cure today." Atticus shouted.

"Wouldn't count us out yet Atticus, Lucario aura sphere" Ash shouted and Lucario released the attack, it hit Lucario knocking him to the floor, but he jumped back up like the attack was nothing.

"That all you got? Bone rush Lucario."

Atticus's Lucario smashed his attack into Ash's Lucario and it slid back across the floor.

"Lucario what other moves do you know, other than aura sphere." Ash asked looking for some assistance, detect is no help unless Ash wants to defend all battle.

"Lucario bone rush again" Atticus ordered and his Lucario ran towards Ash's again readying his attack.

"Ash i've got a few new moves that you probably won't have seen before, Aaron taught them to me from his aura and memories of all the things he's seen since his death, do you want me to use them?" Lucario asked and Ash nodded.

"Dodge his attack and then use the moves" Ash replied.

"Will do" Lucario replied dodging Lucario's bone rush pushing him back firing off a large ball of aura it missed Lucario and Ash frowned. "Ash don't worry about it." Lucario said clearly noticing Ash's frown.

"Ash it missed, you and your Lucario obviously need to train a bit more together before you try and battle together." Master Atticus shouted.

"Wait for it Ash", Lucario whispered and Ash looked up at the ball of aura watching it explode and hundreds if not a thousand arrows of aura rained down upon Atticus's Lucario forcing it to its knees.

"Wicked" Ash shouted and Lucario turned giving him a smile. Atticus's Lucario tried to use bone rush to block the arrows and he slightly succeeded, but most of the arrows hit him making it impossible for him to get back to his feet.

"What was that?" Master Atticus asked clearly confused, but impressed by it.

"Well a new move, I think aura arrows has a nice ring to it, what do you think you think guys?" Ash replied looking at both Pikachu and Lucario. Both of them put their thumbs up to confirm they liked the name. "Well there we go, it's called Aura arrows."

"Where did he learn that?" Master Atticus stuttered.

"Tell him I learnt it from you Ash, your aura showed me an endlessly list of different ways to use aura, it's sort of the truth. Aaron aura and memories lives in you and it was Aaron's aura and memories that showed me the move." Lucario replied inside Ash's head.

"He learnt it from me, well my aura. There are so many possible uses of aura in battle you just have to understand how to control and morph it to your command and once you do, moves like aura arrows are possible." Ash replied and Master Atticus nodded.

"Let's finish this now, no more talking" Ash shouted and Master Atticus nodded. In the time Ash and Atticus had been speaking Master Atticus's Lucario had managed to get up. "Lucario go finish this" Ash cried and Lucario firing a aura sphere into the other Lucario sending it flying back across the field, before running forward itself a ball of aura forming in his hands getting bigger and bigger till it was twice the size of Lucario. The ball was nearly touching the battlefield when Lucario released it, it zoomed across the battlefield crashing into Lucario and a huge explosion quickly followed. Ash placed his arms over his face to protect them from all the dust that's flying round the room because of Lucario's last attack.

Ash watched as the dust started to settle, he could see the shape of a Lucario moving towards him. The Lucario stopped in front of him giving him a smile, Ash could see he was exhausted those two new attacks must take a huge amount of energy to be that powerful. Ash looked past his Lucario at the other side of the field spotting the Lucario just as Master Alexis shouted.

"Lucario is unable to battle, that means the winner of this battle is Ash the challenger." Ash's friends cheered from the stands and Ash joined them grabbing Pikachu chucking him into the air before catching him again. Lucario closed the gap and Ash wrapped his arms round him still cheering.

"Ash, well done", Ash ended the hug looking at Master Atticus who was no stood on front of him; he must have called back his Lucario when Ash was cheering because the battlefield was no empty. "Ash that was the most amazing battle i've had in months and i'm happy to be the loser today because you deserved to win today."

"Thank you Master Atticus, it was a hard battle and i'll admit there were times I did think that I was going to lose."

"You showed great determination and those two new moves of Lucario helped as well. Ash you've shown that even though your partnership is new, you and Lucario have a great understanding of each other, i'll speak to the other masters, but I think you deserve the title of aura guardian."

"Really?" Ash exclaimed and Atticus nodded smiling.

"Yeah really Ash, i'll go speak to my fellow Masters and you wait here, your friends are coming over anyway to congratulate you." Master Atticus replied smiling moving off towards the other masters as Ash's friends reached him.

"Ash that battle was amazing", Max cheered. "And those two new moves Lucario used they're nothing like anything i've ever seen before, where did he learn to use them?" Max added.

"Aaron taught them to him while they were travelling together after Lucario died at the Tree of Beginnings." Ash replied.

"Do you think you did enough to impress them? Are they going to make you an aura guardian?" May asked.

"Well Master Atticus told me that he thinks i've done enough to be named an aura guardian. He's just got to check with the other four masters, if they agree then I guess i'll be named an aura guardian, but that's not the most important thing i've gained with that win. Guys we'll soon have the second ingredient in our hands, Misty's cure is one step closer to be made." Ash answered smiling at the end and his friends smiled back at him.

"Ash", Master Alexis's voice boomed across the battlefield, "Ash please come over here, we have made a decision." Master Alexis added. Ash moved across the battlefield with Lucario and Pikachu walking beside him and his friends behind him. "Ash we've made our decision, your skills on the battlefield are amazing and your bond with your Lucario is excellent considering the short amount of time you've been partners and because of these things we know we've made the right decision even if you've not been a proper student at the temple. Ash it's with great honour that I name you a true aura guardian."

"Thank you Masters." Ash replied.

"No worries Ash, as a aura guardian you will be presented with an aura seed which you can use for your girlfriend's cure. The responsibility of an aura guardian is to protect the people of this world in one of the regions of the world, is there a region you like to be placed in?" Master Alexis answered giving Ash a small smile.

"I don't know if i'll be in the region for a while or how long i'll be there for, but Kanto please." Ash replied.

"Kanto it is, Ash as an aura guardian you're now privy to secret information that only us aura guardians know, if you please follow me and my fellow masters back to Master Amos's office we'll talk." Master Alexis informed Ash and Ash nodded. "Davis please take Ash's friends to the food hall and we'll meet you there once we've finished." Master Alexis added turning to face Davis as she spoke; Davis nodded motioning for Ash's friends to follow him before moving off towards the exit of the battlefield.

"Ash let's go shall we?" Master Amos asked and Ash nodded following the masters towards the exit of the battlefield.


	12. Aura Manipulation

"Ash take a seat", Master Amos said pointing towards the arm chair as he and the other masters took a seat on the sofas. Ash slid down into the armchair and Pikachu jumped up sitting down on the arm. Lucario stood on the other side of the chair to Pikachu looking at the masters. "Ash what we're about to tell you must not be mentioned to anyone that isn't an aura guardian, not even your friends i'm sorry, but if it gets out it could cause mass panic." Master Amos continued once Ash had made himself comfortable.

"Okay, i'll keep it a secret. So what is this information then?" Ash replied.

"Ash the masters of all the temples have started to sense that something bad is about to show up in the world, something more powerful than anything an aura guardian has faced before, with me so far?." Master Amos explained and Ash realised that he was talking about the same threat that Lucario is talking about. Ash nodded to confirm he was with him so far. "We masters have felt a presence, it could actually be presences somewhere around the world, we can't pin point it at the moment. Since we've felt the presence we've also been having these dreams, some may call them visions of the world covered in ruins and ruins. Ash it's the responsibility of us aura guardians to protect the people of this world and so it falls upon you now that you're an aura guardian if this threat appears you must fight it and stop these visions from happening." Master Amos continued.

"Masters i'll do everything i can, but if this threat is as bad as you say, i don't think that me or even all of the aura guardians put together can beat it, Masters i think it might be time to contact other organisations like the pokemon leagues, the police, the rangers and tell them this information we need their help." Ash replied.

"Ash you're right we do need their help, but we need more evidence before we approach them. Ash another job we've given to the aura guardians now we've sensed this presence, we've asked them to keep an eye out for anymore signs that we can use when we conference the rest of the world." Master Atticus acknowledged.

"I'll keep an eye out, but my main priority right now is to finish the quest i'm on to get the cure for my girlfriend." Ash informed the masters.

"That's fine Ash, talking about your girlfriend's cure; i better go and get the seed that you're now entitled to." Master Atticus replied and Ash nodded watching him get up from the sofa and move over to the door stepping out of the room.

"Master, how long have you been having these visions?" Ash enquired.

"A couple of weeks, maybe two months Ash." Master Alexis answered.

"Okay any idea of how long we've got till this threat shows its face?"

"No sorry Ash we don't", Master Amos answered as the door opened and Master Atticus walked back in carrying a small clear box with an aura seed in it.

"Here you go Ash, one aura seed for your girlfriend's cure." Master Atticus said passing Ash the box. Ash took it looking at the seed inside.

"Thanks, is there anything else i need to know? or shall we go meet up with my friends?" Ash asked.

"No that's all, usually Ash we have a party to celebrate a student passing the final test at the end of the week just encase there's more than one student who passes the test, but i'm sure you don't have time to wait till the end of the week. So while i was getting the seed i nipped into the kitchen and asked them to prepare a quick feast for you and your friends to celebrate instead." Master Atticus replied.

"Cool, let's go join my friends then", Ash answered pushing himself up out of the chair, Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's shoulder and moved towards the door with Lucario and the masters following close behind.

The meal the kitchen had prepared for Ash and his friends had been amazing and Ash ate as much as he could. Once they had finished the meal, Ash and his friends said goodbye and thank you to Davis and the masters before leaving the temple heading to the pokemon center in the town below. Ash let nurse joy take all his pokemon bar Lucario to get healed, nurse Joy just gave Lucario something to give him his energy back. Nurse Joy said that Ash's pokemon wouldn't be ready till late that night so Ash and his friends decided to book rooms in the center and stay the night before getting up early the next morning to head to the next island, they didn't fancy travelling through the night.

All of Ash's friends had decided to use the remaining time on the island to go and visit the many shops they had spotted on the way to the temple. Ash had wanted to, but Lucario said that they should probably have the chat he promised Ash since there's no else would be around. Lucario and Ash moved up onto the roof the center so they wouldn't be seen or overheard.

"So it seems you and Aaron weren't the only ones to notice the threat that's coming?" Ash commented looking at Lucario who was sat opposite him.

"No it seems not, but they don't know as much as i do about the threat that's coming, well as i promised i was going to tell you the whole story about my return and the threat and answer any questions you have, shall i start then Ash?" Lucario answered.

"Yeah please Lucario." Ash answered moving slightly to get comfortable.

"Okay well i guess i better start from the moment i died at the tree of life, so my essence joined the world's stream and it took my a few months, but i managed to find Aaron's essence as well and we bonded together so that we would be together. So we began to travel the world together and it was about a year ago that we started to notice the slight differences in the world, at first we didn't think anything of it, the world changes quite often. It was about six months ago that the real signs appeared and we started to worry, pokemon were migrating out of their usual habitats and fighting amongst themselves for no reason at all. Something was making them act weird, as you're probably aware pokemon are more in tune with the world state than humans and so they start to sense something is wrong long before humans and i think it's begun."

"I've seen how in tune with the world pokemon are, while i was travelling a few years ago, there was this incident with the three legendary birds of Kanto and Lugia where the world was in danger. Pokemon travelled across the lands, seas and skies to reach the scene of the battle and to cheer me and Lugia on as we tried to bring back the balance of the world." Ash informed Lucario and Lucario nodded.

"Aaron saw that happened and told me about it, Ash that event is one of the many reason me and Aaron decided that if i came back i needed to join up with you. You're passionate about pokemon and people, you're a hero and i know you're not trying to be a hero you're just doing what's right, but that's what's make you a hero." Lucario replied giving Ash a smile which Ash returned.

"I guess."

"Right back to what i was saying, so the pokemon were acting weirdly and other little signs were starting to show such as when we passed over certain areas we could feel a strong presence like nothing we've ever felt before, i'm guessing it the same presence that the masters have been feeling. I also noticed that there seemed to be a lot of weird weather occurrences such as storms coming out of nowhere or massive rainstorms appearing in deserts for a few seconds and then disappearing again with no sign of what summoned them. Me and Aaron managed to communicate with a few pokemon to ask if they knew anymore about the signs we seen. Celebi and Dialga were the most helpful, they said that they had moved through time and had seen the damage that this threat does to the world, ruins upon ruins covering the world. They travelled back in time and found that the things they had seen in the future matched up with the things that seem to happen back then, it's from that information we've guessed that the threat that's coming is the same one that threatened the world all of years ago. They tried to travel through time and see if they could pinpoint the exact time that these threats are going to appear, but they've yet to find it."

"Do you think they can find it, before the threats actually appear? or will we just be in the dark, they'll strike without any noticed and we won't be prepared" Ash enquired worried that by the time they find the right time period it will be to late to do anything to stop it.

"We don't know Ash which is why me, Aaron and some of the other legendary pokemon decided we need a back up plan to prepare the world for what's coming, a way to stop the threats when they appear or even find a way to stop the threats from appearing at all. So we decided that we needed someone to help us pokemon and it seems that you're well known by the legendary pokemon Ash because as soon as me and Aaron mentioned your name it was decided you would be the person to help us. The only thing that was left to do was to send someone to meet you and pass on the message. It had to be someone who could not only help you, but someone you could trust and would believe and well that's me, also my new attacks would come in helpful when these threats appear."

"Okay so what is this back plan then? what are we supposed to do?" Ash asked.

"Well i've been told of a ruined temple on Antiqua Island that we need to visit, we'll find something there that will help us understand what happened the lat time these threats appeared and maybe help us understand how to beat them again." Lucario answered.

"Where's Antiqua Island?" Ash asked.

"Ash it's your final destination of this quest, it's where you're getting the cure made by the physician. I thought you would of known the name of that island." Lucario answered.

"Oh right, no sorry i didn't. Tracey only named the five islands that the ingredients were on when we spoke about it on the way to Hoenn; he never named the last island. So this temple do you know where it is on the island?" Ash replied.

"No i don't, but i hoping that someone on the island might be able to point us in the right direction, there can't be that many ruins on the island and it must be well known to the inhabitants of the island."

"Right we could ask the physician i guess, he's lived on that island for a while so he should probably know of it." Ash replied and Lucario nodded.

"Okay well that's about everything i know about the threats that are about to come, but that doesn't mean that we're finished for tonight. Ash there's two stages of using aura, the first is to summon it in it's truest and easiest form such as a ball or a shield, but aura can be used in other ways such as my aura arrows move. That's called aura manipulation and there aren't very many people who can actually do it because the secret of how to do it was lost over two hundred years ago, people manage to stumble upon one or two ways to manipulate aura, but there are hundreds if not thousands."

"If it's lost how does that help us?" Ash asked.

"Well because there's one person who has witnessed over a thousand years of history and has seen all the different ways that aura can be manipulated and his memories live on within you Ash, Ash stand up", Lucario answered and Ash did as Lucario asked pushing himself up into a standing position as Lucario did the same thing stepping back across the roof till there was about five metres separating them. "Alright Ash what i want you to do is summon a ball of aura in your hand and then try and manipulate it so that it covers your hand like a glove, once you do that we'll move onto the next step." Lucario added and Ash nodded.

Ash summoned a ball of aura in his hand and then tried to make it coat his hand like Lucario asked, but he couldn't get it to move at all it just stayed in his hand in ball shape. "Lucario i can't do it.

"Ash relax i know you can do it, Ash you just need to believe in yourself. Ash i can see you're trying to force it to happen, but that's not what aura's about, it's about peace and tranquillity. Ash i want you to copy me", Lucario replied sitting down crossing his legs placing his palms together.

Ash sat down facing Lucario crossing his legs and placing his palms together. "Now i want you to close your eyes and clear your mind of everything, every little worry, fear or distraction." Lucario added and Ash watched him close his eyes, Ash followed suit trying to clear his mind, but the worries about Misty and the threat that's about to come wouldn't go. "Ash i can see you're struggling to clear you mind, alright focus on one thought, a happy thought and let everything else flow away like a river. Ash nodded focusing on Misty and all the amazing things about her.

"It's working, i feel more at peace." Ash whispered trying to not let any fear flow back in.

"Good alright now, let that happy feeling spread through your body leaving your mind clear", Lucario replied and Ash did as he was told and for the first time in his life he felt truly at peace. "Okay now we're going to mediate and hopefully this will unlock Aaron memories, alright listen to me." Ash nodded listening to Lucario as he started to speak, the words started to jumble together and it took a while for Ash to realise Lucario was repeating the same words over and over again. Ash didn't know how, but he realised that he knew it was an old song that Aaron used to sing while he and Lucario were travelling. It came out of nowhere and Ash felt a new memory rush through his head and a new understanding of Aura manipulation entered his body.

"Lucario i think i'm ready to try again." Ash said opening his eyes looking at Lucario, Lucario nodded pushing himself up extending his paw out to Ash. Ash took it and Lucario pulled him up walking a few feet away before facing Ash again.

"Alright Ash let the aura flow over your hand, let your mind bend it to your will, not force it", Lucario replied and Ash did as he asked summoning a ball of aura letting his mind bend the aura to his will. Ash smiled as the aura flowed over his hand it his hand was encased in a glove of aura. "Alright this is the base for quite a few different ways to manipulate aura, but today we're just going to work on one, it's called aura grab. What's supposed to happen is you manipulate the aura so it takes the form of a hand and you flick it out to grab hold of something. It's useful to pull someone out of harm's way or even to grab someone who's trying to escape. Right now it's time for you to try and do it, i'm going to take a few steps back, what i want you to do is to try and grab me."

"Okay and how do i do that?" Ash questioned.

"Right flick your wrist out like you're throwing something while still having the aura connected to you hand, once it reaches me you need to close your hand like you would normally when you grab something and the aura should mimic you, it should grab my body and then you just make it pull me back towards you, shall we give it a try?" Lucario answered and Ash nodded.

"Yeah let's give it a try." Ash replied. Ash took a deep breath before letting his mind and body work in unity, a peace resonating round his body. Ash flicked his wrist out and the aura flew towards Lucario, but Ash felt the connection between him and the aura break. Lucario must of noticed as well because he intercepted the aura with his own stopping it in it's tracks before destroying it.

"Right Ash, well you've got the flick part of the move right, you just need to make sure you don't sever the connection to yourself, i think the next move we do will come easier to you as you don't need to keep the connection, let's try again", Lucario reassured.

Ash summoned another ball of aura letting it cover his hand again, flicking his wrist again, this time he knew he kept the connection as the aura stayed tethered to him and it just looked like he had a really long blue arm connected to his regular one, he could feel a slight strain as it got closer to Lucario, but he maintained the connection. The aura reached Lucario and Ash closed his hand and Ash watched as the aura formed a perfect replica to his hand round Lucario. "I did it", Ash cheered and Lucario nodded.

"Alright Ash, pull me back to you", Lucario ordered and Ash nodded letting his mind call the aura back towards him. Lucario's feet left the roof and he glided back towards Ash in the grip of the aura. Ash released him once he was in front of him by opening his hand and the aura returned to cover his hand again. "Ash that was excellent, now let's do it again", Lucario admitted and Ash smiled before nodding watching as Lucario ran back across the roof this time a little further away from Ash. Ash flicked his wrist again and the aura shot across the roof towards Lucario, Ash repeated the same motion with his hand once it reached Lucario and without any word he lifted Lucario off the roof again dragging him back towards him.

"Ash that was excellent, the further the target is the harder it is, but you've got a good range for now. Ash i want us to keep up these training session because they'll be useful to you in the future, in our next lesson we'll try more distance and then we'll see how you deal with a moving target and obstacles in your path."

"Okay sounds good; do you think we have enough time to teach me all the stuff i'll need to know?" Ash inquired and Lucario nodded.

"Yeah should do, once you know the basics and the most useful manipulations other you will discover on your own or you might even create new ways to use aura there's endless possibilities." Lucario and Ash nodded.

"Ash we're back" Ash heard Brock say as he opened the door to the roof looking out at Ash and Lucario.

"Hi Brock, see anything good in the shops?" Ash asked moving over to him smiling.

"Few things, i brought some new medicines that might come in handy one day. I just wanted to let you know we were back and once you're finished we thought we could go get something to eat, i'll leave you and Lucario to continue whatever you two are doing, come find us when you're finished." Brock answered returning Ash smile.

"Okay will do, we shouldn't be to much longer", Ash admitted and Brock nodded closing the door again leaving Ash and Lucario alone again. Ash moved back to stand in front of Lucario.

"Okay Ash let's call it a day, you did great for our first session and i know that by the time this threat appears you'll be ready for anything."

"Thanks Lucario, Lucario i haven't said it, but i hope you know i'm glad you're back and that you're helping me save Misty." Ash replied wrapping his arms round Lucario giving him a hug.

"Me to Ash, Ash i know me and you are going to make a great team, so i guess it's time to make it official, Ash i'm now one of your pokemon. It's time to catch me." Lucario answered and Ash nodded taking the empty ball from his belt extending his hand out. Lucario placed his paw on the ball and it flashed red and Lucario was called into the pokeball. Ash chucked the ball up into the air releasing Lucario again.

"Come on let's go get something to eat I think we've both earned it", Ash suggested and Lucario nodded walking with Ash towards the door.


	13. The Fomenta Contest

"Guys are you ready to go? We've already lost one day let's not lose another", Ash said looking at all his friends shoving their belongings into their bags. Two days have passed since Ash beat Master Atticus and reached the second ingredient of Misty's cure. They been ready to set off for the next island the morning before, but a huge storm was raging out at sea between Aura Island and their next destination Fomenta Island. The nurse Joy from the pokemon center they were staying at suggested that they should stay on aura island till the storm subsided else they would be in danger if they try and battle the storm. Ash had agreed because he thought it would only take a few hours, but the storm was still raging when he went to bed.

Ash and Lucario decided to use the time they had free to continue Ash's lessons on Aura manipulation and it went really well, Ash managed to after a few hours to use the aura grab perfectly while Lucario was a moving target and when they were in the forest behind the aura temple and there were obstacles in the way. Lucario was so happy by Ash's progress they move onto the next move the aura smash. Ash found it easier to master than the aura grab as all he had to do was flick his wrist while clenching his hand into a fist. At first it wasn't that strong and couldn't break the shield Lucario was using to protect itself from Ash's attack, but by the end of the day when the sun was setting Ash had managed to get the power into the fist as well and could break Lucario's shield two out of the three times he tried.

After all the hard work he put in that day all he wanted to do was see Misty's face again and he called her up suggesting that they could do a video call if she got one of the nurses to wheel her down the hall to where the video caller's were in the hospital. Misty said she would ask the nurses and call me back, but when she called back she said the nurses said they didn't have the staff to wheel her down. Ash told Misty just to wheel herself down and she said she would love to, but the nurses said if she did they would take the phone out of her room as well and then we wouldn't be able to talk at all. Ash was pissed off when she said that and had made a promise to himself to give them a few choice words when he gets back with Misty's cure.

"Yeah Ash we're ready", Brock replied zipping up his bag and Ash could see all his friends were doing the same before swinging them over their shoulders moving towards the door. Ash moved through the door and his friends followed him to the staircase stepping down after him.

The two Lapras were waiting for them at the same point they docked a few days before, Ash jumped onto the back of his old Lapras and Brock and Tracey joined him like usual and his other three friends jumped onto the second Lapras. "Alright buddy let's go, Fomenta island and the third ingredient await us" Ash said patting Lapras lightly on the neck and he felt Lapras start to move and could see the second Lapras doing the same.

Three hours later they arrived on Fomenta Island, it took a while to find somewhere safe to land as most of the island's coast where they had arrived seemed to be boarded by large spiky rocks that would be impossible to walk across. Finally they found a small spot to land, they had to dock one Lapras at a time, but finally all six of them were standing on Fomenta Island. "So let's go find this flower then", Max suggested and everyone nodded moving further in land.

Ash took the lead of the group leading them up a hill they found after five minutes of walking from their landing position. Once they reached the top they spotted a large town down below, Ash looked across the space in front of him spotting a large building sitting on the far side of the town sat on a hill half the size of the one they just climbed looking burnt and in bad shape, the roof has caved in on itself and the walls don't look much better. "Well let's go into town and ask around, someone must know how to get a Fomenta flower." Ash noted moving down the hill not waiting for his friend's answer. Ash could hear his friends rushing down the hill after him.

Ash and his friends tried to stop quite a few people who they passed while walking into the town, but most of them didn't want to listen to what they had to say or just pointed further into the town without an explanation before moving on again. After about seven attempts to get someone to really help Ash and his friends found themselves outside the pokemon center. "Ash let's try in here, someone must be able to help", Tracey suggested and Ash nodded letting Tracey take the lead following his friend inside.

"Oh hi", Nurse Joy said screeching to a holt in front of Ash and his friends.

"Hi we were just wondering if you could help us, we asked a few other people out on the street, but they didn't seem very pleased to see." May replied giving Joy a smile.

"Oh okay, well i'll help if I can. What's up?" Nurse Joy replied.

"Well we're looking for a flower, it's called a Fomenta flower, I need one for my girlfriend she's ill and the flower is one of the ingredients for her cure." Ash answered glad to find someone who's willing to help.

"Ah yes I can see why you got less than a cheery welcome from the people you spoke to, it's not your fault that they acted like that. A few days there was a fire at the flowery center where all the Fomenta flowers are grown, it was arson and they're still looking for the culprit. At the time of the fire the owner's five year old daughter was helping pick some of the flowers ready for the next's day rush of customers. The parents left her for just a minute to go and place the ones they already picked in the shop are ready for the next day. The fire separated the parents from the little girl and it was only when officer Jenny turned up did they manage to get to her. She's in a bad condition with burns and smoke inhalation, we're not sure if she'll pull through even after we've flown specialist in from the Hoenn region to help. The people you spoke to just probably think you're being insensitive, but I can see you weren't, you just didn't know about the fire." Nurse Joy explained and Ash gasped as he heard about the fire.

"Oh my god that poor family." Ash whispered and Nurse Joy nodded, "So there aren't any flowers left after the fire." Ash added a huge weight starting to crush down upon him.

"Yes and no, there aren't any flowers left at the flowery center, but there are still a few in the town." Nurse Joy answered.

"Cool where?" Ash asked overjoyed to know there's still a chance.

"Well at the town's contests hall, but the problem is they're the prize for today's contest. The winner receives the last three flowers left on the island, well until new ones grow. A new center is being created as we speak, the first batches of seeds were planted yesterday, but they'll take another four months till they're ready to be picked." Nurse Joy replied.

"Are they still taking applicants for the contest", May and Dawn asked in unison.

"Yeah as long as the applicants get to the center in the next ten minutes they can enter, I take it that you two want to enter". Nurse Joy replied and both of them nodded.

"Yes we do, can you point us to the contest hall please?" May asked.

"Better i'll show you where it is, i'm actually one of the judges. I was heading there when you walked in let's go, you need to get signed up", Nurse Joy replied moving through the door, Ash and his friends spun around moving after her.

"Ash we're both going to try and win this contest for you, Misty needs that cure. You asked us to help and we will, Max helped you get the leaves, you won the seed on your own and me and May will now get you that flower." Dawn stated to Ash as her and May took positions on either side of Ash, May nodded along with everything Dawn said.

"Thank you both of you; you're the best friends ever." Ash replied giving both of them hugs smiles which they returned.

The contest hall came into view and they picked up the pace walking through the doors, Ash could see a few people walking around, but nothing compared to the numbers he used to seeing at a contest, usually the place is packed, I guess it's a small island so there aren't many people to come and watch. "Girls if you go sign up over there, i'll show your friends to the stands for you", Nurse Joy informed May and Dawn and they nodded moving over to where they were directed to, while nurse Joy moved off motioning for the rest of them to follow her. The stands weren't very full so they got to sit right at the front where they could see all the action perfectly. Nurse Joy smiled before moving off back the way they came.

"I wonder which one of their pokemon, May and Dawn are going to use?" Tracey asked.

"Well May will probably use Beautifly or Glaceon, which what she's been doing recently. She got some amazing ways to show off their moves now." Max answered and Tracey nodded at him.

"Dawn might use Togekiss or her Buneary, but Pachirisu is also an option I guess we'll have to wait and see", Brock commented and everyone nodded looking down at the battlefield as nurse Joy and two men walked onto the battlefield.

One of the two men had a microphone and started to speak through it, "Welcome everyone to the Fomenta Island contest, today we've got 12 competitors who are battling it out to win the tournament and receive the first prize of three Fomenta flowers. I hope you'll all join me in taking one minute to just think about the poor girl who's lying in hospital at the moment and pray that she pulls through. We weren't sure if today's contest would happen, but after a long discussion with the little girls parents we've decided to go ahead. Today's contest doesn't just have a prize for the winner, the second place competitor will receive a dawn stone while every other competitor will pick a prize out of a box we've got at our desk", he pointed at the box on the desk a few feet away from them, "Well let's get this contest underway, fellow judges lets take our seat and allow the first person to dazzle us with their pokemon." The man continued and nurse Joy and the other man nodded at him walking with him over to the table.

A few minutes later a middle aged lady came out throwing her pokeball up into the air releasing a Gloom. The Gloom's display was amazing it spun round in a circle while releasing all sort of different attack the colours mixing into one till there was a rainbow spinning around above its head. It was amazing and Ash couldn't help but clap as the move finished and he wasn't the only one the crowd really loved it as well.

A few more competitors came out and tried to dazzle the judges, but they weren't as good as the first one, finally it was Dawn's turn. She walked onto the battlefield chucking one of her pokeballs into the air, "Buneary out you come, it's spotlight time." Buneary appeared on the field and Dawn began her display, "Buneary bounce up into the air and flip and then spin while using ice beam." Buneary obeyed bouncing into air flipping over before spinning releasing it's ice beam, the attack hit the battlefield and it started to ice up forming a twirling tower it got bigger and bigger till it reached Buneary. Buneary flipped again landing on the top of the tower on its feet. "Buneary make a hole in the top of the tower then bounce and use solarbeam", Dawn shouted and Buneary obeyed smashing a hole in the top bouncing up releasing a solarbeam, it flew through the hole and as it hit the floor it exploded sending a huge flash out, the ice tower reflected it perfectly and it look like a mini light show. The crowd rose to their feet clapping their hands while screaming, Ash could see Dawn was smiling as she recalled Buneary and returned to the back area.

Another few competitors performed, but not many of them stood out other than one young guy who's used an Umbreon and a double team, shadow ball combo to cause a cool light show which impressed the crowd and the judges. May was the last competitor, but she didn't seem fazed as she walked onto the battlefield releasing her Beautifly. Ash wondered what May was going to do to impress the judges as unless it was something good she might not get through. Ash didn't need to worry as May had a plan a great combo that would amaze the judges, he seen it before back in the Rubello Town contest, "Beautifly morning sun and then silver wind", May ordered and Beautifly obeyed flying into the air using morning sun before releasing a silverwind, the combo looked twice as good in Ash's opinion to the time she used it in Rubello Town. May called back her Beautifly before heading back in to the back area again.

The guy who had spoken earlier got up from his seat smiling before speaking through the microphone again, "Well that's every competitor now, me and my fellow judges will just speak between ourselves to confirm we agree on who we think deserved to make the final four, please give us a few minutes." He took his seat again and the three judges placed their heads together and Ash could see them chatting softly to each other.

It took five minutes, but they seemed to finally come to a decision and the guy stood up again, "We've come to a decision please turn your attention to the screen and the four competitors pictures will appear." Ash looked at the screen and could see that all his friends were looking at the screen as well. The man who used an Umbreon appeared first, then May's face appeared and Ash smiled, he heard Max give a little cheer a few seats down, then lady who used a Gloom appeared and it took an age, but finally Dawn's face appeared as the last person through.

"Brilliant they both made it through", Brock said beside Ash and everyone nodded at him.

"Well there's our four competitors, let's see who will be facing who", the screen went blank and then the four pictures reappeared in two sets, May vs the guy with an Umbreon and Dawn vs the lady with the Gloom.

"Well that's good, they both can make it to the final and then we're certain to get the flowers." Ash noted and everyone nodded at him.

"Okay well there's our matches, let's begin shall we, lets get our first two competitors shall we", the man asked and the crowd cheered. Ash watched as May and the boy walked out onto the field taking their places facing each other. "Okay this match will last five minute, it ends if one of the competitor's point counter runs out or if one of the pokemon is declared unable to battle by me and my fellow judges, okay lets begin."

May released Beautifly and the boy released his Umbreon, "Beautifly let's go, aerial ace."

"Umbreon double team", May opponent quickly replied. Beautifly flew towards Umbreon as more copies appeared, Beautifly glided through on of the fakes flapping its wings till it was above the battlefield looking at all the copies. "Shadow ball", all the copies shot shadow balls and Ash could see May trying to figure which one was the real one.

"Beautifly that one there, silver wind", May shouted pointing to the middle on of the left, Beautifly shot its attack and the two attacks met in midair fighting each other trying to get past. Ash didn't know how May knew which one was the real one, Ash smiled as the shadow call exploded and the silver wind hit the Umbreon causing the rest of the copies to disappear. Ash snuck a look at the score board and it was quite close, the double team trick with the aerial ace seemed to take a few of May's points away, but May beating the shadow ball seems to have taken a few more from her opponent.

"Umbreon it's time to step it up a level, hyper beam."

A huge beam of light shot out of Umbreon's mouth blasting towards Beautifly who was gliding in the air, "Beautifly psychic, stop the attack and then send it back at Umbreon." The beam stopped a few centimetres from Beautifly before turning around zooming back towards Umbreon. The beam exploded on contact sending Umbreon sliding back towards his trainer. Ash looked at the score board watching as May's opponents points zoomed down till there was only a quarter left compared to May's nearly full points total. That attack had really damaged May's opponent's chance of winning. "Beautifly let's end this silver wind", Beautifly released its attack and it hit Umbreon knocking it out.

"Well that's the end of the first battle, the winner is May and her Beautifly, let's give a round of applause for David and his Umbreon who put up a good fight. Let's find out who May will be facing in the final round shall we, let's get Dawn and Gwen out onto the stage shall we?" The crowd cheered and May and David moved back to the back room again passing Dawn and Gwen on the way, May gave Dawn a smile and Dawn returned it moving to take her spot on the battlefield.

"Come on out Buneary, its spotlight time." Dawn called a huge smile on her face.

"Gloom it's time to battle", Gwen said releasing her pokemon.

"Okay you both know the rules, let the battle begin." The judges called.

"Gloom stun spore" Gwen commanded.

"Buneary bounce above the attack and then hit with ice beam", May counter and Buneary bounced just as Gloom released the attack getting above it just in time releasing the ice beam, it was a critical hit and Gloom started to freeze. Ash watched Gwen's points fall on the screen above the field.

"Gloom hidden power", Gloom released hidden power and Ash couldn't believe it as the ice started to disappear, Ash could see Dawn was as surprised as he was; Ash looked at the scoreboard watching Dawn's points falling till they were the same as Gwen's again.

"Gloom's hidden power must be fire, that's very useful I guess. Someone use's an ice type move which is strong against it and Gloom can use hidden power to stop the attack from doing any damage." Tracey informed Ash and the others.

"Gloom sleep powder" Gwen ordered and Gloom released the attack.

"Buneary bounce over the attack and land behind Gloom, then use dizzy punch" Dawn countered and Buneary bounced over the attack landing behind Gloom closing the gap slamming it's ears into Gloom's back sending it skidding across the field. Gloom jumped back staggering around and Ash could see it was confused. "Buneary ice beam." Buneary opened its mouth and the attack started to form.

"Gloom hidden power", Gwen commanded, Gloom looked at her releasing a stun spore into the air instead. Buneary's ice beam shot out hitting Gloom, Gloom started to freeze and Ash could see Gwen was starting to worry. "Gloom hidden power" Gloom must of snapped out of confusion when the ice beam hit because this time it worked the ice started to melt, but not as much as before, it's top half melted, but it's bottom half stayed frozen to the battlefield making it unable to move, it's a sitting duck for Buneary's next attack.

"Beautifly let's end this, ice beam", May called and Ash watched Beautifly start to use ice beam again.

"Gloom it's now or never let's see if you've mastered it, petal blizzard", Buneary ice beam shot towards Gloom and Ash watched as a leaves started to shot our around Gloom heading towards the ice beam while also chipping away at the ice holding Gloom as they passed. Little pieces of ice joined the leaves some meeting the ice beam while other slipping past it crashing into Buneary causing the ice beam to end and the rest of the leaves and ice to crash into Buneary as well.

Ash quickly looked from Buneary who was skidding across the battlefield back towards Dawn and Gloom who was waddling around kicking off the rest of the ice, it was hurt and that leaf blizzard really took a lot out of it.

"Buneary come on, up you get there's only a little time left and the points are close", Dawn begged Buneary and Ash looked at the score board Dawn was right there's only a minute left and the points are slightly in Gwen's favour. Buneary pushed itself up and Ash heard Dawn cheer, "Okay Buneary let's go."

"Gloom leaf blizzard again let's get to that final." Gwen shouted and Gloom started to form the leaf blizzard again.

"Okay Buneary here goes, use bounce to land on top of Gloom and then bounce again and use ice beam to end this battle." Dawn ordered and Ash frowned could that really work, well there's only one way to find out I guess Ash thought to himself watching as Buneary bounced closing the gap between him and Gloom as Gloom released it's attack. The attack missed Buneary completely and Buneary landed on top of Gloom before bouncing up again releasing its ice beam. There was nothing Gloom could do as the attack hit freezing it completely. Ash heard the buzzer go to signal the end of the time and he looked up at the screen smiling as he saw that Dawn's points were higher than Gwen's again.

"Okay well that was a great battle, but the winner and going through to the final to face May is Dawn and her Buneary. Let's give a round of applause to both competitors as they both did great. Dawn please head into the back where Nurse Joy will come and check both our and May's pokemon over to confirm they are ready to battle. Gwen please come and join me at the desk to collect your prize. Could all the other competitors except May and Dawn please come and collect their prizes as well; the final battle will begin in ten minutes."

Dawn moved into the back and Nurse Joy rose from her desk moving to the door that Dawn had just entered and where now the rest of the people who had entered the contest were now exiting making their way to the judges desk to collect their prizes.

"Who do you think's going to win?" Tracey asked.

"Well it's going to be close, but Dawn does have a victory over May in a final of a contest, she beat May in the Wallace cup back in Sinnoh, but that might just make May all the more determined to win this time so they're even on wins." Ash answered and both Brock and Max nodded in agreement.

Once all the losing competitors had collected their prizes and Nurse Joy returned to the judging table, the same guy who's been talking all through the contest stood up again, "Okay both trainers are ready so let's get this final under way. Please join me in welcoming both May and Dawn back to the battlefield", the crowd cheered and clapped as May and Dawn walked out together giving the crowd a quick wave before moving to their places on the battlefield. "Okay like the last round it will last five minutes or until one set of points is depleted. Both of you good luck, let the battle begin."

"Beautifly take the stage", May called chucking her pokeball into the air releasing Beautifly.

"Buneary it's spotlight time", Dawn countered releasing Buneary a few seconds after May released Beautifly. "Good luck May."

"You to Dawn, let's get this underway. Beautifly silver wind" May replied.

"Buneary use bounce to dodge it then use ice beam", Dawn cried and Buneary jumped into the air till it was above Beautifly while also dodging the silver wind Beautifly was firing at it. Buneary's started to fire its ice beam towards Beautifly. Ash snuck a look at May's points watching as Buneary's dodge had made them decrease slightly.

"Beautifly stop the attack with Psychic and then send it back at Buneary." May cried and Beautifly obeyed stopping Buneary's attack half way between the two pokemon before turning it back around making it hit Buneary instead encasing it in a ball of ice.

The ball crashed to the floor and it shattered releasing Buneary, Buneary crawled out of the ball pushing itself up looking up at Beautifly gliding above it. Ash looked at the score board watching as Dawn's points fell to seventy five percent.

"Good move May, I guess I should of seen it coming, I won't make that mistake again, Buneary bounce into it and then use dizzy punch", Buneary flew into the air crashing into Beautifly before slamming it's ears into Beautifly sending it crashing to the floor before starting to fall back towards the field itself.

"Beautify get up and use silver wind", May ordered and Beautifly got up off the ground gliding slightly above the field releasing its attack towards the falling Buneary. The attack crashed into Buneary blasting it a few centimetres higher before it started to free fall crashing into the battlefield. Beautifly glided higher into the air watching Buneary trying to get up from the floor after its last attack. Ash watched both girls look at the scoreboard and he looked as well, May had two thirds of her points left, while Dawn had half of hers left.

"Buneary are you alright?" Dawn asked and Buneary pushed himself up nodding at Dawn waiting for its next move. "Buneary bounce up and use dizzy punch" Buneary jumped up into the air aiming towards Buneary its eyes starting to glow.

"Beautifly dive towards the floor and then use aerial ace to hit Buneary." May cried and Beautifly shot towards the ground dodging Buneary's attack before shooting back up crashing into the flailing Buneary.

"Buneary roll yourself up into a ball and roll in the air, when you reach the ground bounce off the ground to minimize damage and use ice beam as you bounce off the ground", Dawn cried and Ash couldn't believe his eyes when Buneary actually did that and it actually worked, May must of been in shock as well as she didn't call anything as Buneary shot a ice beam at Beautifly hitting it head on freezing Beautifly in a ball of ice.

The ball of ice hit the battlefield at the same time as Buneary did and it had to dodge little bit of ice as they flew towards it. "Beautifly come on, I know you can win this", May called and Ash watched as Beautifly flew up from the ground slowly, Ash could see that it was seriously hurt, the attack had been super effective and had done as much damage to May's points as it had to Beautifly Dawn is in the lead by about ten percent with 90 seconds to go. "Beautifly morning sun, heal yourself." Beautifly started to glow and Ash could see some of its injuries starting to heal.

"Buneary here's our chance, solar beam", Dawn shouted, the solar beam started to form in Buneary's mouth and Ash could see it was going to be a battle against time to see whether Beautifly morning sun finished first or if the solar beam would be ready first.

Buneary's attack reached full power and it released it sending it blasting towards Beautifly. Beautifly stopped shining and he watched May smile before calling out a new attack, "Psychic Beautifly stop the attack and send it back", Beautifly stopped the attack before sending it back towards Buneary, the attack hit just as the buzzer rang to signal the end of the battle.

"Well that's a wrap, please don't call another attack either of you, we'll just check the points quickly before we announce the winner, we need to confirm whether that last attack hit before the buzzer rang", the male judge said getting up from the table using his microphone to make his voice travel all around the contest hall. Ash watched both May and Dawn recall their pokemon moving to stand in the middle of the battlefield shaking each other's hand giving the other a small smile. Ash could see they were laughing and chatting with each other, whichever one wins Ash knows that they gave their best and there won't be any hard feelings between the two. "Okay my fellow judges and I have decided the last attack was indeed in time so our winner is...May and her Beautifly. May please come and collect the first prize the three Fomenta flowers."

May left Dawn's side moving to the judges table, nurse Joy stood up handing May the three flowers, Ash could see that May was asking something and the judges nodded handing her the microphone. "Hello everyone, I just want to say a few words. I want to thank you all for coming today to watch the contest, I also want to thank everyone who entered today you all did great, but especially my fellow finalist Dawn. Dawn you put up a great fight and I know we'll have more great battles in the future. Now about the prize, i'm not just going to keep it for myself, I want one of my three flowers to be taken to the young girl who was hurt in the fire, put it in her room so she's got something beautiful to look at while she's healing. My second flower I want to give to my friend Ash so he can use it in his girlfriend's cure and the final flower i'm going to share with Dawn. Thank you for listening i'll let the judges finish the contest." May explained handing the microphone back to the judge when she was finished.

"Well May i'm sure the young girl and her parents will be overjoyed to hear about your generosity, Dawn please come and collect the second place prize a dawn stone", Dawn moved up to the judge's desk taking a small box from the third judge. "Well that's a wrap, I hope to see you all at the next contest, hope you have a nice day", the judge added and the other spectators started to get up moving towards the exit.

"Guys let's go wait in the entrance hall for the two girls, they shouldn't be long", Brock suggested and Ash, Max and Tracey nodded getting up from their seats moving towards the exit.

"Guys while we're waiting for May and Dawn, i'll call Misty to tell her we've got the third ingredient now. Once we've all back together again we'll decide what to do next. If there's no reason to stay we can head off to the next island we'll reach it by night fall and they we can stay at the pokemon center before looking for the next ingredient in the morning", Ash explained to his friends and they all nodded at him as they reached the entrance hall.

Ash moved out the door moving over to a bench sitting down pressing Misty's room on his watch, it started to ring and ring endlessly. Misty answered close to a minute later, Ash had just been about to give up the call. "Hi Ash, sorry about the time it took for me to pick up."

"No worries baby, I just wanted to call to say we've got the third ingredient, May and Dawn entered a contest to get it, but we got it. May and Dawn were amazing in the final battling each other." Ash answered.

"Ash that's great, two more ingredients and then you can come back to Kanto I miss you."

"Same baby, I know you don't like talking about the illness, but has the doctor found anything in his recent visits?" Ash asked.

"No nothing, it's strange they said that I should be feeling the effects of the illness by now, but I feel better than ever. I don't think I need to be in hospital really, i'm fit and healthy enough to be at the gym battling like I want to be" Misty replied, but Ash could sense something amiss in her voice, there was something she's not telling him and it's starting to worry him. He knows if he calls her on it, she won't answer she's stubborn she'll just change the subject and keep changing it till he gives up asking.

"Misty i'm sure they know what they're doing, Misty I love you so much and I hope you know that you can tell me anything no matter how big or small it is. I worry about you and I just want you to know that you're fine." Ash answered hoping to get her to open up.

"I know Ash and if there's ever anything bothering me i'll tell you I promise. Ash I better go the doctor wants to talk to me, call me later and we'll talk properly then. Love you Ash, talk again soon." Misty replied.

"Love you to Misty, speak to you later", Ash replied ending the call looking down at his watch wondering if he should call his mum and ask her to visit Misty and see if she can get anything out of her, but that might just make Misty think he doesn't trust or believe her. Ash let out a deep breath before pushing himself up off the bench moving off back to the contest hall, he'll try and get some more information from her later when they speak again.

Ash pushed the door open moving over to his friends pushing his worries about Misty to one side giving both May and Dawn a hug to thank them for getting to the final and getting the flower for Misty's cure.


	14. Misty's Lies

Misty hates lying to Ash, but she doesn't want to worry him. She been keeping the true extent of her condition secret from Ash for just over two days, her condition worsened a few hours after Ash had called to say he got the aura seed. She started to feel sick and tired, so she had called the doctors and they had confirmed she was moving into stage two of her illness. By the time she woke up the next day she ached all over, it was a battle just to sit up in the bed and the rash that came with the illness had spread to most of her body.

When Ash had suggested the video call, Misty had really considered saying yes because she really did want to see his face again, but she didn't want Ash to see her this way and for him to worry so the lies had begun. When professor Oak and Ash's mum had visited her after she had got worse, she had asked them not to mention it to Ash either so he wouldn't worry or start making silly mistakes trying to get all the ingredients and get back to Kanto as soon as he could.

Misty had started to worry that Ash was starting to get suspicious and maybe was starting to realise that she is lying to him about her condition. Ash could always sense when Misty was keeping something from her and so when he started to talking about not keeping secrets from each other she knew she was right he was starting to worry that she is keeping things from him. She made up some rubbish about the doctor needing to talk and quickly ended the call so Ash couldn't ask anymore questions to which Misty doesn't have answers to.

Ash's call had confirmed something that Misty's been thinking about quite a bit since he left, if she's not going to be able to battle her illness until Ash get's back then she wants to leave him something to tell him who much she loves him and to say goodbye to him. As soon as she ended the call she called for a nurse and asked them could she have some paper and a pen so she could write a letter. It had taken a few attempts because nothing Misty wrote seemed perfect or conveyed what she really wanted to say if it was going to be the last thing she'll get to say to him and since the last thing Ash will ever get from her.

The letter ended up being a page and a half long, it could of been longer, but the longer it got the more upset Misty came and by the end the tears were flooding down her face and she was shaking like a leaf. Misty decided she couldn't keep the letter with her as she just keep thinking about it and wanting to rewrite it, she needed to get it taken somewhere new and if it's to reach Ash there's only one person she can trust to give to him if needs to be once she's passed and that's Ash's mum Delia Ketchum. She called Delia straight away and Delia understood it was important and said she be there as soon as she could and she was telling the truth she arrived an hour later sitting down in the chair next to Misty's bed.

"Delia thank you for coming."

"No worries Misty, what's up?" Delia replied smiling taking Misty's hand in hers.

"Delia, Ash called earlier, they've got the third ingredient for my cure." Misty answered.

"Well that's good news Misty isn't it? They'll be back in no time at all." Delia admitted smiling.

"Yeah it is Delia, but I worry that they won't get back in time."

"Misty don't say that, we have to stay positive. You will still be with us when Ash gets back, Ash will have the cure and it will cure you. Then once you're well enough Ash will take you on a date and I hope this isn't going to far, but you and him will last and in lets say twenty years time you'll look back at this as just another obstacle that you two faced and beat." Delia asserted and Misty gave her a small nod.

"Delia just encase and I hope that it doesn't have to come to this and there won't be any need for it to be read. I've wrote a letter that I want Ash to have if I do pass before he gets back, it's tells him all the stuff i've never had the chance to tell him. I want him to know how much he means to me and how even if i'm not here in person i'll always be there for him in spirit." Misty informed Delia.

"And I take it you need me to do something for you." Delia stated and Misty nodded in confirmation.

"Delia I can't keep the letter here because i'll just keep thinking about it and wanting to change it, Delia can you please take it back to your's and Ash's house for me. If I die please give it to him when you feel its best, Delia there's a bit about you in the letter, but i'm going to tell you that bit in person now. Delia you've been amazing this last week and so has Professor Oak. Delia you're most amazing lady i've ever met and I wish that I could have lived long enough to get to know you better, maybe if things had worked out between us I could have even got the chance to call you my mum in law." Misty admitted picking up the letter from her beside table with her free hand placing it on the bed by Delia.

"Misty we will get the chance to know each other better and I really do hope that I get the chance to call you my daughter in law. Misty if we don't though it's been a pleasure knowing you and I think that you're the most amazing person i've met and I want to thank you for helping Ash all these years you've helped make him the person he is today, a man any parent can be proud of." Delia replied and Misty smiled both of them starting to tear up.

"Delia you're like the mum I never had."

"And you're like the daughter I always wanted, Misty i'll take the letter, but I really hope there's no need for it. Misty you look shattered, get some sleep and i'll come back tomorrow. We can talk more then."

"Delia thank you, I would like to hear some stories about Ash childhood." Misty replied and Delia nodded letting go of Misty's hands picking up the letter from Misty's bed. Delia got up from the chair moving away from the bed opening the door stepping out. Delia looked back into the room at Misty and Misty gave a small gave which Delia returned before closing the door leaving Misty alone again. Misty slid down in the bed giving into her fatigue take over closing her eyes her thoughts focused on Ash as she entered a state of sleep.

'Ring ring, ring ring' Misty looked at the phone sat beside her bed, Misty knew who was on other end without needing to pick it up. If she's going to talk to him and not worry him she needs a few seconds to prepare herself. Misty picked up the phone placing it to her ear, "Hi Ash."

"Hi Misty, thought I call to see if the doctor said anything new earlier?"

"No nothing new, they just wanted to do some tests to see if there was anything peculiar in them, but there wasn't they're the same as the ones they took a few days ago." Misty lied.

"Okay, did they say anything helpful about your condition?" Ash asked.

"No not really, same as they always say that i'm fine at the moment, but it may change in a flash and if I start to feel anything however small I need to tell them."

"Oh right."

"So what you been up to since we spoke earlier Ash?" Misty asked trying to change the subject so she didn't have to keep lying to Ash anymore.

"Oh well after I spoke to you, I went back to the others and we decided that there was no reason to stay on Fomenta Island anymore so we returned back to where we left the two Lapras and set off for the next island. We arrived on the island an hour ago and now we're in the pokemon center, we've just had something to eat; we're going to start the search for the next ingredient tomorrow. If it goes well I should be back to you within the next four or five days."

"Good because I miss you so much and I really want to be able hold your hand again and kiss you again."

"Me to Mist."

"How's everyone else?" Misty enquired.

"Not bad Misty, they're a bit tired from travelling for most of the day, but other than that they're fine. May and Dawn are still buzzing from their battle and Max is super excited because Dawn gave him the dawn stone she won in the tournament as she said it be more useful to him than to her. Max can use it on his Kirla to evolve it into Gallade; he's not going to use it right now as he wants to train his Kirla a little before evolving it. I called my mum just before I called you and she said she visited you today."

"Yeah she did and we had a good chat. She's coming back tomorrow so we can continue the chat, your mum is an amazing person and I really enjoy talking with her. She's like the mum I never really had while growing up."

"My mum is an amazing person, I'm glad you and her get on so well." Ash admitted and Misty could tell that Ash was happy to hear that Misty enjoyed spending time with his mum.

"Me to and I like having someone to talk to about you, it makes up for not having you here in person."

"Well give it a few days and you'll get to have me there in person and we can catch up on all the stuff we've not been able to do while i've been getting the cure."

"Sounds good Ash, you've still got to take me on that date you promised me, I hope you haven't forgotten."

"Oh I haven't forgot, i'm using this time to think of the perfect date and so far i've got a few ideas so far, but I know that i'll come across the perfect date soon." Ash answered.

"I'm looking forward to it Ash, but i'll let you in on a little secret all my perfect date needs is you there."

"Well i'll take that in mind, Misty once I get back I want us to have a chat, earlier I said you could tell me anything no matter how big or small and I meant it, but the thing is i've been keeping a few things from you and I think it's time that I tell you everything."

"Ash what do you want to talk about?" Misty asked slightly confused.

"Misty a lot, it's about me and stuff that's happened on my journeys that I never told you about. Since I left Kanto to get the cure i've learnt new things which I will explain as well,"

"Can't you tell me now over the phone?"

"No sorry I can't Misty, there's a lot I need to say and I would rather do it face to face. Misty I promise it doesn't change anything between me and you."

"Ok okay Ash i'll wait till you get back and then we can talk properly. Ash I know that you wouldn't keep anything to me unless you needed to so it's fine."

"Thanks Misty, right Misty it's getting pretty late and I want to be up early so I can get the search underway for your next ingredient, so unfortunately i'm going to have to end this call, but i'll call you again in the morning I promise." Ash answered.

"Yeah i'm pretty tired anyway so that's fine, love you Ash, and speak to you again tomorrow baby."

"Love you to Misty, speak to you tomorrow sweet dreams", Ash replied.

"You to Ash, bye baby."

"Bye Mist", Ash replied ending the call, Misty placed the phone back in it's cradle by her bed slipping down in her bed slightly closing her eyes thinking of Ash and he date she hopes they get to go on.


	15. Double Battles At The Battle House

"Ash focus" Lucario ordered from across the roof. Ash hadn't been able to sleep because of all the stuff going through his head so he called out Lucario from his pokeball and asked if they could go do some training on the roof to clear his mind and pass the time, it beats lying in the bed tossing and turning all night and waking up his friends.

Ash is having trouble focusing because he keeps thinking about his conversation with Misty the night before and the moment he told her that they needed to talk about the stuff Ash had been keeping from her. Ash knows Misty needs to know everything if the threat that Lucario mentioned is to appear, starting with his aura and then telling her about the threat that's going to appear, hopefully by the time he returns to Kanto he'll know a bit more.

"Ash clear you mind like I taught you to", Lucario ordered and Ash nodded letting his thoughts of Misty flow away focusing on the task ahead. Tonight's lesson focuses on defence instead of attack like the last few lessons Ash has done with Lucario. Lucario wants Ash to learn to summon a dome of aura around him like Lucario had done when he wanted to talk to Ash on Heala Island and Aura Island. Ash could summon a normal shield quite easily, but he couldn't get a complete dome to form just yet, he been trying for an hour, but with no luck so far. "Okay Ash try again, when you're ready i'll try and break it."

Ash nodded and he summoned some aura forming a shield in front of him before manipulating it making it start to twist round him, Ash could feel the connection starting to fade so he stopped holding the aura in place, the dome was nearly whole Ash just needed to close the last little gap. Ash felt the connection strengthen and he closed the last part of the dome letting out a small smile.

"Are you ready for me to try and break it Ash?"

"No not yet, let me just strengthen it a bit, it's not strong enough right now." Ash replied and Ash saw Lucario give him a small nod. Ash let more aura flow into the dome and he knew that it was getting stronger. "Lucario now." Ash said and he watched Lucario nod summoning a balls of aura in his paws before blasting them off towards Ash, the first set hit the dome and the dome held, Lucario continued to fire off more balls and the dome held for the next 10 balls, but on the next set the dome started to crack and the next ball that Lucario fired off shattered the dome completely.

"Ash that was a good first attempt, it held for quite a few attacks and if you were actually in a fight it would of held for long enough for you to fight back. We'll continue to work on it in our next lesson and soon enough it should hold for twice or maybe even three times that many hits. Let's try another move shall we, this one is an attacking one, alright coat your hand in aura like I taught you." Lucario admitted and Ash nodded summoning a ball of aura in his hand before making it coat his hand like Lucario taught him in their first lesson. "Okay for this one we need to coat your arm right up to elbow; once you've done that we'll move on."

Ash controlled the aura watching as it moved past his wrist reaching the half way point continuing till it reached Ash's elbow. "Okay Lucario what's next?"

"Okay for this one you have to think of you hand like an axe, keep you arm straight and your hand pointed so it's like a blade and then swing it like an axe. There are two uses of this one, keep it connected and the aura extends out like a sword which you swing or you can release it like the fist I taught you and it's like you're throwing knives. Ash do whichever one seems natural well work on the other one at another time." Lucario answered showing Ash the motion and Ash copied it and he started to fire off knives of aura off over the edge of the pokemon center. "Good work Ash, okay know let's see if you can use them to break my shield, give me two seconds to summon one." Ash nodded and Lucario summoned a shield, Ash moved till there was a gap between them.

"You ready Lucario?" Ash asked and Lucario nodded, Ash started to fire off knives of aura into Lucario's shield shattering it.

"Excellent Ash you're getting really good at manipulating aura now, you're picking up moves quicker than I expected you to, let's call it a night we've made good progress and your friends will be up in a few hours, why don't you go back to the room and get a few hours sleep." Lucario said walking over to Ash who let the aura go.

"Yeah let's go, I think i'll be able to sleep now my minds a lot clearer." Ash replied and Lucario nodded following Ash towards the door to the pokemon center.

Ash zipped up his bag swinging it over his shoulder turning to face his friends who all gave him smiles which he returned, "Right shall we get going, let's go find us a Panacea fruit."

"Yeah lets, but where do we actually find one?" Max replied and Ash shrugged.

"Well that's where I can help, while you lot were finishing your breakfast this morning I went and asked Nurse Joy if she knew where to find one and well she did. They grow on the far side of the island, but they are hard to reach once you find the trees as the trees are massive and there's nothing to help you reach them unless you fly up into the tree and grab one." Tracey answered.

"Well we can do that, I can use my Charizard to fly up into the tree and then grab one problem solved." Ash answered and everyone but Tracey nodded.

"We could, but Nurse Joy did also tell me that they journey to get to the fruit takes a whole day and another day to get back here to leave the island again. So that's two days to get the fruit and i'm sure you'll agree Ash i'm not sure we really have two days to spare." Tracey explained and Ash frowned they can't spend two days on the island, Ash wanted to have got all the ingredients by the end of tomorrow really.

"No I don't think we do, I want to be back in Kanto as soon as I can, i'm really worried about Misty she's keeping something from me and I think it's her condition she's in worse shape than she's letting on. So do we have another option?" Ash replied.

"We do actually and it shouldn't take more than just today if we're lucky, if we're not it'll take till late tomorrow morning still quicker than the first option."

"Okay sounds good, what do we have to do?" Brock asked.

"Well win a double battle, there's a battle house on the edge of town which is run by a set of brothers who are giving anyone who beats them a Panacea fruit. It's well known place so they get trainers from all the islands challenging it each day, some for the prize others just for a bit of training or fun. Nurse Joy told me that you take a number and they keep drawing numbers till they feel their pokemon can't battle anymore. If we team up in pairs we'll have three attempts at beating them, what do you think?"

"Sounds good, Max you want to team up? Ash replied turning to face Max who nodded a huge smile on his face.

"Sounds good Ash", Max answered and Ash nodded at him returning the smile.

"And if Dawn and May team up as well, that leaves me and Brock to team up together sound okay to everyone?" Tracey suggested and everyone nodded at him. "Well let's go to the battle house then shall we?" Tracey continued and everyone nodded at him again following him out the room and down the stairs into the main part of the center.

"Guys do you mind if I just have a quick word with Ash alone a minute, we'll catch up with you all when we're finished", Brock asked and everyone nodded moving out of the exit leaving Ash and Brock alone.

"Brock what's up?" Ash asked slightly confused about why Brock needs to talk to him alone.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay Ash." Brock replied.

"Yeah i'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I heard you tossing and turning for a while at the start of the night and then I heard you get out of bed later in the night and you didn't come back for over an hour. I'm guessing you were on the roof with Lucario doing some training." Brock answered.

"Yeah I was, I just had a lot on my mind last night."

"Misty" Brock replied and Ash nodded.

"Yeah Misty and a few other things. I'm worried about Misty because i'm sure she's keeping the true extent of her condition from me and that's just making me worry that we're not going fast enough and that we're not going to make it back in time to save her. Add in the fact that Lucario's returned and warned me about a threat that's coming in the future, I now know I have to tell Misty everything i've been keeping from her including my aura, what Lucario said because if Lucario's right i'm going to have to head off again to try and stop it."

"Ash there are so many other people whose job it is to protect the world and who have more experience than you do, you don't have to do it if you don't want to. Tell them what you know and let them face the threat instead." Brock replied.

"What if i'm the only one who can stop it? Lucario came back for a reason and he chose me for a reason. Brock i'm an aura guardian now and it's my responsibility to protect the world, Brock I know you're just trying to look out for me, but if i'm needed I will help." Ash countered.

"I understand Ash, but I hope you know whatever's coming you won't be alone, i'll always be there to give you a hand no matter what the situation all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks Brock you're a true friend, talking of friends we should really go and catch up with the others." Ash replied and Brock nodded following Ash as he moved through the door heading down the street.

Ash and Brock moved quickly through the town catching up with their friends just outside the battle house, they moved into the building joining the line of people already inside. The line started to slowly move and it only took a few minutes for Ash and his friends to reach the front of it stopping before a girl a few years older than Ash, "Hi welcome to the battle house, are you here to challenge or just to observe?"

"Challenge." Ash answered.

"How many pairs?" The girl asked.

Three" Ash replied and the girl nodded handing Ash three tickets with numbers.

"If you take the door on the left it'll take you to the challenger room, you can watch the other matches from there on the screen in the room until your number is called. The first match will be called in five minutes so keep your numbers close at hand please"

"Thanks", Ash answered moving off through the left door with his friends following him. There was already quite a few trainers in the room, but Ash and his friends managed to find six seats together with a good view of the screen, Ash handed May and Brock a ticket each keeping the third one for himself.

More people flooded into the room for the next five minutes until the screen lit up and the battlefield appeared on the screen with two boys around Ash's age stood in the middle of it, "Hello everyone and welcome to another day at the battle house for those of you who haven't visited us before i'm Ed and this is my brother Nate, lets get the first battle underway." The girl who handed Ash the tickets moved onto the screen a pot in her hands, Ed placed his hand in the pot pulling out a ticket showing it to the camera before reading it out to those who couldn't see the number, "Forty five, would the trainers with number forty five please come down to the battlefield." Ed called out and Ash watched as two young trainers got up across the room moving to the door leading to the battlefield they appeared on the screen a few minutes later.

"Me and my brother welcome you both to our battlefield, please introduce yourself." Nate said smiling at the two trainers in front of him and his brother.

"I'm Matt and this Sam."

"Well welcome to both of you, let's get the battle underway, the rules are simple it's a two in two battle, the battle ends once both pokemon on one team are unable to battle, understand?" Ed replied and both of the challengers nodded before moving off to their side of the battlefield as Ed and Nate moved off to their side.

The battle was over in less than two minutes, Ed and Nate sent out their Breloom and Tangrowth who made easy work of Matt and Sam's Floatzel and Sunflora knocking them out without getting hit once. Ed and Nate thanked Matt and Sam for coming before motioning for the lady to come back drawing another number, "Okay the second number is sixty one."

"That's us Dawn", May cheered getting up and Dawn followed her lead.

"Good luck", Ash said smiling at his two friends.

"Thanks Ash, hopefully we'll see you soon with the fruit we need for Misty's cure", Dawn answered and Ash nodded watching as his two friends moved off over to the door passing Matt and Sam who had just arrived back from the battlefield. Ash watched Matt and Sam move across the room taking the door back into the entrance hall of the battle house.

Ash turned back to the screen watching as May and Dawn introduced themselves before moving to their side of the field calling out their pokemon. May went for her Glaceon and Dawn chose her Piplup, they would be facing Ed's Magmortar and Nate's Electivire.

"Magmortar use flamethrower and aim it towards Glaceon" Ed ordered and his pokemon obeyed firing off a powerful flamethrower towards Glaceon.

"Piplup intercept it with whirlpool", Dawn cried and Piplup jumped up in front of Glaceon using whirlpool, the flamethrower hit the whirlpool causing a large amount of steam to start covering the battlefield.

"Electivire use thunderbolt on Piplup" Nate cried and Electivire flashed a huge blast of electric fired from his body zooming towards Piplup and the whirlpool it's still holding to stop the flamethrower.

"Glaceon return the favour and intercept the attack with mirror coat" May countered and Glaceon jumped in front of Piplup its body glowing. The attack connected with Glaceon deflecting back hitting Magmortar instead sending it flying back a few steps ending its flamethrower which allowed Piplup to let the whirlpool subside as well.

"That was brilliant", Max admitted from beside Ash and Ash couldn't help, but nod in agreement the battle is slightly in May and Dawn's favour at the moment, but it can change in a second.

"Glaceon let's go on the offensive, use shadow ball on Electivire" May ordered and nodded forming a ball of shadow in its mouth letting it grow to full strength before releasing it. The ball started to whiz a foot above the battlefield towards Electivire.

"Piplup use hydro pump on Magmortar" Dawn added and Piplup fired off a huge blast of water from its mouth getting stronger and stronger the closer it got to its target.

"Use Psychic to stop the attack and send them back again", Nate and Ed said at the same time. Glaceon's shadow ball stopped a few feet from Electivire changing course smashing into Piplup ending its hydro pump. Magmortar took control of the water sending it flying into Glaceon making it skid across the battlefield. Piplup and Glaceon jumped back up, but Ash could see that Dawn and May were annoyed that their own attacks had been used against them. "Electivire jump into the air and use thunderbolt on Piplup" Nate ordered.

"Glaceon mirror coat, send the attack back." May countered and the attack hit Glaceon flying towards Magmortar.

"Magmortar earthquake" Ed called and Ash realised that this had been the plan all along that's why Electivire had to be off the ground. Magmortar jumped into the air dodging the reflected attack before crashing down again sending shockwaves across the whole field knocking both Piplup and Glaceon off their feet. "Magmortar let's end this flamethrower on Glaceon."

"Electivire thunderbolt on Piplup" Nate added as Electivire landed back on the floor unharmed by the earthquake, both pokemon released their attacks.

"Piplup get up." Dawn cried

"Glaceon you to." May added.

Ash watched Piplup and Glaceon jumped back to their feet, but it was too late to do anything as the attacks hit them head on. Glaceon screamed in pain as the fire engulfed its body and its legs gave way underneath it causing it to crash to the floor. Piplup wasn't fairing much better as the thunderbolt continued to send shocks all through its body.

"Electivire, Magmortar I think that's enough", Nate shouted and both pokemon ended their attacks watching as both Glaceon and Piplup both tried to battle back to their feet, but there damage they received was to much as they crashed back to the floor unable to battle.

"The win goes to Nate and Ed", the lady who gave out the tickets earlier cried and Ash watched May and Dawn recall their pokemon.

"May, Dawn you put up a great fight and you showed some great team work to stop our earlier attacks, I think with a bit more training together you could beat us on your next attempt. Thank you for coming and good luck in the future." Nate said giving both of the girls a smile, May and Dawn returned before heading off towards the door that would lead them back to the challenger's room.

"Okay let's get the next battle underway shall we, okay let's draw the next number", Ed said and he drew another number from the pot, "Okay and the next number is twenty two" Ash watched two girls get up from the seats in front of him moving to the door passing Dawn and May as they came through the door moving back to Ash and the others.

"Ash we're sorry we didn't manage to get the win, that earthquake caught us off guard", Dawn apologised sitting back down his her seat, Ash could she was feeling really down on herself as was May.

"No worries you both did great, I don't think me or the other guys would have seen it coming either. Ed and Nate are a great team and it isn't all bad with each battle they fight we get to see more of their battling style and start to see how we can exploit their weaknesses in our battles later, right Brock."

"Correct Ash, sometimes you have to take a loss so you can come back stronger and wiser in the next battle, that's something I learnt as a gym leader and got a better understanding of it while travelling with you, a loss is only a bad thing if you don't learn anything from it." Brock answered and both Dawn and May nodded.

"You're right, let's keep watching each battle and see if we can find a way for the next pair to beat them and gain that fruit for Misty's cure", May answered and Ash nodded smiling turning back to the screen watching as the battle got underway.

Ash was starting to worry, most of the day has passed since May and Dawn's battle and neither his or Brock's number has been called to battle. Ed and Nate have had like another thirty battles since the one with May and Dawn and Ash knows that sooner or later they won't be able to battle anymore and call it a day. They just don't have the time spare to come back tomorrow and do it all over again they need to get the fruit today and then head off to get the final ingredient tomorrow.

The one good thing is that they have learnt a lot about Ed and Nate's battle style and Brock and Ash know both think that either pair has got a good chance, they've explained to Tracey and Max what they need to do once they get to the battlefield and a few other ideas if Ed and Nate try and fight back once they realise Ash and Brock have mastered their battle style and know how to beat them.

Ash looked up at the screen watching as Nate finished the battle knocking out both of their opponent's pokemon with a powerful thunder from Electivire. "Well that's a wrap, right today's been a very challenging day and I think you'll all agree we've given you a good show, but before we call it a day I think me and my brother have one more battle in us, so let's call one more number shall we?" Nate asked and the crowd cheered as he put his hand in the pot again. Ash looked round the room at the other trainers there must be about fifteen other pairs in the room at the moment.

"Guys we don't have time to do this again tomorrow, if we don't get picked we're going to have to split up, you guys go get the next ingredient on the next island and i'll get the fruit from the other side of the island."

"Okay well here goes; the last number for the day is number sixty two." Nate announced before anyone could answer Ash.

"Ash its okay we're going to get another try today, that's mine and Tracey's number", Brock announced and Ash smiled nodding watching as Brock and Tracey got up moving towards the door to the battlefield. Ash watched as the remaining pairs got up moving to the door that would lead them back to the entrance leaving just Max, May, Dawn and Ash in the room together.

Ash turned looking at Max and noticed straight away Max seemed slightly bummed out, "Max you alright?"

"Yeah i'm fine Ash, don't worry i'm just being silly." Max replied, but Ash wasn't going to let it drop without finding out the whole truth.

"Max come on mate no matter how silly it is you can tell me what's up."

"Well i'm glad we're getting another chance to get the fruit, but…"

"You wanted to be the one to battle for the fruit." Ash finished and Max nodded.

"It wasn't really just because I wanted to be the one to get the fruit, it was because I wanted to team up with you and show you how strong i've got." Max replied and Ash looked at his youngest companion and then towards his two female companions who must of read his mind because they nodded smiling, Ash smiled back before turning his attention back towards Max.

"Well how about this then Max, me and you team up to battle your sister and Dawn later and then you can show me how strong you've become, I know we're going to win."

"Really Ash, I think me and Dawn will have something to say about that", May replied.

"So what do you think Max, you up for it?" Ash asked and Max nodded smiling.

"Course I am, we're going to make an amazing team I promise Ash", Max replied and Ash nodded smiling turning to look at the screen watching as Brock and Tracey took their places on the battlefield sending out their pokemon. Tracey sent out his Espeon and Brock sent out his Toxicroak.

Tracey's Espeon started off as an Eevee that walked into professor Oak's lab one day and took a shine to Tracey, It followed his round the lab for two days before Tracey finally decided to catch it. For the next couple of weeks Eevee helped Tracey with all his jobs at the lab till it evolved into a Espeon, Tracey's only used it in a battle a few times and that was against Misty when he visited the gym to help her train, but he told Ash that's it's got some pretty powerful attacks.

Brock's Croagunk had evolved one day while battle a group of Grimers who were attacking an injured Bellossom who Brock found and healed back to full health, Brock told Ash that he used it in quite a few battles since its evolved and it's now a powerhouse. Ash can't wait to watch both of them in action.

Nate and Ed were using their Tangrowth and Breloom again like they did in the first battle of the day. Ash and the gang had seen those two pokemon take on quite a few challengers today and have learnt all there is to know about them; Ash has a good feeling about the outcome on this battle.

"Breloom seed bomb on Espeon", Nate ordered.

"Espeon dodge them and the use dazzling gleam", Tracey countered and that's just what Espeon did, he jumped out the way skidding across the battlefield as Breloom's attack hit the area it had just been before releasing its own attack. The attack hit Breloom head on and it was blasted off its feet skidding back slightly before jumping back to it's feet, both it and it's trainer a bit more weary now.

"Tangrowth use brick break on Toxicroak." Ed ordered and Tangrowth started to move across the field towards Toxicroak.

"Toxicroak use sucker punch" Brock countered and Toxicroak moved across the field closing the gap smashing his fist into Tangrowth sending it sliding back to where it started.

"Tangrowth shock wave", Ed ordered and it fired off streams of electric that crashed into both Toxicroak and Espeon knocking them to the ground.

"Breloom don't let them get up, get in close to Toxicroak and use low sweep to knock it back down each time it gets back up." Nate ordered and Ash frowned as he watched Breloom cross the battlefield in a few steps and sweep Toxicroak's legs out from under him and continue to do it every time he started to get up.

"Tangrowth we need to keep Espeon down as well, get close and use slam to keep it down", Ed added and Tangrowth joined in getting in front of Espeon hitting it every time it tried to get back up.

"Tracey plan 3", Brock suggested and Tracey nodded in agreement, "Toxicroak counter" Brock continued and Toxicroak nodded at his trainer. When Breloom tried to sweep his legs out the next time he blocked it with its arms before jumping up and countering it sweeping his legs out instead.

"Espeon flash", Tracey shouted and Ash smiled as Espeon released a bright flash and Tangrowth stepped back shielding its eyes, "Now Espeon get up." Tracey added and his pokemon jumped to its feet joining Toxicroak in putting some distance between them and their opponents. Tangrowth stopped shielding his eyes and Breloom jumped back to its feet, both Nate and Ed had started to frown.

Ash looked towards Ed and Nate and could see that they were slightly worried that the battle was getting away from them, that's what Ash and the others wanted them to feel like. It means they'll try something clever to bring the battle back under control and that's when Brock and Tracey will spring the trap and end the battle.

"Tracey you know what to do, we can't let them have anytime to recover." Brock whispered looking at Tracey who nodded.

"Espeon jump into the air and use swift" Tracey ordered his pokemon, Espeon jumped into the air firing off star shaped rays at both of their opponents pokemon.

"Breloom sludge bomb." Nate shouted and Ash watched Brock smile as Breloom started to form its attack while trying to dodge the stars; Tangrowth was having no luck at dodging the stars and couldn't get a move off to deflect them. They done just what Brock and Tracey wanted them to do, Breloom left himself wide open for an attack, that what the plan had been all battle lure them into thinking that the battle still level before springing the trap.

"Toxicroak sludge wave" Brock shouted and both Nate and Ed realised to late the mistake they made as Toxicroak fired off a huge wave that flowed across the field crashing into both of their pokemon sending them flying past their trainers crashing into the wall unable to battle.

"And the final battle goes to the challengers Brock and Tracey." The ticket lady announced and the crowd cheered as did Ahs and the others in the challenger's room. Brock and Tracey recalled their pokemon moving across the battlefield into the middle meeting up with Nate and Ed.

Ash watched as Nate and Ed started to chat to Brock and Tracey, Nate must of said something funny because they all started to laugh before nodding, Brock and Tracey moved off together towards the door that would lead them back to Ash and the others while Ed and Nate said goodbye to the crowd of people who were still in the stands.

Brock and Tracey arrived back in the challenger's room a minute later and Ash and the others got up smiling at them. "Ash we've got to collect the fruit in the entrance hall, they're just getting one for us now." Brock informed Ash, Max and the girls.

"Brilliant, you and Tracey did great out there, the plan worked just like we hoped it would." Ash replied and Brock nodded.

"Yeah it did, we needed to make sure that they wouldn't try anything we hadn't seen before we sprung the trap, but it worked and now we've got the fourth ingredient, four down one more to go." Tracey answered and everyone nodded smiling.

"Well let's go get the Panacea fruit and then head back to the pokemon center i'm starving" Brock suggested and Ash nodded smiling following his friends down the staircase that would lead them back into the entrance hall.

Ash couldn't help, but continue to smile as they reached the entrance hall and meet up with Ed and Nate who handed the fruit over to Brock. They've got the next ingredient and if all goes well tomorrow once they get to the next island and find out where to get the last ingredient Ash should be back in Kanto and with Misty in a few days. They can do all the things they've promised to do together since they got together just before Ash left Kanto to collect the ingredients.


	16. The Final Tests

Ash looked back down the beach at his old Lapras and its mate swimming away from the beach together. Ash and his friends had been delayed from Fructus Island as a small storm that had appeared overnight was still raging when they woke up. They managed to leave the island about mid morning and now where arriving at Life island just after lunch time.

"Ash do you think it's time to evolve my Kirla? Max asked and Ash turned his gaze from the Lapras to his friends focusing on Max who was stood between May and Dawn.

"Well I don't know Max i'll admit it's very strong and it did amazing in our battle last night, but sometimes waiting can be better in the long run." Ash replied, Max used his Kirla last night his and Ash's double battle against May and Dawn. Kirla was the one who actually won the battle; he took both May's Beautifly and Dawn's Pachirisu out with a powerful magical leaf.

"How did you know it was time to evolve your Gligar in to Gliscor?"

"Well I was sort of falling to my death at the time so I guess about then Max. Max the only advice I can give you is to do what you think is right. If you think it's time to evolve Kirla then do it, if not wait a while and do it when the time is right."

"Okay I think there's still more Kirla can learn before I evolve him so i'll wait a bit." Max replied and Ash nodded.

"Come on lets head into the town and find out where the lake is", Ash suggested and everyone nodded following Ash off the beach and down the path towards the town.

They reached the edge of the town ten minutes later and Ash looked around for the pokemon center, they agreed that the best place to go to ask about the lake would be the pokemon center as there would be loads of people there, including the Nurse Joy who runs the center. Ash spotted on his right a few buildings down from the one they were stood by. "Guys there it is, lets go inside and ask around", Ash said pointing to the center, everyone nodded and Ash moved off down the road with his friends a few steps behind him.

Ash moved through the center's door moving across the floor dodging the other trainers that were also in the center reaching the desk where Nurse Joy and her Blissey were sat.

"Hi do you happen to know how we could get to the Lake Of Life?" Ash asked Nurse Joy.

"Did you just ask about the Lake Of Life?" A voice asked from behind Ash and his friends. Ash turned watching as a guy wearing a backpack in his early twenties stopped in front of them.

"Yeah I did, why do you know how to get there?" Ash replied and the guy nodded.

"I do the name's Leo, is there a reason you need to go there?" Leo asked.

"Hi Leo i'm Ash. I need some water from the lake for a cure that can save my girlfriend from this horrible illness she's got. The water is the fifth ingredient for the cure and once i've got that I just need to go to the next island and get the physician to make the cure and then I can head back to Kanto where i'm from and give it to my girlfriend" Ash explained and Leo nodded every so often to confirm he understood.

"Well it does sound like it's a very important that you get the water, I can show you the way, but there is a slight hitch Ash. The path to the lake isn't easy unfortunately and once you get to the lake there's a guy there who likes to test you before you can get the water from the lake."

"Does he own the lake or something?" Max asked, but Leo shook his head.

"No he doesn't own it or anything he just feels it's his responsibility to protect the lake and the pokemon that call it their home. A few years back a group of hunters arrived on the island after hearing the legend of the lake, they had come to collect as much water from the lake as they could as well and capturing as many pokemon that lived near the lake as possible. When the guy and his son heard about the hunters and their plan to steal from the lake they raced off to it as well to stop the hunters and there was a fight and in the ensuing battle the son was killed by one of the hunters. The guy with the help of the pokemon from the lake managed to drive them off and since that day in memory of his son he lives by the lake helping and protecting the pokemon from anyone who tries to steal or harm any part of the lake."

"That's terrible", Thoughts raced through his mind as he thought of the lake, hunter and pokemon living there. "The lake isn't one of a kind though is it, it has a twin.." Ash hadn't thought of his adventure at the Lake Of Life in Johto for years, even when Tracet mentioned this lake the memory didn't come to him. I guess after so many jourenys you can't always remember everything all the time.

"In the Johto region", Brock finished and Ash nodded.

"Indeed it does, that one was attack as well a few years ago, but it was protected as well by some kids." Leo answered and both Brock and Ash smiled at each other.

"Me and Brock were there, along with my girlfriend we helped save the lake and its guardian Celebi." Ash informed Leo.

"That's amazing, back to the lake on this island; the guy now lives there and has taken on the title guardian of the lake. Ash he's not fond of group of people because it just reminds him of his son's death, Ash if you want to get the water from the lake of life you'll have to go alone." Leo answered and Ash looked at his friends asking silently if they were okay with him going alone and they nodded at him.

"Okay so I go alone, but I still don't know where the lake is." Ash answered.

"That's okay I can take you so far, but you must do the last part of the journey on your own, me and the guardian don't get on so I wouldn't mention I sent you." Leo replied and Ash nodded. "Ash we'll get going as soon as you're ready."

"I'm ready now, guys take some time to relax and enjoy looking round the town" Ash replied turning to look at his friends who nodded. Ash turned following Leo out of the center and down the pavement all the way to the other side of the town. "How far is the lake from here Leo?"

"About an hour" Leo replied to Ash question moving out of the town and onto a path that Ash guesses will lead them to the lake.

Leo and Ash stuck to the path for the next thirty minutes till they came the point where the path split in two, "Which way do we go?" Ash asked looking at the path to his left and then the path to his right.

"This one", Leo replied pointing to the left path moving down it.

"Where did the other path lead?" Ash enquired as he moved to walk next to Leo again.

"No where really, it wouldn't be any help to you right now, so Ash tell me a bit about yourself." Leo answered and Ash realised he wanted to change the subject whatever is down that path Leo doesn't want to talk to Ash about it.

"Well i'm from Pallet town in the Kanto region, my dream since a little kid was to be a pokemon master so when I turned ten I set off on my first adventure. I met Misty that's my girlfriend, but we've only been together for about a week and a half and then I met Brock after I challenged his gym and he joined me and Misty on my journey round the region collecting gym badges and pokemon. Once I finished competing in the Kanto pokemon league I went to the orange island, then Johto, then Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and finally Kalos where I challenged the gyms and collected all the badges and competed in the leagues while meeting new people and making new friends in each region."

"Have you won any of the leauges?" Leo asked as they continued down the new path they joined.

"Yeah I managed to win the Kalos league about two weeks ago, in the other leagues I usually reach the last 16 or better. What about you, what do you like to do?" Ash replied.

"Well I did go on my own adventure a few years ago and challenged the Hoenn gyms, but I was called back to the island as I was needed and i've not left again since, I would love to go on another adventure, but my place is here now. Ash are you going to go to another region once your girlfriend is better?"

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about what to do next because there's so many things I don't know right now that I need to know before I can make a decision." Ash answered and Leo nodded turning back to the path and Ash did the same thing looking at the large cliff that they were approaching. As they got closer Ash noticed that the path is leading right up to it and that there's a small opening like a door in the cliff.

Ash and Leo reached the opening and Leo stopped walking turning to face Ash, "This is where I leave you Ash, the next part of the journey is the first part of the test that the guardian uses to know if the person is worthy of the water. Ash i'll give you on piece of advice the cave you are looking for is at the very top the other caves are home to a variety of pokemon who will attack you if you enter their homes. Ash once you get to the cave all you need is to navigate it and find the exit on the other side. Once you find the other side you'll be at the lake and will have face the guardian who will test you a bit more to determine if you are truly worthy of the water. Ash you'll need this for the cave" Leo informed Ash pulling a torch out of his backpack handing it to Ash.

"Thanks, I guess i'll see you around maybe." Ash replied and Leo nodded smiling turning back round moving back the way that he and Ash had come. "I guess it's just me and you then buddy", Ash said stroking Pikachu's head.

"Pika Pika", Pikachu replied and Ash smiled stepping through the hole in the cliff. Ash looked around the area he just arrived in and spotted seven caves on the floor he was on at the moment and a few more on the next level as well. Ash scanned the area for a way to get up to the next level remembering Leo's comment about the cave he wanted being at the top, Ash spotted a staircase to his left and he moved over to it moving on to the next level. Ash moved along the path past the caves on the second level till he reached the staircase to the third level and final level.

Ash moved to the cave turning on the torch stepping in moving the torch around looking for any dangers in his path. Ash felt one of his pokeballs shake on his belt and it flashed and Lucario appeared in front to Ash and Pikachu.

"Lucario what's up?" Ash asked looking at the aura pokemon.

"I just thought you could do with some help, I might be able to sense which way is the right one and which one has something dangerous down it." Lucario answered and Ash nodded.

"Okay sounds good lets go." Ash replied and Lucario nodded moving into the cave with Ash beside him.

They reached junction a few minutes later and Ash flashed the torch on all three options looking at Lucario for any assistance, Ash realised he had his eyes close and his arms out with his paws up. "Lucario any idea?"

"The right path leads to a pokemon den, the left path I can't sense anything from it and the path straight ahead just seems to be a dead end. I would say the left path seems the best option." Lucario answered and Ash nodded moving down the left path. They didn't run into any problems and themselves at another junction a few minutes later. Ash turned watching Lucario do his thing again and Ash started to wonder if he could sense what path was right himself. "Ash the path on the left leads to a large chasm, the one in front of us leads to pokemon den and the one on the right I don't sense anything so I say that's the right path." Lucario said opening his eyes again and Ash nodded.

"Lucario is it possible for me to be able to do what you're doing sensing the surroundings?" Ash asked as he moved down the path Lucario had suggested.

"Yeah it is, but it takes training and work, we'll talk about it a bit more in our next lesson I promise." Lucario answered and Ash nodded.

Ash and Lucario continued through the cave finding another five junctions to navigate, but Lucario had no difficulty finding the right path, Ash and Lucario soon found themselves turning a corner spotting a steam of light on a wall a few steps away. Ash moved to the wall turning to the source of the light smiling as he continued to look at the exit in front of us.

"Lucario there it is the exit, you did it." Ash said racing towards it Lucario running after him. They ran out the cave finding themselves on a hill, Ash moved to the edge of the hill looking down at the lake below him, Ash spotted a little shack a few feet from the lake and a small path behind the shack leading somewhere out of sight. "Lucario thank you for helping me through the cave, but the next part I need to do alone", Lucario nodded allowing Ash to recall him. "Come on buddy lets go meet this guardian shall we?" Ash said petting Pikachu and Pikachu nodded clinging onto Ash's shoulder as Ash started to move down the hill trying not to slip or fall over on the way down.

Ash reached the bottom of the hill moving to stand by the edge of the lake looking across it to the other side spotting a few different pokemon looking at from the trees that run across that side.

"Young man, why have you come to the lake?" A voice said behind Ash and he turned looking at the guy stood in front of him.

"Hi my name's Ash and i'm guessing you're the guardian of the lake."

"So you've heard of me, but you haven't answered my question, so i'll ask it again. Why have you come to the lake?" The guardian replied.

"I've come to the lake to ask you a favour; my girlfriend is very ill and only the strongest of cures can save her, the water from the lake is one fifth of the cure. I've got the other four parts of the cure I just need the water to complete it." Ash answered and the guardian nodded.

"I see young man, do you feel that you're worthy of the water?"

"Um…yeah I do." Ash replied not sure of what he's supposed to answer.

"Well I guess we'll find out, come sit with me and you can tell me your story and once i've heard it i'll decide whether or not you deserve the water. I feel for your cause I do, I know what it means to lose someone you love to soon it's the hardest thing you ever have to do, but I have to decide whether your story is true and that you deserve to have the power of the lake." The guardian answered and Ash nodded moving with the guardian over to the shack sitting down with him at a small set of table and chairs. "Okay young man, tell me your story."

Ash started from the beginning explaining how his first journey started in Kanto and continued on to his adventures in the Orange islands, before telling him about his journeys in the Johto region, the Hoenn region, the Sinnoh region, the Unova region and finally the Kalos region telling him everything that happened on his journeys. The people he helped, the pokemon he saved and the friends he made. Ash then spent some time telling him about Misty and how much she means to him and how he can't lose her as she means too much to him. The guardian was a good listener and he didn't interrupt once during Ash's story. By the time Ash had finished his story over two hours had passed, Ash hopes that he's said enough to convince the guardian that he's trustworthy enough to have the water from the lake.

"Well young man it seems you've done a lot since the beginning of your journey and from your story I can tell that you're a good person and you'll always help someone in need. I think that you're worthy of having the water, but I want to make sure with a third test?"

"Okay i'll do anything you need me to do if it means I get the water for my girlfriend's cure. You say a third test what were the first two?"

"You've passed my first two tests without even realising they were tests, you found your way through the cave which was the first one and you've convinced you are trustworthy so that the second test, the third one involves me seeing how close you are to your original partner your Pikachu in a pokemon battle." The guardian replied getting up from the table moving back towards the lake. Ash pushed himself up from the table rushing after the guardian. "Feraligatr out you come", the guardian shouted at the lake.

Ash reached the lake watching as the water started to swirl and a large Feraligatr jumped out of the lake landing next to the guardian. Ash could tell that the Feraligatr without battling them yet that the bond between them is strong as is the Feraligatr itself. "Pikachu lets show them the strength of our friendship", Ash said to his partner and Pikachu nodded jumping off Ash's shoulder and on to the ground.

The guardian and his Feraligatr moved away from the lake and Ash did the same with Pikachu till they were facing each other with the lake to Ash's left. "Ash this battle will decide whether you get the water or not, a lose won't damage your chances all I want to see is how close you are to your Pikachu, i'll call the end of the battle once I feel i've seen enough, understood." The guardian informed Ash and Ash nodded. "Okay then let the battle begin Feraligatr Hydro Pump"

"Pikachu jump into the air and use thunderbolt" Ash countered and Pikachu jumped into the air just as Feraligatr released its attack. Pikachu fired off its thunderbolt and it hit head on ending the Feraligatr's attack as well and sending it skidding back across the ground a few feet. Pikachu landed back on the ground and Ash smiled.

"Very good Ash, but lets see how you deal with this then, Feraligatr jump into the lake and then use surf",

Feraligatr jumped into the lake, but Ash didn't wait for him to start using it's attack before he had Pikachu on the move. "Pikachu use quick attack and run round the edge of the lake and jump into one of the trees climb as high as you can." Ash cried and Pikachu obeyed running round the edge of the lake just as Feraligatr started to rise out of the lake, Pikachu jumped up into the air grabbing on to one of the trees just as Feraligatr's attack was released. Pikachu pulled itself up jumping from branch to branch escaping the water till it was at the top of the tree looking down at its opponent.

"Interesting Ash, I expected you to use an electric type move on the water; it would have finished my Feraligatr off, why didn't you?"

"I didn't know how many other pokemon might call that lake their home, if I got Pikachu to fire off a thunderbolt the water would have conducted it and any pokemon in the water would have been hurt." Ash replied and the guardian smiled.

"Ash i've seen enough to make my decision, Ash you are a true friend to pokemon and your bond between you and your Pikachu is unlike anything i've seen before. Ash i've decided you deserve the water from the lake, call your Pikachu back and lets go and get something to put the water in for you shall we?" the guardian replied and Ash nodded.

"Pikachu the battle is over back you come", Ash shouted and he watched as Pikachu jumped back down the tree branches landing on the ground rushing round the edge of the lake jumping up into Ash's arms before moving back to his shoulder. Ash followed the guardian over to the shack stepping after him. The guardian moved over to a cupboard pulling out a small vial and a plug for the vial.

Ash noticed a glowing coming from outside the shack and he turned walking to the door looking out spotting the source of the glowing a Celebi. Ash moved out the shack stopping a few feet from the pokemon, the Celebi waved at Ash and he waved back as the guardian walked out of the shack as well spotting the Celebi. "Ash I see you've met the true guardian of the lake, Celebi doesn't usually show itself to anyone who comes to the lake, i've only seen it a few times since i've been here myself actually."

"It's amazing", Ash replied and the guardian nodded.

"Celi, Celebi", Celebi cried and Ash turned round looking at the guardian of the lake for an explanation of what it had just said.

"No idea Ash."

Ash felt Lucario's pokeball shake for the second time today and once again Lucario appeared in front of Ash. Lucario's appearance seemed to have excited Celebi because it moved towards Lucario chatting happily away to him. Lucario nodded at something Celebi said before turning to face Ash. "Ash he said you have to ask the guardian of the lake for another vial, Celebi tells me that you're going to need another vial of water other than the one for Misty's cure in the future, he has seen it while he's been travelling."

Ash nodded at Lucario turning to face the guardian, "Celebi is trying to tell us that i'll need another vial of water from the lake, he telling my Lucario that he's seen something in my future that will require the water." Ash informed the guardian who nodded moving back into the shack returning a few moments with another vial and plug.

"Well if Celebi thinks you need another vial who am I to argue, come on lets collect some water from the lake for you." Ash nodded taking one the vial following the guardian over to the lake dipping the vial into the water pulling it out completely full pushing the plug into the vial stopping any water from escaping. Ash noticed that the water had a slight glimmer to it that he hadn't noticed earlier when it had been in the lake itself. The guardian handed Ash the second vial and Ash placed them both of the ground slipping his backpack off his shoulder unzipping it wrapping both vials in his spare clothes to protect them from braking before placing them into the backpack and placing it back on his shoulders.

"Well it's been a great pleasure meeting you and Celebi, but I think it's time I get back to the town and my friends, we need to get going to the final island so I get the cure for my girlfriend." Ash said and the guardian nodded smiling.

"It's been nice meeting you to Ash, good luck in whatever your future holds and I hope that your girlfriend feels better soon", the guardian answered and Ash nodded.

"Thanks, well I guess we better head back up the hill and navigate that cave again", Ash replied turning to look at Lucario who was still chatting to Celebi about something.

"Ash that path isn't the only way back, there's a path behind the shack that will lead you back to the town, the path through the cave was part of the test so you had to come through that way, but the path behind my shack is quicker and easier."

"Cool thanks, well i'll take that way then", Ash replied and the guardian nodded, Ash turned watching as Lucario and Celebi ended their conversation and Lucario turned to look at Ash with a look of we need to talk on his face. "Thanks again for the water, lets go Lucario", Ash said and Lucario nodded following Ash past the shack and on to the path behind it. "So Lucario what did Celebi tell you?" Ash asked as they turned a corner and the lake and shack was out of sight.

"Ash as soon as we get back to Kanto I need to go to the tree of beginnings, the legendary pokemon are waiting for me." Lucario replied.

"Have they found something? Do I need to come with you?" Ash asked.

"Yeah they have and no you don't need to come, you focus on Misty and i'll worry about the tree. Once I know what they've found i'll rejoin you and explain everything. Ash we need to get back to Kanto as soon as we can it doesn't sound good."

"Yeah I agree, did he happen to say anymore about why I would need the second vial water from the lake?"

"Well he said you would face sorrow in your future and that the water would help stop one of those sorrows, but he also wanted me to remind you that no good deed goes unrewarded. Sorry other than that Ash he didn't say anymore, but whatever's coming our way we'll face it together. Come on lets get back to the town and rejoin your friends if we're quick we might be able to set sail for the last island today." Lucario answered and Ash nodded moving with Lucario down the path back towards the town.


	17. Searching The Temple

Ash and Lucario continued down the path till they reached the same path that Ash and Leo had walked on the way to get the water. The path Ash asked where it went and Leo changed the subject turned out to lead to the lake as well. Ash understands why he didn't say anything as if Ash knew that this path also led to the lake he would of asked to take that one and he wouldn't have passed the first test that the guardian set.

When Ash got back to the pokemon center Nurse Joy told him that his friends had left the center about ninety minutes earlier after Leo spoke to them. Ash went looking for them, but he had no luck finding them so he returned to the pokemon center to wait for them. They arrived back at the center around sunset each with a shopping bag in their hands, they said that Leo had taken them to a variety of shops and each of them found something they wanted. Max got a cheap camera he can use to take photos of things he sees on the rest of this journey and the rest of his journeys. May and Dawn found new costumes to use in the next contest they compete in. Brock found some good medicine products and Tracey found a new sketch pad and a selection of top quality sketching pencils. When Ash asked where they been all day they answered shopping since Leo told them that Ash wouldn't be back till like now anyway.

Although Ash wanted to get going as soon as they could because they needed to get back to Kanto as soon as possible with Misty's cure and because Lucario needs to go to the tree, Ash agreed with his friends that even if they left right then it would be close to midnight before they reach the physician's island and then they would have to find somewhere to stay the night, it's easier to get an early night and then get up early the next morning and set sail for the island.

Ash and his friends arrived at the island a little before mid morning and they set off into the town looking for directions to the physician's house. They bumped into a young lady who was all too happy to give directions to Ash and his friends. They followed her directions out the other side of the town moving down a small path stopping at a Y junction taking the right path like the lady had told them to. The path led to a huge hill that they climbed up where they found a small one storey stone building with a large garden with all sort of herbs and flowers growing in it.

Ash moved down the path stopping by the door lightly tapping on it a few times, Ash looked back at his friends stood behind him as a voice spoke from inside, "Come in the door is unlocked."

Ash opened the door and he and his friends stepped into the building moving down the small hall into the main room where a small elderly man was working on something with his back to them. "Hi my name's Ash and we've come to ask you a favour."

The elderly man turned round giving Ash a small smile, "Hi my name is Ivan, and are you the young man who's come to get me to make a cure for your girlfriend in Kanto?"

"Yeah I am, we've got all five ingredients, Tracey…" Ash replied returning the smile before turning to Tracey who unzipped his bag pulling out all five ingredients. Ash had given Tracey one of the vials of water last night and kept the second one for himself, Celebi's warning is still ringing round Ash's head.

The physician took the five ingredients from Tracey placing them down next to the area he had been working at when Ash and his friends walked in. "Your professor friend called me last night to tell me that you had got all the ingredients and that I should expect you very soon, so I got to work on starting the cure with the items I already had here, now I just need to add the final five ingredients which you've just brought me."

"How long will it take to finish the cure?" Ash asked.

"Well the ingredients need to be add in every few hours as they need time to merge with the other ingredients already in there before you add the next one, so it's going to be at least sundown before I finish unfortunately I know you're pressed for time and i'll go as fast as I can."

"Oh right thanks; do you need us to help you?"

"Thank you for asking, but no I can do it on my own. Why don't you all go back into the town and come back later in the day."

"Sure", Ash replied, Ash felt Lucario's ball start to shake on his belt and he understood what Lucario wanted, "Ivan can I ask do you know if there's a ruined temple on this island?"

"Yeah there is, it's in the middle of the forest on the opposite side of the island to the town, why do you want to visit it?" Ivan replied.

"Yeah I do, what's the easiest way to reach it?" Ash answered.

"You go back the hill and go back to the Y junction taking the other path and after a while you will reach the forest and that's where the path will end. You need to set course for the centre of the forest and there you will find the entrance to the temple, the temple is huge it actually runs under quite a bit of the island."

"Thank you Ivan, well we will leave you to it and come back later to collect the cure. I just want to thank you again for agreeing to make it; I can't imagine losing Misty now that we're together."

"No worries Ash see you later", Ivan answered and Ash nodded leading his friends back to the door stepping back into the garden.

"Guys me and Lucario need to go to the temple and have a look around it for any hints on the threat he mentioned, why don't you guys go back to the town and collect some supplies for our journey back to Kanto." Ash informed his friends.

"Ash good idea about collecting supplies, but how about we spilt in to two groups, me, Dawn and May go into the town and collect the supplies while you, Max and Tracey head to the temple. Ash I don't think it's a good idea for you to go there alone just encase anything goes wrong while you're there, travelling in a group will be safer." Brock answered and Ash thought it over before nodding slowly answering.

"Okay good idea, come on guys lets go and find this temple."

Ash moved down the hill his friends following closely behind him, they arrived back at the Y junction and Ash, Max and Tracey moved off towards the forest while Brock and the girls moved onto the path back to the town.

Ash, Max and Tracey continued along the same path for an hour before they reached the forest and the end of the path, "Max call out your Taillow he can guide us from the sky", Ash suggested and Max nodded pressing Taillow's pokeball releasing it.

"Taillow I need you to guide me and the others to the entrance to a temple, it's in the middle of the forest." Max explained to his pokemon who gave a quick nod before flying into the air starting to fly above the trees of the forest. Ash moved after Max's Taillow with Max and Tracey either side of him.

Ash, Max and Tracey soon found themselves walking into a clearing and Ash spotted the entrance to the temple right in the middle of the clearing, "Come on guys we're here lets have a look around", Ash said moving towards the entrance, Ash felt Lucario's pokeball shake on his belt and the aura pokemon appeared beside him. Ash and Lucario took the lead stepping through entrance moving down the staircase.

The further they moved down the staircase the darker it got, by the time they reached the bottom Ash couldn't see anything. "Espeon out you come", Ash heard Tracey say from behind him. "Espeon flash", Tracey added. Espeon moved passed Ash using flash lighting the way ahead. Ash followed Espeon down the passage that the steps had led into till they stepped into a large room that had small brackets with torches in running all around the room the path continued across the room and into a new path on the other side, but Ash stopped in the center looking around the room.

"Infernape out you come", Ash cried chucking one of his pokeballs up into the air calling out his fire type ape, "Infernape give us some extra light, use flamethrower on the torches" Ash added and Infernape added moving round the room lighting all the torches light up the whole room so Ash could see all the walls without having to move closer to them with Espeon.

All the walls were covered in strange writing and pictures that Ash couldn't understand what they were supposed to show.

Ash turned looking at Lucario hoping for some help, "Lucario any idea what any of this means?"

"Nope not a clue Ash, I think these images might have something to do with a threat that the world faced over two thousand years ago maybe it's the same one we're going to face in the future, but other than that no idea." Lucario voice answered inside of Ash's head.

Ash moved to the closest wall running his hand across stopping his hand on the image of a large shadow creature looking down upon what Ash believes in a village of people. "Um I wonder if this is just part of the story, let's keep moving further into the temple and see if we can find out some more." Ash suggested and Lucario, Max and Tracey nodded. "Infernape let's keep you out, we might need you to light some more torches", Ash added to his fire ape as he moved out of the room and down the new corridor.

Ash continued to follow Espeon down the new corridor looking left and right every so often so not to miss any turn offs that could be there. The corridor continued on till they reached a set of stairs and Ash continued to follow Espeon down the stairs into a new corridor.

Ash moved into another larger room like the one they found on the floor above, Ash turned looking at Infernape who nodded moving round the room like he had done on the floor above lighting the torches so Ash and his friends could see the writing and pictures. These ones were different to the ones on the floor above, this one had a large picture of a large winged creature that seems to be a mix between a bird and a dragon looking down upon a settlement on one wall and on the others were a few lines of writing, each different from the others. Ash moved closer to one of them focusing on the first line on the wall.

"Ash what do you think these walls are trying to tell us?" Max asked moving to stand next to Ash looking at the writing as well.

"Not sure Max, but it mist be something important and helpful if Lucario was told to come here and have a look around. Maybe that creature on that wall is the threat that is going to appear, it does look very strong and destructive." Ash answered.

"Guys lets keep heading deeper into the temple i'm sure the reason that Lucario was told to come here will become very apparent soon. Usually the most important are kept at the middle or center of the temple depending on how the temple is set up", Tracey suggested and both Max and Ash nodded at him heading towards Espeon who was waiting at the entrance of the next corridor.

Ash, Max, Tracey and their pokemon continued to delve deeper into the maze for what felt like two hours passing through more large rooms with pictures and writing some repeating themselves every couple sixth floor and small rooms that didn't seem to hold anything important in Ash's opinion. Ash couldn't be sure how long had passed as the deeper they delved into temple the weaker his watch's connection became and soon no of its functions were working so if they got into trouble they wouldn't be able to call their remaining friends for any help.

Ash moved into another large room and like before Infernape moved round the room lighting the torches and once he had Ash realised something, there was no other way out of the room they had reached the room in the whole temple, "Lucario this the last room, if we're meant to learnt something here in the temple then we better hope it's in this room else we've missed something in one of the other rooms."

"I know Ash, lets have a look at the writing and see if there's anything new or that we can actually understand" Lucario answered and Ash nodded moving along the walls looking for anything new, but the writing just looked like the same writing that they saw on every sixth floor during their way down through the temple.

"Ash", a female voice said inside Ash's head, "Ash you've come..." Ash turned looking for the source of the voice, but couldn't see anyone. The voice sounded slightly similar to Lucario's voice so it must be a pokemon, but there's something different about it as well.

"Ash I take it you just heard a voice in your head as well" Lucario said and Ash nodded as Lucario moved to stand next to Ash while also looking around for the source of the voice.

"Ash the information you seek lies in the final room, but it will only show itself when you are alone, send your friends back to the entrance and then press you hand to the picture of my daughter and the door will open and you'll find what you came here for." The female voice spoke inside Ash's head again and he looked at Lucario who nodded he had heard the same thing.

"Guys I don't know what we're supposed to find here, but I do know all this stuff on the walls is important. Why don't you and Tracey take Espeon head back to the entrance, but on the way Max why don't you photograph the walls for me. I'm going to stay here for a little while longer and just double check that i've not missed anything and then i'll meet you back at the entrance Infernape can lead me out don't worry." Ash said trying to make it sound like he wasn't trying to get rid of them.

"Good idea Ash, what are we going to do with the photos?" Max asked as he pulled out his camera from his bag aiming his camera toward one of the walls starting to photograph a quarter of the wall at a time.

"Once we get back to Kanto i'll talk to professor Oak and see if he can help find someone who knows how to decipher it. There must be someone out there who knows what it means and how it will help us face the threat that's coming." Ash answered and Max nodded moving onto the next wall taking more photos.

Ash watched as Max moved round the rest of the room taking pictures of the walls reaching the exit where Tracey joined him before following him back up the corridor they came down with Espeon and out of Ash's sight.

Ash waited a few minutes to make sure that they wouldn't come back before moving over to the wall with a picture of a wolf with two long thin tails and large wings sprouting out the center of its back. Ash placed his hand on the picture and he felt the wall start to vibrate and his hand start to glow blue. Ash realised the wall was drawing out his aura and he let it have some more increasing the flow, the wall continued to vibrate and a door appeared in the wall a few feet from where Ash was stood.

Ash took his hand off the wall moving over to the door stepping inside the new room looking around the room. The room had torches all around it like the other ones had, but unlike the other they were already lit by some strange blue flame and in the center sat on a pedestal is a square stone the size of his original pokedex and a wooden tube next to it "Lucario what sort of fire is that?"

"No idea Ash, never seen it before." Lucario answered as he stopped next to Ash, Ash looked around for Infernape spotting him looking in from the other room through the hole in the wall.

"Ash that fire is an ancient and only has one source, but the fire isn't important we don't have much time my connection to you is failing." The female voice answered inside of Ash's head.

"Your connection?" Ash replied slightly confused.

"Ash i'm hundreds of miles away from you and i'm in a deep slumber like I have been for over two thousands years, but Ash i'm waking slowly and that can mean only one thing i'm needed again, Ash there so much you need to know and so little time to tell you, but i'll tell you the basics I need you help to wake me completely and only by collecting the eight keystones and the eight pieces of a staff that will allow you to face the threat that is coming. Ash that's all I can tell you for now, but I promise we'll talk more soon. Ash collect the first stone and piece of the staff and start the search for the others, good luck Ash we'll talk again soon." The female voice answered and Ash did as she asked moving over to the pedestal picking up the stone and the piece of wood.

"Lucario I guess we've found what we came here for, but we're not any closer to finding out what the threat is, hopefully someone out there can help us decipher the text from the walls. Lets go meet up with our friends at the entrance of the temple and then we can head back to the town, Misty's cure should be ready soon and then we can get back to Kanto and start the search for the other seven stones and pieces of the staff we need." Ash said placing the stone and piece of wood in his bag.

"Yeah lets go", Lucario answered and Ash moved to the door moving through it motioning for Infernape to take the lead before following him into the corridor setting course for the top of the temple where Max and Tracey are hopefully waiting for him.


	18. Into The Storm

"Espeon dodge it and then use dazzling gleam", Ash heard Tracey shout as he reached the bottom of the staircase that would lead him out of the temple and into clearing above.

"Treecko jump into air and use bullet seed on the ground by its feet don't let it get its attack off", Max quickly shouted afterwards. Ash jumped up the stairs taking them three at a time, Ash could feel Pikachu fighting to keep hold of his jacket as he jumped up the stairs. Lucario and Infernape were only a few steps behind Ash when he looked back as he reached the top of the stairs.

Ash looked at the scene in front of him; Max and Tracey were battling a Magby and an Elekid respectively. Max's Treecko was still in the air firing off a bullet seed attack at Magby's feet so it couldn't fire off the flamethrower attack it seems to be readying. Ash swap his focus on Tracey order his Espeon to use swift on the Elekid who was firing off a thunderbolt, the swift intercepted the thunderbolt stopping it from getting through before crashing to Elekid sending it skidding across the floor. "Espeon now lets finish this Espeon use dazzling gleam" Tracey ordered and Espeon glowed firing off its attack. The attack hit the rising Elekid sending it crashing back to the ground,

Tracey swung his bag off his shoulder grabbing a pokeball from it chucking it towards the knock out Elekid drawing it into the pokeball. Tracey moved over to the pokeball picking it up placing it into his backpack calling back his Espeon as well, before turning noticing Ash for the first time. "Ah Ash you're here, we were waiting for you and these two attacked us so we decided we catch them, i've always like Gary's Electivire and now i've got a chance to have one as well once I train him and get him to evolve."

"Cool, lets see if Max can catch the Magby as well", Ash answered and Tracey nodded moving to stand next to Ash looking towards Max who was still battling Magby. In the minute that Ash had stopped watching Max and focused on Tracey's battle the tide has turned. Treecko is lying injured on the floor with Magby readying an attack. "Max come on mate, I know you can catch that Magby." Ash shouted and Max turned nodding before turning back to Magby.

"Treecko come on buddy get up, dodge his attack and use quick attack", Max shouted and Treecko jumped up dodging the flamethrower that Magby fired off before blasting towards Magby at high speed knocking it off its feet. "Treecko..." Max stopped and Ash realised why Treecko form was starting to glow a bright blue, Treecko was evolving into Grovyle. The light got bigger and brighter till it disappeared completely and as Ash expected a Grovyle was stood in Treecko's place. "Treecko you evolved", Max stuttered.

"Gro Grovyle" Grovyle replied nodding.

"Grovyle lets end this, use bullet seed" Max ordered and his pokemon nodded firing off a flurry of seeds into Magby who skidded along the floor before gaining control rolling before jumping up onto its feet. Magby fired off a flamethrower, but Max was ready, "Grovyle jump into the air", Grovyle jumped into the air till it was right above Magby starting to fall down towards Magby. Ash watched Grovyle blades on its arm started to glow and he slammed them into Magby knocking it out cold.

Max grabbed a pokeball from his belt chucking it towards the unconscious form of Magby. The ball flashed and Magby was pulled in, the ball rolled across the room as Magby battled to escape, but soon the ball stopped rolling and Ash smiled as Max ran forward picking up his pokeball.

"Max well done, now you've got a complete team and that Magby looks strong I can tell it's going to be a huge help to your team." Ash said smiling as Max moved to stand in front of him and Tracey.

"Yeah I know it's going to be a great battler in the future, so Ash did you find anything in the temple after we left? I took lots of picture on the way back up like you asked."

"I did find something Max, but I won't explain it yet i'll explain it when we get back to the town and the others. It's a very long and strange story so I would rather I only have to explain it once today, lets head back to the town and meet up with Brock and the girls see how they got on with getting the supplies. Then we can head back to Ivan and see if he's completed Misty's cure yet." Ash replied and his friends nodded, Ash recalled his two pokemon and Max called back Grovyle moving with Ash and Tracey across the clearing to the start of the forest.

Ash, Max and Tracey found themselves back in the town just as the sun had started to set, the journey back had taken a lot longer than the way there as after all the walking they had done walking to the temple and then delving into the temple and then climbing all the way back up has taken its toll on Ash and his friends their feet and legs are aching. Ash and his friends agreed that the best place to look for the other would be the pokemon center and they were right as soon as they walked through the door May shouted their names to get their attention and let them know where her, Dawn and Brock were sat across the room.

Ash, Max and Tracey sat down at the table and both groups discussed how their days had gone, Brock and the girls had found a load of supplies that would keep them going on the way back to Kanto plus a few other things. Ash then told everyone what the found in the temple including the hidden room they were slightly confused about the voice in his head, but they agreed that if Ash has been chosen then he must answer the call and collect all the stones and staff pieces and awaken the owner of the voice. Ash showed them both the stone and the part of the staff and Ash noticed for the first time that the stone and staff have the same writing on it that they found in the temple. The staff's writing is incomplete and Ash is sure that only with all parts of the staff will the writing be readable and complete.

"Guys the sun has gone down, lets go see if Ivan has completed Misty's cure", Max suggested once Ash finished his story. Everyone nodded rising from the table moving towards the door.

"Excuse me; may I just have a quick word with you?" Ash turned looked at the owner of the voice, the nurse Joy who runs the pokemon.

"Hi, course you can what would you like to talk about?" Ash answered.

"Well I was just wondering if you and your friends will be needing a room for the night, there a large storm about to hit the all six islands tonight and the rooms in the pokemon center are being taken quite quickly at the moment so if you need one now is the time to book one" Nurse Joy replied and Ash looked at his friends and then outside before turning to face nurse Joy again.

"Well I guess if there a storm coming we can't leave, it wouldn't be fair on my old Lapras or its mate to ask them to try and battle through the storm, so we'll wait till the morning till we leave. Thank you for warning us about the storm I had planned on leaving tonight, we would have found ourselves right in the middle of the storm if it hadn't been for you. We've just got to go and get something, but we'll be back soon before the storm hits."

"No worries i'll go and get your room ready for you when you get back, I would suggest you visit your Lapras as well and make sure they find somewhere to hide out the storm as well, there's a cave just round the coast from here that they will be safe from the storm", Nurse Joy replied and Ash nodded smiling moving through the door and down the street towards the edge of town.

The cure was ready when Ash and his friends arrived back at Ivan's house, it was in a tube the size of Ash's middle finger and the liquid inside seemed to glow a strange silvery colour. Ash placed it with the vial of water from the lake of life in his backpack. While his friends headed back to the pokemon center to order some food for them Ash headed to the beach and told his old Lapras and its mate about the storm and the plan of them staying for the night. Ash told them about the cave that the two Lapras should hide in for the night and his old Lapras rubbed it's head up against Ash before setting off with its towards the cave. The storm started about 30 minutes after Ash got back to the pokemon center and by the time they had gone to bed the storm was in full swing and the wind and rain was lashing against the windows so hard that Ash was finding it hard to get to sleep.

Ash is sure everyone else is asleep even Pikachu who is curled up next to Ash in the bed, Ash closed his eyes trying to cut off all the noise outside and just full asleep. Ash could feel his body started to lighten and he realised he was starting to drift of and snuggled deeper into the bed holding onto Pikachu.

'Beep beep, beep beep', Ash opened his eyes looking at the watch lying beside his bed, there's an incoming call. Ash grabbed the watch wondering who could be calling him at such a late hour as he sat up pressing the answer button on the watch.

"Hello."

"Ash i'm sorry to wake you baby, but it's important." Delia replied and Ash could tell by the tone of her voice something bad was up, the idea of going to sleep tonight was out of the window.

"Mum what's up, is it Misty?" Ash asked a fear creeping into his body.

"Baby i'm sorry, but yeah it's Misty. Daisy called me and said that she taken a turn for the worst in the last few hours and now her condition is deteriorating faster than the doctors ever expected, they don't know how much longer shes got. Ash she needs the cure as soon as possible."

"Oh my god, mum i'll try and get there as soon as I can, i'll leave straight away. I'll have to make the journey alone as there's a large storm blowing on the islands at the moment, but i'll call professor Oak and get him to swap some of my pokemon. Mum, make sure they do what ever they can to keep her going till I get back to Kanto." Ash replied.

"Will do baby, just be careful won't you. Misty wouldn't want you to put your life at risk so you can get back here quicker." Delia added.

"I won't mum; hopefully i'll see you soon."

"Yeah hopefully good luck Ash." Delia answered ending the call.

Ash jumped out of the bed grabbing his clothes from the floor pulling them on at high pace. Ash hated to do it, but he prodded Pikachu till he woke up, "Buddy i'm sorry to wake you, but we've got to get going, Misty need the cure now she's taken a turn for the worse." Pikachu nodded jumping up off the bed all signs of sleep gone from his body.

"Did I just hear right Ash, Misty's taken a turn for the worse", Ash turned looking at Brock sat up in his bed across the room.

"Yeah i've got to get back to Kanto as soon as I can, she needs the cure i'm leaving as soon as i've called professor Oak and had him change some of my pokemon for me. I have to go alone the Lapras's won't be able to battle the storm and I don't want to put you guys as risk" Ash replied and Brock pushed his covers off jumping out of bed.

"Ash it's too dangerous to try and set off tonight." Brock said moving over to stand in front of Ash.

"Brock I have no other choice, she needs the cure." Ash replied and he could hear his other friends now stirring in their beds and soon they were all sat up looking at him and Brock.

"Guys what's going on?" Max asked battling not to yawn.

"Misty's taken a turn for the worse and i've got to leave as soon as possible she needs the cure." Ash replied.

"But the storm you'll never get through it, it's to strong", May answered and Ash shrugged.

"I've got to try May we don't have time to waste, I can't lose Misty so no matter how dangerous the journey is going to be i've got to go. Guys i'll be okay don't worry, you guys can head off tomorrow morning on the Lapras and then you should arrive back at Kanto a day maybe two after me."

"Ash I think it's to dangerous, but I understand that you have to go now, it sounds like Misty doesn't have the time for you to wait for the storm to subside. So leave tonight, but just be careful." Dawn said and Ash nodded knowing that all of his friends know he has to go, they just don't want him to get hurt on the way back to Kanto.

"I will Dawn I promise" Ash answered and Dawn nodded giving him a small smile.

"Right I better go wake Nurse Joy up so I can use the pokemon transporter and get professor Oak to send me over some new pokemon or at least Mantine."

"Ash off you go, we'll pack you backpack with supplies you might need on your journey back to Kanto", Tracey informed Ash and Ash nodded moving off to the door stepping out in to the pokemon center's hallway. Ash moved through the pokemon center till he reached the desk pressing the call button on the desk waiting for Nurse Joy to arrive.

It took a few minutes, but nurse Joy moved out of the door across the center yawning as she approached the desk smiling at Ash before speaking, "Oh hi it's Ash isn't it, how can I help you?"

"Hi i'm sorry about waking you up at this late hour, but I need to ask you if I can use the pokeball transporter. I need to set of from this island as soon as I can i'm needed in Kanto."

"Of course you can use the transporter who are you calling?"

"Professor Oak's lab in Pallet Town."

"Okay lets go turn it on and then we can call him" nurse Joy replied and Ash nodded following her over to the transporter watching as she moved round turning on the machine typing away on the console. "Do you know the number?" Nurse Joy asked and Ash nodded moving to the console typing Oak's number into the machine watching as it started to ring.

Professor Oak picked up after a few rings and his faced appeared on the screen, "Ash I just got off the phone with your mum, I heard about Misty how can I help you?"

"Hi professor I need so swap some of my pokemon with the ones at the lab, professor I need Mantine and Swellow and i'll send you Infernape and Greninja if that's okay." Ash answered and Oak nodded getting up and moving away from the screen.

Ash turned to face Nurse Joy and could see that she wanted to say something, but was holding back, "Nurse Joy what's up?"

"Ash I know we've only met today, but it is my job to look after trainers. Ash there's a huge storm blowing outside at the moment and I don't think it's in your best interests to go out there and try and battle it."

"I know you're only trying to look out for my best interests, but I do have to go. My girlfriend needs this cure and I have to leave now if she's got any chance to survive, i'm sorry but nothing is going to change my mind." Ash replied and Nurse Joy slowly nodded.

"Okay Ash I understand, but if you are going to try and battle the storm it's going to be cold and wet so you're going to need a wetsuit and waterproof gloves, shoes and a bag to put your backpack in so it won't get wet i'll go get it while you wait for your pokemon."

"Thanks Nurse Joy", Ash replied and Nurse Joy nodded moving behind her desk out of Ash view.

Professor Oak moved back onto the screen with two pokeballs in his hands, "Ash put the first pokemon you want to send back into the machine on your end and i'll do the same on mine", Ash nodded placing Greninja's pokeball into the machine, the machine flashed and Ash's pokeball disappeared to be replaced with a new one a few seconds later, Ash placed the pokeball on his belt taking the second pokeball he wanted to exchange from his belt, "Now for the second one Ash", Oak continued and Ash placed Infernape's ball into the machine and the same thing happened again, it disappeared to be placed by a new one which Ash added to his belt as well.

"Thanks Professor."

"Now worries Ash, good luck and hopefully i'll see you back in Kanto soon with Misty's cure", Oak answered.

"Yeah hopefully, i'll be back as soon as I can", Ash replied and Oak nodded giving him a small smile which Ash returned before they both ended the call on their respective ends.

Ash turned watching as Nurse Joy moved into view again holding all the stuff that she went to get for Ash, "Here you go Ash good luck, I hope you make it there in time."

"Thanks Nurse Joy", Ash replied taking the items from her and she nodded smiling moving across the center back towards her room. Ash made his way back through the center till he reached the room he and his friends were sharing, everyone was sat on his bed when he entered with his backpack sat on the bed next to them.

"Ash we've packed your bag I put in a map of the surrounding area from here to Hoenn, Brock put in some food and water for you plus food and medicine for your pokemon that should help them keep going no matter how hard they have to work to get through the storm and get you back to Kanto in time to save Misty." Tracey informed Ash handing him his backpack.

"And i've placed my pokenav in the bag, so once you're through the storm and back in Hoenn waters you can see where you are and alter your course so that you end up in Kanto as soon as you can." Max added and Ash nodded smiling at all his friends.

"Thanks guys, right I better just change into the stuff nurse Joy just gave me and then I better set off", Ash replied and his friends nodded as Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder onto the bed.

Ash pulled off his trousers and jacket leaving the rest of his clothes on grabbing the wetsuit pulling it adding the gloves and shoes. Ash took two pokeballs off his belt before folding up his jacket and trousers unzipping his bag taking out Max's pokenav placing his clothes and shoes into the backpack before placing the two pokeballs and pokenav into bag on top. Ash grabbed the waterproof bag slipping the backpack into it pulling the string closers placing the bag on his back.

"Right seems like you're ready, we're going to come with you to the beach and then we'll come back here and get up as soon as the storm breaks and head back to Kanto as well." Brock informed Ash and Ash nodded at his friends as Pikachu jumped back onto his shoulder before moving off through the door of the room walking back the way he just come.

Ash and his friends reached the beach a few minutes later and Ash swung the bag off his shoulder releasing the string opening his backpack taking out on of the two pokeballs he left at the top chucking it into the water releasing Mantine before placing the ball back into the bag placing it back on his shoulder done up again.

"Right Ash good luck, you want to head off that way", Tracey informed Ash pointing in a north eastenly direction, "If you try and keep on that sort of heading you should arrive in Hoenn waters maybe by mid morning tomorrow" Tracey continued and Ash nodded getting on the back of Mantine who is battling the waves while waiting for Ash to command him to move off, Pikachu slipped off Ash's shoulder resting himself up against Ash's legs while holding onto Mantine.

"Guys get back to the pokemon center and warm up, i'll see you again in a few days hopefully with Misty ready to come home from the hospital", Ash replied and his friends nodded before rushing off the beach back towards the center. "Alright Mantine lets go, we need to get to Kanto as soon as we can." Ash said stroking his pokemon's head who gave a happy cry before blasting off through the waves at high speed. Ash lowered himself so he was closer to Mantine so neither he or Pikachu wouldn't get thrown off if they hit a big wave.

Soon the island was a spot in the distance, but the further they got from the island the stronger the waves and the storm became several time Mantine had to jump into the air and fly through the wave at an angle to avoid getting wiped out which it would have done if it had hit them from above. The rain was getting that bad Ash couldn't see anything and was hoping that Mantine was leading them on the right path, the waves pushing them around wasn't making it easy to stick to the direction Tracey had pointed out. "Mantine you're doing great, keep going", Ash shouted so his pokemon could hear him over the wind and rain. Mantine must have heard because it picked up it pace slightly.

Ash soon got used to the feeling of riding across the choppy seas on Mantine who was jumping around or turning suddenly to best battle the thunder storm that they find themselves in and he let his mind focus on the reason he's rushing back to Kanto so quickly, Misty. Ash knew when he left Kanto all those days ago that she only had a certain amount of time before her condition worsened and needed the cure, but he thought he still had enough time for him and the others to travel back together on the Lapras. It would have probably taken three days, but they would have made it back together.

Misty always told him that she was fine and that she didn't feel any better, but was she telling the truth or hiding it so that Ash wouldn't worry and do anything stupid, if he known she was getting worse he would of split the group in two and then they could of got the ingredients quicker and be heading back to Kanto a few days earlier.

"Pika, Pikachu", Pikachu said from below Ash and Ash turned his head so he could see his partner nodding. Pikachu must of know Ash was thinking about Misty and just wanted to remind him that they will get back in time.

Mantine jumped into the air again and Ash felt them fly through a wave landing on the other side, Ash turned back watching as the wave crashed down and realised Mantine had just saved them from another terrible wipe-out.

Mantine continued to battle the waves for another four hours before Ash's luck ran out, they were speeding across the waves when another huge wave appeared and Mantine dove through it, but another wave was coming right after it and Mantine didn't have time to react it crashed down on them sending both Ash and Pikachu flying off Mantine and away from each other into the sea.

In the few seconds it had taken Ash to get over being knocked off Mantine he sunk a few metres under the water and was being chucked around back the way that they had come. Ash battled the choppy waters trying to rise to the top of the water so he could see what was happening, but it wasn't as easy as he thought the weight in his bag was weighing him down slightly. Ash gave one final kick and he surfaced searching for any sign of Mantine or Pikachu, but he couldn't see anything let alone his two pokemon.

"Mantine, Pikachu can you hear me?" Ash shouted as he continued to battle the waves and say above the water. Ash's legs were starting to tire from treading water so he could stay afloat, he been swept further from the spot he lost Pikachu and Mantine and he was starting to worry. He needs to get out of the water and fast.

Ash grabbed the straps of his waterproof bag slipping it off his shoulders and bringing it round to his front releasing the string and opening his backpack grabbing the second pokeball from the bag before pressing the button on it releasing Charizard. Ash chucked the ball back into the bag looking up at his pokemon gliding above him battling the wind and the rain.

"Charizard down here, I need you to pull me out of the water and then i'll climb on your back", Ash shouted and Charizard looked down at Ash gliding down slightly so that his leg was just above the water, Ash grabbed hold of it and Charizard glided upwards until Ash's body was completely out of the water. Ash slowly climbed up Charizard's leg till he was reached his back and pulled himself up into a comfortable position between Charizard's shoulders. "Charizard we've got to find Mantine and Pikachu there somewhere nearby i'm sure of it." Ash informed is pokemon and Charizard nodded moving off slowly so Ash could search the ocean surface for any sign of his two missing pokemon.

Ash soon realised that the storm was worse up in the air than it had been while riding on the sea, Charizard was finding it hard to make a progress. Every time he tried to fly forward a huge blast of wind would send them flying back the way he come and only when he flapped his wings at full speed could he make any headway, Ash even tried mega evolving him to help put, but it only helped a bit and soon Charizard returned to normal.

It took close to thirty minutes, but finally Ash and Charizard returned to the spot where Ash had been separated from his pokemon, "Pikachu, Mantine can you hear me? If you can show me where you are" Ash shouted at the top of his voice turning in each direction shouting the same thing to make sure that if they are close by in any direction they should hear it.

"Pikachuuuu" Ash heard a cry and huge bolt of thunder blasted upwards into the sky from the sea a few metres to his left.

"Charizard over there", Ash cried, but he didn't have to Charizard had already changed course and was heading there, he spent enough time with Ash to know one of his fellow pokemon's cries and attacks. Ash spotted Pikachu and Mantine both battling the waves below them. "Pikachu jump and i'll catch you", Ash shouted down to his pokemon who nodded jumping up into the air off Mantine and towards Ash and Charizard. Ash caught his Pikachu and brought him closer to his chest glad to have found him. "Pikachu hold I need to call back Mantine, we need to find land it's to dangerous to try and continue, we'll fly on Charizard for a bit and hopefully we'll find somewhere to land and wait for the storm to weaken." Ash continued and Pikachu nodded tightening his grip on Ash as Ash opened the bag again grabbing Mantine's pokeball calling him back placing the ball back in his bag. "Charizard lets go, we need to find land, i've had enough of this storm", Ash continued grabbing hold of Charizard's neck using the muscles in his hand to keep Pikachu in placed between him and Charizard. Charizard nodded moving forward as fast as he could battling the wind and rain,

Ash could see that Charizard wing flaps were getting weaker and weaker and they were starting to fall closer to the sea, but there was no sign of land ahead." Ash Charizard won't last much longer unless you help him, use some of our training to make a defence against the wind and water i'll help from my pokeball" Lucario's voice echoed inside of Ash head.

Ash let go of Charizard's neck lifting his hand summoning some aura, the aura shot out all around them and Ash watched as it started to make a huge ball around them, there was about a metre gap between them and the shield and it seemed to help because Charizard's flight became stronger and steadier. Ash let go of Charizard's neck with his other hand and watched as the rain lashed against the shield before sliding down in and entering the sea below. The energy it was taking to keep it going wasn't that much, but Ash has a feeling that's because Lucario doing most of the work and is using his energy to keep the shield strong.

Ash spotted land about two hours later and he was glad because in the last ten minutes the energy it's taking to keep the shield going has increased, Lucario must be to exhausted to keep adding his energy to the shield and now Ash is doing it alone. "Charizard over there" Ash said pointing to the land on his left and Charizard changed his course heading for the land.

Charizard landed right in the center of the island in a forest and Ash ended the shield jumping off of Charizard looking round for somewhere to wait the storm out. Ash spotted a cave a few feet away and he rushed into it Charizard not far behind him. "Thank you buddy, give me a minute and i'll get something out my bag for you, then you can have a rest in your pokeball for a few hours", Ash said swinging the waterproof bag off his shoulder releasing the string pulling his backpack out opening it chucking the contents on the floor by his feet till he found the food and medicine that his friends had put in his bag. He reached into the food taking a hand full handing it to Charizard who threw into his mouth altogether before handing him some medicine to help get his energy back. "Thanks Charizard return", Ash said grabbing Charizard ball from the floor recalling him.

Ash pulled off the wetsuit and the gloves and shoes placing them in the floor pulling on his normal clothes again moving to the mouth of the cave, he needs to make a fire to warm him and Pikachu up and to dry the stuff he has just taken off. Ash legged it out of the cave grabbing some twigs and branches from the floor around the trees before rushing back to the cave making a fire a few feet into the cave far enough from the entrance to add the rain, but close enough to let the smoke escape and choke Ash.

Ash called out Charizard asking him to light the fire quickly before recalling him again grabbing the wet clothes placing them close to the fire before sitting down as well with Pikachu beside him. Ash placed his hands over the fire while keeping an eye on the weather outside the cave so he can see when the storm breaks.

Pikachu snuggled up to Ash and Ash placed his hand on his head stroking Pikachu listening as he started to purr before closing his eyes starting to lightly snore a few minutes later. Ash smiled moving his hand away from his partners head focusing on the entrance to the cave. "Misty i'm on my way I just need to wait for the storm to break, Misty please keep fighting for me sake i'm going to make sure I make it back in time I won't lose you." Ash whispered while wrapping his arms round his body trying to get warm.


	19. Unexpected Help

Ash looked down upon the sleeping form of Misty watching as her eyelids began to flutter. Ash couldn't help, but smile as her eyes opened and he got to look into her beautiful viridian eyes for the first time in nearly two weeks. "Hi Misty", Ash whispered stroking the side of her face.

"Ash you made it back in time." Misty replied smiling back at Ash.

"Of course I did, did you ever doubt I would?" Ash replied slipping his hand into Misty's.

"Well I did start to worry a bit once I started to get worse, but i'm so glad you're here i've missed you." Misty answered.

"I've missed you to Misty and i've missed be able to do this", Ash replied leaning down closing the gap between them kissing Misty softly on the lips.

"I've missed that to Ash, Ash I..."

"Pika Pika" Ash felt his body being shaken and the scene around him start to fade until it disappeared and he realised it was just as a dream as he opened his eyes and looked at the roof of the cave he and Pikachu had spent the night in to escape the storm. Ash turned over looking at Pikachu.

"Hi buddy" Ash whispered sitting up.

"Pika, Pika" Pikachu answered pointing to the cave opening; Ash turned looking outside realising that the storm had stopped. Ash looked down at his watch for the time and let out a sigh of relief it's still early morning, the sun has only just risen, he has only been asleep for about two hours.

Ash sat up by the fire for an hour after Pikachu snuggled up next to him hoping that the storm would stop, but it showed no sign of stopping so he lay down next to Pikachu and closed his eyes deciding he have a small cat nap while he waited for the storm to stop.

"Okay Pikachu lets just have a quick breakfast and then we'll set off again, we need to make it back to Kanto as soon as we can."

"Pika Pika" Pikachu replied nodding as Ash got up moving to his backpack pulling out some food that Brock and the others had packed for him, before taking out some special pokemon food Pikachu as well as the map and Max's pokenav placing them on the floor of the cave.

Ash stuffed his food down as quick as he could before grabbing the now dry wetsuit and waterproof shoes and gloves shoving them into his backpack along with the waterproof bag placing Max's pokenav on top keeping the map out zipping up his bag.

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and Ash moved out the cave grabbing Charizard's ball off his belt releasing his pokemon who let out a huge roar. "Charizard you okay to fly a bit more?" Ash asked and Charizard let out another huge roar while nodding. Ash smiled climbing onto Charizard getting comfortable between his shoulders with Pikachu between his legs before Charizard jumped into the air rising through the trees, "Charizard get a bit higher so I can look at the shape of the island and see if I can pinpoint where we are on the map",

Charizard nodding rising higher into the air till Ash could see the whole island. Ash searched the map till he found an island that looked the same as this one.

The island is in the middle of Crescent island and Sol Island the two islands they stayed on when they were heading to the Miracle Islands. In one night Ash has got half of the way back to Hoenn, he's making good time if they can keep up the pace Ash should be back in Kanto in no time.

"Charizard good work I know where we are right head north west we're heading for Crescent island i'll swap to Mantine from there and we'll see where to go from there" Ash explained to his pokemon who nodded decreasing his height a bit before setting off in the direction Ash suggested as Ash placed the map back into his backpack.

Ash spent the first part of their journey to Crescent Island looking at all the different pokemon flying through the sky with them as well as watching all the different water type pokemon who were jumping into and out of the water below them. Ash saw so many different pokemon most of them him knew, but there was a few he didn't recognise. He really wanted to ask Charizard to get closer to the water so he could get a better look at them and maybe even catch one, but he decided against it they don't have time to waste.

After a while he got bored of looking around for different pokemon and decided he wanted to get an update on Misty, he tried his house, but there was no answer there so he tried the hospital and his mum answered.

"Hi mum."

"Hi Ash, I was just thinking about you, where are you?" Delia replied.

"In the middle of the Miracle islands and the Hoenn region, I should be back in Hoenn just after lunchtime and then i'll head for Kanto i'm hoping to be back by late tonight, early tomorrow morning at the latest" ,Ash answered.

"That's good."

"How is Misty?" Ash asked hoping not to hear bad news.

"Well she's worse than she was when I called last night, but she's not reached the final stage of the illness yet. The doctors have said that it's only a matter of time before she slips into a coma and once she does slip into a coma she'll only have twelve hours at the most before she to far gone for the cure to work." Delia answered and Ash let out a small sigh that he's still got time to make it back.

"I'll be back before then don't worry mum, is Misty awake at the moment?"

"No she's asleep at the moment, she has been since I got here about an hour ago, Daisy said she's been waking up for a few minutes before falling asleep again for a couple of hours."

Delia answered and Ash sighed slightly annoyed he really would of like to have spoken to her even if she couldn't answer he would of like her to know he's coming.

"Mum if she does wake up again while you're there, can you tell her something for me."

"Course Ash, what do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her I love her and that we'll see each other soon."

"I will baby, look after yourself and hopefully i'll see you soon."

"Yeah see you soon mum", Ash answered ending the call looking into the distance spotting Crescent Island appearing on the horizon.

Charizard landed on the beach of Crescent island and Ash jumped off feeding Charizard some food to help him recover some of the energy he used flying from the other island before recalling him. Ash took Max's pokenav from his bag before releasing Mantine getting on its back asking Mantine head towards Slateport City.

As soon as they entered Hoenn waters just after midday Max's pokenav came online and Ash asked Mantine to stop so he could calculate the quickest way back to Kanto from their position. There was two options to start of with, he can continue to Slateport and catch a boat that will take him back to Kanto or to Lilycove City or surf/fly all the way to Lilycove and then whatever way he gets from Lilycove they travel back to Kanto from there. The quickest way would be to take a ship from Slateport to Lilycove and then travel from there it would cut an hour from the journey, but that's only if a ship leaves a short while after he gets back to Slateport City.

"Mantine we're slightly off course, so turn about forty five degrees to the west and then keep swimming till we reach Slateport." Mantine nodded turning like Ash had asked before skimming across the water as fast as he could.

Ash jumped off Mantine as soon as they reached Slateport City's beach around mid afternoon recalling his pokemon and placing Max's pokenav back in his bag before running up the beach. Ash moved through the town till he reached the boat docks looking at the schedule for any boats to Kanto or Lilycove, there wasn't a ship to Kanto for another day and a half he missed the one that had left a few hours earlier. There was a ship leaving for Lilycove City within the next ten minutes that was still accepting passengers, Ash moved over to the ticket office paying for a ticket for the boat joining the other passengers who were taking the boat to Lilycove.

It took a few minutes, but he got onto the boat moving to the top deck watching as the deckhand below started to prepare the boat for its departure. Ash felt the boat's engine start to power up as he moved over to one of the tables on the deck taking a seat pulling out some food from his bag for him and Pikachu. They tucked into it together as the boat pulled away from dock and headed out to sea.

Ash watched as the other passenger moved across the deck chatting and laughing with each other and Ash's thoughts moved to Brock and the others and where they are now, if they left at sunrise they should be around Sol island about and they should be able to make it to the island Ash stayed at this morning and stay the night there.

Ash's watch started to beep on his wrist and he pressed the accept button, "Hello." Ash said waiting to see who was on the other end.

"Ash its Gary, gramps gave me your number. Where are you right now?"

"I'm on a ship heading for Lilycove City, I should be there in about an hour", Ash answered.

"Okay once you get there wait there and i'll meet you there."

"You're in Hoenn Gary?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I left Kanto this morning once I heard from gramps that you were rushing back to Kanto with the cure. I thought you might need some help to get back to Kanto quicker and I knew you would probably end up in Lilycove since the aren't any ships travelling to Kanto for another few days other than the one that left this morning and I was sure you would probably miss that one. Ash i'm just over an hour away from Lilycove City so head to the pokemon center and i'll meet you there."

"Thanks Gary, i'll speak you in person soon." Ash replied ending the call turning to face Pikachu, "Looks like we're going to have some company on the way back to Kanto; Gary's meeting us in Lilycove."

"Pika Pika" Pikachu replied and Ash nodded understanding Pikachu had replied that any help is gratefully accepted they need to get back as quick as possible. Pikachu cares as deeply for Misty as Ash does.

The boat docked in Lilycove a little over an hour later and Ash was one of the first people of the ship, he rushed across the dock and into the main part of the city. Ash had to think back to his last visit to Lilycove when May compete in a contest here so he could find his way to the pokemon center as fast as he could he wanted to get nurse Joy to give his pokemon a once over before Gary arrives so that they'll be ready if he needs them on the way back to Kanto.

Ash rushed through the center's door dodging a trainer who was coming through the other way rushing over to Nurse Joy's desk stopping in front of it smiling at her, "Hi."

"Hello young man how may I help you today?"

"I was just wondering if you could have a quick look at my pokemon, we've been travelling quite far recently and I just want to make sure they in tip top shape before we continue travelling." Ash replied and she nodded.

"Sure let me just take their pokeballs and i'll get started" Nurse Joy answered and Ash nodded taking off Charizard's and Mantine's pokeballs from his belt handing them to her.

"Thanks i'll just take a seat over there; i'm waiting for a friend of mine." Ash informed her pointing to a table across the room where Gary would be able to spot him when he comes in.

"Sure it shouldn't take very long i'll bring them over when i'm finished", Nurse Joy answered and Ash nodded smiling moving over to the table taking a seat. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder taking a seat next to him.

Ash focused on the door and Gary moved through it a few minutes later, Gary spotted Ash immediately and moved over to him sitting down opposite him. "Ash you look shattered."

"I am, but I don't have time to sleep or even think I can sleep right now i've got so much going on in my head right now, I need to get back to Misty with the cure." Ash replied and Gary nodded.

"I can help with that, i've got a boat down in the docks that will take us back to Kanto, we should arrive late tonight early tomorrow morning. Ash before we go I need to explain something, I know they've done some bad things to both of us and all of our friends during our travels and I didn't trust them at first, but I was desperate so I accepted the lift. Ash i've watched them like a hawk all the way and they really seem to want to help get the cure back to Misty."

"Gary what are you talking about?" Ash asked slightly confused what Gary is supposed to be telling him.

"Hi i've finished looking over your pokemon, i've given them both something to restore their health and energy and they are now ready to get going again when you're ready", Nurse Joy announced from beside Ash, he been so engrossed in Gary he hadn't seen or heard her approach.

"Thanks Nurse Joy you're the best" Ash replied taking the balls from here as Nurse Joy nodded before giving Ash a small smile which he returned. Nurse Joy moved off back to her desk to help the trainers that were queuing up there.

"Right well if you're ready lets get down to the dock", Gary suggested getting up from the table and Ash nodded getting up as well placing the two pokeballs back on his belt waiting from Pikachu to jump back onto his shoulder before following Gary through the door.

Gary led Ash back through Lilycove and onto the docks till they stopped before a speed boat with a closed cabin and small deck area with a table on it, "This is our ride, lets get on board and please don't make a scene", Gary said and Ash nodding following his friend on board. Gary moved over to the cabin pushing the door open stepping and Ash walked in after him not believing what he was seeing in front of him.

"Hello twerp", Meowth said smiling from between Jessie and James.

"Team Rocket, Gary you agreed to let Team Rocket help get us back to Kanto." Ash stuttered looking at all three of them stood by the controls of the ship.

"Ash they want to help." Gary replied.

"Why?" Ash asked directing his question to the three members of Team Rocket.

"Twerp I know you think we're bad people and maybe you're right we do steal pokemon, but we're not evil or monsters. We found you came back Kanto and we watched you house and noticed that you mum kept going out each day. We followed her to the hospital and we scoped out the hospital out to see who she was visiting and we found out about the red headed twerpette and how you had set off to get a cure to save her. Once we heard that she was getting worse and only if you got the cure to her as soon as you could would she survive we decided that for a few days we would be the good guys and help you save her. Twerp I know it's hard to believe, but we are human no one should die if there a way to save them and there is a way to save her so we'll help get you back, so if you're okay with us helping we'll set off shall we?" James answered.

Ash started to realise that they were really be genuine they wanted to help, it's some unexpected help, but he's not one to turn help just because he doesn't one hundred percent trust them. If they do try something he's sure that between him and Gary they can deal with them and escape the boat without any problems. "Yeah lets go, i'm going to go sit out there on the deck. Gary you coming?" Ash replied and Gary nodded following Ash out the cabin over to the table taking a seat at it across from Ash.

"Ash", Lucario's voice called inside of Ash's head.

"Lucario what's up?"

"Ash as soon as we get back to Kanto we'll have to part ways, remember I need to head to the Tree of Beginnings and see what the legendary pokemon have found out, i'll meet you back at Pallet town as soon as I can."

"Yeah I remember, Lucario once Max and the others get back i'll get Max to download the pictures and see if Professor knows anyone who can translate what they say. Once I know Misty is okay we'll face this threat that's coming together and go and do whatever we need to", Ash replied.

"I know we will Ash", Lucario answered ending the connection between them. Ash had been so focused on Misty and getting the cure back to her he hadn't really had time to think about the threat or the writing them had found in the temple.

"Ash what's up? i've known you since a kid and I know we've not always got on, but I know when there's something worry you and by the look of your face it's something really big. Is this about Misty?"

"Gary you've been travelling quite a bit recently have you seen anything strange happening? like pokemon acting strange or weird weather patterns coming and going unexpectedly." Ash answered not really answering Gary's question just asking one himself.

"Um no not really Ash, what is this about?" Gary replied.

"Well when I left Kanto a little over ten days ago it was all about saving Misty, but half way things changed and I discovered that Misty's cure and the reappearance of it is just the start of worse things to come. Gary a threat is coming that's worse than anything the world has faced in two thousand years is coming soon and i've been told that I must face this threat and stop it from turning the world to ruins" Ash explained.

"Ash who told you this threat is coming?" Gary asked and Lucario's ball shook on Ash's belt and Lucario appeared on the deck.

"Gary I like you to meet Lucario, he was born over a thousand years, he was trapped in a spectre until a few years when I released him and we worked together to save the tree of beginnings. Lucario gave his life to save not just me, but the whole pokemon world and since then he's been part of the world and he's seen and heard lots of things, he's been reborn to help me save the world and I trust him and everything he's told me."

"Okay Ash I believe you, what else do you know about this threat other than it's coming?" Gary replied and Ash unzipped his bag placing Max's pokenav on the table before rooting round it pulling out the keystone and part of the staff on the table in front of Gary.

"Well Lucario's being summoned back to the tree to be told what they pokemon have found sp as soon as we reach Kanto he's got to head to the tree while we get to the hospital. I also found these in a temple that me, Max and Tracey explored yesterday and I was told by this voice that I would need these to stop the threat and to wake her to help stop the threat by collecting the rest of these stones and part of the staff." Ash explained to Gary as Gary looked the stone and staff over.

"Ash i've seen these marking before when I was in Sinnoh doing some research a few weeks back for gramps. I stumbled upon this temple and I had a quick look inside and I saw writing and pictures that looked very similar to this writing here, maybe there's another stone and staff piece there", Gary answered.

"Where was this temple in Sinnoh?"

"Near Snowpoint City", Gary answered and Ash nodded storing that information for later once they start the search for the other stones and staff pieces.

"Thank you Gary, i'm sure that will come in handy soon", Ash said and Gary nodding giving him a small smile.

"So Ash, gramps tells me you won the Kalos league", Gary said starting a new conversation, there wasn't really anymore they could say about the threat and Ash is sort of glad to talk about something else.

"Yeah it was a hard competition; there were loads of strong trainers there."

"Well they must not have been strong enough, you've become a great trainer Ash and I guess I just want to say congratulations and say that if you ever want a battle i'll be happy to whip your butt like old times." Gary replied and Ash smiled.

"A battle sounds good, but you're deluding yourself if you think you're going to win Gary", Ash replied and they both started to laugh together watching as they zipped across the sea at high speed heading towards Kanto. Ash was glad that Gary had come to meet him; he needed a friend right now he's really worried about Misty.

The boat arrived back in Kanto in Vermillion City just after midnight and Ash and Gary jumped off the boat as soon as it stopped watching as Team Rocket moved out the cabin. They had left Ash and Gary alone on the deck all the way back to Kanto and Ash had been fine with that. "Thank you all three of you, I won't forget what you've done for me today", Ash said looking at the three members of Team Rocket.

"Twerp we'll give you a few more days peace, but then things will be back to normal so expect to see us again soon and this time we'll be there for Pikachu." Jessie said moving back into the cabin with James and Meowth. The engine started again and the boat pulled away leaving Ash and Gary stood on the dock alone. Lucario's ball shook and he appeared on the dock beside Ash, Ash and he looked at each other giving a small nod before Lucario turned running down the dock and out of sight.

"Ash i've parked my car just outside the dock, we should be at the hospital in about twenty five minutes, call the hospital and see how Misty is." Gary said and Ash nodded pressing the button his watch for Misty's room while following Gary towards the car. It rung a few times before the phone was answered in Misty's room.

"Ash is that you?" a female voice asked.

"Yeah it is, who is this?" Ash replied.

"Ash it's Violet, your mum was just going to call you. Ash where are you? Misty needs the cure now she's slipped in to a coma and she's deteriorating even worse than they thought she would", Violet answered and both Ash and Gary stopped walking focusing on Ash's watch instead.

"Violet is my mum still there?" Ash asked speaking as quickly as he could.

"Yeah she is."

"Pass the phone to her, I need to tell her something", Ash replied while slipping his bag off his shoulder unzipping it. Ash started to move stuff around till he found what he was looking for, the cure. "Gary hold this" Ash said handing Gary the cure placing his bag on the floor grabbing Swellow's pokeball off his belt chucking it into the air releasing Swellow.

"Ash where are you? Ash did Gary find you? Professor Oak told me he set off to meet up with you in Hoenn."

"Mum i'm in Vermillion City with Gary we just arrived back. Mum I need you go outside and wait by the doors to the hospital i'm sending my Swellow to you with the cure. Once Swellow arrives you need to get the doctors to give that cure to Misty, me and Gary will be there as soon as we can." Ash explained, by sending the cure with Swellow it'll arrives twice as fast compared to if Ash had kept it and that time could be the difference between Misty surviving and dying.

"Okay i'll be waiting, Ash see you soon" Delia answered ending the call. Ash took the cure back from Gary letting it lie on the palm of hand.

"Swellow I need you to take this to my mum, she's at the Cerulean City hospital" Ash explained to his pokemon who nodded taking the vial from Ash's palm holding it in its talons flying off in the direction of Cerulean City.

"Ash come on lets get to that hospital" Gary said and Ash nodding running after his friends. They made it back to Gary's car and were soon cruising towards Cerulean City at the top speed of Gary's car hoping not to meet up with any officer Jennys or anyone else from the police force. They got lucky and soon Gary pulled up outside the hospital, "Ash go inside and i'll catch up once i've parked the car" Gary ordered and Ash nodded jumping out the car with Pikachu rushing through the doors to the hospital and down the corridor to the lift.

Ash smashed his hand against the button and the doors opened, Ash stepped in pressing the number for Misty's floor. The doors closed and the lift started to rise and Ash tapped his foot against the floor his anxiety getting the better of him, the doors finally opened and he ran down the corridor ripping Misty's door open running in the door closing behind him. "Has it worked?" Ash asked looking round at Misty's sister and his mum and Oak for an answer.

"Ash the doctors have checked her over and they think it has, but we won't know for certain until the morning probably. Ash you look shattered come and sit down", Delia answered and Ash nodded taking a seat next to Misty's bed taking her hand in his.

"Swellow", Ash turned spotting his Swellow sat across the room and he smiled.

"Thank you Swellow you did great return" Ash said taking Swellow's ball from his belt with his free hand recalling his pokemon.

The door opened again and everyone turned watching as Gary moved into room. "Gary thank you for finding him and helping him get back here" Delia said getting up giving Gary a hug.

"No worries that's what friends do, how is she?" Gary replied as Delia released him.

"They've given her the medicine Gary and now we just have to wait and see if it's worked", Ash answered.

"I'm sure it will have Ash, Misty's a fighter, you both are that's why you're meant for each other. Guys how about we leave Ash alone for a few minutes, I think he needs a little time alone with Misty." Gary answered and everyone nodded getting up from their seats moving to the door stepping out closing the door behind them leaving Ash alone with Misty.

"Misty i'm back and I got the cure like I said I would, please wake up for me. I need to see your beautiful eyes and dazzling smile again." Ash said stroking her face with his free hand. "Misty being away from you these last ten days has been torture and now I just want to be able to speak to you again, so please pull through for me."

Ash kept on talking to Misty begging her to pull through until the others came back and commanded that he went home and got some sleep since it's obvious that he desperately needs it. Ash argued that he couldn't leave Misty after just getting back, but Delia won the argument by using the one thing that could convince him Misty's concern for Ash. She told Ash that when Misty wakes up he shouldn't look as bad as he does now because it will just upset Misty to know that he's not been looking after himself just so he can get back to her quicker. Delia also told Ash that the hospital had promised to call with any news; good or bad as well and in the end Ash agreed to go home and get some sleep.

As soon as they got back to the house Ash staggered up the stairs and stumbled into his bedroom not bothering to take anything off expect his shoes and climbed into bed with Pikachu next to him. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light and he started to dream a happy dream of him and Misty together on a date.


	20. The Tears Of Ash Ketchum

Ash opened his eyes and it took a few seconds to recognise where he was, it's his bedroom back in Pallet town. The events of the last thirty six hours, the journey he made from Miracle islands came back to him. He had made it back to Kanto and Misty had been given the cure that he worked so hard to get and now he just has to wait and see if he had if he has made it back in time and to see if Misty will wake up from the coma she had slipped into a few hours before Ash made it to the hospital with Gary.

Ash kicked off the covers climbing out of bed letting out as huge yawn while stretching his arms above his head before turning back to the bed watching as Pikachu gave out a huge yawn from it standing up, before jumping off the bed following Ash out the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Mum are you down here?" Ash called as he reached the bottom of the stairs. There was no reply so Ash moved into the living room spotting a folded up piece of paper with his name on sat on the table. Ash moved over to the table picking it up unfolding it reading it.

Ash just nipped out for some groceries so I can make you some breakfast, the hospital hasn't called yet. I'll see you in a bit

Love Mum

"Pikachu mum has gone to get us some breakfast, i'm going to go have a shower and then we'll see if there's anything on TV to watch while we wait for her to get back and then we'll head to the hospital", Ash informed Pikachu who nodded jumping onto the sofa sitting down. Ash moved back to the staircase jumping up it running into the bathroom stripping off his clothes turning on the shower and stepping in.

Ash sat down next to Pikachu his towel wrapped round his waist and his top half bare grabbing the remote flicking through the channels till he found a programme dedicated to a new tournament that seems to be getting organised. 'Do you think you're the best pokemon trainer in the world? Do you want to show everyone else you're the master? Well if so then please register to the pokemon world championship by using the details below and we'll send you a registration pack and get the ball rolling.'

"Sounds cool Pikachu maybe we should enter, i'll just grab a pen so I can write down the details" Ash suggested and Pikachu nodded as Ash got up moving round the room looking for something to write on and a pen to write with. Ash moved over to the shelves noticing for the first time the end of an envelope sticking out from behind a picture of him and his mum.

Ash grabbed the end of the envelope sliding it out from behind the picture from looking down at his name wrote upon it. It's Misty's writing he recognise it from anywhere, when did she write? Why did she write it? And is he supposed to read it?

Ash turned the envelope over in his hand opening it up looking at the piece of paper sitting folded up inside of it. Ash's curiosity got the better of him and he pulled the letter out unfolding it placing the envelope on the table before sitting down on the sofa next to Pikachu starting to read it.

Dear Ash,

Ash i've decided to write this letter so that if anything did happen to me, you would know how much you mean to me. If you're reading this than what I most feared has happened, i've not survived my illness and have passed over to the other side. Ash I don't blame you and I don't want you to blame yourself either as I know you did all you could. Ash I blame myself, well my body at least, why couldn't it just hold out that little bit longer? Ash i've wrote this letter so I can tell you all the things I never got to tell you in person and so that you would have something to remember me by that you could read anytime you need to think of me.

Ash I want you to grow up enjoying everyday and being a success at whatever you attempt to do. The time that I did spend with you was a wonderful and enjoyable time in my life and you helped make it that way. This letter is very hard for me to write because I keep starting to cry, knowing that I will not be here when you are reading this and that all the plans we made before you left will never get done. The sadness keeps overwhelming me and tears are flowing down my face. I'm so very proud of you and you have shown me just how amazing life can be and I know you'll keep showing others how wonderful life can be as well.

Ash, the years we spent travelling Kanto, Johto and the Orange islands were the best years of my life and I wouldn't change them for anything. Ash I learnt so much from you on those journeys and it's because of you that I became the person I am today. Ash while i've been lying in this hospital bed the memories of our journeys together have kept me going and upbeat when it felt like there was no reason to keep going or to be happy.

Ash I told you this before, but i'll repeat it again. When I left you and Brock after we completed the Johto league I left with a heavy heart and so many unspoken words, but what I didn't tell you was that on more than one occasion I woke up in the morning and felt like there was no point getting up. The gym is great, but it's not really where I belong. I belong with you and while i've been lying in this bed these last few days i've realised that if I had survived and you were going to go on another journey I would have had to come with you. Not just because we're together now, but because i've never been as happy as I was when I was with you travelling. If we could have convinced Brock as well, it could have been the old gang back together for one more journey; I would have really loved that.

Ash you've probably guessed that I lied to you while you were away on the journey for my cure and i'm sorry that I did lie to you, but I didn't want you to worry anymore than you were already. I started going down hill when you were on Aura Island and I so wanted to tell you so that you would come back to Kanto. I couldn't though because I knew even if I told you there was no way you would come back, you would continue to gather the ingredients for my cure and because you knew about my declining health you would rush and make silly mistakes because you wouldn't be concentrating properly.

Ash I wish I told you how I felt years ago, maybe things would have been different. Ash when we spoke while you were on Crescent Island you told me that there was so many things that you loved about me and said that you were going to tell me everyone when you got back. Well I guess you'll never get the chance now, but what matters most to me is that you did love me.

Ash there are so many reasons that I fell in love with you and I wish I could of told you all of them in person, but I can't and writing down all off them down would take to long and it's hard enough just to write just a small letter. Ash you are the kindest, funniest, caring man i've ever had the pleasure to meet and it because of those qualities that I fell for you.

I want you to face life and the problems that it gives you with a positive outlook, because if you think of the bright things in life, it makes the bad things not so bad after all! You are a beautiful and smart boy and I wish you all the luck and good fortune a person could ever want or need.

Ash I love you and I always will, Ash I don't want you to live the rest of your life alone and sad so I give you my blessing that if you ever meet another girl that you makes you feel happy again to move on with her and live your life to the fullest. I know you'll never forget me no matter how much time passes.

Ash I just need to ask you to do a few favours for me now that i'm not there anymore to do it. Ash please go to the gym and get my pokemon they're yours now, I want them to be taken to Professor Oak's lab where they can join your other pokemon and be looked after by Professor Oak and Tracey. Ash please tell all our friends that went with you to get the cure thank you and that i'll always be looking out for them, tell your mum and Oak thank you for visiting me and raising my spirits when I felt down.

Ash your mum is the most amazing lady i've ever met and I wish that I could have lived long enough to get to know her better; maybe if things had worked out between us I could have even got the chance to call her my mum in law. Ash please keep an eye on my sisters as well, they act tough but it's just an act to hide the truth, they'll need someone to help them through the next days and weeks. I know you will to Ash, but maybe between all of you, you can move forward together.

Ash it's getting harder and harder to write this letter as I continue to fight back the tears so i'm going to end it now. Ash I love and I always will, you were the best friend and even though it was only for a short time which we weren't together for much of it, the best boyfriend ever. Ash Ketchum my heart will always belong to you and I want you to know that i'll always be there for you, if you ever need me call my name and i'll try to help by sending some sort of sign.

Goodbye Ash

All my love

Misty xxx

Ash dropped the letter on the floor tears starting to flood down his face as the front door opened and Delia stepped in, "Ash you're up..." Ash turned and she stopped speaking rushing forward placing the shopping bags on the floor wrapping her arms round him. "Ash is it Misty? Has the hospital called?"

Ash shook his head battling out a sentence through the tears, "No i've not heard from the hospital."

"Then what is..." Delia stopped talking as she spotted the envelope on the table and her gaze moved to the floor spotting the letter and everything became clear, "Ash did you read the letter?"

"Yeah it's Misty's goodbye letter", Ash whispered through the tears.

"I know Ash, but you weren't supposed to read that unless it was necessary and Ash it might not be necessary anymore, she got the cure", Delia answered.

"Mum why is it here?"

"Ash she gave it to me when you were on Fructus Island, she wanted something for you to remember here by. It's here because she didn't want to keep it with her as she would want to keep changing it and she knew that what she had wrote in that letter was all she needed and wanted to say."

"She was scared wasn't she? Scared of never getting to tell me how much she loves me", Ash replied and Delia nodded.

"Ash of course she was scared, the same way you're scared right now. You and her have only just admitted to each other how you feel and there are so many things that you want to do together and you're both scared that you'll never get the chance because of her illness. Your relationship is the sort of thing that only comes around once in a while and now that it has started you must do whatever it takes to keep it going. Ash forget everything you've just read it that letter, go get dressed and then get to the hospital so that you can be there when she wakes up because I know deep in my heart she will and you two will have a happy future together." Delia answered and Ash nodded as Delia let him go, Ash wiped away his tears giving his mum a small smile.

"Mum thank you for being there for Misty while I was away, you're right i'm going to forget about the letter and go sit by Misty's bedside and she can tell how she feels when she wakes up and I can tell her the same", Ash replied and his mum returned the smile picking up the bags of shopping from the floor moving into the kitchen. Ash turned moving to the stairs jumping up them two by two moving into the bathroom splashing water onto his face.

Ash pulled on his clothes strapping his pokeballs to his belt moving back out the bedroom and down the stairs as the phone started to ring, "Mum i'll get it", Ash shouted to his mum as he reached the phone picking it up, "Hello Ketchum residence."

"Hello my name is Dr Jaspers and i'm calling from Cerulean City's hospital, I need to speak to Ash Ketchum please."

"Speaking, is this about Misty?"

"It is Ash; you need to get to the hospital as soon as possible she's..."


	21. What I Love About You

Ash jumped off Charizard's back rushing through the hospital doors rushing past the receptionist's desk and down the corridor. As soon as the doctor said those last two words Ash was off. He didn't even wait for his mum to get ready; he ran out the door with Pikachu behind him and released his Charizard jumping on his back asking him to fly to the hospital as fast as he can.

Ash jumped into the lift smashing his fist against the button for Misty's floor begging the doors to just hurry up and close. Finally they did, but the wait for them to reach the right floor felt like an age to Ash. As soon as the doors opened he was out of there and rushing down the corridor, the door to Misty's room was open and he rushed in looking at the bed a huge smile on his face. All three of Misty's sisters were sat on one side of the bed, but Ash didn't care about them the only thing that matters is that Misty is awake and okay.

"Hi Ash", Misty said a huge smile covering her face as well.

"Hi Misty", Ash answered moving to the bed placing his hand on the side of her face leaning down pressing his lips to hers, "I've wanted to do that for days and now I finally have. How do you feel Misty?"

"A lot better than the last time we were both in this room together and were both awake", Misty answered and Ash nodded taking a seat next to Misty on the opposite side to her sisters taking her hand in his as Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder onto Misty's bed.

"That's good to hear, you really had me worried for a while Misty I thought I was going to lose you" , Ash replied as Misty used her free hand to stroke Pikachu on the head, Pikachu let out a small happy cry as Misty continued to stroke him.

"Sorry about that Ash, where's Brock and the others? I really want to thank them for helping you get my cure", Misty answered looking towards the door.

"They're still on the way back; I had to leave them back in the Miracle islands so that I could get back in time. When I got the call from my mum saying that you had taken a turn for the worse there was a massive storm raging through the region that the islands were in. I needed to get back here and there was no way that I would put the others and the two Lapras at harm by asking them to venture out into the storm. I called Professor Oak and got him to send over the Mantine I caught while we were on the way to the islands and then set off on it with Pikachu through the storm", Ash replied and Misty turned to him and he could see that he was in trouble.

"Girls could you please give me and Ash a little time alone, i'll get him to come and get you once you've finished", Misty said turning to face her sisters who nodded at her understanding that they just be in the way and spectators to something that's personal between just Misty and Ash. Misty's sister got up from their chairs moving across the room to the door opening it stepping out. Misty waited a few seconds after her sisters left before turning to face Ash, "Ash you ventured out into a storm on your own", Misty added sliding her hand out of Ash's. Misty stopped stroking Pikachu and he jumped back onto Ash's shoulder again looking down at Misty.

"Misty I had to, you needed the cure and it was the only way I get back in time", Ash replied trying to take Misty's hand again, but she pulled it away every time he tried.

"Ash you could have been killed, Ash if you were travelling through a storm the waves it created must have been massive and powerful. If one had crashed into who knows what might of happened", Misty replied.

"Misty I found Pikachu and Mantine in the end and I was only in the water a few minutes until I released Charizard and used him to search for the other two. Other than that my journey back was easy", Ash answered trying to make light of the situation.

"Ash you could have been killed, what did I say to you before you left?"

"Misty I know you told me that you didn't want me to do anything stupid and I promised I wouldn't, but I couldn't keep that promise if it meant losing you. Misty I love you and a world without you in it is not worth being in, scream every name you can think off, hit me and do everything else you need to do to get rid of your anger. Misty if I had the chance to go back to when I got the call from my mum I would do the same thing again and again because that's how important getting back to you was to me. Misty I love you and I don't ever want to spend more than a few hours apart from you ever again", Ash answered and Misty looked into his eyes and without saying a word she closed the gap pressing her lips to Ash.

"Ash Ketchum don't ever do anything that stupid again, you say that i'm important to you well so are you to me" Misty said after she ended the kiss returning to her old position taking Ash's hand in hers.

"Misty I won't I promise", Ash replied and Misty gave him a small smile which he returned.

"My sisters said that Gary helped you get back to Kanto in time", Misty said and Ash nodded at her.

"Yeah he did, he met me in Hoenn in Lilycove City. But you'll never guess who was with him?" Ash replied.

"I don't know who?" Misty answered.

"Team Rocket, I walked onto the boat that Gary used to get to Hoenn from Kanto and found Jessie, James and Meowth standing in the cabin getting ready to set off back to Kanto as soon as I was ready to leave", Ash replied and a expression of confusion crossed her face.

"Team Rocket helped you get back here to me, why?"

"Well they said that even though we think they're bad people they are still human and no one should die before their time and if there is a chance that you can stop someone from dying before their time then they should help and so they did", Ash answered.

"So I guess that it was just a one off, we'll se them again before long and things will return to what they used to be like, they'll try and steal Pikachu and all our other pokemon as well", "Misty replied and Ash nodded.

"Yeah they said they give me a few more days off piece as a token of goodwill I guess, but then they're coming for Pikachu. They won't ever get him so i'm not going to dwell on it, right now the most important thing is me and you", Ash answered and Misty nodded. "Misty we promised each other that when I got back we would tell each other all the things that we like about each other."

"Indeed we did, how about we each say one thing each and then continue like that taking it in turns to tell the other what we love about each other", Misty suggested and Ash nodded, "Ash you go first."

"Misty I love your feistiness and your many other layers, you never back down from a challenge no matter how bad the odds aren't in your favour. When we travelled together you kept me on my toes and challenged me every step of the journey. Back then I thought it was annoying and wished you just let me do what I wanted, but I see now that you've helped me become a better person and a better pokemon trainer by challenging me", Ash started and Misty smiled at him.

"Ash you needed to be challenged sometimes, you're very head strong and rush in to a situation without thinking. Right my turn what to say first, um I know your kindness. Ash when we travelled together and we used to meet someone new you would always be ready to help them no matter what they needed and it didn't matter that you had only just met them, you treated them like a friend and I guess that what they were. May and Brock told me how great you were when you first met May and Dawn and how you helped them grow into the trainer and performers they are today. May started her journey not really liking pokemon just wanting to travel, but you helped her find her calling in pokemon contests and now she's up with the best of them. Ash our friends think the world of you and you only have to look at how they all rushed to help you when you called about the journey for my cure. Ash your kindness is only of your best qualities and I know that you'll make loads of more friends in the future because of it", Misty replied and Ash smiled back at Misty.

"Misty our friends mean the world to me and I knew how to help May and Dawn because I had the best two teachers you and Brock. On our journey you both taught me so much and I carry those lessons with me to this day. Okay now for my second thing, Misty I love your cheerful personality. When I felt down after a loss or a I reached a obstacle in my road you always knew how to lift my spirits and help me move past it and learn from that loss or obstacle until I was a better person for it and I went back and won the next battle or cleared the obstacle on my second attempt", Ash answered.

"I hated to see you down Ash and Brock did help as well, Ash it worked in reverse as well, you could always pick me up when I was down and we did have some great times together didn't we? We laughed we joked and we made some great memories that I know i'll carry for years to come because they were the best times of my life. Some of those memories were the only things that kept me going the days that your were off getting my cure. When I felt things were getting to much I think about one of the things we did while travelling and the worry and pain went away", Misty replied and Ash thoughts moved to the letter this was part of what she had said in the letter. "Ash I guess another thing I love about you is that you're amazingly smart. You act like you're not, but I know that it's just a mask and you find it's easy to just go with the flow. I've seen quite a few occasions when your quick thinking has helped us out of a sticky situation while travelling and you've also used it in battles by using a move in a way no one would expect to scrape a win, Ash you're amazing and I just wish you show your great mind a lot more often" Misty continued and Ash nodded.

"I guess you're to smart for me to fool you and I guess part of it is because you know me to well Misty and i'm glad you do there should be nothing we don't know about each other so when you get out of here we need to talk about a few things i've been keeping from you not on purpose, but because I never really knew how to tell you", Ash replied and Misty nodded.

"Okay sounds good Ash, should I be worried?" Misty replied and Ash laughed before shaking his head.

"No they won't change anything between us I promise; okay no it's my turn again. Another thing I love about you Misty is how beautiful you are and I don't mean that in just physical appearance because you are the most stunning girl I know i'll ever meet and there isn't anyone who could come close to your greatness in my eyes, but I also mean how beautiful you are as a person a whole. You are loved by everyone who meets you and I know trainers love to challenge your gym because even if you beat them you help them to understand how they can improve because you're so kind and caring. Misty you're amazing and I don't want to spend another day apart from you, whatever the future holds I want us to face it together as a couple", Ash replied and the words just spilled out without him even having to think to hard about it.

"We will face everything together Ash, I don't want to spend more than a few hours apart from you, my illness has shown me what's important and that is you. Ash what I love about you so much is that you make me feel safe, I know that no matter what happens if I need you that you will be there for me in a flash", Misty replied and Ash nodded closing the gap between them pressing his lips softly to Misty's.

"I'll always be here for you Misty like I have since we first met. When my mum called me close to two weeks ago to say you were ill I had no problems with coming back here right away and help you in anyway I could". Ash replied as he pulled back from Misty again.

Knock, Knock both Ash and Misty turned to look at the door as it opened and Delia, Professor Oak and Gary looked in, "Is it okay if we come in or would you like some more time alone first?", Delia asked.

"Come in mum, we'll talk more later. We've said some of what we need to say to each other anyway and we'll continue later", Ash answered and all three of them nodded.

"Gary I want to thank you for helping Ash get back to Kanto" Misty quickly added and Gary nodded smiling taking a seat next to Oak and Delia on the opposite side of Misty's bed to Ash's.

"No worries Misty, we both know Ash needs some help some times and I was glad to be the one to help him this time. I could have helped him more if he actually asked me to go with him to the islands", Gary answered.

"Gary I was going to ask, but I already had asked Tracey and the others. I was also thinking of Professor Oak and how he might need some help at the lab so I decided I would leave you here in Kanto and i'm glad I did because who would of helped me get back here if you were on the islands with me", Ash replied and Gary nodded.

"True, I guess i'll let you off. Misty where are your sisters I would of though they be by your bedside", Gary replied looking at Misty as he delivered the second part of his reply.

"I asked them to give me and Ash a minute alone so I could shout at him for travelling through a storm. Gary could I be cheeky and ask you to go and find them for me", Misty replied and Gary nodded.

"I'll go find them, be back in a minute", Gary answered as he got up from his chair moving to the door stepping out.

"So how you feeling Misty?" Delia asked.

"Not bad thanks Delia, I think in a few days i'll be back to my best", Misty replied.

"Good to hear Misty, you do look a lot better", Delia answered giving Misty a huge smile which Misty returned.

"Have the doctors been in since you woke up?" Professor Oak asked and Misty nodded.

"Yeah they were in the room when I woke up and they took some bloods and told me that they would come back a bit later and do some more tests to see if all of the illness has left my body yet", Misty replied.

The door opened and Gary and Misty's sisters moved back into the room pulling up more chairs placing them round the bed sitting down.

"So I see you and Ash have solved your argument", Daisy stated and both Ash and Misty nodded at her giving her a small smile.

"Yeah we did Daisy, we agreed that it was necessary for Ash to have travelled through the storm and have agreed that Ash won't do anything as stupid again and I guess he'll break that agreement sometime in they future and we'll probably have another conversation where we'll make up and the cycle will begin again", Misty replied and Daisy nodded.

Ash, Misty and the rest of the room's occupants spent the next two hours chatting and laughing together happily before the doctor turned up to do a check up on Misty. "Hi Misty i've come to do your check up, could I ask you friends and family to please step outside for a minute so i've got a bit of room?"

"That's fine we'll wait outside for you", Delia answered and everyone got up including Ash.

"Is it okay if Ash stays with me please?" Misty asked and the doctor slowly nodded.

"Yeah if you want him to stay he can", the doctor replied and both Ash and Misty smiled as Ash sat back down in the chair watching everyone else step out the room closing the door behind them. "Okay Misty how are you feeling right now?"

"Excellent actually, I still feel slightly fatigued, but i'm sure that's to be expected, but I feel a lot better than I have in like two weeks", Misty replied and the doctor nodded.

"That's good to hear, Misty could you please sit up a bit so I can check to see if your rash has decreased yet", the doctors replied and Misty nodded sitting up. The doctor lifted the back of Misty's top looking at her back before lifting the front of her top looking at her belly. "Well the rash has gone down quite a bit from this morning and I would say that if we give it till tomorrow morning to check it again I would say that it would probably all be gone."

"That's great new isn't it doc", Ash said and the doctor nodded.

"It is, it means the cure has worked perfectly and is now pushing out the rest of the illness. We weren't sure how quickly the cure would work, but it seems to be working fast than we ever expected. Misty you remember I took bloods from you earlier well i've sent them off for quite a few different tests and so far only one has come back, but it shows no abnormalities like it did when you were first admitted to the hospital so we're happy on the front as well."

"So I can go home soon", Misty answered.

"Well we've still got some of the tests to come back, but once we've got them and checked that there's nothing worrying in them then yes you can go home. Misty I say that the earliest you be going home is tomorrow afternoon, the latest the morning of the day after, but I can't see any reason why you won't be fit to go home tomorrow", the doctor answered and both Misty and Ash smiled. "Misty although you'll be well enough to leave the hospital I recommend that you don't return to the gym for at least a week. It's going to take you a few days before I think you'll have the same amount of energy you used to have before the illness."

"Misty we can use that time to hang out and make up for the time we've not been able to spend since we got together. You can come stay in Pallet town for the week and we can spend all the time together, I know my mum would love to have you come and stay and I know I would", Ash suggested as he could see Misty isn't to pleased to hear that she can't return to the gym straight away.

"Yeah I guess", Misty replied.

"The rest of our friends should arrive in Kanto soon and we can hang out with them have some fun and just enjoy being back together again" Ash answered and Misty nodded.

"Yeah I would like that", Misty replied with more excitement than her last reply.

"Well i'll let your friends come back in and i'll come back later to check on you Misty, it's good to hear and see that you've got passed the worst stages of your recovery. Ash we've got you and your friends to thank for that so I like to say thank you from everyone at the hospital for getting the cure in time", the doctor answered and Ash nodded.

"I couldn't lose her I love her to much", Ash replied and the doctor nodded giving Ash a small smile as he stepped out saying a few words to Misty's sisters and the others before moving out of view. Everyone moved back into the room sitting down in their old seats.

"So what did he say?" Violet asked looking from Ash to Misty and back to Ash again.

"Well he said that one of the tests he did on the bloods he took earlier have come back clear and the rest should be back tomorrow. Once they've come back and as long as they are clear as well i'll be allowed to leave the hospital", Misty replied.

"That's great news", everyone except Ash answered together.

"Yeah it is, he also said that it's not recommended that I return to the gym for another week so you three will have to kept the gym going for a little bit longer if that's okay with you", Misty answered turning to face her three sisters as she mentioned the gym watching as all three of them nodded at her.

"Yeah that's fine, we want you to get better Misty and as soon as you feel ready you can return to the gym no matter how long it takes we'll keep the gym going at the high standards you've brought to it since you took over from us all those years ago", Lily answered and Misty nodded.

"Mum we were wandering if Misty could come and stay with us until she feel ready to return to the gym, she'll never relax if she's near the gym", Ash said turning to his mum.

"Of course Misty can stay with us, i'll make up the spare room later ready for her", Delia answered.

"Cool, I was thinking if it's alright with Misty and her sisters that we could stay tomorrow night at their house and then head to Pallet the next morning. It'll give Misty time to sort anything she needs to and I was thinking that once Misty's released from the hospital we could head somewhere round the city and have the date I promised her. I was thinking a nice picnic somewhere round the city that we can watch the sun set tomorrow", Ash replied and Misty squeezed Ash's hand giving him a huge smile.

"Sounds romantic and perfect, Ash I can't wait", Misty replied and Ash smiled.

"Well sounds like we've got a plan once Misty's released from the hospital, Misty I would love to stay a bit longer, but while we were outside I got a call from the lab. I'm needed back in Pallet town so I better get going", Professor Oak said and both Ash and Misty nodded at him.

"I'll come back with you as well gramps give you a hand", Gary offered and the Professor nodded at his grandson.

"I'll come back to Pallet as well, i'm sure Ash and Misty would like some time alone and there's a few things I need to do today back at the house", Delia added and Oak and Gary nodded at her.

"Delia you're right I think me and the girls will get going as well, we should open the gym just encase there's any gym challengers today", Lily added and Misty's other two sisters nodded in agreement.

"Thank you all for coming to hospital today and all the others days i've been in here. You were all a great help and you all helped kept my spirits up while Ash was away getting the cure. Daisy, Lily and Violet i'll see you three tomorrow when I get released", Misty answered and her sisters nodded giving her a small hug each before getting up moving to the door stepping out. "Professor and Gary i'll see you when I get to Pallet town", Misty added and both Gary and the professor gave her a big smile before joining Misty's sisters out in the hall. "Delia I just want to say a separate thank you for the talk we had alone and just want to ask you one more thing get rid of the thing I gave to you for me would you", Misty finished and Delia nodded at her and Ash let a false expression of confusion cross his face like he would of had on his face if he didn't know about the letter already.

"Will do Misty, see you in Pallet in a few days and Ash i'll see you later don't stay to late, give me a call before you leave and i'll whip up something for you to eat when you get home", Delia answered and both Misty and Ash nodded at her as she moved out the door joining the others in the hallway before closing the door leaving Misty and Ash alone again.

"What did you give my mum?" Ash asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore Ash, but i'll tell you anyway. I wrote you a letter just encase I didn't make it, it was supposed to tell you all the things I never got the chance to tell you while I was alive I wanted you to know how much you mean to me, but now that i'm cured I can tell you in person and i'm going to so the letter doesn't matter and we should both forget about it like it never existed ", Misty answered and Ash nodded.

"Sounds good to me Mist, so now that we're alone want to continue telling each other what we love about each other?" Ash replied and Misty nodded, "Well it seems it's my turn again so here goes. Misty another thing I love about you is how amazing you make me feel inside, just being in your presence makes my heart beat ten times faster than it usually does", Ash added and Misty smiled closing the gap between pressing her lips to Ash's.


	22. Friends Reunited

Ash watched Misty push the last of her stuff into her back before zipping it up turning to face Ash, "So she pretty much pushed you out the door then" Misty asked and Ash nodded as Misty stroked Pikachu who sat on the now empty hospital bed right in front of Misty.

"Yeah she said that I needed to get going right away since I shouldn't leave you waiting, but I could of finished the sandwich I was eating first before I left first really I lost it as she shoved me out the door, i'm actually still quite hungry", Ash replied and Misty frowned handing Ash her bag before picking up her jumper of the bed slipping her arms into it zipping it up.

"I'm sure she was just being motherly Ash, but you're right you could have finished the sandwich first. Ash you've been here for like an hour and i'm only now aloud to leave so another ten minutes wouldn't of hurt", Misty answered and Ash nodded.

"But she's not the only person acting weird today either, when I went to the lab this morning to talk to Oak about a few things and to leave everyone, but Charizard and Pikachu at the lab for some rest. The professor and Gary didn't answer the door when I knocked so I let myself in and I walked into the room they were and they were chatting out something and once they saw me they stopped talking and started to hide something they were working on together. When I asked what they were doing they changed the subject and led me out of the room completely", Ash informed Misty whose frown has got bigger.

"Strange, i'm sure it's nothing. Did you hear anything interesting before they saw you?" Misty replied and Ash nodded.

"Yeah they were talking about if they had enough room for all the people coming", Ash replied.

"Right and did you hear who these people are?" Misty asked.

"No, I guess if it's anything to do with me they'll tell me soon. Let's just forget and get you out of this room you've spent enough time in it. Let's head back to yours to drop off your bag and then i'm going to take you on that date I promised you", Ash answered and Pikachu jumped off the bed pulling himself up onto Ash's turning himself around so he was facing the right way as Misty nodded sliding her hand into Ash's leading him to the door out of the room. Ash and Misty moved down the corridor till they reached the lift pressing the call button.

Ash and Misty moved out the main entrance into the fresh air a few minutes later and Ash heard Misty take a huge gasp of air with a huge smile on her face, "Ah the lovely taste of fresh air it's good to be outside again. Come on Ash lets hurry and drop my bag off and we can go find somewhere nice to have that picnic your mum packed into your backpack for you", Misty said and Ash nodded following her away from the hospital and through the twisting streets of Cerulean City till they reached Misty's house.

Misty unlocked the door with her key and Ash stepped in after her, Misty took the bag from Ash chucking it onto one of the chair in the living room before leading him back to the front door locking it again, "So where do you want to go then Misty?, you know the city better than me, where the most beautiful place in the city to watch the sunset?"

"Well there's the cape, but there's also this lovely park in the center of the city that I find quite beautiful as well, let's go there", Misty replied and Ash nodded.

"Lead the way, Misty do you remember I mentioned I needed to talk to you about something yesterday?" Ash asked.

"Yeah I remember, do you want to talk about it when we get there?" Misty answered and Ash nodded.

"Yeah there's quite a bit to say and I thought once i've told you we can focus on having fun and enjoying the lovely sunset together", Ash replied and Misty nodded leading Ash away from the house and own the street heading for the park.

As soon as they reached the park Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder walking beside Ash and Misty joining them in looking for a nice place to sit. "What about over there", Misty suggested pointing to an area just to there left about thirty metres in front of them.

"Yeah looks good, let's go set up our picnic, mum put a small blanket in my bag as well" Ash replied and Misty nodded as they moved off with Pikachu keeping pace beside them.

Ash let his backpack slide of his shoulder placing it on the floor by his feet kneeling down unzipping it pulling out the blanket that his mum had placed on the top. Ash handed it to Misty who along with Pikachu set to work at laying it out flat on the ground. Ash handed Misty one tub of food at a time and Misty placed it on the blanket till there were only two items left in his bag, the two items Ash had found in the temple he brought them with him so he could show them to Misty when they get to the part about explaining the threat that is coming.

"Is that everything Ash?" Misty asked and Ash nodded. "Well let's sit down and tuck into it then it looks delicious", Misty continued and Ash nodded sitting down on the blanket next to Misty wrapping an arm round her. Pikachu snuggled up against both of them taking bite out of the special pokemon food Ash brought with him.

"Misty let's eat a little bit and then i'll start to tell you everything I need to tell you", Ash suggested and Misty nodded opening the first tub pulling out a sandwich for each of them handing Ash one before taking a bite out of her own one.

Ash and Misty cleared half of the picnic before Ash finally start to tell Misty all that he needed to tell her, he started with a small thing explaining about Serena. "Misty after we agreed I would go and get the cure you mentioned my friends from Kalos and asking if I was going to ask them from help I gave you an excuse, but the truth is I couldn't ask them because it would be awkward as Serena the girl travelled with had romantic feelings for me."

"She fancied you Ash", Misty replied and Ash nodded.

"Yeah before I got the call from my mum about you she was actually trying to ask me out I think, Misty I think you agree that I need to talk to her properly to explain about us and that I do like her, but only as a friend I don't want her to feel that I led her on or anything", Ash replied.

"Yeah I think you're right Ash, I would do it sooner than later" Misty answered and Ash nodded.

Ash continued telling Misty all the things he never mentioned to her starting with his control over aura giving her a display of her powers firing a ball aura into the air watching together as it exploded above them sending off a bright blue flash in the air. Ash continued telling her about his visit to Cameran Palace and what happened his first contact with Lucario and how together they started to save the Tree of Beginnings before Lucario gave his life to save Ash and the tree. Misty had quite a few questions about Ash's aura and Lucario which Ash answered to the best of his ability so she would understand the more complicated things later on in Ash's story.

Once he was sure that she understood about aura and Lucario Ash continued on and explained about Lucario's return and the threat that is supposed to be coming. Misty had a lot of questions about the threat, but Ash couldn't answer most of them because he doesn't even know what the threat is or when it's coming. Ash explained to Misty about the temple and the writing that they found inside it, before moving onto the voice that spoke to him inside of it and continued onto explain the two items he found in the temple and pulled them out of his bag letting her have a look at them.

"So do you know what they do?" Misty asked.

"Well the voice told me that the keystones and the pieces of the staff will awaken her and then she'll help me to defeat the threat that is coming. I told you earlier that I went to visit Oak and he was acting weird what I didn't tell you was why I went there. I went there to get him to photograph the stone and the piece of the staff so he can send them off and see if there is anyone who knows what they mean and if they can help me find the rest of the stones and pieces of the staff", Ash answered and Misty nodded.

"Do have anymore examples of the writing from the temple?"

"Not on me Misty, but Max took lots of photos when he and Tracey were returning to the entrance of the temple, once they get back i've asked Oak to send them as well so there's more chance we might get someone who knows what they are."

"Ash wherever you have to go to face this threat, i'm coming with you", Misty answered.

"Misty once we know more we'll talk about what i'm going to do again in the future and if you're coming with me. Right now let's put the threat to one side and just enjoy the rest of our date, we can't do anymore till Lucario makes it back to Pallet and we get a hit on the writing, so right now let's just watch the sunset it's just starting", Ash answered and Misty nodded moving resting against Ash's body and Ash rested his head on the top of Misty's while Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder for a better look at the sunset.

Charizard landed in Ash's garden and Ash jumped off his back landing on the ground turning opening his arms out for Misty to jump into. Misty jumped into his arms and Ash placed her gently on the floor before letting go of her watching as Pikachu landed beside them. Ash recalled Charizard to his pokeball taking Misty's hand in his moving to the door trying the door handle expecting it to be unlocked and open, but it didn't. Ash pulled his key out of his pocket placing it in his keyhole turning it pushing the door open stepping in, "Mum are you home?" Ash shouted so that it would carry all over the house, but there was no answer.

Ash led Misty into the living room spotting a folded up note sat on the table with both of their names on it, Ash let go of Misty's hand picking it up unfolding it as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder so he could read it as well.

Ash &amp; Misty

Sorry that i'm not home when you arrived, Professor Oak called and asked me to come over, he needs to talk to you as well Ash so if you could both come over as soon as you could it would be a great help.

See you soon

Love mum

"My mum is at the lab, Oak apparently needs to see me Misty, let's drop your bag up in the spare room and then we'll go and see what he wants shall we?" Ash explained and Misty nodded following Ash to staircase moving up them and across the hallway opening the door to the spare room. Misty moved into the room placing her bag on the bed while Ash stayed in the hallway waiting for her to move out the room again which she did a few seconds later and they moved back through the house to the door again.

Ash and Misty arrived at the lab a few minutes later and Misty knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer it. The door opened a minute later, but it wasn't by someone they expected to see, "Hi guys", Brock said opening the door completely smiling out at them.

"Brock", both Misty and Ash said together huge smiles on their faces wrapping their arms round Brock together.

"It's good to see you two as well, Misty you're looking better than ever", Brock replied returning the huge hug they were both giving him.

"Brock when did you get back?" Ash asked ending the hug stepping back from Brock with Misty.

"I and the others arrived back in Kanto late last night and Oak and Gary came and picked us up this morning from Vermillion City, come in I know the others will be happy to see you both. Ash could I just have a quick word with you before you join the others?" Brock replied and Ash nodded letting go of Misty's hand watching as Brock stepped aside letting her move into the lab past him "Misty we'll be there in a minute, Misty everyone's outside in the pokemon area" Brock replied and Misty nodded moving further into the lab leaving Brock and Ash by the door.

Ash moved through the door and Brock closed the door again, "So Brock what's up?"

"Ash it's supposed to be a surprise, but Serena is here and I think you'll agree that you need to speak to her and explain about you and Misty before she hears it from anyone else", Brock answered and Ash nodded.

"You're right Brock, you could of told me this in front of Misty i've told her everything including Serena's feelings and the threat that's coming", Ash replied.

"Oh right, how did Misty take it all?" Brock asked.

"Not bad, she's got loads of questions about the threat, but who out of us doesn't. Did Max give Professor Oak his photos from the temple?" Ash replied and Brock nodded.

"Yeah Oak saved them to his computer and has sent them off with the photos of the keystone and staff to anyone he can think of, but we're still waiting for any replies, lets go and join the others", Brock answered and Ash nodded following Brock through the lab till they reached the door that leads to the pokemon living area. "Ash you go first", Brock said motioning for Ash to open the door.

Ash pulled the handle down pulling the door open stepping out greeted by a huge cry of "Surprise!" Ash looked at all the people in front of him spotting his travelling companions from every region plus Gary, his mum and Professor Oak.

"Whoa what are you all doing here?" Ash stuttered surprised to see all his friends in one place.

"Your mum called us and asked if we could all come to Pallet for a surprise party she was organising to celebrate your victory in the Kalos league plus to celebrate Misty's recovery", Clemont answered and Ash smiled.

"Well it's great to see you all again", Ash replied moving to each of his friends giving them each a hug leaving Serena till the end whispering in her ear as he hugged her, "Serena I need to talk to you alone in a minute", Serena gave a small nod and Ash let her go moving to his mum giving her a big hug as well, "Thanks mum it's amazing, i'm guessing this was the reason you, Gary and the Professor were acting so strange yesterday", Ash said as he stepped back a huge smile on his face.

"No worries babe, yeah sorry about forcing you out the house yesterday it's just that your friends were due to start arriving and you couldn't see them till today as it would have ruined the surprise. I thought we needed to celebrate your victory in the league and I think we should celebrate Misty getting better", Delia answered and Ash nodded. "Are you going to speak to Serena soon?" Delia asked stepping closer to Ash again her voice close to a whisper so only Ash could hear her. Ash gave her a small nod and she smiled stepping back again.

"Everyone it's great to see you all and I can't wait to get the chance to chat to you all and catch up, but I just need to borrow Serena for a couple of minutes and then we can get this party underway", Ash informed everyone and they nodded at him. They've travelled with Ash to know it must be important and are happy to wait a few more minutes to get the party underway and get the chance to catch up with Ash, Ash caught Misty's eye and she nodded giving him a small smile understanding what he's about to do.

Serena moved over to Ash and they moved off together away from the other further into the pokemon habitat, Ash spotted a few of his pokemon including his Infernape and Pignite playing together with some of his friends pokemon including May Blaziken and Max's Magby about one hundred metres and he smiled taking Charizard's ball from his belt releasing him. "Pikachu you go join the others as well, see if you can get everyone together, I would like to see them all", Ash said as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder landing next to Charizard. Pikachu nodded running off towards his other pokemon with Charizard flying slightly above him.

Ash turned to Serena giving her a small smile, "Serena I think we need to talk about what you were asking me back in Kalos before I got the call from my mum about Misty", Ash started and Serena returned his smile nodding.

"I was hoping you would bring that up, Ash i've not stopped thinking about it since you left", Serena answered.

"Serena I hope you don't think i've led you on or anything because I didn't mean to, but we want different things", Ash replied trying to say it in the kindest way as he does care for Serena, but as a friend.

"You don't want to go on a date with me do you? You don't love me that way", Serena answered.

"Serena I do love you, but as a friend. I love you in the same way I love Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Iris, Cilan, Gary, Bonnie and Clemont as a friend that I care so much about and enjoy spending time with having a laugh and travelling the regions", Ash replied and Serena nodded.

"Okay I understand Ash, thank you for telling me. Ash you're a great guy and I know you'll make someone a great boyfriend soon..." Serena answered before stopping turning to face the direction of where the rest of Ash's friends are waiting for them, "Wait you mentioned everyone in that answer, but one person. Ash you didn't mention Misty, are you two together?" Serena added and Ash slowly nodded.

"Yeah we are Serena, but we've only been together since the day after I left Kalos. Serena i've been in love with her for years and I just never realised it till I saw her lying in that hospital bed. Serena I love her and in that moment when I thought I was going to lose her it all became clear what I had to do, I couldn't lose her no matter what and that's why I went to get the cure for her", Ash replied and Serena nodded.

"That's beautiful Ash; I hope you two make each other really happy. Ash don't worry there's no hard feelings between me and you or me and Misty. I know that you never meant to hurt me and if i'm truthful I think I always knew me and you weren't meant to be together, come on lets go and join the others again", Serena answered and Ash nodded letting out a silent sigh of relief that it had gone okay.

Ash and Serena moved off together back to the rest of Ash's friends taking their seat at the table that has been set up, Ash's seat is between his mum and Misty and he smiled at both of them as he sat down watching as Serena took her seat on the far end of the table to Ash between Bonnie and Clemont. Misty leaned over whispering, "How did it go?"

"Fine, she knows I never meant to lead her on and she's fine with us being together", Ash replied and Misty nodded.

"That's good to hear", Misty replied and Ash nodded as she sat back up right again starting a conversation with May and Dawn who were sat in the next two seats down from her.

Ash looked around the table smiling at all his friends and getting a smile back, Ash stopped on Iris and Cilan who are sat across from him, "So guys what you been up to since we parted ways?"

"Well when I left you I was heading to Hoenn to compete in a fishing contest and I did quite well in it, I didn't win it, but I had fun and that's the important thing. Before I made it to Johto though I did meet Brock and we worked together to calm this Gyarados that was rampaging through a town we happened to both be in."

"Wow that's cool, so what have you been doing since the competition?" Ash replied.

"Well my brothers called me back to the gym and asked if I could help them with some of the battle as they're getting quite a few challengers and their loss to win ratio quite high. So i've been at the gym for the last seven months and up to about a few weeks ago it had been going well, but then I just couldn't seem to win a battle anymore so I called Iris and I decided I needed to go out on a small journey with her to rediscover my battling spirit and I returned to the gym last week and since then i've won most of the battles i've had", Cilan answered and Ash nodded, he knows what it's like to start feeling down on yourself.

"Well i'm glad you've got your battling spirit back, maybe we can have a battle later or better still I know Max would probably love to battle you", Ash answered.

"I would, it be great practice once I set off to challenge the gyms in whatever region I decide to travel to", Max answered joining the conversation from his seat at the opposite end of the table to Serena and Bonnie next to Brock.

"Sounds good", Cilan replied looking at both Ash and Max.

"So what about you Iris, what have you been up since we last saw each other?" Ash asked turning to look at Iris.

"Well I headed to Blackthorn City and battled Claire at the gym, it was a tight battle, but in the end I and Dragonite lost. It was a great battle and I learnt a lot from it, while I was in Blackthorn City I met a Gible and it joined and i've been training with it for quite a while now back in the Village Of Dragons and like Cilan said I joined him on a journey to regain his battling spirit and then when he returned to the gym I returned to the Village Of Dragons to continue my training and when your mum called I came here that's pretty much all that happened since the last time I saw you. It's nothing as amazing as your journeys Serena and May filled us in on your journey through Kalos and your journey to the Miracle Islands for Misty's cure, i'm guessing you and Misty are together that's the sort of feeling I got from May", Iris answered and Ash nodded.

"Yeah we are", Ash replied slipping his hand into Misty's which was placed on the table next to his, Misty turned smiling at him and he smiled back.

"So Ash what's your next step? Now that you've won the Kalos league what do you intend to do next?" Iris asked and Ash shrugged.

"I don't know, i've got a few things going on right now and I see where they'll take me, but after that I don't know, whatever it is I want it to be close to Misty so it'll probably be in Kanto unless Misty agrees to come with me", Ash replied and both Iris and Cilan nodded.

"Ash I told you yesterday I would go wherever you go, so no matter what the future holds we face it together", Misty answered and Ash turned to her nodding closing the gap between him and Misty kissing her lightly on the lips before pulling back, Ash snuck a look at Serena and she smiled at him mouthing, 'I meant what I said earlier i'm happy for you, don't worry about me", Ash nodded turning back to face Iris and Cilan.

"Well seems like i'm set for anything then doesn't it, guys i'm going to go and catch with everyone else, but we'll talk more later", Ash replied and Cilan and Iris nodded at him. Ash and Misty let their hands slip out of each others and Ash got up from the table moving round past his mum and Brock got up from his seat next to Max offering to Ash who nodded sitting down it watching Brock sit down in the seat Ash had just vacated joining the conversation Misty is having with May and Dawn and his mum.

"Max thanks for giving Professor Oak the photos from the temple", Ash said giving Max a small one armed hug.

"No worries Ash, Gary filled us in on your journey back to Kanto including your trouble in the storm and the help team rocket gave you, strange to think they actually helped you", Max answered.

"Yeah I know, so how did your journey back go? I didn't get the chance to ask Brock", Ash replied.

"Oh not bad, we made good time and once we reached Slateport City were lucky that there was a ship leaving for Kanto about an hour later, so we said goodbye to your Lapras and it's mate and boarded the ship. Ash i'm certain that you'll see your Lapras again soon, I don't know I just got this feeling it wants to say goodbye properly to you again", Max answered and Ash nodded.

"I hope I see Lapras again, I want the chance to say goodbye as well. Max I want to thank you again for coming to the islands with me and to just say that I hope that if the threat Lucario mentioned is coming I hope I can rely on your help in one shape or form", Ash replied.

"Ash if you need my help i'll be there and I know May will be to, whatever you need we'll help you in anyway we can, go wherever you need us to go we'll do it without question that's what friends are for", Max answered and Ash smiled at his younger friend wrapping both arms round him giving him a hug.

"Thanks Max, we'll talk more, I better keep my move round the table to talk to everyone, they are here to celebrate my victory", Ash replied and Max nodded as Ash got up from the chair moving round the table again passing Iris and Cilan stopping behind Tracey who is sat next to Cilan.

Tracey pushed his chair getting up turning to face Ash, "Ash you did it, you got the cure back in time", Tracey stated and Ash nodded a huge smile appearing on his face as he looked at Misty laughing with his mum and their friends on that side of the table.

"Yeah and now me and Misty can have a future together, Tracey I want to thank you if it wasn't for you and the others I would of never got the all the ingredients so thank you", Ash replied and Tracey nodded wrapping him up in a quick hug before letting him go again.

"No worries Ash, that's what friends are for, look after her and if you or Misty ever need anything again all you need to do is ask and i'll be there. Ash if you need help with the threat that's coming ask and i'll help in anyway I can", Tracey answered and Ash nodded.

"I will Tracey thank you, I better keep going round the table we'll talk more later", Ash replied and Tracey nodded taking his seat again.

Ash moved to the next seat stopping at Professor Oak and Gary, "Professor I want to thank you for all the help you've given me over the years and most of the all the help you gave me during my journey for Misty's cure, thank you for visiting her and thank you for giving me a way to contact her at all times and I want to thank you for helping me to find out more about the writing I found in the temple"

"No worries Ash my boy, i'm happy to be of help, i've sent all the pictures to a load of people and i've got my pager set to alert me if I get a reply about the writing", Professor Oak replied and Ash nodded giving him a huge smile.

"Thank you, Gary moving onto you I want to thank you once again for helping me get back to Kanto and I want to thank you for pushing me all these years to be a better battler and person I wouldn't be where I am today without you", Ash answered turning to Gary once he thanked the professor.

"No worries Ash i've enjoyed our rivalry and you've helped me just as much as I helped you", Gary replied and Ash nodded.

Ash went to move on to his Kalos companions when a huge bolt of electric flashed up into the sky, Ash recognised that move from anywhere it's Pikachu's thunderbolt. A huge boomed quickly followed and Ash was away from the table before anyone else had got up. Ash ran towards the area that Pikachu's thunderbolt had come from and he turned back spotting all his travelling companions, the professor, Gary and his trying to catch up with him.

Ash reached the area Pikachu's attack had come from and spotted Pikachu straight away, but it wasn't a good sight. Pikachu was stuck in this huge glass cube along with every single one of his other pokemon, plus every single on of his friend's pokemon that they brought to the lab with them. "What the hell is going on? Who's captured all the pokemon" Delia asked, but Ash already knew the answer.

"Let us explain", A voice answered and Ash watched as a Meowth balloon started to inflate behind the box and continue to get bigger and bigger till it was above the box and everyone was able to see the three figures stood in the basket beneath the balloon laughing at them, "For those who don't recognise us yet, let us introduce ourselves."

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie started.

"Make it double!" James continued.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" Jessie and James continued shouting one line each at time till they reached the last line.

"Meowth! That's right!" Meowth finished.

"Team Rocket I should of guessed, give us back our pokemon", Ash shouted up at the team rocket trio who are laughing at him in their balloon as it got higher pulling the cube from the floor and into the air as well, all of the pokemon are battling to try and escape the cube and it just caused Ash's anger to rise.

"Twerp we did warn you when we arrived back in Kanto a few days that we give you a few days, but we be back for Pikachu and here we are, the rest of these pokemon are an added bonus the boss is going to love us for this capture and there's nothing you can do to stop us", Jessie shouted down from the balloon.

"Rubbish I left my pokemon at your house in my bag", Misty grumbled from beside Ash.

"Don't worry Misty we'll get them back", Ash replied and Misty nodded at her boyfriend "Pikachu use thunderbolt", Ash added shouting up to his partner stuck in the cube with the rest of his pokemon. Ash watched Pikachu fire off an attack at the cube, but it just fizzled out and he heard James roar with laughter above them.

"Twerp we've used all the money we had to insulate it inside from all attacks, it can only be broke from the outside and since we've got all yours and your friends pokemon in the box there's no way for you get them out" James shouted down and Ash grimaced. James is right they don't have anymore pokemon to attack the cube.

The balloon started to move off and Ash started to chase after it his friends beside him, the balloon was getting further and further away from him and he was starting to lose hope and in a moment of pure hopelessness he called out, "Someone help, they can't get away."

"Ash allow me to help", Ash heard a voice say in his head and he smiled turning watching as a blue blur raced towards from the direction team rocket are heading.

"Actually I do have one more pokemon and he's stronger than anything you've seen before, truth be told you've met him before, remember the Tree of Beginnings", Ash shouted back and Ash watched as everyone turned to look at Lucario racing towards them.

"Lucario break that box and release all the pokemon", Ash shouted at Lucario as he jumped onto the fence pushing himself into the air summoning a ball of aura in his paws blasting it into the box causing it to start to crack. Lucario landed on the floor again and he looked at Ash and Ash nodded summoning a ball of aura letting it cover his hand before grabbing hold of Lucario throwing him into the air again, Lucario reached the box again smashing his fist into the cracks causing one side of the box to shatter completely letting him inside.

All the flying type pokemon flew out taking as many of the other pokemon as they could; Ash spotted Pikachu sitting on the back on Charizard with Bulbasuar and Totodile plus Pignite in Charizard's claws. Charizard landed letting the three pokemon off his back and placing Pignite down before flying off again back to the box to get some more of his friends. Swellow landed with Scraggy and Heracross landed next to it with Ash's Gible. Lucario landed with Max's Magby and Spheal quickly followed by Sceptile and Infernape who jumped out the box holding Piplup and Dedenne.

"Pumpkaboo, Inkay out you come stop the twerps pokemon from escaping", Jessie and James shouted together and their pokemon appeared firing off attacks at the pokemon trying to escape the box forcing them back inside as team rocket tried to escape.

"Swellow, Pikachu I need you two to keep team rocket's pokemon busy till we've got all the others out", Ash said looking at his two pokemon who nodded at him, Pikachu jumped onto Swellow's back and they took off flying up to the balloon again. Pikachu fired off attacks at Inkay and Pumpkaboo who had to stop their attacks so they could dodge Pikachu's attacks from the moving Swellow who was zooming around the area around the balloon so team rocket's pokemon couldn't get an attack off at them.

Pikachu and Swellow continued their weaving round the balloon rill all the pokemon were out of the box and stood by their respective trainers looking up at the balloon together. "Pikachu and Swellow that's enough", Ash shouted and Swellow dodged Inkay's attack before diving back towards Ash on the ground. "Lucario okay let's finish this together", Ash continued and Lucario nodded placing his paw on top Ash's and their aura glowed brightly mixing together and they fired off a blast of aura that destroyed the rest of the box before ripping the basket and balloon apart causing a huge explosion.

Ash watched as Team Rocket was blasted through the air away from the lab and out of Pallet Town completely into route one between Pallet and Viridian. Ash turned to look at the others and saw a look of shock on everyone, but the five friends that had travelled with him to the Miracle islands.

"Whoa Ash, what was that?" Iris stammered.

"That was mine and Lucario's aura joined together, team rocket needs to be taught that we're not some easy target anymore, i've got bigger things to worry about", Ash replied.

"Indeed we have Ash", Lucario said and Ash's head and he turned looking at Lucario.

"Lucario what is it? What did you find out at the tree? Is the threat appearing soon?" Ash asked.

"Ash it's already here…"


	23. A New Journey

"Ash it's already here, it has been for quite a while", Lucario said and Ash looked at him to make sure he heard right and Ash could see by Lucario's body language he had heard.

"Then why is everything still normal?", Ash asked so confused that he said it out loud so everyone heard and no just Lucario like he wanted.

"Ash what's going on?" Brock asked and Ash turned to his friend.

"I don't know Brock", Ash replied before turning to face Lucario this time speaking through their aura so only they could hear, "Lucario head to the lab and wait for us there, I need to check everyone else is okay, but then we need to talk."

Lucario nodded at Ash before racing off towards the lab leaving Ash with his other pokemon and his friends. "Ash what did Lucario just tell you?"

"Guys things are worse than first thought, Professor Oak we need those translations and now. Lucario's waiting for us in your lab professor, I need to make sure my pokemon are okay, but then we all need to head to the lab and talk to Lucario", Ash replied and everyone nodded even his friends and mum who don't even know what's going on. Ash hasn't explained the threat to Delia yet because he doesn't know how to word it that won't scare her and make her worry about him.

"Ash we'll go join Lucario in the lab, meet us there when you've finished i'll check to see if i've got any hits on the translations", Professor Oak replied and Ash nodded watching everyone recall their pokemon before moving with the professor back towards his lab.

"Guys are you all alright?" Ash asked looking at each of his pokemon one by one getting a nod from them, "Good glad to hear it, guys I know i've only just got back and I promised before I left the last time we have more time to spend together when I got back, but I think i'm going to have to break that promise. I've got to head off again and this time I don't know when we'll see each other again. Guys you've been the best and I want to thank you all for being great friends and partners to me over the years, i'll probably see a few of you later when I call you to your pokeballs before I leave", Ash added giving each of his pokemon a small hug each before letting Pikachu jump onto his shoulder turning away from his pokemon heading towards the lab.

Ash heard a loud and large amount of footsteps behind him and he turned spotting all his pokemon following him and he let a small smile creep into his face as they continued back to the lab.

Ash pushed the door to the lab open before turning watching all his pokemon stop and sit down facing Ash's direction and he understood what they are doing they're going to wait here for him to come and collect the four pokemon he's taking with him, they want to say goodbye all together.

Ash closed the door moving through the lab finding the other sat round a table with five seats still empty. Ash took the seat next to Misty that was also next to where Lucario is stood. Professor Oak must have printed off some of the pictures that Max took in the temple because there were pictures of the writing spread all across the table in front of everyone plus the pictures of the keystone and the piece of the staff Ash found in the temple.

Ash quickly explained everything going onto his mum and his friends from both the Kalos and Unova region who were looking at him with confusion all over their faces, he answered a few of their questions till they were all happy that they understood what was going on before Ash turned to face Lucario. "Lucario what did you mean it's already here?"

"Ash…" Lucario started to answer when two things happened at once, Professor Oak's computer bleeped followed by his pager on his waist and there was a quick set of knocks echoing from the front door.

"Um Tracey could you go see who it is? while I see to the computer it must be about the translation", Professor Oak asked and Tracey nodded at Oak getting up from the table moving towards the door as whoever is on the other side knocked again. Oak pushed himself up from the table moving over to his computer pressing a few button reading something off the screen before turning to face Ash, "We've got a reply from this professor who teaches a class on ancient writing in a university in Callidus City."

"Where's that?" Ash asked.

"It's in a region you've not been to yet, it's called the Grandis region. It's located north west of the Kalos region and it's smaller than any of the regions you've been to so far, b there's no gyms or champion as it's a region specialised it teaching people the lessons they need to know to achieve their goal and job they want. It's a beautiful region with so many beautiful and amazing things and it's because of this that it got it's name everything is grander and more beautiful than anything you could find in another region", Professor Oak replied and Ash nodded.

"Right sounds like an amazing place; maybe i'll get the chance to see it someday. What does this professor say then?"

"Well he said he can translate the text for us and has started he's sent an attachment for us to print off, but before he translates the rest of it he wants to ask about the pictures of the keystone and staff. He wants to know where you found them Ash."

"Tell him in a hidden room in the temple, it only showed itself to me when I was alone", Ash answered and Oak typed the answer sending it back to the other professor before printing off the attachment reading it.

Ash heard footsteps coming closer and he turned looking at Tracey moving back towards them, but he wasn't alone. He was followed by Steven, Cynthia, Alder and Diantha, "Ash the champions say they need to talk to you, it's important", Tracey informed Ash and Ash nodded at Tracey retook his seat.

"Hi guys what's up?" Ash asked spotting professor Oak returning to his seat in the corner of his eye.

"Ash we're here for two reasons actually, but we'll start with the first one. Ash I don't know if you've seen the adverts for the pokemon world championship and the advert asks do you think you're the best pokemon trainer in the world?, we've been accepting entries for like two weeks and since you won the Kalos league recently we thought you would of entered, truth is we want you to enter as we think you'll do quite well in it if not win it", Steven answered and Ash nodded to confirm he seen it.

"I've seen it and I was thinking of entering it, but things have just been very busy right now and i've not had the chance to enter yet", Ash replied.

"Okay that's fine, we'll get the entry sorted we've actually got an entry pack in the car outside for you. Ash the competition prize is something we've been keeping quiet, but I think it's okay to tell you, Lance is stepping down as the champion of the Kanto and Johto regions and we need someone to take his place, the winner of the championship will receive the title of champion and we all agree you make a great champion of the Kanto and Johto region", Cynthia answered and Ash nodded to confirm he understood.

"Wow thanks for the compliment. Can I ask why Lance is stepping down?" Ash asked and Alder nodded

"We can't go in to details, but we can tell you he's needed by his family and he doesn't think he'll have time or be in the right mind frame to continue as champion so we need to find a new one and soon", Alder answered.

"Okay so that's the first thing, what's the second reason you come to see me?" Ash asked.

"This", Diantha pointed to the pictures of the table, "We've heard of the professor's search for answers about this writing and we guessed that he was doing it on your behalf, we think that this might have some connection to something me and the other champions having been looking into in each of our own regions. Ash what is all of this?" Diantha continued.

"Can I just ask you champions something, this thing you've been looking it to involve strange pokemon behaviour and weird going on round the world like weather conditions and a feeling that something bad is rising?" Ash asked and each one of the champions nodded at him.

"How did you know that?" Cynthia asked looking slightly surprised that Ash knew what they been looking into.

"Because I think the same thing you've been looking into, is the same thing that led me to the temple where I found the writing and the same thing the aura guardians I met on my last journey warned me about."

"So we were right, we're not the only ones looking into to it. Ash how much do you know about all this stuff going on?" Diantha answered.

"Take a seat and i'll explain everything I know, we were actually just talking about it when you knocked on the door, Lucario was just telling me something and I'll repeat what he tells me", Ash replied and the champions nodded filling the remaining seat around the table. Ash quickly told Lucario's death and rebirth story to the champions and told them what happened at the temple including how it only revealed the final room when he was alone before turning to face Lucario restarting the conversation.

"Right Lucario finish what you were about to say."

"Right okay, Ash when I got to the tree the legendary pokemon told me that they couldn't pinpoint exactly when the threat is going to show itself, but it will be within six months. They continued onto say that Celebi and Dialga did happen to find something interesting when they accidentally overshot their return to this time and appeared six months earlier in a large temple under the sea near the Hoenn region."

"Okay what did they see?" Ash asked through their aura, he could see the others were wondering what was being said between the two of them.

"They witnessed a group of humans excavating the temple and while Dialga left the temple because he would be to noticeable Celebi stayed and watched them and saw them find a room full of writing just like the writing we found in the temple back in the Miracle islands. Ash there was a blue glowing stone sat in the centre of the room and when one of the humans touched it the sound of the sea could be heard echoing round the room. One of the humans which Celebi is sure it was the leader spoke to the others and said that they had completed their objective and found Hydris one of the five." Lucario replied inside Ash's head.

"Who's Hydris?" Ash asked.

"I believe we've found one of the threats we're going to face, Celebi heard more and you'll understand why I think it's the threat and why I said the threat is already here. One of the other men there asked the leader are they going to wake her now. And the leader replied with no we have to locate the other four before we wake them up and then we'll move onto the last stage of the plan and show the world we're not a group to be taken lightly and when they take over they'll make everyone see things their way. This plan is two thousand years in the making and soon it will come to pass and there's nothing anyone can do to stop us the leader added ending the conversation between him and the other men there. They grabbed the stone and placed it in a box before leaving the temple destroying one of the walls from the outside and flooded the temple. Ash it's mine and the legendary pokemon's opinion is that where the shell that caused Misty's illness came from it was washed out the temple was carried to the Kanto region by the sea as Celebi witnessed quite a few of them being washed out", Lucario answered and Ash nodded.

"So the threat is already here, but the men whoever they are, are just waiting for the best time to strike", Ash replied and Lucario nodded.

"Yeah seems so, so we've got to find the rest of the stones and staff pieces before they find the last of the five, I don't know what the five are, but i'm sure well find out soon."

"They've had six months to find the other four, who's to say right now they aren't getting close to collecting the last of the five, you said that the legendary pokemon say they'll appear within the six months, we might not even have seven days before they appear", Ash replied.

"Ash we have to stay upbeat, right I think we better explain everything to the others we've been chatting one on one for like five minutes now", Ash nodded at Lucario turning to face his friends.

"Sorry about that everyone, Lucario had a lot to tell me. Right Lucario been told by the legendary pokemon that the threat that we've all been looking into actually started six months ago and that's probably what we've all been feeling. There's a group of people searching for a group of some things and one of them is called Hydris, but unfortunately I don't know what Hydris just that she's part of a group of five that they're going to use to show the world they're something not to be taken lightly", Ash replied and everyone nodded at him except professor Oak who was busy reading the attachment.

"Ash I think I can answer the question of who Hydris is or at least the writing that the professor from the other region can, it's one of a group of beings closely related to pokemon called the immortals." Oak said looking up from the attachment.

"The immortals, i've never heard of them", Ash replied.

"No neither have I, any of you champions heard of the immortals?" Oak answered and the champions shook their heads at him.

"No never heard of them, but they sound powerful and dangerous. Does this other professor from the other region know anymore about them?" Steven answered and Oak nodded.

"He does and he's willing to explain all he knows, but only if Ash goes to meet him at the university he works at. Ash he's interested to hear more about your visit to the temple and how you found the keystone and staff. He said he can help you find the other ones as well and that he'll explain the rest of the writing to you when you arrive". Oak answered.

"Right well I guess i've got to go and meet him then", Ash replied and professor Oak nodded at him.

"Ash I really wished that we didn't have to involve you, but I think hearing about the room that only appeared to you once you were alone I think that you have an important role to play in the fight against the immortals and the future of the whole world so I think all my other champions will agree that we do need you help and that you should be able to receive any help you need from the many sources we have as champions", Cynthia said looking at all her fellow champions who must of know what she was saying as they nodded at her. "Ash each region needs a champion right now with the threat approaching us faster than we expected and with Lance unable to take that title it's with great honour I name you acting champion of the Kanto and Johto region with all the rights and resources of a proper champion till we have time to find either name you a proper champion on merit of your work or name a new champion to take over the two connecting regions", Cynthia added and all of Ash's friends plus his mum started to cheer and clap.

"Um thanks i'll do my very best to not just keep Kanto and Johto safe, but the whole pokemon world", Ash replied and all the champions nodded at him.

"Ash while you're going to visit this professor I think that me and our fellow champions need to set into a motion a plan we've had in the works for a while if we ever thought the world was in danger and it was to much for us champions to handle alone. We need to contact the aura guardians, the police force, the pokemon rangers and anyone who can help us face this threat that's coming including the gym leaders in each region. It sounds bad and I think that only together can we actually beat it. We're going to set up a conference at a island that me, you and the other champions co-own together, see if you can get the university professor to come with you to the islands and explain everything he knows to us as well", Cynthia said and Ash nodded at her.

"Okay i'll try, you guys own an island?"

"Yeah we own the island, but we don't advertise it. To everyone except the champions the island is believed to be a massive holiday resort on a beautiful remote island in the sea between Kanto and Hoenn, but that's only the surface. The real work goes on underground where we've got a huge operation going on, the whole islands has been hollowed out and been renovated to fill all our needs. When we all meet up again i'll show you around", Cynthia answered and Ash nodded.

"Okay sounds good, but how am I going to get to the Grandis region?" Ash replied.

"We can help with that Ash; we've got a few small private planes that champions use to get round the different regions we used on to get to Kanto today it's sat on runway at Indigo Plateau. Ash it'll take a three hours to get to Kanto, but i'll get another one to come and collect you. Then it'll take you to the Grandis region and wait for you till you and hopefully the professor are ready to head to the island where we'll join up again in two days time. Ash me and the other champions are going to need some help, so I was wondering if any of your friends would mind helping us. We're going to head back to our regions and talk to as many people as we can there as well" Steven answered.

"Well if Misty and Brock come with me to meet the professor and as long as everyone agrees I thought that each champion could take the people that live in their particular region with them leaving Gary, my mum and Tracey to stay in this region and help professor Oak at the lab. Is everyone okay with that?" Ash answered and the champions nodded quickly followed by each one of Ash's friends.

"Well i'm fine with returning with Steven and Max to the Hoenn region I want to see my parents quickly to explain what's going on and to reassure them that me and Max will be okay", May replied and Ash nodded at her.

"Sounds good, I think you should all go home and make sure your families are aware of what's coming, I wouldn't mind seeing my dad quickly as well", Steven answered and Max and May nodded at him.

"Right now that we've got that settled, I just want to say that I know you all came here to celebrate my victory and I want to thank you for coming, but i'm sure we'll all agree now is not the time to celebrate when there's other things more helpful that we can do", Ash said and his friends nodded at him.

"Right everyone it'll take a bit over hour to drive to the plane and the first one needs to be off the runway so the second can land. You've got an hour before we need to leave so that the pilots have enough to do their take off checks, so collect everything you need and then we head off together. Gary, Professor Oak I was wondering if i could ask you help take everyone to Indigo Plateau", Cynthia added and everyone nodded at her.

"Sure, so if i take four and Gramps takes four plus the final place in your car that makes nine and there's eleven of us so we're still short two places", Gary and answered and everyone looked at each other.

"That's fine, me and Misty can fly on my Charizard and we'll meet you there problem solved", Ash replied.

"Okay, but you'll need to leave a little earlier than us to arrive round the same time as the rest of us", Alder countered and Ash nodded at him agreeing with him.

"Yeah that's fine, all i need to do is select the other three pokemon i need to take with me and then head back to my house to grab my backpack and Misty's backpack so we'll be ready to leave in twenty to thirty minutes", Ash answered.

"Ash while you choose your pokemon i'll take Misty and any of your friends who have left their bags at the house to collect them, i'll pack yours while i'm there as well", Delia suggested and Ash nodded at her.

"Sounds good mum, there's a few things i need to pack a few things in my bag as well so i'll grab my pokemon and then i'll come back to the house to finish packing my backpack. Right we better get our butts in gear then", Ash replied thinking about the vial of water he received at the lake of life, and right now it's sat wrapped in a set of socks in Ash's bedroom where it can't get broken. The warning Celebi gave is start to ring in his head, someone's going to need it in the future and that means it needs to be with him all the time.

"Okay see you soon then", Delia answered as Ash got up from the table recalling Lucario to his pokeball before moving his hand to his shoulder stroking Pikachu's chin getting a small purr coming from his partner. Ash watched Misty and his mum rise from the table as well followed by Iris and Cilan moving round the table joining up with each other.

Ash gave Misty a small smile and she returned it before moving off with the others towards the door of the lab. "Right i better go select the other three i need and also call Charizard back to his pokeball", Ash said aiming it mostly to himself, bit the others nodded and he started walking moving towards the door that will lead him back to his pokemon.

One journey may be over, but another one is just beginning and this time it might not end in success for everyone involved.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed the story. The next part will be added soon and will be called The Immortals and will follow straight on from this one left off. I hope you'll read and enjoy that one as well.**


End file.
